Only Between Us
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: Collection of one-shots, some really short, others longer. Some funny, some angsty, some sweet. But ALL should be steamy/sexy/sweet. ALL revolving around B/B and their smoking hot dynamic. COMPLETE.
1. Electrified

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Much to my dismay.

**Electrified**

* * *

Every cell in her body came alive at the feel of his hands on her. They gripped her jean-clad hips and effortlessly raised her unto the counter.

Brennan's legs parted automatically and he stepped into the space between them. She brought her hands up and gripped the lapels of his now open work shirt. Her legs wrapped around his hips, aligning her perfectly with his straining erection.

Her head fell back on a moan and his lips fell on her neck in synchronized precision.

"You've been driving me mad for years. And now I'm going to return the favor." _About damn time._

"You'll scream my name before I scream yours." Her words came out husky and soul-shatteringly seductive.

Electricity arced through him, making his dark eyes glitter.

"_Bring it on, Bones_."


	2. Hot

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

I couldn't help posting one more since it was already written. :)

**Hot**

**

* * *

  
**

"I can't think."

"Why not?"

_Oh, shit,_ he said that aloud.

She walked towards him, a concerned look on her lovely face as she came to stand in front of him.

He closed his eyes briefly as her luscious scent inundated his senses. What to say?

_I don't know, Bones. Maybe I can't think because all I can sense, feel, breathe is you. Maybe I'm having a little trouble with the fact that you are all I can think about all damn day and all damn night. _

"What's the matter, Booth?" Her soft question told him that at least this time, he'd managed to keep his internal monologue, internal.

"I'm hot," he blurted out.

"Oh, Booth, I'm sorry. You should have said something." Her voice was a little distressed. "I'll go adjust the air conditioning."

"No, Bones." His soft voice stopped her movement and then he stopped her heart when he clarified, "I'm hot for you."


	3. Scared

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/N: I'm having way too much fun writing these and hope you guys are enjoying them! I will incorporate some longer ones(i.e. next one) since the drabble form is not to everyone's taste, but I must warn even the longer ones will still be fairly small since these are just meant to be little B/B snapshots. Thoughts always welcome :)

**Scared**

**

* * *

**

The crime scene had been processed and they were now alone.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" His hands gripped her shoulders as he pushed her against the door of the car. "What the hell, Bones! You don't throw yourself in front of knife-wielding psychos!"

"Calm down, Booth. It's not like it was a bullet," she reminded him meaningfully.

"Don't." Booth warned, pushing his face so close that his minty breath ghosted over her lips. "Don't try to deflect, don't tell me to calm down, _don't fucking risk your life_."

He wanted to scream at her but instead he slammed her against his chest and buried his face in the curve of her neck. "Just don't," he pleaded hoarsely.

Her hands automatically wrapped around him, her eyes closing at the feel of him, so strong yet almost shaking, in her arms.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Even though if she had to do it over she wouldn't hesitate because . . . "I was closer to him but his eyes were looking at you when he pulled the knife. I don't want you to be hurt either."

_Not because of her. Not because of anything. Not ever again._


	4. Silence

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Ok, you'all this is longer and the most different of anything I've written so I'd _really_ like to know what you think. There will be several companion pieces to this one in this collection. That said I really want to have fun with this, so if you have a word in mind and like to see a scene revolve around it, let me know. So far I've been writing first and then picking the word that I like best to fit the scene, so we'll see if it works the other way :)

**Silence  


* * *

**

Booth was sitting on his couch, barefoot and relaxed with a beer in his hand. He'd long ago exchanged his work suit for a pair of gray sweatpants.

The knock at his door sent his heart racing and made his head spin. Setting down his beer and turning off the TV, he walked to his front door.

He was rock-hard already because he knew who was on the other side and he knew _why._

Booth opened the door and stepped back to let his partner through. She walked in wordlessly.

What was there to say? They both knew why she was here.

He shut the door close and turned back to study her as she set her purse down.

She was wearing one of those dresses. The type he only ever saw her wear when she showed up at his door for _this._ The type of dress, Booth now knew, that would come off with one smooth tug up and leave her naked in front of him.

His eyes burned into hers as he stepped forward and unceremoniously pulled the silky dress over her outstretched arms. She never said a word and neither did he, but Booth never took his eyes off hers.

Because she could hide behind her silence, but she couldn't hide from him.

Just like every other time she was completely naked underneath and just like every other time he dropped the dress on his living room floor and carried her to his bed.

She wrapped her long legs around his hips and trailed kisses up and down his bare chest. He set her in the middle of the bed and stepped back to remove his sweatpants and underwear.

Amidst his dark blue comforter she looked like the most beautiful pagan offering. He looked at her and felt his throat lock. He wondered how much longer he could let this continue. He willed her to say something, to shatter her silence just like she shattered in his arms and finally, _finally_ make it real.

But she remained silent and he knew it wasn't going to be today.

She opened her legs and he slid home in one fluid motion. No foreplay. Because she was _always _wet and ready when she spread her legs for him and one look at her eyes always told him she didn't want foreplay, she wanted _this._

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely as he pounded into her over and over again. And she knew by now not to close her eyes because that was the one thing he wouldn't allow.

She moaned wildly into his mouth, her nails leaving trails down his back, and her hips meeting his, thrust for desperate thrust.

He made love to her all night, over and over again and the only noise breaking the silence was the sound of their broken moans.

In the morning she was gone, just like always; the cool sheets inevitably making him wonder if it'd all been a dream.

But she always marked him; the scratches down his back the only reminder amidst the silence.


	5. Slow

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

You know what to do if you like or even if you don't!

**Slow  
**

* * *

They said slow.

Booth repeated the words like a mantra in his head as he stood in front of her door.

Actually, he said slow and she rolled her eyes at him and told him in squinty terms that any slower and they be going backwards.

And fine, so over six years of foreplay could be considered plenty slow, but there was no way he was going to let her get away with climbing into his bed, blowing his mind, and then calling it a biological urge. No freaking way.

Romance, dating, couple's things, they were going to do it all. Slow. And slow did not involve sex on the first date. Or the second. _Maybe the third? _

But definitely not on the first; he was going to have to remember that tonight.

So what if he had spent every damn minute of his day turned on just _thinking_ about their date?

"Booth." His partner opened the door and his mind went utterly blank. Because she was barefoot and wearing a blue silk negligee that matched her eyes _exactly._

"I'm not ready yet." That much was all too obvious.

He walked into her living room almost in a trance. Turning around he saw her leaning against the now closed door. One delicate-looking strap had slipped playfully down her creamy shoulder.

_Oh. My. God._

She looked fucking edible.

"Like anything you see, Booth?" Her soft, seductive voice brought him back to reality.

He gasped audibly as he realized what was going on.

"You're doing this on purpose!" he accused. "We said slow, Bones."

"I know," she agreed, pulling the negligee up oh-so slowly and throwing it at him while he stared at her slack-jawed. "Slow enough for ya?"


	6. More

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/N: Ok, for those of you wondering how they got to Silence. But don't hate me, I'm planning on doing 2 more related ones- one will be Brennan's POV during Silence and one resolving the situation. Thoughts? Should I duck?:)

**More  


* * *

**

She knew why she was here.

Because she wanted him, she _needed _him and there was no staying away.

The first time she shown up at his door was a week after the bullet had grazed his temple. It had been minor, barely a scratch; he'd been stitched up at the scene and hadn't even gone to the hospital. Brennan knew he'd forgotten about it the minute after it happened or he'd be unable to do his job.

But _she_ couldn't forget.

The dream haunted her every night for a week until_ that_ night when she couldn't take the dream again.

So she knocked at his door at two in the morning wearing nothing but a loose, silky dress Angela had made her buy but she'd never worn.

He had opened the door sleepy-eyed and so gloriously alive that before he could say a word, she had pulled her dress over her head. One look at her face and he hadn't asked any questions. But when he pressed her flush against him and she placed a soft kiss at his temple, he knew.

She kissed him desperately, telling him without words what she needed. And he understood, just like he always did.

The next morning she left at dawn and when he dropped by the lab to tell her they had a case, she knew he wouldn't bring it up.

The next time she hadn't shown up quite so late, but she couldn't even pretend not to know why she was there because she had bought another dress. Loose and silky.

When he let her in she just stared at him, willing him not to say anything. Not to ask what she was doing, not to make her verbalize the fact that she just wanted one more night of him.

But three months later, she'd lost count of the nights. Though if she wanted a number all she had to do was look in her closet and count the number of silky dresses she now owned.

Brennan knew she had to stop. It was madness, almost like living a double-life. Because no matter what he did to her at night, once they saw each other at work he never let, so much as a look, betray the fact the he hadn't spent the night alone.

She wondered if it was easier to pretend you spent the night alone when you woke up alone. She wondered what would happen if she stayed. Or even if she spoke. But she never did and he never asked and she still just couldn't stay away.

So she kept showing up at his door, wet and naked underneath her dresses. And he would undress her right in his living room and carry her to his bed without saying a word. In the morning she'd be gone but she no longer lied to herself as she collected her dress from the floor. Brennan knew she would be back.

_Because she needed more. More of this, more of him. Just. . . so much more._

_ She couldn't get enough. _


	7. Inappropriate

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Ok, these are no longer officially drabbles since they keep getting longer but I don't know what to call them :) Sorry about only posting the one but because of that I've made it extra long and wait-for-it... extra smutty. At least compared to some of the other ones. The title says inappropriate, but it's supposed to be deliciously inappropriate. You've been warned!

**Inappropriate****  


* * *

**

Booth knew it was her at his office door before even looking up from his paperwork. Because no one else managed to make the air come alive with electricity like she did.

"Bones." Setting his pen down, he leaned back against his chair. "I thought you said you were going to be in limbo identifying dead people until I dragged you out."

When she didn't say anything, he added, "I already had lunch, but if you want I'll . . ."

"I'm not here for lunch, Booth," Brennan interrupted as she walked to his desk. Something about the way she was moving was making him feel unexpectedly heated.

She came around to stand in front of him and leaned against the desk casually as she faced him but there was something about it that was just . . . _provocative_. He couldn't really put his finger on it.

He straightened in his chair trying to figure out what it was.

"Why are you . . ." His voice trailed off on a gasp and his eyes darted toward the glass door of his office.

Because though still leaning so damn innocently against his desk, she'd just parted her legs and raised her skirt to mid-thigh. "I'm here because I kept losing focus at work. That's unacceptable, Booth." He didn't have to ask why she was unfocused. "Now, fix it, please."

"_Bones. . ._" His voice was a strangled whisper, even as he rolled his chair closer and started running one hand slowly up her inner thigh. "This is so inappropriate." But the words were meaningless because his hand kept moving up until it disappeared under her skirt.

"It is. Very inappropriate. I still have four more skeletons to identify and catalogue before I'm done for the day." She spread her legs a little more, voice turning husky. "Make it quick, please."

"You are out of your mind," he whispered, making sure to keep his eyes on the door. But god, he was just as crazy because the thought of saying no didn't even cross his mind. Instead he ran his hand all the way up and cupped her.

_Oh, man,_ she planned this out before coming over, because she sure as hell had been wearing underwear when she left his apartment that morning. He slid his fingers into her slickly and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

He ran his tongue over suddenly dry lips, whispering huskily, "You like it?"

"Oh, yes!" She released her skirt; her hands flying to grip the desk as he fondled her faster.

"This isn't fair, Bones," he told her hoarsely. "Do you know how hard this is making me? You have any idea how incredibly turned on I'm going to be after you leave?"

"I'll . . . make it up to you. . .tonight," she panted as his fingers moved perfectly inside of her. "Oh, god . . . don't stop!"

He braced his free hand on his desk as he leaned minutely toward her. He knew that if anyone were to glance through the glass door they would just see her back, leaning against the desk and him facing her from his chair; like they were having a damn conversation.

But instead he was pumping his hand madly under her skirt. Instead, he was using his fingers to make his partner come right in the middle of his office, right in the middle of the freaking workday. It was definitely inappropriate how incredibly erotic all of that was.

She gripped the desk harder and bit her bottom lip viciously to keep herself from shaking or making any noise as the orgasm hit her.

He couldn't help a small, agonized groan as he felt her drench his fingers, her walls tightening around him exquisitely.

"That quick enough for you, Bones?"


	8. Bad

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Okay, I gotta give credit and say that this was inspired by labrat21's comment that Brennan's feelings are no more a biological urge than Booth's. I concur and present my evidence. lol. Though I do think Booth is not as completely secure about it as we are. You know I wanna hear your thoughts :) Enjoy!

**Bad  


* * *

**

She wants him. She wants him _so _bad.

And he just doesn't seem to realize it.

_What's wrong with him?_ Isn't he the one that is supposed to be the expert at picking out emotions through body language alone?

Is she being too subtle? God, how could that possibly be the case? There are days when she feels her body actually vibrate a little just from standing next to him.

And there are times, like now, when just inhaling his scent can make her feel dizzy. As a scientist she is aware that her body is responding to chemical stimuli, but she doesn't really care.

She stopped caring long ago.

Because he smells so damn good and her head is spinning so deliciously that all she can think about is leaning over a little and licking him just to see if he tastes as good as he smells.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Oh, that's right, there's his voice too. His remarkably seductive voice. The more she hears it, the more she wonders how his voice would sound husky and turned on. _For her._

"Nothing." The man is deadly on every possible level. "Why do you ask?"

"Because your eyes look kind of glassy and unfocused." His voice is immediately worried as he leans closer into her. "Are you getting sick?"

She closes her eyes to better appreciate his scent and answers him, "No, Booth, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Apparently she _is _being too subtle.

"I'm thinking that you smell incredibly amazing and I'm wondering if you taste just as good." There are no words to describe what she has just done to him.

He is standing so still he could have been made out of stone but when she leans into him and nuzzles her lips against his neck, his entire body trembles.

"I'm thinking I want you so damn bad that I have no idea how you have yet to realize it." Her tongue slips out and touches bare skin, and it seems impossible but he tastes even better than she dreamed.

"But I guess you've realized it now, haven't you?" And, oh god, she's realized something too.

She's in serious trouble.

Because once you finally get a taste of something you've wanted, _needed,_ so badly and for so long, and it tastes even better than you could have imagined . . . how could you possibly ever get enough?


	9. Lazy

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Hope you like :) Let me know!

**Lazy****  
**

* * *

"I don't wanna get up," she whispered drowsily into the pillow.

"Why are you so lazy this morning?" he whispered back, amused. She was never like this, arms hugging the pillow, eyes stubbornly shut, just plain refusing to get up.

It was so damn adorable.

"Because." The childish response made him chuckle.

Booth moved to his side, bending his elbow, and propping his head on his hand to look at her. Almost every morning for the past two years-workday or weekend-she'd had to drag _him_ out of bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running the fingertips of his free hand softly up and down her bare back.

"Mmmm . . . " The noise came out as she arched against his hand like a kitten.

"You'd tell me if you were sick, right, Bones?" But he knew she would.

"Of course, I would," Brennan confirmed, turning her head sideways on the pillow to look at him. "That feels nice." Fingertips continued to gently caress the smooth line of her spine.

"I can do this all morning if you want, Bones." He could do it all day. He almost never saw her like this, so unbelievably soft and relaxed.

She was so beautiful. Every single day, so damn beautiful.

"I want," she whispered, but now her voice was husky and she was moving onto her back.

He rolled on top of her and slid inside her body in one smooth, perfect stroke. She moaned softly wrapping her legs around his hips and running her hands down his back.

Booth tangled his fingers in her hair and looked into her still drowsy but now aroused eyes as he stroked lazily in and out of her.

"You are so perfect," he gasped, her slick inner walls clenching and dragging him into the orgasm with her. _Always so perfect_.

Making sweet, lazy love to her all morning.

_Heaven_.


	10. Need

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/N: Companion piece to Silence-actually Brennan's POV during it, hopefully you can see the parallel. Enjoy!

**Need  


* * *

**  
She was here again, not even pretending anymore that _this_ time would be the last time.

When she knocked, her heart went haywire. It always did, anxiously waiting for him to appear on the other side of the door.

In all the months she'd been doing this, he'd always opened that door. But every single time she still worried that he wouldn't answer, that he'd decided to put a stop to this madness.

Or worse, that he'd be gone. Out with someone else and no longer waiting for her.

But he was always home and tonight was no different. He stepped back to let her through and she walked in without saying anything.

What was there to say? He always knew why she was here.

He closed the door and turned to study her as she set her purse down on his table. She always did that and he always watched her, heating her up with his eyes before he even took off her dress.

Brennan couldn't help watching him either. Depending on the night, she would catch him at different stages of undress. And the way she caught him tonight was always her favorite.

Barefoot and bare-chested, wearing only his gray sweatpants. Every single abdominal perfectly defined and absolutely lickable. _So gorgeous_.

He looked and smelled delicious. And now she knew he tasted even better. Some nights she wanted to attack him as soon as she walked through the door and take him right on his living room floor. But she never did, because she was always too afraid. Of what, she wasn't exactly sure. Maybe of so blatantly betraying her weakness, her desperation, her need.

But that was so foolish, because her body always betrayed her anyway.

His gaze burned her as he moved forward and in one quick move pulled her new dress right over her arms, leaving her bare and exposed to him.

His lips never moved, but his eyes spoke volumes. She could hide behind the silence, but she couldn't hide from him.

Like always, he dropped the dress on the floor and wrapped his arms around her naked body. And like always, her traitorous body reacted instinctively, showing him that she was weak, that she was desperate, that she needed him.

She wrapped her legs around him and trailed kisses on his sculpted chest as he carried her to his bedroom.

He placed her on top of his comforter and stepped back to remove the few articles of clothing he was wearing. His scent surrounded her and she closed her eyes briefly as she inhaled. Seconds later she opened them again and he stood on the side of the bed, naked and incredibly aroused.

But his eyes were tormented and it made her chest hurt. She wanted to say something, anything to erase that look, but she was terrified.

Because speaking would alter their reality and she felt paralyzed with fear. Because in this reality she _had _him, and she didn't know what would happen once the silence shattered and they were thrust into a different one.

She _needed_ him so much, and the need was paralyzing, making her too afraid to take the risk. Not tonight.

_God, just one more night._

Her legs parted in silent invitation and he buried himself inside her body. Hard. He always understood her silent communications.

The fit was absolutely perfect. _Every. Single. Time_.

He swallowed her moan with his mouth as he kissed her frantically; his arms wrapped around her, holding tightly.

She met his desperation with her own, meeting him stroke for stroke and using her nails on his back.

She always marked him, and she didn't care. Because even though in the morning she'd be gone, she wanted him to remember.

_She needed him to._

He was so good at pretending in the daylight. At pretending he didn't know what he did to her at night. Pretending he hadn't kissed and touched every inch of her body.

She didn't want him to forget. She wanted him to _need_ this too.

He made her his all night long. Their combined moans speaking the things they didn't dare say out loud.

Before dawn she hovered one hand over his sleeping form, wanting to touch. But instead she slipped from the bed and left. Staying, like speaking, was one of those things that would alter this reality.

But she knew she couldn't let this continue for much longer. The need was tearing her apart.

She needed this, but she also needed him. _All of him_.

She couldn't lie anymore. They would have to shift realities before long.


	11. Soaked

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

By popular demand: soaking wet Booth. Don't know if this is enough material for the fantasies but I tried :) Hope u like!

**Soaked  
**

* * *

He burst through her office door, soaking wet and pissed off.

"BONES!" He yelled even though it was clear she could hear him. "You were supposed to be there an hour ago." Booth took off his ruined jacket and threw it bad-temperately on her couch.

"An hour ago . . .?" Her voice trailed off. "What time is . . . oh, no! I'm so sorry I lost track of time with the last identification."

"You lost track of . . .!" Booth took a deep breath to calm himself down as he said through gritted teeth, "I just spent over an hour in a loud, noisy whatever-the-hell-place-that-was surrounded by squints, none of which were you, even though _you_ were the one that made me go!" Now he yanked on his tie and threw it on the couch too.

"I'm sorry," Brennan repeated wincing a little, because she had made him go. When Angela insisted she pass by some new club after work, she promised to go and then promptly informed Booth that as her partner, he was duty bound to go as well.

"Why are you so wet?" She wondered if he heard the sudden change in her tone. No, he was too agitated pacing in front of her couch.

"Because it's raining buckets, Bones!" God, he was aggravated. "There's no one even here at this time, it's wrong that. . ." Booth realized she wasn't paying the least bit of attention to his rant.

_What the hell?_ She stood him up in that horrific place Angela had picked out; the least she could do was pay attention and look contrite.

In two steps he was standing next to her desk and was suddenly whirling her chair around to face him. Booth placed his arms on either side of the chair, caging her in as he leaned close to her. "When I'm angry, Bones, I kind of like the guilty party to acknowledge it and attempt to soothe that anger." His voice came out pleasantly, but she recognized that tone. It was the same tone he used when he had a suspect between the crosshairs and was about to pull the trigger.

But it didn't really have the same intimidating effect on her. Because number one, she was too distracted by the drops of water on his lickable skin and the way his white shirt was molded indecently against his perfect chest. And number two, that tone didn't intimidate her, it just turned her on.

"You are getting me wet." Brennan knew her voice came out husky and wondered if he caught her meaning. Apparently, he was still too irritated to notice the effect his soaking wet body was having on her.

Booth shook his head to sprinkle some more drops on her. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that, Bones." His evil smile said he wasn't sorry at all, and his brown eyes told her that he was more than ready to continue his tirade. Well, she really had to do something to put a stop to it because she knew Booth was perfectly capable of being difficult all night.

Looking up at him through her lashes, Brennan smiled serenely as she grabbed his shirt quickly and tugged it out of his pants. He jerked back as if she burned him and she took the opportunity to rise from the chair.

"What are you doing?" To say he sounded shocked would be an understatement. She took a step forward and almost laughed when he took one back.

"That shirt is soaked, Booth. You have to be uncomfortable." She took another step and this time he stood his ground. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play, Bones." His eyes narrowed as she came to stand in front of him. "But you are going to lose."

"Am I?" she whispered, unbuttoning his shirt so fast, he was almost speechless.

"_Bones . . ._" This time he couldn't hide the strain from his voice. Because she placed her open palms on his chest and every inch of him went hard. She trailed her hands up, dragging the shirt off his shoulders until it fell on her office floor.

"Your skin is so cold." She pressed closer, running her hands all over him. "You must be freezing."

_She was playing with him_. Oh, that was so wrong.

"You know I'm not." Two could play. His hands grabbed her hips suddenly and he slammed her against his body. Booth had no doubt she could feel every inch of his erection. He wondered if it would make her come to her senses, but instead she rubbed against him deliciously and wrenched a moan out of him.

"Still angry?" She was rubbing circles on his nipples with her palms and licking raindrops from his neck.

"Yes," Booth lied, eyes crossing in pleasure. His hands tightened on her hips, grinding her hard against him. "I'm still wet and uncomfortable."

"You are not the only one." This time, he got it. His hands continued to grind her as he brought his lips to her neck and licked her back.

And then he whispered seductively, "How wet are you?"

Her answer drove him wild.

"Soaked."


	12. Panic

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

I couldn't get this out of my head.

**Panic  
**

* * *

Booth considered his reflection in the mirror, he was certain that nothing could wipe the blissful smile . . .

"Hello." He picked up his ringing cell phone without bothering to check the caller id.

"You need to get over here." Angela's smooth voice brought him back to Earth. "Now." And it brought him back with an unpleasant thump. _Shit._

"Is she okay?" Booth was trying hard to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Well . . . her eyes are glazed over and she's now only speaking, or rather mumbling, anthropological mumbo-jumbo." Angela's dismay rang loud and clear through the phone line, "So, I'm thinking, no, she's not okay."

"I'll be there in ten." He was already heading for the door as he pocketed his cell phone and snatched his car keys.

He hit the siren and got to Angela's place in four minutes.

"How many traffic laws did you break?" Angela asked when she opened the door.

"As many as necessary," Booth said as evenly as he was capable. "Where is she?"

"In my room." Angela headed out. "I'll be across the street, call me if you need me," she said softly.

"Thanks, Ange," Booth answered, heading in the direction she pointed out.

The door was open and so he stood in the doorway, watching her a minute. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, flipping through what could only be the _Journal of Forensic Anthropology_.

Booth was well aware it was her coping mechanism; whenever she was agitated or upset, or even sad, she anchored herself in science. He wondered whether she had brought this copy with her or whether Angela had known to keep one at her place.

"_Oh, Bones_." His voice was so soft, it almost seemed impossible she could have heard.

But her head snapped up and she jumped from the bed, throwing the journal on the floor and running into his arms. She wrapped herself around him, burying her face in his neck and whispering his name over and over.

And Booth felt the tight fist around his heart unclench. She may be panicking, but she wasn't running from him. She was running _to _him.

"I knew you would come." She was kissing him now; soft, tiny kisses that were making him melt.

"Always." He rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly. "Oh, baby, are you scared?"

"No." But she was trembling in his arms.

"Liar," he said tenderly. "I'm scared too."

"Liar," she whispered back. "You are never scared, and certainly not about this."

"Bones, I'm not scared about this because I have no doubts, but I'm still scared." _She smelled incredible_. He closed his eyes, gathering her closer. "I'm scared but not scared, does that make sense?"

"No." She was tracing some kind of pattern on his neck with her tongue and it was driving him crazy.

"Bones, you know . . ._ oh,_ that's nice." He tried to regain his composure. "You know, we don't . . ."

She silenced him with her lips, her tongue destroying his ability to form a coherent sentence. She knew exactly what he'd been about to say. "It's not up for debate, Booth."

"No?" His voice was uncertain, vulnerable and it made everything in her soften.

"No, Booth." Okay so she panicked slightly, but all she needed was him. She pressed herself fully against him, grinding against his hard body a little. "No," she repeated, kissing along his jaw.

"Okay." He finally relaxed fully at the absolute certainty in her voice. "You look so gorgeous, I want to devour you in quick, greedy bites."

"Mmmm . . .you need to go." But she was rubbing against him instead of releasing him.

"I know," Booth answered, but his eyes had closed again and he was cupping her right breast, rubbing the nipple softly with his thumb through the ivory material. "What do you have under here?"

"_Oh god,"_ Brennan moaned, wrenching herself from his arms before he could destroy all of her will power. "Go!"

Booth stumbled back a few steps, feeling slightly dazed. Oh, she was so dangerous. He backed out of the room without taking his eyes off her. "Nothing's going to stop this," he assured her, because it suddenly hit him, what her panic was all about. It wasn't _this_, it was that something would happen to prevent it.

"No?" Her smile told Booth she believed him. "Cullen might."

"No, he's not." He smiled again. "I told him I'd kill him if he even so much as brought his cell phone."

"You did?"

"Of course I did." Booth was almost out of the room, but he just couldn't help himself. He walked back into the bedroom suddenly and crushed her to him.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her madly and then he promised her, "Nothing, Bones, I swear. Not even a damn case is going to stop our wedding today."


	13. Wondering

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Just 'cause, he must have days like this right?

**Wondering****

* * *

**

_What the hell was she wearing? _

He'd been asking himself that question every three minutes in the last half hour. He didn't know what it was about that blouse she was wearing today, but he could _not_ stop staring at her breasts.

It was driving him crazy and playing havoc with his concentration. Which was strange because over the past five years he'd become an expert at concentrating. Even when all he could think about was taking her against the nearest wall, he'd still been able to focus, at least enough to carry a damn conversation.

But what the hell? He was a mess today and he had no idea why. It wasn't even that provocative a shirt. I mean, for god's sake it had long sleeves and no cleavage.

But, _shit_. It was clinging to her perky breasts in a way that was sending all kinds of X-rated thoughts running through his mind.

ALL he could think about was sucking her nipples right through that blouse. He scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to get some control, but instead he felt himself getting harder.

"Booth, are you listening to me?" He couldn't even pretend because he had no idea what she just said.

"Sorry, Bones. Could you say that again?" Her eyes narrowed and Booth gave her what he hoped was an easy smile. "My mind was wandering."

Yeah, his mind was wondering, all right.

Wondering if he could get her wet just by sucking on her nipples. Wondering what would happen if he just caged her between his legs and started fondling her breasts through the soft material clinging to her. Wondering if he could get her to moan his name by tonguing her _in just the right way_.

Wondering if it was actually possible to come in your pants just from . . . _wondering._


	14. Aroused

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Ok, I promised more tonight and here it is. Companion piece to _Wondering_, cause there's just no way Booth is the only one that has days like that, right? Hope you enjoyed these two. I think the next one will be the resolution to the Silence story-line so it'll take me a bit longer to write :)

**Aroused**

**

* * *

**

"What's that marking mean exactly?"

Booth pressed closer as he leaned over her shoulder to point out something on the computer screen.

Oh, for heaven's sake, did he have to stand so close to her? Did he have to smell so good? Did he have to look so . . . _fuckable_? Brennan's mind scrambled to come up with a more scientific and appropriate word. But there was no more appropriate word.

Because her partner was the most temptingly fuckable man she'd ever laid eyes on.

And she so wanted to fuck him. _Every damn day._ Usually, she was fairly adept at coping with his appallingly arousing presence.

But there were days and today appeared to be one of them, when her brain seemed incapable of processing little else but the thought of licking every inch of him. She hated those days. It meant she would invariably spend the day wet and think of nothing but the way it would feel to finally have him between her legs.

She shifted a little in her seat and answered his question but she wasn't even sure what she told him. All she could do was close her eyes and breathe him in.

Every inch of her body was aroused and ALL she wanted to do was turn around on her chair and wrap her legs around him. Feel his arousal pressing against her own, his hands running all over her body, her tongue licking every inch of his.

He was asking another question but the words were meaningless because she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck. Two more inches and she was sure she'd be able to feel his lips on her. Those lips of his were fatal; one taste under the mistletoe couldn't possibly be enough.

Her hand tightened on the computer mouse, fighting the crazy impulse to unzip her pants, stick her hand down her soaked panties, and just stroke away until she came. Right there, right in front of him.

She was kidding herself. She didn't hate these days. She loved them, because nothing felt so good as the way he made her feel.

So alive, so excited . . . so very _aroused_.


	15. Delicious

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Ok, so I guess the Silence resolution will be the** next** one. lol. Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing, I know the temptation to read and lurk is powerful, so i thank-you for fighting it, because you won't believe how much motivation there is to write when you'all like it and want more :) And thanks to **_VENZwife_** for inspiring this with her naughty suggestion. Enjoy!

**Delicious  


* * *

**

The soft sound from his phone told Booth he had a text message. He automatically smiled when he saw it was from his partner.

_What are you doing?_

He texted her back. _Getting ready for a quick wrap-up meeting with Cullen re the Katz case._

He grinned happily when a few minutes later his phone chimed again.

But he was sure his jaw must have dropped open when he read, _Mmm . . . have I ever told you how absolutely delicious you taste? _

_What? No. What? _Booth didn't think his three word text could properly convey the way he was suddenly feeling; perplexed and a little hot.

He was almost afraid to read his phone when it made that soft pinging sound again.

_I'm sorry. I should have told you, Booth. Because you do, you know. So, so tasty. Always._

Booth could feel his heart rate increasing and could see Cullen heading his way, though he'd stopped abruptly in the hallway to speak to another agent.

_Bones, Cullen's on his way to my office, _he quickly texted_._

Booth didn't know what he expected his warning to accomplish, but somehow, he wasn't surprised when the phone pinged again. And he was even less surprised when he couldn't help himself from reading the text.

_How do you always taste so delicious? When I kiss you, when I lick you. And most of all, when I suck you into my mouth. _

Holy Shit. And he felt all the blood rush south at the next message.

_It's unbelievable that tasting you can get me so hot, but it always does. _

Oh, my God. Booth realized that his boss was walking to his office and he knew Bones was not going to stop sending texts. And damn, he was not going to stop reading them.

Ping. _One lick of your cock and I'm dripping wet. But you knew that, right? _

And Cullen strolled through his office door, a no-nonsense but satisfied look on his face as he glanced at the file in his hand.

"Agent Booth," his voice was brisk but sincere. "Good job on the Katz case, murdering bastard is wrapped up tight, right?"

"Air-tight, Sir." Booth had lowered the volume on the phone, but knew when the next text came because he masochistically kept it on vibrate and was still holding it. And he just could not help scanning the screen quickly when he felt it vibrate.

_Sometimes, when I suck you I can't help grinding myself against you and you can feel how slick I am, can't you?_

"He's not going anywhere." Booth prayed his boss could not detect the husky undertone to his voice. That would be embarrassing to explain, to say the least. "Dr. Brennan and her team are very thorough and very good."

Ping_._ _And you know I'm so ready right now, right? But do you know that I'm using two fingers on my very wet pussy and thinking of what's going to happen when I get you home tonight?_

Oh, Fuck. Booth read quickly before looking up again. He could only thank god that Cullen was still distracted by the file in his hand.

"Yeah, they are very good." Cullen glanced at him. "I guess your partnership with Dr. Brennan is an unqualified success." It wasn't a question, but Booth answered anyway.

Ping. _And you know I'm going to taste you everywhere. And when you can't take it anymore, that's when I'll suck you. So hard. Until you are completely wrung out._ Booth didn't move his head, but his eyes trailed downward to read his phone before quickly raising them to meet Cullen's gaze.

"Oh, yes." Booth wondered how he managed to hold back a moan. "Without a doubt, sir." Cullen's eyes narrowed at his lightning-fast answer, but didn't say anything.

"I guess I was wrong on that one." And walking out of Booth's office, he ordered, "Keep up the good job, Agent Booth."

Ping. _You always tell me how good I taste, Booth. I thought you should know, I think you taste mouth-wateringly delicious too_. _See you at home._

"Thank-you, sir." Booth answered but his fingers were already flying over the phone keys, typing out a response to his partner.

_I'm coming to get you. Ten minutes._ He didn't care that it was only 3pm.

He sent one final text before he rushed out of his office.

_And, Bones, you better believe I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon fucking you senseless._


	16. Shattered

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Companion piece to Silence but not the resolution. I know I said that'd be next but apparently I lied 'cause this is what came out instead, I just couldn't help writing some angsty Booth.

**Shattered  


* * *

**

_Where the hell was she?_

It was the question that had haunted him every day for the past ten days. Booth was always very careful to pose the question as _where_, instead of _who_. Because if he started wondering who the hell she was with, he might just lose it.

And he might just show up at _her_ door and let her know in a fury of kisses and tempestuous lovemaking that they weren't going to keep this silent anymore. He might just pound into her over and over again until she finally screamed his name and stopped pretending.

Pretending they could continue to do this. Pretending she didn't shatter under him practically every night and then leave him to wake up alone in the morning.

Damn, sometimes he would hear her get up from the bed and he would pretend too.

Pretend he was asleep; pretend she wasn't killing him every time she left like that. But then he'd hear his front door close and it was his heart that shattered, reminding him that pretense could only take you so far.

_And ten days was fucking far enough._

But he closed his fists and forced himself to shut off the voice that was screaming at him to just get up and go make her face reality.

Because it had to be her choice. _God_, it had to be her decision because he needed to know she couldn't take it anymore either.

Booth knew he wasn't the only one that couldn't get enough. She couldn't either. That's why she kept coming back. Because she couldn't get enough of what he did to her. What they did to each other. And he also knew she wasn't using him. He knew she needed him just like he needed her.

But having her at night wasn't enough to satisfy that need. And the one thing he _didn't_ know was whether having him just at night was enough for_ her_.

When she gave herself to him, he didn't have any doubts, but when she left him in the morning, he shuddered to think that she could be satisfied playing this game indefinitely.

And he kept waiting, even though, it was slowly breaking him.

Because he knew her enough to know she was probably feeling scared. Hell, the intensity of what'd been happening in his bed almost every night had taken even him by surprise. So she had to be terrified.

But it had been _months_ now and he did not want to wake up to the sound of his front door closing ever again.

He couldn't keep waking up to the smell of her on his sheets and know that scent was all that was left of her. He couldn't make love to her all night and then pretend all day he'd never even touched her.

And the last ten days had reminded him that he couldn't live with the knowledge that she was only his on _some_ nights.

Booth squeezed his eyes shut as image after image of those nights washed over him.

_Oh, God, he couldn't take it, he couldn't do this anymore. He was going to splinter into a million pieces._

His eyes snapped opened and his heart went crazy at the soft knock. He got up from the couch slowly and walked even slower toward the door.

He closed his eyes as his hand reached for the knob, helpless to turn away but wondering how many more nights he could do this before he shattered.

* * *

_p.s. This is the last Silence-related piece in this collection because I've turned them into it's own separate story, so if you want to read more, feel free to go ahead and check out **Silent Surrender,** the longer story which resolves this little story arc.  
_


	17. Perfect

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Ok, I know I said this collection is all about B/B and even though, Brennan doesn't even have a line in this, I still think the one-shot is all about B/B. Let me know if you agree-disagreeing is ok too. :) For some reason I couldn't get this out of my head until I wrote it. Not smutty at all, but hope u still like!

**Perfect  
**

* * *

"Wow, Dr. Brennan sure is . . ." The young agent's dazed voice trailed off and made Booth smile from his position in front of the vending machine.

"Yeah, she's something else, all right." Booth recognized Charlie Burns' voice, who after all these years didn't sound nearly so dazed by her, but rather much more amused.

Though both men were around the corner from where the vending machine was, he could still hear their conversation quite clearly.

"She's brilliant." Booth was pretty sure the kid probably had stars in his eyes. "And so beautiful."

_Join the club, kid_.

"Don't even go there, rookie," Charlie warned, though it was obvious he was entertained. "Dr. Brennan is so taken."

_You can say that again._ Booth reached down to get his candy bar, but couldn't help leaning against the machine and listening a little more.

"What?" The poor kid sounded like he just been told Christmas was canceled this year. "But she wasn't wearing a ring."

"No, she wasn't," Charlie agreed readily. "You meet Agent Booth, yet?"

"Yeah, briefly. He's kind of scary." Clearly, he hadn't grasped the implication of Charlie's question. "They're partners, right?"

"Yeah, kid, they are partners." Charlie's voice was smooth with no inflection; he figured if this kid had any hope at succeeding as an FBI agent, he better be able to make the connection pretty soon.

And after a few seconds, he did. "_Agent Booth?" _It came out in a shocked hiss. "No way. I saw them together earlier today, all they did was argue."

_Bicker, _Booth automatically corrected in his mind.

"Bicker." Charlie echoed his thoughts immediately. "Yeah, that's their own special little brand of foreplay." He sounded like he was trying to hold back an outright laugh when he added, "Spend enough time around them during their little arguments, and you'll need to head straight for a cold shower after it."

_Damn_, Booth winced slightly. He'd known the tension between him and Bones always ran high, but he hadn't realized it spilled over quite so blatantly.

"Really? That's . . ." Obviously, he didn't really have a clue what that was. "Anyway, they're partners, isn't that against the rules?"

"They found the loophole." Booth could almost see Charlie shrugging. "And no one cares because they are fucking perfect together, personally and professionally."

_Hell yeah, they were_. Booth couldn't help smiling at Charlie's loyalty.

"So, I guess I shouldn't go around telling Agent Booth how freaking beautiful his partner is, huh?"

"Oh kid, don't worry, I already know how freaking beautiful she is." Booth rounded the corner and kept his voice nice and smooth, even though he wanted to burst out laughing at the three different shades of red hitting the agent's panicked face.

It was clear Charlie was also fighting the urge to laugh.

"Agent Booth!" The young agent sounded like he was being choked. "I wasn't . . . I didn't mean any. . ."

Booth took pity on the kid and interrupted his babbling with an easy smile, "Relax, rookie, Dr. Brennan has that effect on a lot of people." His cell phone rang and flashing a look at his caller ID, Booth realized it was time to go.

"Good luck on your first week, kid." Picking up the call, he started walking down the hallway, his voice still audible.

"Bones, yeah, I'm on my way home." He laughed out loud and the sound was full of happiness. "No, Bones, don't even think about it, no, oh you are going to pay for that." His playful voice disappeared as he rounded the corner, leaving the two men behind.

One smiling, the other slightly stunned.

"Bones? That's what he calls her, right?" He almost couldn't believe the way Agent Booth had sounded when he answered his partner's call. Like the best part of his day was going home to her. Like nothing could possibly be better than that.

"Yeah, that's what he calls her." Charlie slapped the rookie on the back and smiled. "Sweet, huh? I tell you, fucking perfect."


	18. Suspicion

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

**Suspicion  


* * *

**

"Is something going on with Booth?"

Brennan was certain her face had gone pale at the question and could only be thankful that Angela, sitting on the couch and with the computer screen in the way, couldn't see her panicked expression.

She kept typing on her computer and made her voice as casual as humanly possible, "I'm afraid you are going to have to give me more than that, Ange."

Because she didn't want Angela to think she was being even a little bit evasive, she stopped typing and moved her head so she could look at her friend straight in the eye. "You know I don't do well with vagueness."

"Well, that's exactly the problem." Angela gave a little exasperated sigh and rose from the couch. "It is so vague; I can't even put my finger on it."

"Maybe you are imagining whatever it is." _Please god, let her drop this. Now._

But, of course, as if she didn't already have enough proof that God did not exist, Angela sighed again and started pacing.

"Well, usually I wouldn't think so," she stopped her pacing for a second to look at Brennan. "You know how I have a sense for these things, and I'm sensing _something_, but it's so slight, I'm wondering if it _is _my imagination."

Angela's dark eyes drilled into hers, almost as if trying to see into her soul, "Which is why I'm asking you, because I figured you would know if something was going on."

_Of course she knew. She'd known for months_. _She was the person directly responsible for what was going on. _

Angela had only asked about Booth, but Brennan knew her friend could be sneaky and wondered if Ange was just trying to figure out whether whatever she could sense going on with Booth related back to her in anyway.

They both been compartmentalizing outrageously and she wondered if Angela had noticed and was now digging, alerted to something suspicious by her damn sixth sense. Her first instinct was to deny, but Brennan knew denial was the quickest way to arouse suspicion.

She hoped her faced looked pensive, instead of ill, as she frowned slightly, "I don't know, Ange. I haven't really noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"But, you know, I don't have your magic powers, so I guess it is feasible something's going on with him and I just haven't noticed." Brennan bit her lower lip for effect, hoping to convey the right amount of uncertainty.

"It's not magic powers, Bren," she corrected exasperatedly. "It's just a sixth sense." But Brennan could tell she was giving up since she had flopped down on the couch again. She didn't, however, make the mistake of relaxing her guard. She knew Angela was capable of picking up her relief like a hound could pick up a fresh trail.

To make absolutely sure that Angela could not possibly think she was anxious to end this terrifying conversation, Brennan ventured, "What exactly have you noticed, Ange? Do you think I should talk to him?" The irony of the question wasn't lost on Brennan, since talking was the one thing they never did when she went to his house at night.

She moaned underneath him and he went wild under her, but they never said anything. _Ever. _And the silence was haunting her.

"No." Angela's voice said she wasn't satisfied but she was giving up for now. "I don't even know what it is really, there was just this look to him . . . this flash in his eyes, like he was about to snap, but it was gone so quickly I almost think I imagined it. Maybe I did." Except Angela knew she hadn't because it was the exact same look she saw in Brennan's eyes more and more lately.

"Maybe." Brennan turned back to her computer in veiled relief and missed the speculative look on her friend's face. Angela left the office, her dark eyes shining brightly.

Oh, they thought they were so good at pretending.

And Angela did have to give them credit for their superb acting skills; but Brennan had not been quite as good as she thought during their little conversation. Right when she had asked if she should talk to Booth, her face had looked haunted. And whatever she had been thinking then was torturing Bren so much, she'd backed off, her suspicions confirmed.

Surprisingly, it was Brennan who had first aroused such suspicion. With that look, that close-to-the-edge-look that just yesterday she caught in Booth's eyes. And that's when she realized with a jolt that whatever had been going on with Brennan the past few months involved her partner.

If she didn't know better she would say they were hitting the sheets. Certainly that would have been her first guess.

But there was no possible way they could be having sex and still generate that much sexual tension, that much electricity, between them.

But something sure as hell was going on and they were so close to the edge, one of them was bound to snap. They thought they were so good at, what was that word Bren liked, oh yes, so good at compartmentalizing.

But she _knew_ they were both about to snap.


	19. Decadent

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Ok, you guys are great and so I'm gonna show my appreciation by not waiting till tonight to post this, though you might want to wait until the sun falls to read it :) It is a companion piece to an earlier one. I'm gonna let you figure which one, though I think it's pretty clear :) I'd say it's the longest and smuttiest one so far. **Mind the rating.** I'm only warning because the last few ones have been very clean and I don't want anyone to be taken by surprise. Thoughts?

**Decadent**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan did not indulge in decadence. And leaving work at three in the afternoon to go have sex with her partner simply could not be described any other way. But that's exactly what she was doing right now and damn, she couldn't work up one shred of regret.

"Do you know how embarrassing it would have been to have to explain to Cullen why I'm so fucking hard in the middle of the workday, in the middle of our damn meeting?" His question came out roughly as he sucked her nipple without even taking off her shirt.

"I don't know, Booth," she taunted him huskily. "About as embarrassing as having to explain why you left work at three in the afternoon today?"

"I don't think you are in any position to taunt me, Bones," he growled, biting her nipple and whirling her around to bend her over the kitchen counter. It was the closest thing to him since they yet to make it pass the kitchen and to the bedroom.

He took off her shirt swiftly and she gasped at the cold feel of the counter against her heated skin. But instead of unzipping her skirt, he'd simply started raising it up.

"Did you wear a skirt today because you knew what you were going to do to me?" His voice turned even rougher when he saw her lacy panties. "Were you hoping I'd get you exactly like this?" Going down on his knees, he opened her legs and licked her through the lace.

"No," she answered on a strangled moan, gripping the counter savagely and trying to hold back a scream.

"I think you were, Bones." His hands massaged her ass as his tongue continued to swirl the lace over her slit without actually touching her. He finally pushed the lace into her with his tongue and tasted her wetness. "Mmm . . . you weren't kidding, were you, baby? You really are dripping wet." He removed his tongue and she whimpered when he used two fingers to fondle her from behind. He plunged them into her, using the lace of her panties to drive her crazy.

"God!" Brennan's voice was frantic, because suddenly she only wanted one thing. "Booth, take off my panties and lick me."

Booth's fingers jerked at her words and when he removed them, she lifted off the counter and he grabbed her hips to turn her around.

He hooked his fingers at the waistband of her underwear but before dragging it down he looked at her and asked, "Did you really finger your wet pussy while you were sending me those naughty texts, Bones?"

"You know I did," she told him, reaching back and unhooking her bra. "You know I don't lie." Before he could blink, her breasts were spilling out into her hands and she was squeezing them tightly.

He yanked her underwear all the way down and grabbing her hips, he boosted her onto the edge of the counter. She spread her legs for him and Booth couldn't stop his groan as he pressed his raging hard-on against her wet entrance.

She moaned loudly, head falling back as she pleaded, "Booth . . ."

"Tell me what you want, Bones." He ran his hands down to her thighs and waited.

"You know what I want." But she just knew he was going to enact payback for her little stunt.

"Tell me again." Fine, if he wanted to know, she would tell him because she learned that hearing her talk like that drove him just as crazy.

"I want you to spread me open and lick my pussy, over and over again. Lick me until I'm screaming your name, until every thought I have is wiped out of my mind because all I can think about is that you are fucking me with your tongue."

His eyes went onyx at her words and he did exactly as she asked, going down on her until she screamed his name, until she screamed it over and over again.

Even as the orgasm wracked her body, Booth kissed his way up her body, and whispered, "Would you like me to fuck you with my dick now?"

Her eyes were glazed with lust and all she could say was, "Yes, please."

Between one breath and the next, he'd gotten rid of his pants and was stroking into her. Brennan wrapped her legs around him and moaned, "You are so hard."

"You know what you did to me today?" Booth panted, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving her from the counter to the nearest wall. "You know what you do to me every damn day?"

"Tell me." She closed her eyes and let the moans escalate in volume as he pounded her against the wall.

"_THIS_." The word was harsh against her neck as he plunged into her mindlessly. "_Fuck_, Bones, this is what you do to me every day. Make me crazed, make desperate, make me frantic with the need to have you out of control in my arms."

"Tell me it's not just me, Bones," he pleaded hoarsely. "Tell me you want me just as bad."

"God, you know I do!" She circled his neck with her arms and kissed him crazily. "Every day and every night." She sucked his tongue until he moaned against her mouth. "You know I want you. _All . . . the . . . time_. I want you to fuck me, make love to me, and then fuck me all over again."

"_Jesus._" He could feel her walls milking him exquisitely as she rode the orgasm. "I'm going to do it all," he promised, letting himself go. "Over and over again, until you are senseless, until you can't think, _until we both lose our minds_."


	20. Weakness

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

My first take on a session with Sweets. If you likey, I'll incorporate more of them. If not, no worries :) And I know it's short, very sad, but I came so close to not posting at all today, school is_ killing _me :( But you know what to do to make me feel better! :)

**Weakness**

* * *

He was an idiot.

Why else would he continue torturing himself day after day without making a damn move? He was desperate for her and everyone knew it. Everyone, it seemed, except for her.

"Agent Booth, what would you consider your greatest weakness?" Dr. Lance Sweets' voice interrupted his mental discourse."The one thing that could most compromise your ability to do your job?" Booth narrowed his eyes dangerously, wondering what game the kid was trying to play this time.

Because the answer to that question was also something else everyone knew. He barely prevented himself from turning his head to look at his partner.

_You damn well know it's her, Sweets_, he thought, and even though he wanted to growl, he only smirked. "Well, I have so many, Sweets."

"No, he doesn't." Brennan, as always, answered with utmost seriousness. "Booth is not a weak man. He's very strong." She sent Sweets a slightly disdainful look. "You should know that by now." Her voice clearly indicated that maybe he _would_ know if his doctorate wasn't on such a worthless science.

Sweets sighed in frustration, even though he wasn't surprised at the immediate defense mechanism. Trying a different approach, he asked, "All right, Dr. Brennan, why don't you tell me what you think Agent Booth's greatest weakness is?"

She didn't even pause to think about it.

"Objectively, what could most compromise him on the job is the way he feels about me." Her matter-of-fact answer hit both men like a sledgehammer.

_Holy Shit._ Sweets was certain his jaw had crashed to the floor.

_Oh Fuck. _Booth could only close his eyes and drop his head against the back of the couch.

"And before you even ask, yes, my biggest weakness would also be the way I feel about him," she kept talking into the stunned silence, her voice cool and rational. "It's dangerous because it could get us killed, yes, but logically it's also what makes us such a good team."

Brennan rose from the couch and headed for the door, she had a feeling the session was over. "Weaknesses may be dangerous, Dr. Sweets; but they are not always necessarily a bad thing."


	21. Clueless

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Ok, you'all if you ever doubt the power of the review button, here it is. I was actually working on a different one, but the reaction to Weakness was so unexpected I stopped and wrote this. For everyone that was wondering NOW WHAT? Here's to you :)

**Clueless**

* * *

She was walking out. She'd just sucker-punched him right in the middle of a session, without even a damn warning, and she was walking out.

_Running._

It was the sound of the door opening and closing that finally snapped him out of his utter shock.

Springing into action, Booth jumped up from the couch and drilled Sweets with the kind of look he reserved for the most difficult of suspects.

"You even think of using this against us and I'll hunt you down." Booth rushed to the door even as he threatened, "We can do our jobs and you know it. This is ours to deal with and if you mess with us over this, I swear, I will make you regret even getting up in the morning."

He saw her about to get in the elevator and ran, catching the door open and getting in before she could escape. With a violent push, he pressed the emergency button and stopped the elevator.

And turning to her with a dangerous look, he asked, "Did you really think I was just going to let you walk out?"

"I assumed the session was over," she answered him oh so calmly. "Since you are no longer in Sweets' office either, it seems my assumption was correct."

Booth took one aggressive step toward her and she didn't even blink. Damn her. He was not going to allow her to remain so freaking calm when she'd almost rattled him into a stroke.

So grabbing her shoulders he pushed her against the back of the elevator, pressing his body flush against her.

"You know how I feel about you?" he whispered softly.

"Yes." Her voice was also soft but still composed, though he was pressed so close to her that Booth could feel the beat of her heart. She was not nearly as unruffled as she sounded.

He ran his fingers from her shoulders and threaded them in her hair, holding her still, as he whispered against her lips.

"No, Bones, you only think you do." His fingers tightened in her hair as he explained, "But you are so wrong, because you have no damn clue just how much I need you, how much I want you. How I can't even breathe without you."

Her eyes were going wide as he spoke, but he was finally letting go, and she was going to know once and for all.

"You think you know?" he asked, tracing his tongue across her bottom lip, pleasure running through him at the taste of her. _Better than even his most vivid dreams. _

"But, how can you know what _years_ of hunger feels like? How can you know what it's like to crave something, _someone_, so badly that you don't even let yourself think about it because you know it will drive you mad?"

"Jesus Christ, Bones." His eyes nearly glowed as he confessed what he'd been holding back for so long. "Every fucking day I burn for you, I crave you, I want to make you mine every possible way there is."

Her heart was beating erratically now and her hands were gripping the lapels of his jacket.

"You really think I don't know what it's like, Booth?" The question came out husky and raw.

And right before she crushed her lips to his, she told him, "You are goddamn clueless too."


	22. Satisfaction

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: All right, let's call this the final one of a three-parter. Just 'cause, I couldn't resist elevator sex :)

**Satisfaction**

* * *

"Are we going to do it in the elevator?" Brennan may have phrased it as a question but her hands were already moving to unbuckle his belt.

"We are going to do it everywhere, Bones," Booth assured her, his own hands moving down and unsnapping her tailored black slacks. "But yeah, why don't we start in the damn elevator."

"There will probably be quite a few people waiting for it," she reminded him. But clearly she didn't care because she dragged his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion and wrapped her cool fingers around him.

"They can damn well wait," he panted raggedly, bucking into her hands. " 'Cause I've been waiting for years." Booth was also quick to pull her pants down and when he pressed his hand between her legs, he groaned in satisfaction at how damp her panties were. _God, they felt drenched_.

She kissed him, pressing against his hand and stroking him with the same desperate rhythm he was using on her. Finally, he lowered her underwear too and dipped his fingers into her.

"Ooohh, so ready," he whispered in awe, as she guided him to her body.

Booth gripped her thighs as he stroked into her. Using his hold, he changed the angle a little to compensate for the fact that her slacks were preventing her from wrapping her legs around him.

"_Oh fuck, yes_." Her raw language was startling, making him impossibly harder as he moaned against her shoulder.

"Shit, Bones." He pumped faster into her, the tight fit of her body driving him relentlessly towards the most incredible orgasm. "This is going to be so damn quick."

"Don't. Care. Just, please, make me come." Her voice was hoarse and her eyes closed in ecstasy. "I'm . . . uhhh . . . so . . .oh yes . . . so close."

The noises she was making were driving him closer and closer to the edge. So he stopped moving, his dick throbbing inside her wet heat.

"God, don't stop!" She dug her nails into him and pressed her knees closer to his body.

"_I have to . . . fuck, I have to_." His voice was painfully strained and his entire body shook with the effort to control himself. "Or I'm going to explode and leave you behind."

Brennan opened her eyes and inserted her index finger between his panting lips. He sucked it immediately and after a few seconds she removed it with a wet sound and used it to rub her clit in tight circles.

"Move," she ordered. And then whimpered, rubbing herself faster. "Please, move."

He muffled his scream against her neck as he pumped fast and hard, in and out of her. Brennan's moans escalated with every stroke of his rock-hard dick and right before falling, she removed her hand from between her legs and brought it to his lips again.

He sucked greedily as he fucked her quite spectacularly and she splintered deliciously, moaning his name. His own release roared through him, leaving him absolutely stunned and ready to collapse on the floor of the elevator.

She was shaking a little as he released his grip on her thighs and brought his hands up to cup her face.

His thumbs stroked her cheeks and he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Brennan smiled as she lowered her legs. "Are you?" And Booth realized small tremors were shaking his own body as well. He laughed and kissed her.

"Bones, you have no idea." He reached down to pull her clothes up, before doing the same to his own.

"Oh, I think I do," she smiled beautifully, making his heart race unsteadily at the sight. "This much satisfaction should be illegal."

Booth started the elevator once again, wondering distractedly how many people would be waiting when they stepped out of it.

Before the doors opened, he kissed her softly one more time because he just couldn't help himself.

He was desperate for her and everyone knew it, but now, she knew it too.

And it was so goddamn satisfying.


	23. Pretense

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Hope you like, I found myself constantly getting stuck as I wrote this one and I don't even know why!

Okay serious question time: I'm planning one more Silence piece for this collection which will be the resolution and I was thinking that could be end of that storyline. But I could also make the Silence pieces into a longer fic, which would basically be a collection of one-shots from those months in between. Or I could just write the resolution and post it in this collection or even write some more one-shots before or after the resolution that are a look at those months as well. So, if there's a particular preference or ideas, let me know! Regardless, I will continue to post one-shots in this story :)

**Pretense**

* * *

"Bones, come on, we gotta go." Booth rushed into her office, alert and full of energy thanks to the two cups of coffee he already had that morning.

"Where are we going?"

"We got a body," he answered, passing her the coffee he brought for her. "It's inside a car and the car has Virginia plates so they called us in."

"I'm sorry, it's not as hot anymore," he told her as she took a sip of the coffee.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Thank-you."

"Bren, don't forget we are going out tonight." Angela walked into the office with a determined look on her face. "This place is supposed to be fantastic."

"Hey, Booth," she greeted before turning back to Brennan. "We're going, no more excuses. I've heard them all over the past few months and I'm putting my foot down."

"Ange," Brennan made sure to look at her friend. "I don't think that . . ."

"No," Angela interrupted unceremoniously. "You know how many hot men will be at this place?" The question was clearly rhetorical. "You know it's not a crime to have sex every once in a while."

"I'm well-aware that sexual intercourse is not a crime, Angela." Brennan answered without so much as glancing at her partner.

"Ladies," Booth's voice was mild. "As fascinating as this discussion is, there's a dead body waiting and possibly a crime to be solved." He really tried to keep his voice even as he said, "I'm sure crime-solving it's just a tad more important than your plans for tonight."

"Well, someone's grumpy today." Angela's comment told Booth he hadn't kept his voice as calm as he wanted. But damn, his heart had slammed into his throat at Angela's words.

Just the thought of her going out tonight and letting some man pick her up was making him nauseous. _No way, she wouldn't do that_, he tried to calm himself down.

She was his_._ Every goddamn night.

_Almost every night_, his mind reminded tauntingly.

_Goddamn it, she was his always_, Booth argued with himself. He knew it and she knew it.

But he wondered if he'd be able keep it together if she didn't show up tonight.

"Remember to go home and change," Angela's voice invaded his thoughts. "Damn, Bren, it's not that cold outside, why are you even wearing a turtleneck sweater?"

"I disagree." Brennan's tone was final. "It's quite brisk outside, especially when I leave here after it gets dark."

Her voice was flawlessly reasonable; her eyes didn't even flicker in his direction, but Booth felt his entire body catch fire.

He'd gone crazy last night. More and more lately, he couldn't help himself. Especially when she stayed away on consecutive nights, and before last night, she spent four damn days away.

So when he opened his door at midnight, he'd been unable to control himself.

Booth slipped his hands inside his pockets to hide the telltale sign of distress as he curled his fingers into tight fists. He worked so hard during the day to keep the memories at bay. He really had no choice, he knew letting them in would make it impossible to show up to work every day and pretend.

But this conversation was collapsing every mental barrier he erected in order to keep his sanity. And suddenly the reason why she had to wear that particular article of clothing today flooded his mind viciously.

_He opened his door last night and had needed to mark every inch of her. The minute he had her naked in his living room, he assaulted her neck in sheer desperation. Usually he carried her to his bed the minute he undressed her, but last night he'd tangled his fingers in her hair, tilted her head back, and kissed and sucked her right then and there._

_He felt desperate and he showered that desperation on her. He hadn't kissed her lips because he didn't want to swallow her moans; he'd wanted to hear them reverberate around his bedroom and soothe the ache the silence always created. So as he drove into her welcoming body over and over, he didn't touch her mouth, instead he'd ravaged her neck with deep, sucking kisses. _

Booth's entire body tensed with the need to walk up to her and see just how much he bruised her. It hadn't been the first time he marked her body in a frenzy of passion and he knew it wouldn't be the last. But usually he did it in more private places and usually he tried to retain at least a thread of control. But, Jesus, the longer this went on the more his control vanished, and lately it was nearly non-existent.

God, she had such pale, beautiful skin and all he wanted now was to place soft, tender kisses on every mark he made. _He should be allowed to do that_, he thought in renewed desperation. He should be allowed to go to her in the middle of the day and soothe and touch and let her know how much he needed her.

Angela's eyes collided with his and for one fleeting second Booth was almost sure she'd been able to read the agonized thoughts running through his mind.

He blinked once, desperately hoping to shove everything back inside those barriers.

"Bones, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Keeping her voiced controlled was easy; the hard part was controlling the way her body wanted to shiver when he placed his hand at the small of her back.

He still did that, he still touched her in a hundred innocent little ways, just like he'd always done, as if nothing had changed.

Except everything had and they both knew it. Even as they continued to pretend, they both knew it.

"Bren," Angela called out as they walked out of the office. "About tonight …"

"We'll talk about it later, Ange." Even as she answered, Brennan knew there was really nothing to talk about.

Because what was there to say? _Sorry Ange, but the only thing I want to do at night anymore is go have sex with my partner._ She couldn't hold back a small smile as she pictured the look on Angela's face if those words ever did come out of her mouth.

But the smile faded as it struck Brennan that lately it seemed the only time she didn't pretend anymore was at night, going crazy in her partner's arms.

Because there was no pretense in his bed; everything was pulse-poundingly real when they went at each other frantically, when they were helpless in each other's arms. Every moan, every touch, every kiss an acute reminder that even amidst the silence they could no longer bear to pretend.


	24. Fearless

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Short but hopefully u still likey!

**Fearless**

* * *

He crushed her to him and buried his face against the side of her neck, whispering his name for her over and over again in a mixture of gut-wrenching relief and overwhelming panic.

Booth didn't care that everyone could see him holding his partner, he didn't even care that everyone could probably also see him shaking. All he cared about was the feel of her, alive and safe, in his arms.

"_So close_." His voice was a horrified whisper. "_Oh, baby, so goddamn close_."

"I'm okay." Brennan rested her head on his shoulder as she ran her hands soothingly up and down his back.

On the job they _always_ kept it professional, but right now professionalism had gone out the window in the face of abject terror. Because it _had_ been a close call, way too close and not only had it shaken her, but she knew it had terrified him.

"I'm all right," she repeated. "Everything's fine." Brennan closed her eyes, inhaling his clean scent and absorbing the feeling of safety she only ever got from him.

Booth was able to finally get himself under control, even though he wasn't able to let go of her. He kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her lips; he just couldn't stop raining kisses on her face.

"Bones ..." His voice was clearly still strained but no longer on the verge of panic. "God, Bones, you are fearless and it fucking terrifies me."

"Fearless should be a desired quality in a partner, Booth, it should reassure you." Her beautifully rational voice made him smile as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lips again.

"Yeah, Bones and as your partner I understand that." His eyes were no longer wild, though his voice was still a little raw. Bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss over her wedding band, he explained, "But as your husband all I understand is that I can't live without you. And all fearless does is terrify me."


	25. Oblivious

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Since I have a particular soft spot for B/B's reactions during their sessions. Inspired by one of **jmbatt's** comment :)

**Oblivious  
**

* * *

"No way in hell, Bones!" Booth yelled, now nearly nose to nose with his partner.

"You are simply not being rational, Booth." Her own tone was calm and composed. "You are letting your objectivity be compromised … "

"No!" He interrupted furiously and god, the calmer she stayed, the more agitated he became. "I don't want to hear it."

Dr. Sweets wondered at what point exactly he'd lost control of this session and simply started to fade into the background. He knew by now that for the most part they were oblivious to anything but each other, especially during an argument. But usually, he had a pretty good idea at around what point he became irrelevant.

This argument, however, had escalated so quickly out of control, he was feeling slightly dazed at the manner in which they so quickly relegated him to the background.

"Guys," he repeated for the third time, but he was summarily ignored just as he had been the previous two. And despite himself, he was fascinated by what was unfolding right in front of his eyes.

Because he'd never seen them quite like this. They were standing so close it was almost indecent and despite Dr. Brennan's cool rationality, the passion could practically be tasted in the air.

How did they not realize? How could they be so oblivious?

"Booth, you know Cullen will agree that it's a good idea, " Brennan explained calmly. "I fit the profile and I can take care of myself."

"Cullen most certainly will _not_," Booth hissed. "You are not an FBI agent, Bones and you are the only forensic anthropologist around, he would never risk you."

"Fine," Brennan admitted ungraciously because she knew he was right. Cullen would never listen, especially not coming from her. "But you know he might consider it if you talk to …"

"Hell will freeze over first," he growled, and the calm manner in which she considered risking her life made him grip her shoulders so he could have her full attention. "You are not doing this, no fucking way." She could tell by the hard tone of his voice that no argument would be persuasive or rational enough to make him change his mind.

"I don't want someone else to die." The fight had gone out of her and her voice was suddenly hollow.

"I know." Booth's own fury left him at the troubled look in her eyes and he moved one hand up, unconsciously stroking her cheek in comfort. "I know," he repeated. "We'll get him, Bones. You've been able to tell us more from a piece of bone than an eyewitness could from a first-hand account." As he spoke, he subconsciously leaned even closer to her; one hand still stroking her face, while the other moved from her shoulder to cup the back of her neck.

Captivated by what was taking place right in the middle of his office, only one thought occurred to Sweets.

_Wow, were they really going to kiss right in front of him?_


	26. Yearning

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Ok, direct continuation of Oblivious. I know it's short but the next one-shot should be longer. Hope you like!

**Yearning  


* * *

**_  
So close. Oh, he was so close to her. _

How did that happen?

Booth wasn't quite sure but he _was_ sure he could practically taste her; his lips tingling in sheer anticipation. That lost little-girl look in her beautiful eyes making him yearn to place the softest, most perfect kiss on her unquestionably delicious lips and just make everything bad disappear.

The hand at the back of her neck tightened unconsciously, and Brennan closed her eyes on a sigh, letting her head fall forward until she was resting her forehead on his chest.

"Hold me." Her words were so low they were almost inaudible, but he heard and immediately wrapped his arms around her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Booth's eyes collided with the third occupant in the room and he mouthed one word. _Out._

For a second, Sweets considered fighting the fact that he was getting kicked out of his own office, but one look at Booth's face had him quickly reconsidering that suicidal idea and closing the door softly behind him instead.

Booth closed his eyes and brushed his lips atop her head over and over again. When she trembled slightly, he held her tighter. He wasn't often this close to her, but when he was, it was always the sweetest torture, making everything inside him ache and melt all at the same time.

She looked up at him with wide, bruised eyes. "Thank-you."

"Anytime, Bones," he answered, brushing a kiss against her forehead before releasing her. "Anytime."

_One day_, he vowed. _One day he was going to drown in her eyes and_ _let his lips close that gap in the most spectacular kiss imaginable. _

_

* * *

_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_p.s. I know he didn't really kiss her but don't hate me, I'm gonna write about possible first kiss scenarios in a story I'm posting later this weekend.  
_


	27. Raw

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Hey all, I know I skipped last night but now you get extra long and smutty. Again, because the last few posts have been so clean, I feel I must warn that this is an** M rated story**, and this is especially M for very explicit language. Hope u still enjoy it, let me know either way :)

**Raw**

* * *

Brennan undressed and with a blissful sigh slipped into bed, wrapping her arms around him. It had been a very long day and there was nothing more perfect after it than the feel of their very soft bed and his very hard body.

He immediately turned in her arms and pressed her against him. "Mmm, you're home late," he whispered sleepily as he nuzzled his face against the curve of her neck.

"Yes," she answered, tangling her legs with his and pressing herself firmly against him. "The authentication took longer than I expected." He was drowsy with sleep, but she wanted him wide awake. Brennan wasn't sure what was it about the day she had today, but she_ knew_ she wanted him to go crazy on her and leave her mindless.

The way she was pressing against him told Booth that sleep wasn't really on her mind, but he couldn't help ask, "Aren't you exhausted?"

"You would think so." Her voice was already going husky as she ran one hand down his back and cupped his bare ass. "Are you?" But she could feel him hardening as he rolled her unto her back and started trailing kisses on her chest.

"Not anymore," he assured her, running his hands down the sides of her body and leaving soft kisses on the upper slopes of her breasts. She knew by the way he was touching her that soft and slow was on his mind, but she already had other plans for tonight.

"Booth," she husked, running her hands through his hair. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

He swirled his tongue across one nipple and smiled at the request. "I want to make love to you, Bones."

"No, Booth," she said, slightly out of breath but determined. "I already know that." And she caught him by surprise when she pushed on his shoulders and rolled on top of him.

She braced her hands on either side of his head as she pressed her breasts against his chest and licked a path from his jaw to his earlobe. "What else do you want to do to me? I want you to tell me … raw."

"Bones … " Booth wasn't quite sure what she was getting at but the way she was looking down at him was making his entire body sizzle.

"Let me give you an example," she told him wickedly, running her hands down his taut stomach and gripping his now raging erection. "I want to suck you so hard; you're helpless to do anything but pump into my mouth over and over again." She kept one hand at the base but ran the other one up and caressed the head of his dick with her thumb.

"_Bones_," he panted, his hips automatically jerking up.

"I want to ride your rock hard dick so fast and fuck you so hard that afterwards, whenever you think about it, you get an instant hard-on." When he groaned and bucked into her hands, she released him, merely leaning into him so she could whisper into his ear.

"I want to … "

That was as far as she got because he flipped her suddenly on her back and then just as quickly grabbed her hips and flipped her again so that her front was pressing into the mattress.

"I got it, Bones," he growled and straddled her, his throbbing erection nestled against her pert behind. "I got it," he repeated, holding her hips and grinding into her roughly as his lips trailed up her spine.

Booth had no idea what had gotten into her, but hell if it wasn't making everything inside him sit up and pay attention. "And since you want it raw, why don't I start by telling you that's exactly how I want to fuck you."

She made a needy little sound in the back of her throat that told him he was on the right track.

"Oh yeah, Bones, I want to fuck you on your back and from behind and you know what, sometimes I even want to fuck your perfect ass." At his words, she whimpered and raised her hips a little, pressing her ass into him.

"Do you want me to, Bones?" he asked hoarsely, slipping his hand into the space she made by lifting her hips and running his fingers into her. "Do you want to feel me stroking in and out of your tight little ass while I finger your clit exactly like this?"

Her muffled moan into the pillow was his answer as his fingers sank into her wetness and then rubbed her clit in quick motions.

She was rotating her hips on his fingers in a way that was making him crazed. _Shit, but this was turning him on_.

"If you want me to, I will, Bones," he told her, pressing a knee between her legs to spread her open. _Jesus, she was so wet,_ he thought dazedly as he dragged his fingers out of her and cupped her hips with both hands. "Because I want to fuck you every way there is. With my fingers, with my mouth, and with my cock."

She was making noises he'd never heard come out of her as she pressed her spread knees into the mattress and tilted her ass up. Booth groaned at the view of her glistening, wet entrance and slipped himself inside her body, his fingers digging into her hips as he tried not to lose his mind.

Brennan pushed back into him and he saw her slip one of her hands under her body. "Booth, more," she ordered, her voice rough with desire. "Don't sugar-coat it."

"You think that was sugar-coated?" he gasped in disbelief as he drove into her slowly, her walls tight and drenched around him. "_Shit, Bones_, what's gotten into you tonight?"

"How badly do you want to fuck me, Booth?" _Okay, I guess that's my answer_, he thought, stroking into her hard.

"How badly do you want me to fuck you, Bones?" he countered, pressing her into the mattress and making his thrusts hard but shallow.

She didn't answer but he felt her buck wildly under him. _Oh fuck yes_, he was going to make sure she went crazy under him.

"Are you stroking your hot little cunt, baby?" He knew she was and he whispered, "Tell me how it feels and I'll fuck you even harder."

"So fucking good," she moaned desperately and when he rammed himself harder into her, she screamed.

"I love it when you scream for me," he confessed hotly, running his teeth down her nape and biting gently. "I want to fuck you for hours. Just so I can hear you scream and moan for me."

His hips pistoned madly into her as he said, "And then after I fuck you raw, I want you to fuck me." She was going crazy beneath him and he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure as he told her raggedly, "However you want to, Bones. Rough, slow, hard, fast. I don't care, baby, as long as I get my dick inside your wet, tight pussy. _Just … like … this_."

She screamed herself hoarse, his voice and his body making her shatter again and again. _God, yes_, she thought dazed, he was always the perfect answer to the most horrific of days. Whether teasing her or making her angry. Holding her gently or fucking her raw, absolutely nothing made her more content than him.

There was never anything more perfect than coming home to him.


	28. Terrified

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Atlanta's been submerged under water and so I've been lazying around writing :) Companion piece to **Fearless** for all of you who wondered what happened. Let me know if it meets expectations and enjoy!

**Terrified  


* * *

**

He turned in the middle of the night and reached for her again. He'd already made love to her twice and she knew he wasn't going to stop at two.

"I need you," he murmured against her lips. "I need you so much."

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him fiercely.

"_Oh baby_," his voice was as desperate as that afternoon. "_Oh God._"

_She was hanging onto that ledge by her fingertips, her hands slippery with sweat and fear. She was terrified to scream her partner's name and distract him because the second suspect was also armed. The first one was no longer a problem because the scumbag had plummeted over the ledge during their fight. And the bastard had almost dragged her down with him._

"You have to let it go," she told him, arching into him and trying to soothe him with her body. "It wasn't the first time." Unspoken went the fact that it might not be the last.

"I know," he acknowledged, plunging deeper into her body. He laced his fingers with hers and felt her wedding band. It wasn't the first time she'd been so close to death, but it was the first time since they were married. They'd been married for over a year and nothing close to this had happened during that time.

_He'd flattened the suspect and cuffed him when he realized he couldn't see his wife. _

"_Bones!" he yelled and his heart had stopped when he heard her say, "Booth, I'm falling."_

_He ran and caught her just as her fingers slipped from the ledge. "Hold on, oh god, baby, hold on." Their fingers were slippery and he could feel her sliding from his grasp._

"_Booth … it's not your fault." He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice that she was preparing them both._

"_No fucking way, Bones! Don't let go." He had never held onto anyone or anything tighter in his life. _

"Don't go back there," she pleaded softly, her hands gripping his brutally as she rained kisses on his face. "I'm right here."

He raised their linked hands above her head, and buried his face against her neck.

"I could feel you slipping." His body was shaking and not only from the orgasm rippling through him. "I've never been more terrified."

"But I didn't. I didn't let go and neither did you." She closed her eyes to let the pleasure wash over her. "Mmmm … I'm never letting go and neither are you."

"Never," he swore, wrapping his arms around her. "I only ever let go in your arms, Bones. I let go _with _you, but I would never let go _of_ you."

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_p.s. For those of you who wanted to see B/B lose it in a session with Sweets, check out chapter 2 of Kissing You (should be posted either tonight or tomorrow)_ :)


	29. Doubt

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

I know this hasn't been updated in a bit so here you go :) I have no idea where this came from so we'll see how this goes. Let me know what you think!

**Doubt  


* * *

**

"Booth, we have a problem."

_Oh shit,_ he thought panicking. _Five months living together and already she wanted out_. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Bones … I …" Booth had no fucking clue what to say. "Please, don't do this."

It had been five absolutely fantastic months and he wanted at least another fifty years of this; but yet, here she was, about to crush him under some undoubtedly logical rationalization for why she wanted to leave.

"Booth, problems need to be addressed and dealt with." Her cool, rational voice made him panic but also made him just a little pissed. Because, damn it, they were good together. She was good for him, he was good for her, they were fucking good for each other. And until a week ago he'd actually thought she knew it too.

But a week ago, he'd found that damn book, the one that sent him into a tailspin of anxiety and misery, waiting for exactly _this _moment.

_When Sex Starts Taking Over: Confronting Relationship Issues and Knowing When to Quit _

Fucking A. Who the hell came up with book titles like that? He'd spent the last week trying to wrap his head around what the hell it meant, trying to figure out why she even bought the damn thing.

What kind of issues did they have? Did she think sex was taking over their relationship? Did she want less of it? The questions had tortured him for a week, each more upsetting than the last. Because, shit yes, the sex was freaking mind-blowing, but since when was that a bad thing? Was she running scared because of it? In the last week, he'd kept his hands off her, trying to give her some space; but apparently it wasn't space enough.

"Fine, just say it," he growled. And then he warned, "But I'm not letting you run." Booth scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

"Where would I run?" she asked, her puzzled tone telling him she'd taken his statement quite literally.

"No, Bones, I meant … forget it," he said, walking over to her and grabbing her shoulders. "Just tell me why, what's made you feel this way? Just talk to me."

"I am trying to talk to you," Brennan noted, resting her hands on his chest. She could feel his heat through the T-shirt and she wanted to attack him. God, this was the most he'd touched her in the past week. She had no idea what was going on but she wasn't taking one more night of this. "But you are getting quite agitated. We need to have this conversation, awkward as it may be."

"Awkward?" he nearly yelled. "No, Bones, this conversation isn't awkward, it's fucking painful."

"Well, Booth, how do you think I feel?" she said defensively. "It's upsetting for me too and you're not making it any easier."

Booth laughed bitterly. "Oh, well, excuse me for not making this any easier for you." His eyes went nearly black and he slammed her into his chest. "But you know what, Bones? No, I sure as hell not going to make this any easier for you."

"Why?" he demanded desperately. "Why is this frightening you, why are you scaring the shit out of me like this?"

He crushed his mouth to hers, running his fingers in her hair. "God, baby, don't leave," he pleaded against her lips.

"Leave?" she asked horrified, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself fully against his hard body. "What are you talking about?" But she didn't give him a chance to answer as she pushed him against the nearest wall and assaulted his lips.

"Touch me," she demanded, running her hands all over him.

Booth was trying to think past the haze of lust clouding his brain and figure out what was going on. But it was hard, so fucking hard, because he had spent the past week trying not to touch her and now all he wanted to do was swallow her whole.

"Bones … wait … no … stop," he babbled, grabbing her shoulders and trying to put a coherent sentence together.

Shit, if sex was the problem he did not want to make it worse by just letting his hormones control him. If she thought sex was taking over, Booth couldn't see how taking her against this damn wall like he was raring to do, could possibly calm any of her doubts. _But why was she touching him like she wanted him to do exactly that? _

He was in no way prepared for the way she wrenched herself away from him and ran into their bedroom, leaving him dazed and confused against the wall.

_What the fuck?_ he thought bewildered, his own doubts battering him. Was she not planning on leaving? She'd sounded genuinely shocked when he mentioned it. Had he been driving himself crazy this whole week for no reason? No, she had flat out told him they had a problem, and he didn't want to hear it because he'd been certain he knew what she was going to say.

But maybe he didn't know a damn thing. _Okay, Bones, time for some communication_, Booth decided as he walked towards their bedroom.

He was damn well going to find out what was going on, he was going to fix it, and then … oh fuck, then he was going to go crazy; over her, under her, and every other way possible until there were no more doubts. For either of them.


	30. Desirable

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Follow-up to Doubt. Enjoy! And remember to click that little review button and offer up your thoughts :)

**Desirable  
**

* * *

Brennan was trying to stay calm and rational but she was close to tears. Looking into the mirror above her vanity table she asked herself the question that she kept trying to avoid this entire week: How could he go from wanting her every damn hour of the day to not wanting her at all?

She couldn't avoid it anymore because she had just thrown herself at him and he had pushed her away. How did this happen, _why_ had this happened?

At first, she thought he was just tired from work, and then she tried to avoid asking why he was coming to bed after she'd fallen asleep and getting up before she woken up; but after last night, she couldn't pretend everything was fine anymore. Because last night she stayed up waiting for him, wearing the crimson negligee that usually drove him absolutely wild, and he barely looked at her, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, and just saying good night.

Brennan knew she was awful at subtle so she tried to just ask him directly, but he had seemed to panic. Was he afraid to tell her she wasn't sexually stimulating him anymore? Was he afraid she would leave if he said anything? She wasn't surprised that even if he didn't desire her physically, he would still want her to stay; after all, sex was just one aspect of their relationship. She should be grateful for that. But damn it, she wanted him, she wanted him so badly, and she couldn't even imagine feeling any other way. _Why didn't he want her anymore?_

She tensed as the door opened and turned around, leaning against the vanity to look at him.

Booth closed the door softly behind him and walked to sit at the edge of the bed. He swallowed; she looked so small and fragile in her pale peach nightgown.

"Bones, I swear we'll fix whatever's going on," he promised softly. "Just tell me, are you having doubts?"

"Well, Booth, of course I'm having doubts," she said dejectedly. "Wouldn't most women feel the same?"

"I don't know." He couldn't sit, so he stood up. "I guess it would depend on the woman."

"No, Booth," she said heatedly. "I'm pretty sure most women would start doubting themselves in these circumstances."

He frowned in confusion and she forced herself to ask, "It's upsetting to me, I'm not going to lie, but maybe you can tell me why you no longer find me physically desirable?"

"_WHAT?_" he choked, his entire body jerking at her words.

"I realize it may be uncomfortable to talk about, but damn it, Booth, I have absolutely no clue!" Brennan knew she was raising her voice, but she was quickly losing her composure; some things she simply could not be rational about.

"Bones, what the hell are you talking about?" Booth wondered if he even heard her correctly. "Are you telling me you _actually _think I don't want you?" He felt like they were speaking two different languages.

"Booth, you know we haven't been having sex … I … I thought …" Her voice trailed off uncertainly because she was suddenly confused and feeling utterly vulnerable.

He saw her lower lip tremble and it finally pushed him into action. Crossing the room to her, Booth streaked his fingers into her hair and devoured her mouth hungrily. "I want you even in my sleep."

Booth raised her nightgown above her waist and grabbing her hips, he sat her on the vanity table. He stepped in between her legs and taking one of her hands, placed it over his erection.

"Does that feel like I find you anything other than mind-numbingly desirable?" Her fingers closed around him over the cotton of his pants and he dropped his head on her shoulder. Pressing his lips to her throat, he whispered, "Lower them and wrap your hands around me." She complied deliciously fast; the clothes pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them.

"Tell me," he asked huskily. "How hard would you say I am right now?"

"Very," she panted, stroking him softly. "Oh, you feel so good."

"Bones, you can get me hard just by looking at me," he murmured, running his hands up her thighs until he has cupping her hips again. "Believe me, I've gone to bed every night this week so damn hard and woken up even harder. And every single time all I've wanted to do was bury myself inside you, again and again."

Booth removed one hand from her hips and rubbed her soaked panties.

"This is all I've been able to think about, Bones," he told her raggedly. "Your tight walls, your swollen clit, your incredibly wet pussy around my fingers, my tongue." He rubbed her a little faster through her panties before adding, "Gloving my rock-hard dick."

With every word she stroked him faster and he finally ripped her underwear off and stroked his fingers into her.

"Booth!" Brennan's head fell back at the feel of his fingers inside her and his lips immediately moved to her throat. "Why? God, why haven't you touched me?"

"Last week when you asked me to bring you one of the Journals in your drawer, I found that damn book," he said, kissing her throat.

"What book?" She tried to keep her concentration but his fingers were devastating her. On every stroke out, he would move his fingers in a lazy circle over her wet folds, before stroking back in.

"The one … _oh fuck, that's so good_ …" He lost his train of thought at the changing rhythm of her hands. She pumped him hard twice before rubbing the head softly, and then stroking him hard again.

"Some relationship book … about … mmm … sex taking over and relationship issues and quitting," he panted. Taking his fingers out of her, he used his hands to stop her own so he could get the words out coherently. "Shit, Bones, I fucking panicked; I thought you were thinking too much sex was some kind of issue."

Her eyes looked so wide and startled at his words, he knew the thought had never even crossed her mind. Leaning forward, he kissed her lips softly. "I thought you were thinking of leaving." Booth knew he had to tell her the one thing he had barely even admitted to himself. "I guess I've been waiting for you to panic ever since we moved in together," he confessed, cupping the back of her neck and leaning his forehead against hers.

"You have?" she asked softly, guiding him to her body and waiting.

He stroked into her gently and she wrapped her legs and arms around him. Booth closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of being inside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed tiny kisses on her shoulder.

"Yeah," he sighed against her. "I'm sorry, I should've told you but I didn't even realize it until I found that damn book."

"When we first moved in together, I bought quite a few of those books," she told him.

"You did?" he asked calmly, trying to keep his anxiety down.

"Yes, I've been awful in the past at living with someone else and I didn't want to mess this up," she explained, kissing the line of his jaw. "You know that's how I deal with uncertainty, I read and learn as much as possible to try and deal as best I can with the situation by accounting for all the variables."

"I know," he told her, sliding his hands under her nightgown and rubbing her back softly up and down.

"I also asked Angela if she had any I could borrow and she had a few, so she gave them to me."

"Bones, I'm sorry, I should have known you would …"

"Booth," she interrupted him. "I never read them."

"What?"

"Well, I started reading one and realized that I wasn't going to learn anything about us from those books that I didn't already know or that I couldn't just ask you about."

"Bones, god, I should have just talked to you about it, instead of freaking the hell out."

"I donated all the ones I bought and gave back the ones that were Angela's. The one in my drawer is one of hers and I found it the other day and put it there so I could remember to give it back."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry about this week." He kissed her lips sweetly.

"It's okay, Booth." She ran her hands into his hair and moved her hips a little. "I'm sorry you spent a week thinking I wanted to leave."

"I'm sorry you spent a week thinking I didn't want you." He rocked his hips into her and kissed her fiercely. "God, Bones, how could you possibly even think that?"

Brennan buried her face in his neck, tightening her legs around him; he was rocking into her slowly and she wanted him out of control.

"I don't know," she said against him. "I don't know, Booth. All I know is that I thought you didn't want me anymore and it was driving me insane."

"All night, Bones, I'm going to spend all damn night showing you just how fucking desirable I find you," he promised, his eyes burning into hers. "And I'm going to start right here. Tell me how you want it?"

"Mind-blowing," she whispered, digging her nails into him.

"_Oh, fuck yes_," he groaned, grabbing her hips and surging into her.


	31. Deliriously

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: This wraps up the story-arc of the previous two pieces. Enjoy!

**Deliriously  
**

* * *

"_Tell me how you want it?"_ Because he was going to give it to her any damn way she asked for it.

"_Mind-blowing."_ Because after the last week, there was just no possible way she wanted anything less than for _both_ of them to lose their minds.

"_Oh, fuck yes." _Because there was no doubt he was going to follow through. Right fucking now.

Quite a few items on her vanity table crashed to the floor as Booth pounded into her with hard, rhythmic strokes. Brennan grabbed the edge of his T-shirt and swept it off him frantically, running her hands deliriously over his bare chest. Once the shirt had gone to join his pants on the floor, Booth lowered his arms again, gripping her hips to make sure she wouldn't slide on the glossy surface as he stroked almost all the way out before returning to bury himself inside her, over and over.

Brennan could only hold onto him, back arching and head falling back in unqualified abandon. He immediately trailed sucking kisses up her exposed throat until he reached her lips and then he swept his tongue inside. He kissed her just like he was fucking her; unrestrained and uncontrolled, unleashing all the passion he'd been hiding for way too many days.

Booth felt her inner muscles contract, gripping him so deliciously he nearly lost it. "God!" he gasped, breaking the kiss and trying to hold back the orgasm. "_Bones _…"

"Don't stop," she nearly sobbed, the pleasure radiating, from that point between her legs which he kept hitting perfectly, to every single part of her body. "Oh fuck, oh yes, _fuck yes."_

Her breathy words and her nails digging into him, made Booth go absolutely wild, and he asked wickedly, "Right there? Is that the right spot, baby?" And when she bit her lip as her body started to shake, he panted, "I want to hear you when you come, Bones."

"Booth!" she moaned, spiraling out of control. "God, _oh god, yes,_ yes, yes!"

His hips moved impossibly faster, his thrusts impossibly harder. "I wanna hear you scream," he whispered hotly.

And she was helpless not to do so; the scream seeming to hit every pleasure point in his body as he poured himself into her, the orgasm wracking him violently. Shit, it was the type of orgasm most people thought existed only in their dreams.

"Don't let go," Booth whispered hoarsely because he was pretty sure if she unwrapped her legs, his knees were going to give out.

"Wow," Brennan breathed the word against his neck, her arms and legs still wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh yeah," he agreed huskily, running his hands under her nightgown and softly caressing her back. "Out-of-this world fan-fucking-tastic."

"Mmmm …" She nuzzled into him, so deliciously content she just wanted to stay curled in his arms for hours. "I really should have just talked to you last night, instead of trying the subtle approach. I'm awful at subtle."

"Subtle approa …?" But his voice trailed off as the previous night flashed into his mind. "The red … oh damn." Booth dropped his forehead on her shoulder as it hit him just how badly he'd screwed up last night.

He'd walked into their bedroom and there she was, propped up on her pillow, reading one of her anthropological journals and wearing that dark red teddy that never failed to make all the blood in his body rush south.

It was sexy and silky but not outrageously provocative and he could never figure out why he always lost his mind when she wore it. Maybe it was the way the dark red silk looked against her pale skin, or maybe the way it draped over her body, dipping and clinging in all the right places. Booth couldn't really pinpoint it; all he knew was that her in that thing always equaled him between her legs running his hands all over her without even taking it off.

He was always careful not to rip it because he fucking loved her in it, but he never realized she had noticed just how wild it made him. After all, he always, _always_ went crazy whenever he touched her. But it seemed she _had_ noticed how he pounced on her with even less control than usual when she wore that thing to bed.

"I don't think you need this anymore," he whispered, grabbing fistfuls of her current nightgown and raising it over her arms. Booth dropped it on the floor and immediately brought his hands up to cup her spectacular breasts. "Oh, so beautiful," he sighed in awe, palming them softly and running his thumbs over her nipples. They puckered right in front of his eyes and he used his index finger to trace the circle of her areolas, before finally rubbing over her tight nipples.

"Can I suck them, Bones?" he asked teasingly, ghosting his breath over the hard tips.

"You better," she sassed back, threading her fingers in his hair as he trailed his tongue delicately over one straining nipple, then the other. Brennan moaned softly and closed her eyes as he sucked gently, alternating between each breast.

"Last night I almost had a heart attack when I walked into the bedroom," he said, lips still teasing her sensitive chest. "I took one look at you and went so hard, I could barely even move as I got into bed." Brennan's eyes opened at his husky words and she watched as he trailed his lips up, while he said,"When I brushed that kiss over your forehead, I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't breathe you in, so I wouldn't attack you mindlessly."

Placing kisses at the corner of her mouth, he smiled. "I guess you know how much I love that nightgown, right?" When she nodded her head yes, he added, "Well, last night I almost ripped it off you." He bit her bottom lip and his eyes darkened. "I fucking wanted to tear it right off you, Bones, and _then_ I wanted to tear into _you_."

"Booth, I get it, you don't need to …" Brennan's voice trailed off as he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. His dark eyes glittered and she knew he wasn't done.

"I tried to stay as far away in the bed from you as possible, but I could still smell you, I could still _feel _you, and I spent hours thinking of nothing but turning over, rolling you under me, and driving into you savagely."

"_Booth_ …" She couldn't help moaning, his words were getting to her and oh god, she could feel him hardening inside her as he spoke.

"I wanted to make love to you, Bones, but you know what ..." His hips rocked a little and his voice dropped huskily. "I also wanted to fuck you so hard I could almost taste it."

"But you didn't," she accused, her hands in his hair pulled tightly on the short strands to convey her displeasure. "You went to sleep on the other side of the goddamn bed and left me aroused and confused all night." Brennan placed sharp little nips to his jaw to emphasize her words.

"Bones, believe me, I didn't get much sleep either," he assured, trying to keep his hips still while they were having this conversation. "And regardless of how far away I tried to stay, I still woke up at dawn wrapped around you."

"You did?" she asked surprised, since when she opened her eyes this morning he'd already been showered and getting ready to head to work.

Booth took a deep breath, burying his face against the curve of her neck and confessing hotly against her skin,"Oh yeah, pressed flush to every inch of you, including the most painful morning hard-on of my life pressed right against your perfect ass."

"Tell me what you wanted to do, Booth," she moaned, rocking her hips into him.

"You know what I wanted to do," he practically growled. "I wanted to lift that damn nightgown, open your legs, and pound you from behind all morning long."

"Do it," Brennan ordered, unwrapping her legs from around him.

"Bones," he panted harshly against her neck when she moved her hands to his hips and stopped his movements.

"Right now, Booth," she demanded edgily. "You want me, you better show me."

On an agonized groan he pulled out of her, his hands holding her waist as he slid her off the vanity. He pressed her close to him and whispered against her parted lips, "You better brace yourself." And that was the only warning he gave before flipping her around, grabbing her hips, and drilling into her.

"GOD YES!"

Booth went even harder at her husky shout as she braced her hands on the table in front of her and thrust back into him. His hips pistoned without any control as the view of her heart-shaped ass under his hands made him fucking wild. He licked up her spine, leaving a wet trail on her smooth skin, until he got to her ear; he was damn well going to let her know just what she did to him.

"This morning I couldn't take it anymore. Even under a cold shower, I was still hard and throbbing, desperate to be inside your tight heat, just like this." His panted words vibrated through her, almost in rhythm with his pounding strokes. "So you know I jerked off, don't you, Bones? I pictured you under me with that damn nightgown hiked up above your waist and your legs spread open as I licked you all over. In my mind, I ate you up, I pounded you madly and then I flipped you over and did exactly this."

Brennan moaned brokenly, her hips bucking wildly under his hands as he shattered her with his words.

"Oh Bones, I moaned your name over and over, the images in my head making me come so hard it was fucking ridiculous. But it wasn't enough, it was nowhere near enough because no damn fantasy can compare to the reality." His voice washed over her, unbelievably erotic, and her body splintered as the orgasm hit her in wave after wave.

"Nothing can compare to the reality of this, Bones. The way you taste, the way you smell, the noises you make when I touch you, the feel of your skin under my hands, the feel of _you_ coming apart in my arms." Booth's body started shaking, his own release pouring out of him as fervently as his words. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her pliant body against his still-trembling one and tried to remember how to breathe.

She was still making little whimpering noises as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. It was only a few steps but it was a minor miracle he didn't just collapse on the floor.

"Nothing could ever compare; nothing could even get close, you understand me, Bones?" Booth whispered, wrapping himself around her and raining kisses all over her face. "_Nothing, nothing, nothing_."

"I'm not going to leave," she whispered back, tightening every limb around him. "I have no doubts, not about us." Not about something that made her so deliriously happy.

"Not about us," he repeated, almost awed. Stroking her hair, Booth asked softly, "And what about how much I want you, Bones?"

She smiled against his shoulder. "Not anymore."

"Not ever again," he countered, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "One hour nap, baby."

And just in case she wasn't sure what he meant, Booth added tenderly, "We are going to make love all night."


	32. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Inspired by **Bonesnbooth** who requested Angela walking in on a couply B/B. Hope you enjoy! Also, have to give a shout out to **sweet psychologist** for all the encouragement, thank-you, you rock!

**Unexpected **

* * *

Booth walked into the bone room, where his partner was currently examining the remains of their latest victim, ready to hear some good news.

"What have we got, Bones?" he inquired, coming to hover over her. "Please, tell me we have cause of death." He looked at the remains over her shoulder even though there was nothing the bones could tell _him_. He got people to talk to him; it was his partner who could get bones to talk to her.

"Step back, Booth," she said unexpectedly.

"What?" he asked surprised. He always hovered over her and he always stood this close to her. But before he could get another word out, she straightened and whirled around, burying her face in his neck.

"_Bones!_" His voice came out in a strangled gasp; she could surprise him every single day.

"You smell so outrageously fantastic," she whispered, inhaling deeply and licking his neck delicately.

"Bones," Booth croaked. "Do you see where we are?"

"I know."

"This is against the rules, Bones," he reminded her, but his eyes were closing of their own volition. "_Your_ rules, to be exact."

"I know," she repeated, breathing him in. "I should have come over last night after I finished here."

"You damn well should have," he grumbled. "Why didn't you?"

"It was really late," she explained, nuzzling into him. "I didn't want to risk waking you." But maybe if she'd gotten her fix of him this morning, she wouldn't have lost all concentration when he leaned over her shoulder, enveloping her in his intoxicating scent.

"I told you I didn't care, how many time do I have to say it?" His hands clenched into fists at the way she was swirling her tongue over him.

"I should have listened," she conceded, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses on his throat.

"Bones …" He attempted to regain some control over the situation. "We are in the bone room, anyone could walk in."

"I can't stop kissing you," she said against his throat. "It's unfair, Booth, you taste even better than you smell." The words were said so matter-of-fact, he knew she wasn't being provocative, she really did think that. And it drove him crazy because there was nothing more erotic than knowing she wanted him just as bad.

"_Oh fuck_," he groaned. "Come here."

Booth snaked one arm around her waist and cupping his other hand around her neck, he captured her mouth with his. She melted right into him, her latex gloved hands gripping the back of his jacket.

"Bren, I don't think I can … whoa!" Angela's eyes nearly popped out as she took in the scene before her.

Angela blinked twice to make sure she was really seeing Dr. Temperance Brennan wrapped around Special Agent Seeley Booth in what, even from across the room, she could see was a sizzling wet, tongue kiss. The shock was not that they were touching; after all, Booth could hardly ever spend more than ten minutes in a room with Brennan without touching her _somewhere_. It wasn't even that they were kissing; considering they'd stopped being _just_ _partners_ a few months ago, Angela had seen them kiss a few times before.

But she had yet to see them _devour_ each other in the middle of the bone room, or anywhere else for that matter. And they were always so disgustingly appropriate at work it was just so utterly unexpected to find them like this: Booth's arm around her waist holding Brennan firmly against him, one hand cupping her neck possessively as he moved his open mouth passionately against hers; Brennan's grip on his jacket as if she just couldn't get close enough to him. They had not even heard her come in; Angela was pretty certain she could detonate a bomb right now and they wouldn't hear it.

When the kiss ended on a sexy, wet sound, Booth rested his forehead against Brennan's and Angela simply had to speak up.

"Okay, that is just unfair because that kiss was hotter than some of the sex I've had." Her amused voice finally penetrated and they quickly jumped apart. "Seriously, if that was you two kissing, what the hell happens when you get into bed?"

"That's none of your business, Ange," Booth said mildly, smoothing down his tie and hoping to calm his racing heartbeat.

"Bren, you have _so_ been holding back on me," Angela complained.

"I've already told you, Ange, the sex is quite satisfactory," Brennan answered with a tiny smile, replacing her latex gloves and turning back to her remains.

"_Bones!_" Booth's mortified voice made Angela burst out laughing.

"Quite satisfactory, my ass," she chuckled. "I'm gonna need a little bit more detail than that after what I just saw."

"Angela ..." Booth warned in his best FBI tone, but her smile said she wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Oh, settle down, Booth," she laughed again. "It's not like Bren is going to tell me anything I haven't already guessed for myself."

Gritting his teeth, Booth turned to his partner and asked, "Cause of death, Bones?"

"Not yet, Booth," she answered, inspecting one of the bones. "I'll call you when I have anything."

"All right," he acknowledged, sending one last longing look in Brennan's direction as he walked out of the room. Damn, he'd really wanted to place a goodbye kiss right against the back of her neck, but no way was he going to do it with Angela in the room; she'd already gotten enough of a show today.

"Wow, Brennan, I did not expect to walk in on that," Angela commented once Booth walked out. "I got singed from across the room."

"That would be impossible, Angela," Brennan corrected. "There would need to be a flammable … oh, I see what you meant." She couldn't help smiling a little because she couldn't deny it; as illogical as it sounded, she always caught fire with him.

Brennan pressed her lips together and nearly sighed; she could still taste him on her lips.

Angela didn't miss the dreamy smile on her best friend's face. "All right, just tell me this one thing; is it as hot as I'm thinking?" She nearly swooned at the answer.

"Hotter."


	33. Steamy

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones,

The title really tells you all you need to know :)

**Steamy**

* * *

"Mmm …" The small noise should have given him warning as she snuggled into him on his couch. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" he asked distractedly, fingers toying with the ends of her hair, but his attention focused on Indiana Jones as he tried not to get crushed under a giant rock.

"I want to know what you like," she said softly, her fingers tracing a random pattern on his chest. "You know, so I can be prepared."

"What?" His eyes scanned down. She was stretched out on top of him, head pillowed on his chest and he couldn't see her face but something about her voice told Booth he'd better pay attention. "What are you talking about?"

"In bed, Booth," she clarified. "I would like to know what you like in bed so that when we have sex it can be as satisfying as possible."

"Bones," he exhaled the word a little bit breathlessly. "It's not a test, and believe me, you don't need to prepare for anything, whatever you do it's going to be incredibly satisfying."

"How do you know, Booth?" she insisted.

"Because I'm so freaking hot for you, there's no way it's going to be anything less that utterly amazing." But he frowned suddenly. "Unless you … do you think … I mean are you worried that you are not … you know, going to like …"

"No," Brennan reassured once she realized what he was trying to say. "Not at all." Shifting a little, she moved until her lips brushed the hollow of his throat and she confessed, "Booth, I'm so hot for you too." At the words, his fingers curled reflexively into her hair and gripped the strands. "But I still want to know."

"God, Bones, this is not a good idea," he insisted but he reached for the remote and turned off the movie; Dr. Jones just couldn't compete with Dr. Brennan. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"That's okay, Booth," she soothed. "It doesn't matter, we're fully clothed and we're going to stay that way." They had agreed they wouldn't jump into bed and she knew it was important to him; so after two weeks and nine official dates, they yet to make it past, what Angela had informed her, was second base. "I just want to talk."

Booth burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, baby," he chuckled, pressing an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. "I feel like it's prom night and you are trying to convince me that you are not going to take advantage of me."

"I'm not!"

"No?" he asked, voice husky. " 'Cause I would totally let you."

"Stop stalling." She poked him on the side and he gave up the fight.

"All right," he sighed. "What do you want to know?" God, he was glad he'd turned off the lights to watch the movie because without the glare of the TV it was pretty dark in his living room.

"Mmm … just whatever you want to tell me." She bit her lip. "I guess I'm wondering things like what positions you prefer, what turns you on …"

"Let me stop you right there, because the answer to that one is so damn easy." His voice was seductively low. "You, Bones, you turn me on."

"Do you like to be on top?" That was also an easy one because Brennan was certain she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I like to be on top."

"Of course you do." She smiled against him.

"But ..." He hesitated slightly before continuing. "God, I really want you to ride me, Bones."

"You do?" She couldn't help grinding just a little on him; he was getting so aroused under her. "How?

"Hard. Then slow. Then hard again." Booth's hand in her hair tightened as he spoke and the other one moved to the small of her back, his fingertips stroking over her blouse.

"What about oral sex?"

"Shit, Bones, is there any guy who doesn't like oral sex?" Booth was damn certain the answer to that was a big fat no.

"No, Booth," Brennan laughed. "I meant, how do you like it?"

But instead of answering her question, he asked one of his own. "Do you like giving head, Bones?"

"We are not talking about me."

"Just answer me." He didn't have to clarify he wanted an honest answer because those were the only type of answers she gave.

"Generally, I don't mind, but I've discovered that sometimes it's arousing and sometimes it isn't," she explained. "It depends."

"On what?"

"On who," she corrected wickedly. "And you don't have to worry about it, Booth, because just thinking about sucking you gets me wet."

"_Oh, damn_." His body jerked under hers and his head dropped on the arm of the couch with a thump. "Are you serious?"

"I can't wait to suck you blind," she panted the words a little because this whole conversation was getting to her too. It didn't help that his erection, deliciously hard and ready, was pressing right against her core. "Now, how do you like your blowjobs, Booth? Hard and fast or soft and slow?"

"Either. Both," he answered desperately. "God, Bones, I'm really not going to care how when you have your mouth on me."

"The first time," she whispered. "Pick one."

"Soft and slow," Booth groaned, and his hands moved without his permission down her body. And after another tiny rotation of her hips, he slipped both hands under the elastic of her skirt and cupped her picture-perfect ass. "I want you to lick every inch of me like I'm your favorite ice-cream flavor. And then suck the head softly, until I can't take it anymore and you finally take me deeper into your mouth and blow me until I lose my mind."

"Grind me," she moaned and he didn't hesitate, digging his fingers on her soft skin and rocking her into his pounding erection. "Oh, that feels good." Brennan closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her but didn't forget her goal.

"How do you like your bed partners, Booth? On their stomach or on their back?"

"First of all, Bones, I'm going to need you to re-phrase that question," he panted. "You know why? Because my only bed partner is you and what gets me hot has everything to do with the fact that it's _you_ in my bed."

"Fine, I'll re-phrase," she conceded. "How would you like to take me, Booth, face to face or from behind?"

"The first time I'm going to look into your eyes when you scream my name, Bones," he promised. "After that, I guess it depends."

"On what?" Brennan smiled as she echoed his earlier words.

"On us." He pressed her hard against him but stopped grinding her because he was getting out of control. "On how you want it, how I want it. Where we are, how much time do we have, how fast you want to come, how loud we can be, and a million other things. But just on us, Bones."

"Oh god, I want you," she rasped, burying her face in his neck and gripping his shirt.

Removing his hands from under her skirt, Booth moved them to her back, gently rubbing up and down.

"Me too," he whispered hoarsely, pressing tender kisses on her soft hair.

"I'm sorry I started this," her voice was soft. "Now we are both all worked up and it's not fair to you …"

"No, Bones," he interrupted, moving one hand to the back of her neck and caressing her nape soothingly. "This was the hottest conversation I've ever had in my life and I don't care that I have to go take a cold shower tonight because it was so fucking worth it." _God, talking sex with her was hotter than having sex with anyone else. _

"And I love that you want to know what I like because you want to make it good for me." He rested his chin on her head. "I want to make it good for you too." Smiling widely, he reminded her, "Next time it's your turn."

"What?" she asked, a little dazed.

"Oh yeah, it's only fair," Booth reasoned. "After our next date, Bones, I get to ask the questions, you get to give the answers."


	34. Denial

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

This would not leave my mind after **iamladyliberty**'s suggestion for a jealous Brennan. Enjoy!

**Denial**

* * *

"Sweetie, you are in denial," Angela smiled sympathetically. "Just admit it, go tell him, and reap the benefits of what will surely be truly spectacular sex."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Angela." Brennan calmly closed her laptop. "It's late, I'm going home."

"You're seriously telling me you don't care if he goes on that date tonight?"

"I don't care." But she couldn't quite meet Angela's eyes. "He's perfectly free to do whatever he wants."

"And whoever he wants, right?" Angela taunted and she knew she hit the mark when she saw Brennan's blue eyes flash.

"We are just partners," she said, but there was a violent edge to her voice Angela had never heard before. "Clearly he thinks so too since he's going out with some woman tonight."

"Oh, Brennan, I was there," Angela said softly. "You practically challenged him to go on that date."

"I'm going home," she repeated, gathering her stuff and walking out.

"Bren," Angela called out gently. "I know men and I guarantee you, he snapped today when you told him you didn't care."

"Good night, Ange."

Brennan didn't want to hear anymore, all she wanted was to go home and put this god-awful day behind her. But once she got home, she couldn't _think_ of anything else other than her partner and what he was doing right now.

She laughed humorlessly. God, Angela was right, she was in denial. Refusing to admit she wanted him, refusing to admit there wasn't anything _just partners_ about the way she felt about him, refusing to admit that it was driving her absolutely nuts to think about him with someone else tonight.

Temperance Brennan did not do anything without thinking it through, but she drove to his apartment without giving herself a chance to even think about it. She knocked but she knew he wasn't home because it was too early for the _date_ to be over yet. So she used her key and let herself in. Turning on one dim light next to the couch, she sat and waited for him.

She tensed when she heard the metallic chime of keys outside the door; if he wasn't alone she might actually punch him. But he was; the dark outline at the door identifying only one figure. She saw him close the door behind him and felt almost predatory. He was hers in ways she couldn't even define and she couldn't deny it anymore.

All right, maybe Angela was right; she had challenged him today with her indifference and he had risen to the challenge. But now he was going to have to deal with the consequences, because if she couldn't be in denial, then neither could he.

Rising from the couch, Brennan moved in his direction, her voice a dangerous whisper when she asked, "Did you have a good time tonight, Booth?"


	35. Sizzling

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Companion piece to #33 (Steamy). Enjoy!

**Sizzling **

* * *

_Oh man, how was he going to get through this without giving himself a stroke?_

"Booth, you were distracted all throughout dinner." His partner's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah," he reassured with a smile as they entered her apartment. "Can you please dim the lights, Bones?"

"Why?" Brennan asked, but she moved to the switch anyway and turned the lights almost all the way down.

"Because I want to ask my questions without worrying about how much I'm blushing," he answered candidly, sitting on her nice, comfy couch.

"Oh." Remembering their conversation two days ago at his place, it suddenly hit Brennan why he'd been so distracted at dinner: it was his turn to ask the questions. "Do you want a beer or something?"

"No." He leaned back and smiled. "I want you to come here."

Dropping her keys and purse on the table, she moved towards him, her body growing pleasantly warm at the husky undertone she could already detect in his voice.

"You know, Angela informs me that we've barely gotten past second base," she whispered, straddling him on the couch and twining her arms around his neck.

"Oh god, Bones," he groaned, his own arms circling her waist. "Please, tell me you keep your girl talk with Angela fairly non-descript."

"For the most part I do, but then again, I don't really have too many details to share with her, do I?" she reminded him.

"Believe me, Bones, I'm well aware what base we are at." Booth trailed his lips along her throat and up to her jaw as he asked, "And you know why, don't you? You know that the only reason I've managed to keep any control over myself is because I've barely done anything other than kiss you."

"Are you going to let go of your control?" she inquired, brushing her lips over his.

"Yes," he vowed. "As soon as you get back from New York." She was leaving tomorrow for two days on some book event and he was already missing her. "I don't want our first time to be right before you have to go out of town. I want to spend the next day wrapped all over you."

"Oh yes," she agreed, her voice becoming breathless as he started moving his hands up under her skirt. "What are you doing?"

"Getting to third base," Booth husked, running one hand all the way up and brushing his fingers softly over the front of her panties. He loved how she wore dresses or skirts whenever they went on a date, every single time he had wanted to run his hands between her legs and fondle her crazily. Her breathy pants told him she liked it but he wanted to hear her say it, after all, it was his turn to get answers tonight.

"Do you like this?" Caressing her lightly through her silky underwear, he asked, "Do you like to be teased like this, or would you rather feel my fingers stroking into you with hardly any warning?"

"Right now I … mmm… I like the teasing," she answered, her voice breathy and excited. "Can you … oohhh … can you please slip your fingers under my panties and touch me?"

"So very polite, Bones," he teased, moving her underwear aside and rubbing her clit softly. "And so very wet. Shit, you are so hot." His erection strained painfully against the front of his jeans as she moved sensually on his fingers.

Placing small kisses on her collarbone, Booth tried to think past his arousal.

"Do you want me to talk to you in bed?"

"Yes." Brennan didn't even hesitate.

"Wow, that was quick." He was a little surprised not only at the quickness but at the tinge of excitement in her immediate response. "So, talking gets you hot, huh?"

"Very." Leaning into him, she whispered in his ear, "Finger-fuck me a little faster, Booth."

His fingers automatically jerked a little roughly into her, his words coming out strained as he wondered, "Just how dirty do you like it?"

"Very," she repeated honestly. "But you really don't have to, Booth, I know it can be uncomfortable for you to …"

"Bones," he interrupted her hurried words. "You really think it's going to be a problem for me to talk dirty to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Booth," she tried to reassure. "I don't care about …"

"Do you like to get your pussy licked?"

"Yes," she gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders.

"I really can't wait to eat you out," he murmured hotly against the base of her throat. "I bet you taste better than my favorite fruit pie."

"Oh fuck," she moaned, prompting his next question.

"How do you like to be fucked, Bones?" He trailed his lips to her chest and suckled one nipple through her clothes.

"However you want to fuck me, Booth," she answered, moving her hands to his head and threading her fingers into his hair. "That's how I like it."

"That's cheating," he accused against her breast. "You are supposed to give me an answer."

"That's my answer," she said, rocking her hips on his finger. "Booth, rub me harder."

"You are so bossy," he told her but pressed his fingers in hard little circles over her swollen clit. "Are you going to try and boss me around in bed?"

"Are you going to let me?" she retorted, gripping his hair as he continued to suck her through the barrier of her blouse and bra.

"Maybe," he conceded. "If it turns you on." Moving his head up, Booth crushed her mouth to his, stroking his tongue furiously inside her, he confessed, "I want to turn you on so bad, you are fucking out of control."

"You do," she panted against his lips. "And it turns me on when you are bossy too."

"Yeah?" He trailed his free hand under her blouse and cupped her breast. "So, if I tell you to get on your knees and suck my cock, are you going to be all wet when you do it?"

"Booth …" She buried her face in his neck, snaking her hands under his shirt and raking her nails on his taut stomach. "Oh god, I'm so close."

"If I bend you over my desk, are you going to be all hot and slippery when I fuck you from behind?" He felt moisture flood his fingers and rubbed harder, his other hand moving from her breast to her smooth back as he pressed her against his chest.

She was panting deliciously against him and he closed his eyes, his hand caressing her back as he whispered in her ear, "If I tell you to open your legs so that I can lick you clean, are you going to let me tongue-fuck your tight little cunt for hours?"

"_Yes, yes, yes!_" Brennan chanted desperately, an answer to both his questions and the relief coursing through her.

Coming down from the orgasm, she realized he was breathing hard _and_ he was still hard under her. Trailing her hands down his stomach, she moved to unsnap his jeans, but even though his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back against the couch, he gripped her wrists.

"_No_," he groaned. "Don't unzip me or I'm going to have you on your back before you even lower the zipper."

"Booth," she protested. "But I want you to …"

"Here." Taking one of her hands, he pressed it over his bulging erection. "Just … oh yes, _fuck, _Bone_s, yes!_" Cupping him immediately, she stroked him hard through his blue jeans, rotating her hand swiftly and creating the kind of friction that sent him over that edge he was already so close to.

"Bones, if that's what you can do to me with my pants still on, how am I going to keep my sanity when I have you skin to skin?"

She smiled beautifully, kissing him sweetly and snuggling into him. "The next two days will be endless."

"I know, Bones, I know," he sighed against her hair, holding her close. "One last question?"

"Mmm?"

"When you get back, will you let me make love to you all night?"

"Yes," she stroked his jaw gently. "For as long as you want."

He stroked her hair, and in his mind he answered without hesitation.

_I want forever._


	36. Greedy

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

I felt like experimenting, don't hate me! Hope u enjoy :)

**Greedy  


* * *

**

"Umm … oh, oh yes, so good."

"Oh God … shit, let me … the door."

"Booth … now, now, now!"

"Baby … two seconds while I … _oh damn._"

"Oh thank god … right here."

"Hell yes, right here … you are so fucking ready for me."

"Always … ooohhhh … faster."

"Bones, the wall … your skin … baby, you'll get bruised."

"Don't care. Hard … want you to fuck me so hard."

"_Jesus_ … you are out of control."

"You love it."

"I really do … god, I'm so greedy for you."

"BOOTH! Oh yes! Don't stop, please don't stop."

"Are you ... greedy for me too?"

"Yes, _yes!_ All … the … damn … time."

"Oh Bones, you feel incredible. So … Fucking … Good!"

"AAAAHHHH! YES!"

"GOD! FUCK YES!"

"A-ma-zing. I can't even quantify it. Let's try round two in bed."

"Mmm … so greedy."

"Only with you, Booth."

"Damn right. Only with you, Bones."


	37. Ours

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones 'cause if I did tonight's episode would have ended VERY differently.

Hope u like!

**Ours  
**

* * *

He was tense the entire drive home, the white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel a testament to his ire. Brennan didn't say anything as she tried to both comprehend why he was so upset and give him a chance to calm down.

"Are you going to spend the night?" Brennan asked quietly as she got out of the car. It was his turn to stay at her apartment tonight but he was so pissed, she wondered if he would just drive off and go to his own place.

She breathed an internal sigh of relief when he got out of the car, but almost winced when he slammed the door shut. Brennan opened her front door trying not to think how relieved she was that he was staying even though it was clear he was still upset. God, they've only been sleeping together for a few weeks but she was already addicted to spending the night next to him.

"I know you are upset," she said as calmly as possible while she closed the door. "But I don't really understand why."

"Bones," he gritted out. "What happens in the privacy of our bedroom is no one's business."

"Well, Booth, I wasn't telling her about sex in the bedroom, I was telling her about when we had sex in …"

"I know, Bones," he interrupted, the ticking muscle in his jaw becoming more pronounced. "That's not the point!" He paced a little in front of her. "Don't you get it? What I do to you, what you do to me, that's private, that's between us."

"I … I know, but Angela's my friend," she said, clearly struggling to explain. "It was my understanding that girl talk was socially accepted and encouraged. I'm not sure … I mean she asked me some questions and …"

"Bones," he sighed, his anger ebbing at the distraught tone to her voice. "I know Angela's your friend and I understand girl talk but you were telling her some really personal stuff."

"But it wasn't anything bad, Booth," she frowned. "The fact that you got so hard and out of control so quickly was very exciting."

"Jesus," he exhaled but had to chuckle wryly at her matter of fact tone. "Listen, Bones, I know you share stuff with Angela, but I got upset because I don't think you should be sharing with her, or with anyone for that matter, the kind of personal stuff that only you and I should know about each other."

"I didn't mean to," she whispered, looking vulnerable. "I started talking and then kind of just …"

"All right." He crossed the distance between them. "It's okay." He took her in his arms and she melted against him.

"You looked so angry," she mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah," Booth acknowledged, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Tell me, do you think anyone else should know that when you kiss the back of my neck, I instantly get hard for you? Or that I can't help but scream your name _every single time_ you suck me dry? Or that I love the way you taste so much, I can spend hours just making you come on my mouth?"

"No." Brennan gripped the back of his shirt, her answer whisper-soft but immediate.

"That's right," he agreed, sweeping one arm under her knees and picking her up. "Because the way you tremble in my arms, the way I lose my mind in yours, that's between us, Bones." Her arms circled his neck and she buried her face in his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

"What goes on between us," he whispered as he placed her gently on the bed.

"Is ours," Brennan finished as she remembered. _How could she have forgotten?_

"Ours," he repeated, holding his weight above her and kissing her softly. "Oh Bones, between us is so damn incredible and it's ours, baby, just ours."


	38. Mine

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Companion piece to #34 (Denial). Enjoy!

**Mine**

* * *

_"Did you have a good time tonight, Booth?"_

"What the …!" Booth gasped, hand flying to the back of his jacket, automatically reaching for his gun. But before his fingertips even touched the metal he recognized the voice, after all, it was the same voice that haunted him almost nightly. "Jeez, Bones! Are you crazy? I almost shot you!"

"Oh please," she dismissed. "Not even close." She walked toward him, the hallway light he'd turned on when he stepped inside, washing over her. "I must say, Booth, for a former sniper, you sure are jumpy."

"You stepped out of the shadows like in some bad horror flick," he protested, but only half-heartedly; he didn't want to argue because he was suddenly exhausted. He walked past her into his living room and asked tiredly, "What are you doing here, Bones?"

"I asked you a question," she answered, crossing her arms in front of her and staring him down.

Booth turned to study her with narrowed eyes. _What the hell game was she playing?_ God, he was tired of playing games. Tonight had only served to remind him why he had stopped dating. The only thing he'd done tonight was waste that poor woman's time.

He should have just kept his cool today when his infuriating partner so calmly told him that there was absolutely no reason for him _not_ to accept a date with an attractive, interested woman.

"_No reason, Bones?" he challenged, staring into her eyes and ignoring Angela's captivated presence._

"_No, Booth, anthropologically speaking …"_

"_You know what," he interrupted through clenched teeth, unable to hear anymore. "You are right, no damn reason." And ignoring Angela's wide-eyed gaze, he'd turned around, walking into their witness' office and accepting the invitation that moments before he had politely turned down. _

But goddamn it, he should have known better and he should have just let it go, because it wasn't fair to his date that he spent the entire night wishing to be somewhere else, _with_ someone else. There damn well _was_ a reason he did not accept dates with attractive, interested women and that reason was always the same. No matter how beautiful, smart, or funny these women were, they always had one insurmountable flaw he could not ignore: they were not Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Bones, I'm not in the mood tonight to play guessing games with you," he spoke harshly but just couldn't help it. He was getting pissed; pissed at her for not giving a damn, pissed at himself for needing her to. "I'm tired, so if you don't mind …"

"I do mind, Booth," she interrupted, advancing on him. "Why did you go on that date tonight?"

"Why the hell do you care, Bones?" he spat, furious at the way she asked the question in a cold, controlled voice that seemed to indicate she was merely curious about the answer. Which is why he was so surprised when her eyes turned gun-metal gray and she suddenly closed the distance between them.

"I care," she hissed, gripping the lapels of his jacket and jerking him forward. "Because you are mine."

"Don't fuck with me, Bones," he growled, tangling his fingers roughly in her hair and pulling her face close to his.

"I want to, I will," she whispered against his lips. "I'll fuck you over and over until you can't deny it anymore either."

"I'm not the one in denial," he accused, voice harsh but pounding with excitement. "No fucking reason, Bones. That's what you said, remember?" His eyes practically glowed and his hands tensed in her hair as he remembered the way her indifference today had cut him in half.

"Clearly, I was wrong," she admitted, even though the words were almost painful to say out loud, she just plain hated even _saying_ the word wrong. "But I'm not wrong about this."

And she fell on him ravenously, hands frantically removing his light jacket and ripping open his shirt. Booth let go of his grip on her hair, circling one arm around her waist and pressing her close as he moved back to place his gun on the coffee table. Her hands and lips were everywhere, quickly divesting him of every rational thought.

"Slow down," he gasped, but his hands were making quick work of her blouse too.

"No," she refused, hooking one leg behind him and tripping him to the floor. She landed on top of him, swallowing his soft grunt as she unzipped him, yanking pants and underwear down.

"Bones," he moaned, dragging her skirt up as she settled over his erection. He pulled her silky underwear down and she sank into him.

"Oh god!" Booth wasn't sure which one of them had said it but damn, he was losing his mind. His back arched helplessly off the floor as he pumped into her from below. He ran his hands up her torso, cupping her breasts over the cups of the bra she was still wearing.

She arched into his hands wantonly and he lost it. Gripping her hips, he flipped her on her back and drove into her madly.

"Tell me why you care, Bones," he ordered, hands on either side of her face as he surged into her.

"I already told you …" she groaned, wrapping her legs around him and scraping her nails over his back.

"Say it again." He stroked faster into her, placing frenzied, sucking kisses on her neck that were bound to leave marks tomorrow.

"You are mine."

"Again," he growled, the suction on her neck in rhythm with his strokes.

"Mine," Brennan chanted, digging her nails hard as she bucked wildly under him. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Hell yes." His voice was hoarse and muffled against her throat as he followed her into oblivion. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Booth collapsed on top of her and after a few minutes, he whispered, "Am I crushing you?"

"No." She moved her hands over the muscles of his back in sheer pleasure. "You feel amazing."

"Bones ..." He nuzzled into her. "Today when you said … you are the reason, Bones. Please, tell me you know that?"

"Yes."

"You are mine too," Booth told her softly as he rolled her on top of him, winding his fingers in her hair and looking up at her. "Mine," he repeated, almost in awe, tucking a strand of silky hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

She couldn't deny it anymore. She didn't even want to.


	39. Subtle

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Okay, I think this little idea is going to spawn tons of little companion pieces that will be uber smutty. Read on and you'll see why, LOL!

On another note, holy crap, I realized this story has been story alerted by over 100 people. That is awesome! Sadly not as many people are reviewing which is not as awesome. If you just can't bring yourself to review, that's cool, I hope you are still enjoying the story but they do make me oh so happy, so don't be shy :) Enjoy and if you are under aged or don't like hard language, please, please **mind the M rating**!

**Subtle  


* * *

**  
His partner did not do subtle.

Maybe that is why it had taken Booth weeks before he realized what she was doing to him. He had spent the last few weeks on edge, a little bit out of control, and even more turned on than usual, but had not been able to really understand why. Until today in his office, when it all snapped into place and he realized; _she_ was seducing him. And she was doing it on purpose.

It had been so subtle he had missed it, because after all, she had been unconsciously seducing him for years. With her crooked smile, with that little frown line she got between her eyes, with her laugh that only he got to hear consistently, with that vulnerable look in her eyes that _always_ made him lean just a little into her as if by doing so he could soothe away her pain. And a million other things he had learned to catalogue over the years. He was pretty sure he could recognize her smell, her voice, even her touch anytime, anywhere and the knowledge would always wrap around him unexpectedly, seducing him all over again.

So it wasn't like being under her spell was anything new, but yet for weeks he felt like he was about to snap and he'd had no idea why.

And then today, she had leaned over his shoulder to look at the file on the computer and whispered her question in his ear, a tiny smirk on her bitable lips and her breasts pressing a little into him. And it hit him; what had been so different the past few weeks.

She was touching him,_ all the time_, she was invading his personal space in ways she never had before, fuck, she was downright playing with him and he hadn't realized it. She had left his office and he sat there, a little shell-shocked, thinking back over the past couple of weeks.

Her hand resting fleetingly on his thigh before innocently moving away, her ass pressing into him unexpectedly as a crowd of people filed into the elevator and she was _"jostled"_ into him, her breath whispering over the back of his neck as she leaned close to ask what type of beer he wanted.

Holy crap, no wonder he'd been getting home lately feeling fucking worked over. Because she damn well had been. She'd been working him over every damn day for weeks and he'd been freaking clueless.

Booth's head fell back against his couch as he thought about the obscenely erotic dreams he'd been having lately. Another lovely little side effect of her subtle little game. Again, not like he had never had X-rated dreams about his partner, because who was he kidding; he'd been dreaming of her for years. But lately they had been coming hard and fast and excruciatingly vivid. And downright hardcore.

_She was splayed on her desk, her skirt up to her waist, her hands tangled in his hair as he licked her pink, wet pussy over and over again._

_She was bent over his desk, her heart-shaped ass under his hands as he fucked her from behind with absolutely no control whatsoever._

_Against the wall of the firing range, her legs wrapped around him as he drove into her relentlessly until she screamed his name._

_On the floor of her bedroom, on her back, on her hands and knees, every fucking way. _

_Handcuffed to his bed, legs spread wide just for him and so damn wet, he could smell her arousal from across the room. _

"Fuck!" His eyes snapped open and he jumped up from couch, heading straight for a cold shower. But even as the cold water hit him, he closed his hand around his painful erection and stroked. Hard and fast. His forehead hit the tile, his breathing ragged and his mind thinking of long, delicate fingers that would undoubtedly handle his dick with the same mind-numbing expertise with which they handled bones.

Seventh straight day he'd gotten home and needed to jerk off before being able to think a coherent thought again. God, he felt fucking seventeen again and it was all her fault.

As he dried himself off and got ready for bed, Booth realized he was exhausted, yet he was pretty sure he was going to fuck her senseless in his dreams again and wake up so hard in the morning, he'd be able to get himself off in two minutes flat.

But tomorrow when he got up, it would be a whole different ballgame. _Two can play, Bones_, he thought, falling face down on the bed. He smiled predatorily against his pillow. Unlike her, _he_ wouldn't be subtle. Oh, hell no, he was going to play the game his way.

He was done touching her only in his dreams. Yeah, the dreams were hot, but he already knew the real thing was going to be so, _so_ much better.


	40. Sweet

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A little bit of fluff in preparation for the smut to come :) Because I just can't help hoping they'll get married someday!

**Sweet  
**

* * *

"All right, everyone. I want your report, I want to go through these phone records and I want to do it quick," he barked. "I'd like to get home to my wife at a semi-reasonable hour today."

"Oh, come on," one brave soul snickered. "What are the odds that she's even out of the lab yet?"

"Well, I don't know, Stevenson," he answered, sending a deadly glare in the agent's direction. "But what I do know is that as late as she gets home, I've been getting home later and I'm downright pissed that because we've been chasing our tails with this case, I don't even get to say good night to my wife anymore."

"Yeah," Stevenson chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm sure good night is what you are missing."

"Hey," Booth growled. "Get your mind out of the gutter and give me a damn status update."

"Sorry, sir." The agent coughed and schooled his features into a serious expression. But after working with him for a few years, he knew Agent Booth could take some good natured ribbing. And married to his extremely beautiful and, at times, scary partner, he damn well had to. "We've been getting the run-around from the company CEO. Classified information, trade secrets, and blah, blah, blah."

"Fucking A ..." Booth paced in frustration. "They are more worried about keeping their image intact than finding out who killed the damn Vice President of the company."

"You know what, I'm done playing nice," he decided. "First thing tomorrow morning, Stevenson, Miller, I want you to drag the damn CEO down here by his very expensive tie, if necessary." His phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID. "I don't give a fuck how many millions of dollars he has, we have Caroline, she can sell probable cause to God himself," he noted before angling his body to the side and picking up the call.

"Watch this," Charlie whispered to Agent Miller, who was a recent transfer from the Chicago office and quite unaware of the reason behind Stevenson and Charlie's sudden fascination with Booth as he answered his call.

"Hey, Bones." His entire body language changed as he greeted his partner. "Yeah, I'm still at the office." Booth walked to his window, and braced his hand on the glass as she asked whether she should head to limbo and entertain herself with a reconstruction until he was done. "No, baby, it's late, please go home … I'll be out of here in a couple of hours."

Three sets of eyes watched fascinated as the man who, only seconds before had been pissed off and growling, was now chuckling softly into the phone.

"I don't think so, Bones," he laughed. "It's my turn to pick, but nice try."

And they could only grin foolishly at the way Agent Booth's voice, normally so level and no-nonsense, went whisper-soft into what was practically a caress. "Please be careful, the roads are still iced … I know you can … Bones …" His voice trailed off on a small sigh, though he couldn't help but smile at whatever she said on the other side. "I know," he agreed. "I will. No, you don't have to … okay, I'll be home soon."

Hanging up the phone, Booth turned around. "All right, let's go through those phone records before …" His voice disappeared as he realized all three agents were staring at him with identical smirks on their faces. "What?"

"Wow, you are really in love with your wife, huh, Agent Booth?" Miller, younger than anyone else in the room and still single, sounded slightly awed.

"Yeah." It was Charlie who answered automatically. "He really is, he's been in love with her for years and years."

"Oh yeah," Stevenson interjected. "I almost forgot all those years you spent dancing around without making a move. It was painful to watch but kind of sweet."

Booth could only stare horrified as his agents chattered like twelve year old girls. Finally, snapping out of his shock, he roared, "What the fuck is this, a slumber party!"

"No, sir!" Miller immediately answered, but Stevenson wasn't intimidated.

"Aww, come on, Booth," he smiled winningly. "It wasn't a secret you were madly in love with her _before_ you married her, and it sure as hell isn't a secret now. It _is _sweet."

"Shut up," Booth grumbled, grabbing the stack of phone records and walking around to his desk. "Sweet," he muttered. "What are you, a pre-adolescent girl?" But there really was no heat behind his words, because he _was _madly in love with his wife and for so long the only one who hadn't realized it was her.

"Come on," he added on a chuckle, dividing the pile of phone records. "Let's get through this, I want to find some ammunition to throw at that asshole when we get him here tomorrow."

"She's madly in love with you too, Agent Booth," Charlie piped in, smiling wickedly.

"Thank you, everyone," Booth said dryly. "If the whole FBI Agent thing doesn't work out, you should all be relieved to know that there is a future for you in the marriage advice business."

But he couldn't help smiling, because damn, she made him so ridiculously happy, it was almost obscene. _Life _was fucking sweet.


	41. Awe

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

You can all thank **tracgyrl** for this follow-up to **Sweet**. Enjoy!

**Awe  
**

* * *

Booth dropped his piles of folders on the table, and tugged off his tie as he moved to his sleeping wife on the couch.

_Aw, baby. _

Sitting on the edge, he picked up the book that was open across her stomach and moved it to the coffee table. _Jesus, it weights a ton_, _how could she even breathe with that thing on top of her_, he wondered, before turning back and looking down at her. His fingers automatically traced her slightly parted lips in a whisper-soft caress. For the fifth night in a row, he'd gotten home to find her on the couch, where she had fallen asleep waiting for him. The back of his hand softly stroked her cheek and he could actually feel the strangle-hold she had on his heart tighten once more. He didn't know how long he sat there, just looking at her, his fingers reverently tracing the outline of her face.

They'd been married for almost five years, been together for years before that, how could she still do this to him? How could he love her even more now than that day so long ago when he nearly passed out trying to tell her how he felt? How could he have ever thought, _even for a second_, that this wasn't real?

Leaning down, he feathered his lips across her forehead, the bridge of her nose, and finally her lips. Side to side, he moved his head, lips brushing over hers in a barely there caress that was full of innocent awe.

"Booth?" Her voice was raspy with sleep, but her hands automatically came up to cup the sides of his face.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips. "I can't remember the last time I told you, but I love you so much it practically hurts."

"Hey ..." She looked into his eyes at the serious tone to his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Booth answered, but he buried his face in her neck the way he always did when his emotions were most compromised. "I should tell you every day because I love you more every day."

"You do," she told him, stroking his hair tenderly. "You do tell me. Every day."

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty," he murmured, picking her up from the couch and heading toward their bedroom.

"I know that story." She snuggled into him. "She waited a long time for him to kiss her, didn't she?"

"Thank you for waiting." He placed her on the bed, tugging off her robe and kissing her everywhere. "I was informed tonight that all those years before I kissed you were painful to watch."

"I would have waited forever," she confessed, slipping off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. "Because no one else could have ever made me feel the way you do."

"Bones," he moaned, her husky words and her busy hands setting him on fire.

"God, you have too many clothes on," she gasped, arching into him and peppering kisses on his now bare chest. "You took forever getting home."

"I was trying to leave the office … _oh Jesus_." He lost all coherent thought when she lowered his pants and stroked him through his underwear.

"You need to get inside me," she ordered breathlessly. "Now."

"I can barely think." His eyes crossed in pleasure at the glide of her tongue on his chest, but he managed to remove the offending articles of clothing that were getting in the way. "Fuck, I want you so bad."

"Then stop … _shit_ … stop … playing around," she groaned because he ran his hand between her legs and dipped his fingers into her.

"You are so fucking wet." He kissed one gorgeous breast and pumped his fingers faster. "You are always so tight and hot, it drives me crazy."

"Booth … come on," she complained hoarsely, twisting her fingers in his hair and pulling none too gently. "It's been three damn days; I'm not waiting three more seconds."

"Oh, baby," he whispered, thrusting swiftly into her. "Have you been feeling horny?"

"Yeah," she moaned in satisfaction as he filled her deliciously. "Almost … mmm … used my vibrator this morning when I woke up and you were gone," she panted wickedly, knowing the words were going to drive him nuts.

"Fuck, Bones." His reaction did not disappoint, hips jerking faster against her, his voice going rough. "The only time you should be using that thing is when _I_ use it on you."

"When you are out of town too long, it's pretty effective," she couldn't help teasing him.

"Is it?" Booth growled, even though he almost never went out of town for any considerable length of time. In the years they'd been together, they had only ever spent any significant amount of time apart a few times. But hearing the words still pushed his buttons. "Tell me something, Temperance; can it get you this wet? Can it make you scream?"

"Not even close," she said on a laughing moan, biting his bottom lip playfully. "Now, make me scream."

"Could you be more sinfully seductive?" he asked rhetorically, before sucking her tongue into his mouth and moving her thighs higher on his hips. With every stroke he went deeper and faster into her and when she was oh so close to the edge he released her mouth and nipped her earlobe.

"Come for me, baby." He ran his teeth down the side of her neck and stroked almost all the way out, before stopping and teasing, "You want me like I want you, Bones?"

"BOOTH!" On her scream, he plunged back into her to the hilt, his body thrusting uncontrollably as she shattered around him, her nails raking brutally down his back, until the pleasure-pain sent him viciously over the edge too.

"Christ." He collapsed on top of her and didn't even have the strength to roll over. "You are unbelievable."

"Booth ..." She stroked his back and pressed a kiss on his shoulder. "I love you so much."

The words made him freeze and then shudder; smoothing her hair back, he leaned on his elbows and looked down at her. The only light in the room was coming from the lamp on the nightstand and it was set on dim, but she could still see the emotion in his eyes.

"I … I'm sorry." Her voice was hesitant and a little vulnerable. "I love you so much and I almost never say it … I should …"

"Bones," he interrupted softly, cupping one hand around her face and stroking her skin with his thumb. "I know, sweetheart, I know." And it was true, she rarely said the words out loud but he still knew. There was nothing he was more certain of than the way she felt about him, the way they felt about each other.

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Booth rolled them on their side and snuggled her into him.

"Every day, Bones," he whispered against her temple, one hand tangling as usual in her silky mass of hair. "You tell me every day too and, baby, it awes me every day."


	42. Dominance

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: This actually materialized because of **browner 864**'s D suggestion for Fighting Words. I couldn't turn it into a fight but I couldn't stop thinking about it! This is one of my top two Booth, lol. Hope you like, :) **Very M**.

**Dominance**

* * *

The considering way she was looking at him should have given him a clue, but as always, he continued to be just plain stunned by the things that could come out of her pretty mouth.

"Are you ever like that in bed?"

"_What?_" Booth hissed, looking around frantically. Grabbing her arm, he dragged her from outside the interrogation room, where he had just gotten a signed confession, to the relative privacy of his office. "God, I'm gonna regret asking, but what are you talking about?"

"I just mean the way you are sometimes in the interrogation room," she explained calmly. "Very dominant, unyielding, completely in control … why are you walking so fast?" She was practically jogging to keep up with his long-legged strides.

"Bones ..." His eyes kept looking around as if the very walls could hear them. "Jesus… do you see where we are?"

"Yes, your office," she answered as he closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, are you?"

"Bones." Her nickname dropped from his lips again, this time on a strangled groan. "You know what I'm like in bed, why are you asking this?"

"Well, Booth ..." Her voice was utterly reasonable. "We've only been sleeping together for a few months, I figured there are things about you in that area that I've yet to discover." And she was determined to get an answer. "It's a very simple question, do you ever get like that in bed?"

"Not really, Bones," he answered on a sigh. "I mean, for god's sake, the bedroom is not an interrogation room."

"Oh." There was no way to disguise the disappointment in her voice and though he really dreaded the next question, Booth knew he had to ask.

"Bones, have you … are you trying to tell me that …" He had to just say it or he was going to give himself an anxiety attack. "Is the sex not good for you, is that why you are bringing this up?" Booth ran his fingers through his hair in agitation and thought back to the past few months. Shit, if she'd been faking, she should just give up forensic anthropology and head to Hollywood now.

But the look she threw his way reminded him that Bones did not fake anything, in fact, she often wielded honesty like a blunt instrument.

"Don't be ridiculous," she smirked a little. "You _know_ the sex is so good is downright unbelievable."

"Then why…?"

"Because, seeing you like that it's always so damn hot." She walked in his direction with a look in her eyes that could only mean trouble for him. "And I couldn't help wondering if it would be just as hot in bed." Booth went rock-still as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

"I can't stop thinking about it," she whispered. "I want you to think about it too." And with another soft kiss, she turned around and walked out of his office.

_Oh God_, he thought, sitting at his desk. Of course he was going to think about it. In fact, he thought of little else all goddamn day. When he made phone calls, when he reviewed paperwork, and when Cullen dropped a shit ton of backlogged files on his desk that guaranteed he would be at the office way past the end of his shift.

And there was only one thing on his mind when he reached for his phone and called his partner to tell her he'd be getting home late.

"I'll be here for a while … No, I'll just grab something from vending … I know it's not healthy but I just wanna get through these damn files and get out of here."

"I'll meet you at your place when I'm done, okay?" His fingers tightened unconsciously on the phone. "And Bones … you know that white thing with the little bows on the straps?" Of course she did. "Wear it."

When he walked through her front door, he was tired, but one look at her was enough to electrify him. Because she was sitting at the table, typing away on her computer and wearing a white satin nightgown that made her skin glow.

"Long day?" She smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, but it's about to get so much better," he answered, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm gonna go change, power down the computer and don't go anywhere."

"Where am I going to go?" Shaking her head at his retreating back, Brennan saved her document and turned off her computer.

She was so excited it was ridiculous and when he walked out of her bedroom wearing nothing but a soft pair of sweatpants, her heart went crazy. He was so gorgeous it was just plain unfair, all hard planes and sinfully defined muscles.

Booth swallowed when he saw the way she was looking at him; like some particularly delicious treat she was planning on devouring whole. He tried to control his racing heartbeat because though he was more than happy to be devoured, he knew that wasn't how this was supposed to go. And yes, Booth wasn't exactly quite sure where to go with this, but he knew the one that should be feeling like they were on the menu tonight should certainly be _her_.

He pulled a chair away from the table and sat down, looking at her through half-lidded eyes. "Come here." He made sure it didn't sound like a question and waited while she rose from her chair and walked slowly to stand in front of him.

"Are you wearing anything under that?" His voice was soft, but the way he asked without moving from his position on the chair, eyes running slowly up and down her body made every part of her feel hot.

"Panties."

"Take them off." His words made her go instantly wet, but she knew she couldn't give in without a little bit of defiance.

"Why?" Brennan couldn't help ask as she moved to stand in the v of his legs.

"Because I said so." Booth's eyes narrowed as he answered her. _Was she trying to test him?_

"That's not a good enough reason," she responded wickedly, wondering just how far she'd be able to push him.

"How about this one." Without warning, he moved his hand under her nightgown and rubbed his fingers over the lacy material of her underwear. She gasped and opened her stance a little, bracing her hands on his shoulders. Booth moved the material aside and slipped one finger into her.

"This is the reason, Bones," he whispered, using one finger to test her wetness and then rubbing that finger over her clit in tight circles until she moaned out loud. Just as suddenly, he removed his hand and leaned back in the chair. "Because you want me to make you come so badly and you only get what you want if you do what I say."

"Now," he ordered again. "Take them off."

This time Brennan didn't argue, but she made sure to remove them as excruciatingly slow as possible, inching the nightgown up sensually as she did so. Booth growled in the back of his throat at her teasing and once she had dropped the panties on the floor, he dragged the nightgown up above her waist.

"Straddle me." Pressing his lips to her stomach, he warned, "Don't you dare argue."

Brennan complied on a breathless chuckle as she circled his neck with her arms and moved erotically over his erection.

"Oh god, you are so damn hard," she moaned in wonder, riding him so hard that even through his pants, he could feel her heat. _Jesus_. His head fell back without his permission and she ran sucking kisses up his exposed throat.

"Fuck," he groaned, coming to his senses. "I don't think so, Bones." He circled her waist with one arm, making sure to stop her grinding movements, his other hand circling her throat sensually.

"You are so dangerous, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically before sucking one hard nipple through the white satin. The hand at her throat moved down in a slow caress, until reaching her neglected breast. His lips sucked one nipple furiously, while his hand rubbed hard circles over the other one. "Do not move your hips."

She fisted her hands hard in his hair to keep herself still once he released her waist and snuck his hands under her clothes.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you tonight?" She shook her head dazedly and he moved his hands up the sides of her body until he cupped her bare breasts. "Whatever. The. Fuck. I. Want." He emphasized each word with slow rotations of his thumbs on her nipples and wet kisses on her neck.

"Tell me you want me to," he whispered against the side of her neck, because even though she was wild in his arms, he couldn't help needing to hear her say she was okay with this. "Tell me, Bones."

"Yes," she groaned, arching into his talented hands. "Fuck, yes."

Kissing her frenziedly, Booth wrapped his arms around her and got up from the chair. In turn, Brennan hooked her legs around his waist and nibbled on his collarbone as he moved them to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut, he walked to the foot of the bed but he didn't place her on it. Once she unwrapped her legs, he whirled her around, pressing her back flush against him. Booth ran his hands all over the satiny material covering her body as he whispered in her ear.

"You are so pretty and sexy and soft everywhere," he husked seductively and she pressed her ass into his erection, making him groan. "You look so fucking angelic in this, but that's so deceptive, isn't it? Because there's nothing angelic about the way you drive me crazy, the way you make me so fucking hot for you I can't even think straight."

"Booth …" Her voice was strained and on the verge of pleading when he dropped his hands and took a step back.

"Take it off." His voice was hoarse but it still wasn't a question. Unlike last time, Brennan didn't bother arguing, she just wanted him and she wanted him yesterday. In one swift move she raised the nightgown over her arms and let it fall next to her on the floor. Booth did the same with his sweatpants and stepped forward again.

He ran the tip of his index finger slowly down her spine, his breath catching at the way she trembled from the delicate touch. "Bend over."

Her torso immediately lowered to the bed in front of her and he cupped her hips in his hands and slowly drove into her from behind. Brennan whimpered into the mattress at the way he was moving, so painfully slow, in and out of her. His hands were keeping her hips still so all she could do was feel him sliding, oh so slowly, in and then almost all the way out.

Even though he picked up his pace a little, Brennan was sure she was going to go mad and couldn't control herself anymore. "Booth!" Her voice was desperate but also inherently authoritative. "Fuck me faster."

"Oh, Bones ..." Booth pressed his lips to her nape and slowed down his thrusts. "Now I'm going to fuck you so slow."

And he had to bite down on his lip until he drew blood but he slow-fucked her until she screamed, the mini-orgasm that wracked her body snapping all her self-control.

"BOOTH!" she screamed, her body feeling desperate, the tiny tremors moving through her body not nearly enough. "Come on … god!"

"Say please, Bones." He wondered how he could still form a coherent sentence.

"_Fuck_," she panted, but couldn't help but give in. "Please, please, just move … _OH GOD_, I can't take it anymore, please."

"Christ, you are so unbelievably tight," Booth moaned, thrusting hard into her, the sound of her moans making him even harder. With every thrust, she got louder and louder and he wanted to let go inside her body but he also wanted to hear her make those noises for as long as possible.

He loosened his hold on her hips so she could meet his thrusts. "YES! OH, FUCK!" Her hands had a death grip on the sheets as she went wild under him.

"You are so outrageously wet, so damn out of control," he rasped, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of her body so he could pump even harder into her. "Jesus, I fucking love it." She shattered under him in spectacular fashion, but he fucked her relentlessly into another orgasm.

"I wanna fuck you like this all night long." He was out of control too, every time he bottomed out inside her, he could feel his control unravel, thread by thread. "I will," he promised hoarsely. "And you are going to let me, aren't you, baby? Because you fucking love it too."

Her second orgasm dragged him down with her and he spilled so long and hard inside her, Booth almost feared he was going to pass out.

"Oh god, oh god," he panted in disbelief once he could think again, his cheek resting against her smooth back. "Are you alive?"

"Barely," she answered, breathing just as hard and still clutching the sheets between her fingers.

Booth rubbed his cheek tenderly against her before slipping out of her on a groan and peeling her limp body gently from the bed. Turning her, he smoothed out her hair and kissed her lips softly.

"We are not done," he informed her, spanning her waist and tossing her playfully on the bed. Brennan gasped in surprise as she bounced on the bed, leaning up on her elbows she looked at him, spectacularly naked and intense as he stared at her from the foot of the bed.

"Come fuck me some more then," she invited, opening her legs and giving him a direct view of her wet pussy. He was growing hard right under her heated stare and in one swift move he pounced, sliding in right between her spread legs.

"You are going to scream for me all night," he vowed, lips kissing her everywhere he could reach.

"You think so?" she challenged, crossing her ankles behind the small of his back and smirking at the way he moaned as he slid deeper into her.

"I know so," he corrected. "Because I'm going to turn you on so much, you are going to lose your mind."

"Oh," she breathed, mesmerized by the unyielding tone to his voice. "You've never really been this way before?" How was that possible, he was so good at this.

"Not like this," Booth answered honestly, cupping her face in his hands. "But for you, with you, all bets are off, Bones." He rocked into her and whispered, "Whatever you want, however you want, whenever you want it."

"Booth." Brennan arched into him and buried her face in his throat, her own closing up at the passion in his voice. "I … I feel the same … you know that, right?" Holding him as tightly as possible, she whispered back, "Whatever, however, whenever."


	43. Blatant

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

If the title didn't give a hint, here it is, companion piece to **_Subtle_**!

**Blatant**

* * *

"He's not going to say anything else, is he?" Brennan asked, observing through the one-way glass as their suspect was taken out of the room by two agents.

"No," Booth answered as he moved to the door of the observation room and locked it. She was still looking into the glass and he turned from the door, his eyes immediately tracking to her ass. Her spectacular, perfect ass sinfully encased in the tightest pair of jeans he had ever seen.

She had already brushed that ass against him twice today and he was done taking it. Moving to stand at her back, he whispered into her ear, "How long did you think it was going to take me?"

Brennan froze at the whispered question. She went to turn around to be able to face him, but his hands landed on her hips, effectively immobilizing her.

"I know what you've been doing," he announced darkly, pressing his body close to her and lightly brushing his lips over her nape. "How long did you think you'd be able to play me?"

"I don't know what …"

"Oh, don't even," he interrupted with a scrape of his teeth along the back of her neck. Just her luck that, today of all days, she had chosen to wear her hair in a loose knot that exposed her nape. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep in two fucking weeks."

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that," Brennan answered innocently. Damn, he caught her completely by surprise. He had seemed so oblivious to her little game over the past few weeks and she had felt comfortable hiding behind the subtlety of it. But now subtlety was out the window and she wasn't exactly sure how to react. "Insomnia can be quite a problem, Booth."

"It's not insomnia, Bones," he growled, moving one hand to her stomach, the tips of his fingers brushing the top of her jeans. "It's one outrageously erotic dream after another and every_ single _one revolving around you."

Brennan gasped softly and couldn't control the way her body pressed itself back into him, but she still refused to give in. "That's very unprofessional, I'm sure Dr. Sweets would be more than happy to address any issues with you."

"That's funny." Booth moved his fingers to the snap of her jeans. "But I don't think you want Sweets to know about _your_ very unprofessional behavior over the past few weeks."

"I'm always professional," she answered primly.

"You …" He unsnapped her jeans. "Are …" Lowered the zipper slowly. "So …" And dipped his fingers under her underwear and into her. "_So_ very full of it." His fingers slid into her slick passage oh so easily.

She moaned audibly, forehead falling to the glass in front of her.

"Tell me, Bones ..." Booth licked her neck delicately even as he stroked her furiously. "Do you consider being soaking wet part of your professional responsibilities?"

Her panting breaths fogged the glass and she tried to answer him but her mind had shut down completely.

"How about making me crazy every damn day?" He placed a sucking kiss at her nape, swirling his fingers hard against her clit before pumping her again. "Or touching me everywhere and then sending me home all turned on to work it out for myself?"

With every word his voice got lower and lower, his fingers moving faster and faster until she spun apart; her hands slamming violently against the one-way glass and her body shuddering uncontrollably against his.

"Oh, that was so hot," Booth said huskily, taking a deep breath and trying to will away his erection, because he had to go back to work and he could not walk out of this room sporting a major hard-on. "Are you ready to come clean?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that you want me," he said and his smug tone of voice immediately made her want to rebel.

"We are just partners," Brennan disputed, even as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

"Right," he mocked, removing his hand and zipping up her pants again. "Making my partner come on my fingers is standard FBI policy." She finally turned around to look at him and couldn't help but stare at his lips.

"Just tell me you want me, Bones." His self-satisfied voice brought Brennan out of her trance and her gaze snapped up to meet his. The glint in his eyes told her, he thought he had the upper-hand after catching her so off guard. After making her lose her mind with those damn talented fingers. But she'd had the upper hand for weeks and wasn't willing to give it up so quickly just because he had joined the game.

Walking around him, she moved to the door, knowing he wouldn't follow because he still had to get himself under control before he walked out the observation room.

Hand on the handle, Brennan turned towards her partner and looked him up and down. _God, he looked good enough to eat._

"Don't flatter yourself," she taunted. "You wanted to touch me and I let you." His eyes narrowed and she added on a smirk, "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to do it again."

"And maybe if _you_ are lucky, you'll get to touch me," he answered silkily, making her want to laugh out loud.

Keeping her laughter in, Brennan asked, "Are we having lunch?"

"Yeah, the diner okay?"

"Sure," she answered, opening the door. "Call me when you're on your way."

"Hey, Bones ..."

She was already on the other side, getting ready to close the door and he walked forward, staying inside the room but making sure she could see and hear him.

Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sucked them and then pulled them out on a loud pop. "You taste fucking incredible," Booth whispered and had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes widen before she closed the door firmly between them.

Booth heard her heels click away and dropped his forehead to the door with a thud. He was horribly aroused but satisfaction was running rampant through him. _Man, she was something else,_ he reflected happily, his ecstatic laughter echoing in the empty room.


	44. Defiance

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A little something that came to me from _**RebeccaInley's** _D suggestion for _Fighting Words_. Enjoy!

**Defiance  
**

* * *

She waited for him in their living room because it was almost certain they were going to argue. She had learned that fighting with him in the bedroom was always a risky proposition, the combination of him all riled up and their bed right there often affecting her logical, rational thought process. Her susceptibility to him no longer surprised her but it could still irritate her.

Well, Brennan knew this fight was coming and she was determined not to end up under him in that bed until she made a few things clear.

As expected, he burst through the front door looking furious.

"Bones!" he yelled, slamming the door and throwing his keys hard on the table.

"I'm right here, Booth," she responded, knowing the calmer she stayed the more it would agitate him. "There's no need to yell."

"You fucking went to see him," Booth accused, voice seething, eyes flashing dangerously. "After I damn well told you not to."

"If you remember correctly," she replied in an infuriatingly calm voice. "I specifically left _obey_ out of our wedding vows."

"This is not a goddamn game, Bones!" He was livid, it was the kind of anger that could only come from outright fear. "I asked you not to for a reason and you fucking went behind my back!"

"No, I didn't," she disagreed. "I knew you would find out once you checked the prison logs." She knew he checked those logs nearly everyday, because he wasn't willing to take any chances where that bastard was concerned. Standing from the table, Brennan studied her partner, the muscle ticking relentlessly in his jaw told her just how pissed he was. "I didn't do it behind your back, I just did it without your permission."

"Don't you dare play semantics with me, Temperance," he growled, fisting his hands to control the roiling waves of anger and terror that had been crashing through him since seeing his wife's name in the prison logs he had checked before leaving work. "I want an explanation and it'd better be a damn good one."

"Why do you need an explanation?" she asked defiantly.

"Because I'm your husband, Bones!" he shouted, losing all sense of control. "Because the last time he played his mind games with us, you nearly died. Because just the thought of you alone in a room with him makes me break out in a cold sweat!"

"Yes, you are my husband," she agreed, it was always surprising how the thought could make her feel just a little bit smug. Yes, he _was_ hers, and she protected what was hers. "But you are not my keeper and I think you are overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Booth whispered the word violently. "You know what he's capable of! Those two days when I couldn't find you I FUCKING LOST MY SANITY!" His voice rose in near hysteria as he remembered how close she'd come to dying at that psychopath's hands. "Damn it, Bones, you know he wants to hurt you …!"

"NO!" Brennan interrupted fiercely, losing some of her composure. "He wants to hurt _you_!"

"What?" He was momentarily taken aback by her vehemence.

"It's you he wants to destroy, Booth." Her voice was hoarse with a mixture of panic and passion. "It's you and I'm not going to let him!"

Grabbing her shoulders, he jerked her against him and kissed her brutally. "And can't you see why it terrifies me that you were even near him?" The fear overrode all anger, leaving his voice scraped raw. "Because he knows, he knows exactly how to destroy me." Threading his fingers in her hair, he pulled her head back a little to look into her eyes. "Don't you see, Bones? I _know_ it's me, but he doesn't have to get near me to destroy me, he only has to get to you."

"Booth …" Her arms went around him and she pressed her lips to his throat. "He won't get to me and I'll kill him if he ever comes near you."

Booth shuddered at her words, his anger drained in the face of her own demons. "Please," he pleaded hoarsely. "I don't care that he's behind bars, I don't want him to ever be near you again."

"All right," she promised. "I just had to see him … Booth, I had to let him know I wasn't going to let him ever hurt you … I couldn't …"

"Shhh," he soothed, enveloping her in his arms and pressing kisses to her forehead. He wasn't the only one that was terrified. "I'm right here." He held her tightly and she did the same, both of them helpless against the emotions they'd long ago stopped trying to deny.

"I warned you I was going to be a defiant wife," she reminded him. "Are you sorry you married me?" He could feel her smile against his throat.

"Yes," Booth answered on a long-suffering sigh. "I regret it every day of my life."

She giggled as he tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and strode towards their bedroom.

"Poor you," Brennan commiserated on a breathless laugh as he dropped her on the bed and then landed on top of her.

"Jesus, I love you," he whispered against her lips, the panic that had gripped him for hours finally receding.

It no longer surprised him how everything bad disappeared when he was in her arms. And it defied logic, but she'd long ago stop trying to figure out why she was only ever blissfully happy in his.


	45. Provocative

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: How are we feeling about some mindless office smut? :)

**Provocative  
**

* * *

"I need a break," she said, putting down her pen and leaning back from the desk.

"I know," Booth agreed, giving the endless pile of paperwork on his desk a hateful look. "Do you want some coffee or …" His voice trailed away at the slow shake of her head, at the way her eyes went to half-mast in that provocative look he had learned to recognize.

"Bones," he whispered, seeing the way her head rolled back. "What are you doing?"

"Touching myself." Her throaty answer nearly made him gasp. She was sitting across from his desk and he could see she had slipped one hand under her blouse and was caressing one breast and he just knew, oh damn_, he knew_, she had the other hand between her legs.

For once he didn't freak out that she was being so provocative right there in his office. It was way past midnight, they were probably the only people in the entire goddamn building, and his body was reminding him that because they'd spent the last two weeks closing this horrendous case, they'd barely had a life, and that included a sex life.

"Get over here," Booth rasped, rolling his chair away from his desk. With a naughty smile, she walked to stand in front of him and he pressed a kiss to her stomach before hiking her professional pencil skirt all the way above her waist.

"Are you wet?"

"Oh yes," she answered, slipping one delicate hand inside her black silk panties and bracing the other on his shoulder. Brennan braced her legs apart a little and stroked herself lazily to his riveted gaze.

"Tell me what you are doing to yourself," he asked huskily, hands digging into her hips, eyes trained on the way she was working herself over.

"I'm pumping myself without touching my clit," she panted, keeping her strokes shallow. "And I'm rimming myself just a little … ooh … mmm … my clit is pounding."

"Touch it," he pleaded, his own dick throbbing in reaction to her words.

"All right," she agreed, using her middle finger to press down hard on the tight bud. "Ohh, shit, it feels good."

"Let me help you out, baby," he choked out, slipping his hand inside her underwear right over hers and setting the pace of her movements. Her hand went lax and he took over, fucking her with her own fingers as well as his.

"_Oohh, yes!"_ she moaned, riding their joint fingers and threading her free hand into his hair. "_Don't … stop."_

Booth wrapped an arm tightly around her waist as she came to keep her bucking hips from throwing off her rhythm. When she stopped shaking he removed her hand and licked her fingers softly.

"I almost came just from watching you do that," he groaned. "You are the single most provocative thing I've ever had in this office."

Brennan laughed, leaning down to kiss him and unzip him all at the same time.

"This has to be painful," she noted, wrapping her fingers around him and pumping slowly.

"You have no idea," he growled huskily, jerking down her panties swiftly and settling her right above him. "Don't tease."

"Okay," she agreed, plunging down on him and swallowing his scream with her lips.

She rode him relentlessly, the way he moaned wildly against her lips driving her crazy; the way he begged her _to please, please, make me come_, setting her ablaze. Because there was nothing more provocative than _him_ letting all his inhibitions down just for _her_.


	46. Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own nor profit from Bones.

Okay, how precious was the last episode? Awww, I freaking loved it! However, I must warn, this is not precious, it is **smutty!** Now, I feel I must make a plea, even if it falls on deaf ears: _**Please, please if you are underage, especially if you are waaay underage, DO NOT read, just turn away now**_.

Clearly I cannot monitor who's going to read these stories and my liberal sensibilities cringe at the mere thought (monitoring is a nasty word, isn't it?) but if you are too young to be reading this, I would totally block you if I could. That conveys the extent of my displeasure if you are a reader who should be nowhere near the M section. Okay, sorry for the sermon, but just had to get that out there, because it's come to my attention just how young some readers playing around in the M section are.

In my little rant I nearly forgot. Much love to **tracgyrl** for looking this over and calming my anxiety down over angry Booth. You should thank her for this getting posted without toning down the supper smuttiness, lol!

If you are a naughty adult with a weak spot for angry Booth, please enjoy. **Very M**.

**Secret**

**

* * *

**

"Have you changed your mind?" he asked his partner, opening his door but not stepping back.

"No," she answered stubbornly, giving him a push and waltzing into his living room.

"Then I'm still pissed." Booth slammed his door shut and growled, "And I'm not backing down."

"It's no one's business," she railed, not willing to back down either. "You don't know what will happen …"

"Oh fuck that!" He could feel his blood pressure rising all over again just like it had that morning when they'd started this argument. "I'm not going to be your dirty little secret anymore."

"Are you saying it's over?" Brennan challenged, even as she took off her blouse and threw it at him.

_Not in a million years_, Booth thought, but no way was he giving her the satisfaction.

"Yeah, it's fucking over, Bones," he snarled, taking one predatory step in her direction.

"Lying is a sin, Booth," she taunted, unzipping her black pencil skirt and tugging down until it pooled at her feet. "You know you want to fuck me so badly you are not even going to get me to the bed."

He inhaled sharply at her deliberately provocative words and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Damn her, she was so right. He was going to fuck her in his living room before fucking her in his bed. But if she thought she could keep toying with him, she had another thing coming.

Picking her up, he slammed her against the nearest wall. "You think you can mess with me?" He ripped her lacy bra off but didn't touch her matching panties. "You think I don't know how badly you want it, how fucking wet you got the minute you walked through that door?"

He kissed her violently, one hand cupping her breast, the other cupping her. "I don't even have to touch you, do I?" His fingers stroked through her panties, and she bit her lip to swallow the moan. "Your panties are soaked and your pussy is throbbing, isn't it?"

"Bastard," she whispered, sneaking her hands under his shirt and raking his back with her nails. Gripping the hem, she yanked it up and over his head before he could even think of putting up a fight. Just as quickly she undid his pants and he let her undress him but the minute she tried to wrap her hot little hands around his aching cock, he grabbed her wrists and slammed them back against the wall.

"Not so fast, Bones." Nipping her chin, he trailed his lips down her neck until he got to her breasts, her tightly furrowed nipples telling him just how much she wanted to feel his mouth on her. He blew across them softly and said, "You have to ask me for it, baby."

"Fuck you," she panted.

"Yeah, Bones," he noted, grinding her roughly against the wall. "You are going to have to ask me for that too."

Brennan growled and wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as his incredibly hard erection hit her pounding core. He released her wrists so he could grab hold of her hips and keep her still as he ground into her. And she immediately wound her fingers tightly in his hair, jerking his head back and sucking on his throat.

"You are desperate to be fucked, aren't you, Bones?" he taunted but his voice was ragged and when she bit the curve of his shoulder hard, he couldn't swallow a traitorous moan. Stopping his grinding movements, he inserted a hand between them and finally tore her panties off. When his fingers thrust hard and fast into her, she couldn't hold back the scream. "You want it so fucking bad and you want it rough, don't you, baby?"

"Booth," she groaned in desperation. "Yes, I want it, now, fuck me."

"But not just anyone's gonna do, right, Bones?" His voice was hot and dark as he drove himself furiously into her. "I'm the only one who can fuck you so hard you can't stop screaming. I'm the only one who knows just how hard you like to be pounded into the wall over and over again." With every word he seemed to get impossibly harder inside her and his strokes faster and faster.

"And I sure as hell am the only one who will ever get to touch you again," he promised, wrapping one arm around her waist and moving her from the wall to the floor. Bracing his hands on the floor, Booth stroked completely out of her. "Tell me, tell me how much you want me."

"I want you," she practically sobbed. "I want you so much it fucking scares me!"

"Baby," he whispered, burying himself deep in her tight, tight heat. "It scares me too." He plunged into her again and again until she shattered, screaming his name and he managed one more stroke before coming apart too.

Holding her waist, Booth rolled on his back so she was on top of him, head tucked under his chin.

"We can't keep hiding, Bones," he whispered, running his hands soothingly over her naked back. "I can't stand it anymore and you know you can't either."

"I know," she confessed and he suddenly knew why she had been fighting him so hard on this."But I don't want anyone or anything to mess this up."

"Look at me," he asked, running his hands up into her hair. "Regardless of who knows, this is still goddamn amazing and nothing and no one can change that." Looking into her clear, blue-green eyes, Booth knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. "But I can wait, if others knowing scares you, then we'll wait until it doesn't anymore."

_Jesus, he would wait forever if he had to.  


* * *

_

**Now, who needs a cold shower?**


	47. Misery

Disclaimer: Don't Own Bones.

No smut but hope you still like. I don't know where this came from, sometimes, I just wonder about things like this. Do ya wonder too? P.S. I assure you, this is BB all the way! You know by now, I can't write anything else :)

**Misery  


* * *

**

_Sully was back._

The words reverberated sickeningly in his head, making him practically nauseous.

Just a little over a week ago, looking at her across that diner table, he had finally come clean. He had leaned over until the only thing capable of fitting into the space between their lips was air.

_We can't be just partners anymore_.

_Okay_, she answered simply, closing the distance-all two millimeters of it-between them and placing her lips on his. At the feel of her silken lips, he thought nothing could ever go wrong in his life again.

But three dates and six head-spinning kisses later and the man that nearly took her away from him was back. In almost six years, men had come and gone like the ebb and flow of the sea, and even though he'd _hated_ them all, only one had ever truly _worried_ him. Only one man had ever made him wonder whether he was going to lose her before he even had her.

_Sully_. With his floppy hair and live-wide attitude. God, he fucking hated that phrase, what a stupid, asinine combination of words; it didn't even make any sense. His fingers tightened on the empty cup of coffee that had sent him into the breakroom for a re-fill, where he overheard the joyous news.

No way the man wouldn't try to contact her, there was just no way; he had named a freaking boat after her. No way he had forgotten about her, because one did not forget a woman like Temperance Brennan; not after meeting her, not after getting to know her, not after kissing her, and sure as hell not after having her.

And Sully, the stupid idiot, had actually _had_ her; for longer than Booth cared to remember Sully had been the one who had the right to make her happy and he fucking blew it. And now, after all these damn years, that right belonged to him and he was _not_ going to blow it.

Crushing the empty cup, Booth threw it in the garbage and headed back to his office. As he stepped through the threshold, his phone rang.

"Hey, Bones," he answered, trying to keep his voice casual.

"_Booth, I have to reschedule our dinner tonight_." Anyone looking at him would have seen the blood drain from his face.

_Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask_.

"Everything okay?"

"_Yeah, we just had an ungodly number of remains arrive and I need to get started_." Across the phone line he heard a soft sigh. "_I'm sorry. You want to come to my place for dinner tomorrow? I'll make mac and cheese._"

"Yeah, Bones," he smiled. "That sounds great."

"_Okay, now that I've lured you with mac and cheese, I have to get back to work_." From the excited tone of her voice, he knew she was itching to dig into whatever dusty pile of bones the Jeffersonian had just received.

"Whoa, whoa, Bones," Booth laughed softly, picturing her on the other side of the line, just raring to tear into those remains. "Ya know there's a meal before dinner? You might have heard of it," he teased. "It's called lunch. Wanna meet me at the diner tomorrow for it?"

"_I do, but I did make plans for lunch tomorrow, it wouldn't be very polite to cancel."_ Her voice was nice and even and vintage Brennan in her utter obliviousness. "_Actually, I was surprised to hear from Sully, did you know he was back in town?"_

Booth's mind blanked, he wasn't even sure what he answered but she was telling him not to stay at the office too late and that she'd see him for dinner tomorrow. After she hung up, he looked at the phone in his hand and stifled the urge to fling it against the wall.

Misery and, damn it to hell, insecurity raced through him.

_Fuck you, Sully_, he growled internally, _she's mine now and you're not getting her without a fight.  


* * *

_

* * *

_**p.s. ok, in my head I was thinking of doing 3 pieces to this: 1)Brennan's lunch with Sully, 2) Booth having a conversation with Sully later on in the day, and 3) Brennan and Booth having their dinner. This is currently all in my head, let me know if any, all, or none of these interest you.**__ **No worries either way :)**  
_


	48. Unfair

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Companion piece to_ Subtle_ and _Blatant_. Enjoy!

**Unfair**

* * *

She behaved herself for two days, but he didn't relax one iota, knowing the minute he did, she would pounce. Incredibly, she still managed to catch him by surprise, because it had never occurred to him that she would be so brazen around the entire squint squad.

Sitting at a booth at the _Founding Fathers_, they were sandwiched between Cam and Sweets on one side and Hodgins and Angela on the other. Everyone was pretty damn happy because they'd just closed a horrendous case; even though the murdering bastard refused to confess they had enough evidence to nail his ass to the wall and he would most certainly spend the rest of his miserable life rotting away. It killed Booth that he hadn't been able to break the bastard in interview, but he knew that sometimes you had to take what you could get.

Almost as if reading the turbulent thoughts running through his mind, Brennan said softly, "Hey, we got him, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled at her, eyes widening slightly as he felt her place her delicate hand on his knee. "Thanks, Bones."

"Anytime, Booth," she answered innocently, running her hand lazily up and down the inside of his thigh.

Booth took a big gulp of his beer, every inch of him going hard. He narrowed his eyes at her as she carried on a lively debate with Cam about how bone had triumphed over tissue in the identification of the murder weapon. But her hand kept sliding, almost absent-mindedly, up and down his denim-covered thigh. On the upstroke, she kept coming so damn close to touching him but she never quite did. His eyes nearly crossed when she pressed her nails hard, tracing the seam of his jeans and his fingers choked his beer bottle as he tried to keep his breathing even and at least attempt to participate in the conversation.

Sweets asked him a question and Booth had no clue what he answered; all he could think of was that this just wasn't fair. When he'd put his hands on her, he had done it in the privacy of the observation room, behind a locked door; she had been allowed to moan and writhe and he had damn well made her come. _So not fair, Bones._

"Booth, everything all right?" At Angela's curious voice he nearly stopped breathing and even Bones froze momentarily before moving her hand again.

"Yeah, Ange," he answered as casually as possible. "I'm just exhausted, haven't really had a good night's sleep in a while."

"Aw, that sucks," she smiled sympathetically.

"You know, Agent Booth, if you are having insomnia, there could be …"

"That's not it, Dr. Sweets," Brennan piped in helpfully. "Booth has informed me that it's not insomnia keeping him up at night."

"That's right," Booth choked out. "It's just the job, Sweets, okay, sometimes the job just fucking gets to you." _Especially when all you can think about doing is fucking your partner on the job._

"Well, you know I'm here if you need to talk, Agent Booth."

"Yeah, thanks, Sweets." He gave a tight smile. "But I'm pretty sure my sleepless nights are coming to an end." And as her hand moved yet again, he grasped it under the table and ran it _all the way_ up. He nearly whimpered as she squeezed him through his jeans.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "I know I'll be sleeping a lot better tonight knowing that sicko is locked away." Her soft eyes went hard as she recalled the faces of his two young victims. "I hope he's sharing a cell with someone named Bubba."

"That's quite vengeful of you, Angela," Sweets pointed out in that voice that told Booth the young psychologist had found the statement revealing in some deep, meaningful way. But since for once, that annoying tone wasn't aimed in his direction, he had no trouble tuning it out. Hell, he was pretty much tuning out everything. The only thing that was registering was the blood roaring in his head as her hands fondled him expertly under the table.

Whenever a question was thrown in his direction, he had to press her hand hard and stop her movement so he could concentrate enough to form some kind of response. He could feel a thin line of sweat gather down his spine and he wondered just how long he could hold out before every single person at the table realized what the hell was going on.

He nearly cried in relief when Cam threw some bills on the table, announcing her departure. "I better get home and make sure Michelle hasn't broken her curfew." She grimaced slightly at the possibility of a confrontation with the headstrong teenager.

_Oh, thank you, Cam_, he thought desperately, knowing that once the first person said goodbye, others would follow. And as if God was suddenly rewarding him for all those years of self-restrain, Hodgins and Angela paid their tab and said a tired goodbye as well.

Sweets still had half his beer left but Booth was not going to wait until he finished the damn drink.

"Sweets," Booth said, trying to sound normal and not like he was biting back a moan. "I need to talk to Bones in private for a second."

"What about?"

"That's why it's called _private,_ Sweets," Booth stressed through gritted teeth.

"Fine," he sighed, dropping some bills on the table to join the pile. He was curious about whatever private thing Agent Booth wanted to discuss with his partner, but he knew by now that Booth would run it by her first before discussing it with anyone else. "I should be getting home anyway, I have an early start tomorrow."

"Good night, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said politely, her entire body tensing in anticipation of what would happen the second he was out the door.

Booth followed Sweets' exit without daring to blink. And then he turned on his partner with all the intensity of a tightly wound spring about to come loose. On a groan of relief, he cupped his free hand around her neck and slammed his lips against hers, moaning feverishly into her mouth.

His tongue dueled frenetically with hers as he exerted pressure on her hand, rubbing it harder against his jeans.

"So fucking unfair, Bones," he growled, releasing the back of her neck and fisting his hand in her hair. "You are so gonna pay for this when I get you in my bed."

"Assumptions like that are dangerous," Brennan purred, rotating her hand in earnest now and creating the type of friction he'd spent the last hour desperate for. "Who says you get to fuck me, Agent Booth?"

Bringing his other hand up from under the table, Booth cupped her cheek, swiping his thumb roughly across her bottom lip. His hips bucked into her hand, even as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Oh Bones, I'm going to fuck you _so good_ I'm gonna make you see God."

"That's impossible, Booth," Brennan smirked, unzipping him one-handed and stroking through the softer barrier of his briefs. "But _I _will make you come right through your underwear … you see, that's not only _possible_, it's pretty much _certain_."

"Holy …!" Booth pressed his face against the side of her neck and muffled his exclamation of pleasure as her hand wrapped around him through the cotton and pumped relentlessly. "Oh hell …_ oh yeah_ … yes, don't stop."

"That wouldn't be very fair of me, would it?" she whispered, using her free hand to shift the hand he was cupping against her cheek and suck his index finger into her mouth. Booth's eyes rolled back as she sucked in rhythm with her strokes.

"_Damn, damn, damn_," he panted, closing his eyes and unraveling in her hand. Popping his finger out of her mouth; Brennan laced her hand with his, and waited for him to calm down.

"Jesus." He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck in utter appreciation. "Shit, Bones, but that was unbelievable."

"Yeah," she agreed, before giving him a virtuous smile. "And unlike you I had enough self-control to wait until _after_ work hours."

"Are you kidding me?" Booth gasped. "The entire _work_ team was here when you started groping me under the table." He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him, but it didn't matter; her tiny smirk drove him crazy. Maybe that's why he was so nuts about her, because she could make him feel alive just by smirking at him.

"Self-control?" he scoffed. "Do I have to remind you just how hard you came under my hands?"

"So did you," she shot back. Pointedly flicking the snap of his still unzipped jeans, Brennan added in a husky voice, "And actually, I didn't even have to touch you."

"Hey, I held out for nearly an hour while you tortured me," Booth retorted, zipping up his pants and smiling smugly. "You, baby, came apart for me in minutes."

"Don't call me baby," she sniffed disdainfully, refusing to give him the satisfaction. "And two days ago you simply caught me by surprise."

"Really?" His voice lowered in the kind of seductive whisper she had only ever heard from him in her fantasies. "Well, don't worry, baby. Next time, I'll make sure and give you fair warning."


	49. Possession

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

This is for **celticgina**-hope this meets your expectations!

**Possession**

* * *

It was the choked sound from the back of Angela's throat that brought Booth out of his brooding.

"What's wrong …" he began, but his voice trailed off in horror as he followed her gaze straight to the woman he'd been looking for since he stepped foot inside the crowded bar.

For a second there was only shock as he stared at his partner. But as he watched the man do what could only be a tequila shot off her neck, he went from plain shock to just plain furious. The man rubbed some salt on her before licking it off, downing his shot and then burying his face back against her neck. And Booth knew that nothing before in his life had made him so fucking pissed as the sight of his partner letting some man put his lips all over her.

Her gaze locked straight with his and he gasped as he realized … _she fucking wanted him to see this._ His nostrils flared in sheer anger and his mind raced trying to read that look in her eyes. _Why was she doing this?_ But Booth had a feeling that he knew and it only enraged him further. She was trying to show him something, she was trying to prove that kiss outside her door two days ago hadn't meant anything. _Unbelievable_. Even though she had stuck her tongue down his throat and rubbed herself all over him in a kiss so hot, they'd nearly caught fire, she was fucking trying to prove it didn't matter.

_Well, I got something to prove too, Bones_, he vowed, walking towards her without bothering to hide his anger. _I'm going to prove you are mine, once and for all_.

Grabbing the man none too gently by the shoulder, Booth shoved him away from his partner and stepped in between them. "You've got some explaining to do," he growled at her.

"Hey, buddy, what the hell do …" The man had been more than ready to protest the rude interruption but he swallowed hard as a pair of nearly black eyes drilled into him.

"Booth, you are making a scene," Brennan interjected, but despite her words she sounded utterly calm, almost like she didn't really care if he did.

"Yeah?" Booth wrapped his fingers right over her elbow, the slight pressure letting her know he had no intention of letting go. "Then let's take a walk, shall we?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man step forward, it was obvious he wanted to put up some kind of resistance and Booth could certainly understand it; she was the hottest thing in the damn place. But doing a tequila shot off her creamy neck was damn well going to be the highlight of the guy's month, because no way in hell he was getting anything more than that.

"Forget it," Booth warned him before he could take one step. "She's mine and believe me, you can't handle her." And he steered her firmly towards the nearest door, somewhat surprised at her lack of resistance.

He pushed open a door that read Emergency Exit Only in clear, yellow lettering without giving a damn about setting off an alarm. The cocktail of adrenaline and fury rushing through him was making it impossible to care about anything but getting her alone and getting a goddamn explanation.

"What the hell was that, Bones?" Booth demanded the moment they spilled into the back alley of the bar, his voice sounding especially loud in the still quiet of the night.

"I believe that was called a body shot," Brennan innocently explained. "It is quite an interesting ritual that effectively conveys …"

"I know what a damn body shot is," Booth snarled, finally releasing her arm and pacing a little bit away from her in an attempt to gain back some control. "I'm talking about _you_, Bones, what the hell were you doing in there?" The throbbing fury in his voice was unequivocal when he hissed, "Why the hell did you let that idiot put his hands and lips all over you?"

"Isn't that what you do at a bar?" Brennan inquired, leaning back casually against the brick wall. "Despite the fascinating social interactions that can be observed in a setting such as this, isn't it ultimately about finding someone that can give you what you need?"

"Is that what you were trying to do tonight?" His eyes raked over her body and for the first time he got a good look at her. "Is that why you are dressed like that?" It hit him that he had never seen this much of her bare skin before. The outfit was simple—a tight, short black skirt and a blue spaghetti-strap tank-top—but it was the most erotically seductive thing he had ever seen. He took an automatic step in her direction as it became clear why exactly she was dressed like that.

"Were you going to pick someone up and take them home with you?" Booth spit the words out menacingly, but Brennan wasn't the least bit intimidated. She had decided that tonight she was going to do whatever the hell it took to get him to stop pretending they were just partners. The final straw had come two days ago, when he'd kissed her senseless and then softly whispered goodnight, leaving her stunned and furious against her front door.

"Yeah, Booth," she said evenly. "I am most definitely going to take someone home with me tonight." Brennan knew he didn't get what she was trying to say, which made her next words so incredibly reckless. "And he is going to fuck me hard all night, just how I like it."

He came at her, just like she knew he would and her body melted deliciously as he pinned her against the wall, palms braced on either side of her face.

"Wrong, Temperance," Booth growled dangerously. "So damn wrong." His lips attacked her neck, sucking purposely on the spot right where another man's lips had been less than ten minutes ago. "You let him put his lips right here, and now all I can think about is marking you up so that you never again forget that you belong to me."

"That's barbaric," she laughed at him, tilting her head to the side and moaning a little at the feel of his teeth scraping over her skin. "And I'm never wrong, Booth." His head moved down to nip and suck at the swell of her breasts spilling out over her tank-top and she tangled her fingers in his hair, whispering, "I _am_ taking someone home, the same person I knew I was going to be taking home the moment I decided to wear these clothes tonight."

He froze at her words, her meaning finally clear. His hands moved from the wall to cup her hips and he gripped the material of her skirt in his hands. "This?" He tugged the skirt up, eyes riveted to her face. "You are dressed like this for me?"

"Yes." Her legs automatically parted as the light night breeze hit her exposed thighs and Booth immediately inserted one hand between her legs. Hooking his fingers on her skimpy underwear, he ripped them right off and slid two fingers into her, knuckle deep.

"Holy god," Booth groaned in disbelief, he had never felt anything as seductively lush and slick as her. "What about this, Bones," he moaned; drawing his fingers out agonizingly slow, before thrusting them back in at a much faster pace. "Is this for me too?"

"You know it is," she whimpered, hands going to his jeans and unsnapping the top button quickly before slowly lowering the zipper.

"What?" Booth asked, hips bucking into her hands of their own volition. "What the hell were you trying to prove tonight?" Because although not what he had originally feared, she had damn well been trying to prove something, he hadn't been wrong about that.

"That you can't just kiss me and then forget about it," she answered in candid honesty. "That there's no possible way we'll ever be able to be just partners anymore."

"What?" Booth gasped, trying to concentrate, even though she had lowered his clothes down just far enough to wrap her hands around him. "You don't think I know that? You think I was trying to forget we kissed?"

"Weren't you?" She stroked him hard twice before cupping her hands on his ridiculously perfect ass and pressing him into her.

"NO!" Booth emphasized his answer by driving into her hard and wrenching a surprised moan out of her. "I was trying to give you space, I was trying not to crowd you." Her legs wrapped around him and his fingers gripped her thighs as he pumped her hard; it had _not _slipped his mind that she had _just_ told him that was how she liked it. "Jesus, Bones, I can't even forget the color of your lipstick, you think I'm going to forget that kiss?"

She arched into him, moaning loud and deep and Booth wanted to drive even harder, but he was terrified of bruising her against the brick._ Oh God_. It hit him that he was making love to her in the back of a bar, against a damn wall.

"Bones, damn it …" His words were labored and strained against her ear. "Don't you think I _know_ that there's more, _so much more_, between us than just our partnership?" His forehead rested against hers, even as his hips couldn't stop bucking into her. "I didn't need your little reminder tonight, you didn't need to push me over the edge."

"Is …_ooohh, yes_ … this … _god_ … the edge?" she gasped, hands holding unto his shoulders and digging her nails hard into him.

"Fuck!" Booth cursed, both a reaction to her, wild and panting under him and in regret that he had lost control like this. "Bones, there should be a bed, silky sheets, candlelight, and all that other stuff …" His voice broke on a near sob as she clenched her walls around him, drawing him in deeper. And he realized this first time there would be none of that because there didn't seem to be any possible way to stop.

Almost as if reading his mind, Brennan threatened, "If you stop now, I'll kill you, Booth."

"God, _I can't_, I can't," he admitted in desperation against her neck. "You damn well win this time … but hey, look at me …" He raised his head and his fingers tightened on her thighs as he forced himself to think past the nearly obscene arousal battering his system. "You are mine now, Bones, you understand?" His eyes glowed. "_Mine_."

"Booth …" she moaned, barely able to keep her eyes open. "So close."

"Say it," he demanded, trying to keep his strokes hard but controlled, instead of completely animalistic like his body was begging him to do. She looked up at him with glazed blue-green eyes and he knew she was considering being stubborn. But no fucking way was he letting her; not after her little stunt tonight geared towards eliciting precisely this reaction.

"Don't fuck with me on this," he warned her silkily, lowering his head to suck hard on the side of her neck before kissing her lips roughly. "I lost my mind for you, just like you wanted and now you belong to me." Against her lips, he whispered, "Say it, Temperance."

"You belong to me too," she stalled and he smiled predatorily as he saw right through her.

"That's never been a secret, Bones," he said huskily, his control all shot to hell as he drove inside her over and over again. "Now, stop stalling and just say it, dammit."

"Yours," Brennan gasped out, she was going to unravel. "Booth ... yes ... I'm yours too."

"Fuck yes," he agreed wholeheartedly, letting her gasping moans hurtle him furiously to the end of the line. "_Yesyesyes_." She buried her hands in his hair and kissed him wildly; the most incredible sensations bearing down on her with all the force of a thundering locomotive.

Had their lips not been fused together, husky screams would have rend the night. Instead, there was only the satisfaction of surrender and the addictive thrill of utter possession.


	50. Advice

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Much to my dismay.

All right, if you wanted some more**_ Misery_**-related ones, hope you like. No true angst here, but just because I love Angela (is there a bigger BB shipper than her?)

**Advice  
**

* * *

"Hey, Bren." Angela walked in with her customarily cheerful smile and shook her head at her best friend typing away on her computer. "I'm going to that vegetarian place you like, you want me to bring you back something?" She gave Brennan her patented 100-watt smile. "Or maybe even wrench yourself away from work and come with?"

"No, thanks, Ange, I already have lunch plans," Brennan noted, getting up from her desk and exchanging her lab coat for her winter coat. "I should be heading out."

"Of course you already have lunch plans," Angela said with a wicked smile as she turned to walk out of the office. "Say hi to Booth."

"I'm not …" Brennan rifled distractedly through some papers on her desk as she answered. "I'm not having lunch with Booth today." The words stopped Angela on her tracks. "I'm actually meeting Sully for lunch." The casual explanation had her whirling around at the door and surging back into the office.

"Sully?" Angela gaped. "Your ex-boyfriend, who you nearly sailed away with Sully?"

"I only know one Sully, Ange," Brennan explained, completely oblivious to the agitation on Angela's face. "And I did not nearly sail away with him. It was more like I entertained the thought."

"Whatever." Angela rolled her eyes and asked the really important question. "Does Booth know?"

"Booth?" Brennan gathered her purse and turned to give Angela a confused look. "Yes, it came up yesterday when I talked to him."

"Oh. My. God," Angela breathed. "He must be going nuts."

"What? Nuts?" Now Brennan gave Angela her full attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Brennan, you cannot be serious," Angela despaired, shaking her head in that way Brennan knew meant she was completely missing something.

"Ange, please keep the dramatics to a minimum," Brennan requested, frustrated at her inability to grasp whatever seemed to be so clear to Angela. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Frowning, she asked what she _really_ wanted to know. "Why would he?"

"Okay, look, you and Booth, you are a thing now, right?" Angela quickly anticipated the next question. "By thing, I mean, you are involved in a mutually exclusive romantic relationship."

"Yes," Brennan immediately answered, lips curving in a satisfied smile she wasn't even aware of. "I believe that is an appropriate definition." She tilted her head as she considered. "Granted, we've actually only gone on three dates and we haven't even had sex yet, but still, based on our years of …"

"What?" Angela's brain stalled at the unexpected piece of information, momentarily losing focus from the topic at hand. "You haven't had sex yet?"

"No," Brennan sighed softly. "Booth, you know … he …" She struggled trying to explain because she knew that if anyone could help her understand this, it would be Angela. "He's very romantic about it, Ange."

"Of course he is," Angela sighed as well, smiling beautifully.

"I … I'm a little worried," she confessed. "He has these ideas about what sex will be like between us … you know, breaking the laws of physics and other scientific impossibilities but when he talks about it, I believe him because it sounds like it _should _be the most incredible thing in the world … and my god, Ange, I'm terrified I'm going to disappoint him." Brennan's words came out in one breathless rush and it wasn't till it was all out there that she realized how much she had been driving herself crazy with this.

"Oh Bren," Angela whispered, her heart melting into a gooey puddle at her friend's insecurity. "You won't disappoint him, you won't disappoint each other, and Booth is right, it will be the most incredible thing in the world."

"How can you know that?" Brennan whispered, the rational part of her brain fighting with the part that just wanted to accept things like that at face value.

"Because, sweetie, you and Booth, you are just … you know, epic." Angela smiled at the word, it fit them so perfectly, but at Brennan's frown she realized she needed to explain in slightly more concrete terms.

"Listen, forget about the fact that the air pretty much screams with sexual tension every time you are in a room together, that just means the sex will be damn hot." Angela allowed herself a tiny smirk. "But what will make it truly incredible is that you two, you _get _each other, you know." Encouraged by the look of understanding on Brennan's face, she continued, "I know it's difficult for you to accept, but some things science alone can't explain. God, Bren, you and Booth, you'd do anything for each other, do anything to make each other happy, why would it be any different in bed?"

Going over to her friend, Angela gave her a quick hug. "You gotta trust Booth on this, but you also have to trust yourself."

"You're right, Ange." Brennan gave her friend a relieved smile, she felt much better because Angela was absolutely right; he knew her better than anyone else, she trusted him unconditionally; maybe it was illogical, but somehow, they _were_ perfect together. Adding sex to the equation wasn't going to change that. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Whoa, hold on a second there, young lady," Angela commanded when she saw Brennan getting ready to walk out of the office. "You derailed me momentarily but I have not forgotten about this Sully thing."

"Ange, it's not a big deal," Brennan sighed, turning around impatiently. "He's in town, he called me to catch up, I had no lunch plans so I said I'd meet him for lunch."

"Okay, Brennan, I realize that's all it is to _you_, but believe me when I tell you that's _not_ all it is to Booth."

"Booth trusts me," Brennan pointed out with a frown.

Angela burst out laughing. "Oh sweetie, of course, he does, it's Sully he doesn't trust."

"That makes no sense, Sully has no say in …"

"Look, Booth is sensitive enough to understand that Sully was an important part of your life," Angela explained. "But he's also a man, a man who's desperately in love with you and who nearly had to watch you sail away from his life."

"He told me to go," Brennan muttered.

"Yeah, and I bet he still breaks out in a cold sweat every time he thinks about how close you came to taking that advice."

"All right, so you are saying he's bothered by this lunch, even though when we talked about it yesterday, he gave no indication of it?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Angela nodded, pleased.

Brennan considered for a few seconds. "I'm seeing Booth for dinner tonight, I'm assuming it will be brought up." Almost against her will, she asked, "Do you have any of your magically insightful advice?"

"It's not magic, Bren, it's common sense," Angela laughed. "Just use your common sense tonight and for god's sake, make sure the man knows Sully has no chance to get you back."

"Of course, Sully has no chance," Brennan stated matter-of-fact.

"_I _know that," Angela agreed. "Just make sure Booth does too."

"All right," Brennan nodded, wondering how was it possible for relationships to be so complicated; no wonder psychology was such a worthless science, it was impossible to get any kind of reliable data when human beings were always changing the variables. "I'm going to be late for lunch." After taking a few steps, Brennan turned to her friend once more with an earnest expression on her face.

"Ange, thank you for the advice," she said seriously. "I mean it. I'm so often unaware about, you know …"

"It's okay, Bren," Angela said softly. "That's what friends are for."


	51. Sexy

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Short but smutty :) I know there are other things that need to be updated but what can I say-this practically wrote itself. Hope you like :)

**Sexy  
**

* * *

"Hey," he whispered softly in her ear. "You want me to make you come right now?"

Her hands clenched the steering wheel, lips opening in a strangled gasp. "Shit, Booth, I'm driving."

"Yeah, I know you are, baby," he agreed, his voice low and hot right against her ear. "But you want me to, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Brennan asked, genuinely curious about how he arrived at his conclusion, his _oh so accurate_ conclusion.

"This ridiculously sexy skirt," he explained, teasing the edge of the material with his fingers. "It hikes up just a little too indecently when you sit down." He caressed the exposed skin of her thigh pointedly.

"And Bones …" His lips caressed the sensitive shell of her ear as he spoke in a husky, conclusive tone. "You only wear _this_ skirt when you want me to get my hands under it."

"What?" She shot him a disbelieving glance before focusing on the road again. "That sounds awfully subjective, Booth."

"Nope," he argued, inching his fingers just a little higher. "Pure observational data." His tongue rimmed the curve of her ear, sending goosebumps everywhere. "But ya know, if I'm wrong, all you have to do is say so."

_Damn it! _

"Fine," she growled. "Don't be so damn smug and do it already."

Booth laughed at her bad-tempered admission, she did _not_ know the meaning of giving in gracefully.

"You know how sexy it is when you wear this thing?" His fingers slipped all the way in until he was touching damp lace. "Not just because it molds to your skin so damn provocatively but because I actually know what you are thinking when you wear it."

"I know you're thinking about this," Booth explained huskily, pushing her delicate underwear aside and running the pads of his fingers along her swollen folds. "And it's so damn hot, it fucking drives me crazy that you want me to do this to you."

"Booth, oh god," Brennan gasped, spreading her legs as much as possible while still maintaining her foot on the pedal. "Oh fuck, this is _not_ safe driving."

He nipped her earlobe on a chuckle and finally inserted two fingers inside her. "You know you only say bad words when you are really hot for it?" He didn't expect an answer, so he set a smooth rhythm with his hand, while he continued talking to her in that same smoky voice that nearly made her whimper. "That's sexy too, Bones, the way dirty words just come out of your mouth when you are all excited."

She moaned, nearly running a red light as his fingers picked up speed, his thumb brushing her clit with every stroke in.

"But this right here, _this_ is the sexiest thing of all," he confessed, stroking with abandon now. "Making you come, watching you come, feeling how incredibly wet and hot and fucking ready you are for me every single time I touch you."

She cut across two lanes of traffic and pulled into a parking lot that was nearly empty due to the late hour. The second the car was in park, she bucked into his hand, moaning his name and God's and tossing her head back against her seat desperately.

His lips settled over hers and he swallowed her cries. In turn, she cupped one hand around his neck, holding on as he pushed her right over the edge.

"Booth," she breathed his name over and over against his lips, her fingers tightening reflexively against his nape.

His own breathing was erratic as he slowly removed his hand from between her legs, caressing her inner thighs softly with his wet fingers and tracing her bottom lip playfully with his tongue.

"Oh damn, baby, you are definitely the sexiest thing ever." Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead to her shoulder. Brennan rested her cheek against his head, the only sound in the car that of their heavy breathing.

"Bones," he said after a few minutes, moving the car back to Drive and leaning back against his own seat.

"Yes?" Brennan looked at him as she pulled back into the street; his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted.

"We need to get home," he pointed out in a deliciously strained voice. "Now."

"Five minutes," she promised, her mind supplying her with all kinds of erotic scenarios. "Booth …" She moistened her dry lips, throwing him a sideways glance. "What are you thinking?"

His answer drove her absolutely mad.

"I'm thinking that I love that skirt so I'm not going to rip it off your hot little body," he rasped, eyes still closed. "But I sure as hell will hike it up to your waist and pound into you the _second_ we get through the door."


	52. Seduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

As promised, back-to-back, baby! My attempt at smuffy or something around there, lol! I envision updating this story quite often over the next week as the one-shots are battering my brain, but do not fear I have not forgotten or abandoned any other story. :)

For **nali0403**-hope you enjoy :)

**Seduction  


* * *

**

She could always surprise him.

If there was one thing he'd learned during his partnership with Dr. Temperance Brennan was that thinking you had the upper hand was a mistake. And any feelings of control were invariably momentary and illusory.

"What would it take for a woman to seduce you?"

He pressed the tip of the pen so hard against the paper that if it had been a pencil it would have snapped. His head whirled around to look at her but she seemed completely unaware that her question had left him nearly traumatized. She wasn't even looking at him, instead she was reaching for the bowl of popcorn on her lap, her eyes still scanning the journal in her hands.

"What the hell are you reading?" Booth choked out, wondering how in the span of one minute she had managed to so completely rattle him. He should have insisted she watch some TV when he started working on his paperwork, instead of reading whatever the heck she had in her hand.

"Oh, this?" Brennan looked at him and indicated the magazine in her hand. "It's an article about how human sexuality is one of the ways in which human beings relate to God."

"Christ," Booth groaned, running a hand through his hair. "That sounds blasphemous, somehow."

"What?" Brennan frowned. "Not at all, Booth. Actually, when you consider the strict sexual rules of many religions, it makes complete sense that …"

"Bones …" Booth interrupted and then hesitated, realizing that she seemed to have forgotten her original question and wondering whether he wanted to remind her. "What does any of this have to do with seduction?" He was sure he was out of his mind, because no way he should be encouraging this conversation.

"Oh, well, nothing really," Brennan answered, tilting her head and giving him a considering look. "Except, you are a religious man, would a woman who relates to God in the same way you do … is that something that would be seductive to you?"

_My god, he would never understand the way her mind worked._ The way she got from point A to point B was so often a complete and utter mystery. There was no better example of that than this damn conversation. He was already regretting steering her back to her original point instead of letting her lecture him about the sexual rules imposed by religion.

"That sounds wrong," Booth said cautiously. "Religious beliefs are not seductive, at least I've never thought of them that way."

"Okay, then what _is_ seductive to you?" She set her journal and bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table in front of them and looked at him expectantly.

"Jeez, Bones, that's kinda personal," he hedged, shifting on the couch uncomfortably, her curious expression making him feel like he was some experiment she was about to collect data on. And damn, something must be wrong with him, because _that_ was seductive.

"I thought we could talk about anything, Booth," she reminded him, all wide-eyed innocence and disarming earnestness.

"Yeah, of course we can … I just …" Booth closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and setting the paperwork next to the popcorn on the table. "We can talk about anything," he said on a resigned sigh. "Look, I'm a man, Bones, we are pretty simple, it doesn't take much to seduce us, okay?" He was speaking a little too quickly, but he really wanted to end this conversation. "All it takes is a woman, the _right_ woman, the one that you really like and that makes you happy and all she has to do is smile and there you go."

"The right woman?" she repeated softly.

"Yes," Booth whispered as he watched her lean back against the couch and process the information. His heart was pounding madly and he wasn't even sure why. Oh yeah, because _the_ _right woman_ was sitting on the couch next to him, eyes closed in seductive concentration. Her throat was exposed as she rested her head back and his hands fisted in an effort to prevent himself from closing the space between them and running his lips up and down the white column.

"Booth?" Her eyes were still closed and her voice was barely audible.

"Yeah?" He shifted closer to her on the couch, partly because she was speaking so low and partly because he couldn't help himself.

"Could _I _seduce you?" The question froze him and he was sure the answer was written all over his face, but her eyes were still closed and he had a feeling they were going to remain closed until he answered.

"_Yes_." His strangled voice made her eyes open and he nearly gasped at the naked insecurity in the blue depths.

"I can?" His heart clenched at the surprise in her voice. _God, she really didn't know_. His beautiful, brilliant partner didn't know that, to him, she was the most amazing thing in the world. She didn't know that she owned him, that he would give anything to be with her, that he'd waited nearly half a decade for her and would wait another half if he had to.

"You can," he answered softly, raising one hand and brushing his fingertips across her lips. "And you do." Her lips pursed against his fingers in a tiny kiss and his breath caught at the unexpected caress. In one swift move, his hands spanned her waist and he plucked her from her seat, shifting her to his lap.

"Booth!" Brennan gasped, but her knees immediately settled around his hips and her arms went around his neck.

"Every day you seduce me, Bones," he confessed hoarsely, burying his fingers in her hair and placing kisses on her jaw. "Every damn day, just by breathing."

"I didn't … I didn't think that …" Brennan's voice hitched and her head fell back at the feel of his wet kisses. "I didn't think that you … we are so different."

"I know we are," he conceded, his lips attacking her throat like he'd wanted to do two minutes earlier. "And it doesn't make one damn bit of difference because I need you so much and you make me so happy and all I want to do is make you happy too."

"You do, Booth," she told him quickly, slipping her hands under his shirt and running them all over his chiseled chest. "Why do you think I chose to stay after dinner and watch you do paperwork, instead of going home?"

"I'm glad you stayed, Bones," he groaned, her little hands under his shirt shaping and stroking him with abandon. "I'm so glad you decided to seduce me."

"I did not decide to seduce you," she protested, arching into his hands as he slipped them under her blouse and cupped her through her skimpy bra. "I merely asked if I could."

"Yeah," he whispered huskily, kneading her breasts gently, thumbs brushing the tight, little peaks. "And that was a seduction all its own."

Only Temperance Brennan would be able to seduce him with anthropology, curiosity, and disarming insecurity.

"Can I seduce you into finishing your paperwork later?" Brennan whispered wickedly, moving fluidly over him and raining kisses on the skin she exposed by taking off his shirt.

"Oh, Bones," he moaned, dispensing with her blouse and bra as well and placing reverent kisses on her breasts. "You can …" his words faded off as he became distracted by the feel of her flesh under his lips. "Mmm … god, you are so soft and firm all at the same time."

"Bed," she gasped, her voice needy and aroused and quickly becoming desperate.

"Absolutely," Booth agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting them both from the couch. Her legs and arms wrapped around him and her face went to his neck as she trembled a little. One of his hands caressed soothingly up and down her bare back as he carried her to the bedroom.

Booth placed her on the bed as if she were the most precious of treasures, settling gently over her but bracing himself on his forearms so as not to crush her. His fingers loosely tangled in her hair as his lips brushed whisper-soft over her flushed face.

"Bones …" Everything melted as she heard him sigh her name--the one that was just for him--in a soft, unsteady voice. "You … _you_ are the sweetest seduction possible." Brennan's eyes closed, her lips curling in the kind of smile that she only ever gave to him as her body arched helplessly into his.

"Booth …" she sighed his name just as reverently, knowing she was utterly seduced as well.

Years and years of late night dinners and early morning coffees, fighting and making up, happiness and sadness; insecurity and fear, need and longing, all culminating in this. All adding up to the strangest, most effective seduction imaginable between two people no longer capable of resisting each other.

* * *

**_Come on, darlings, I know you have opinions and I wanna know what they are :)_**


	53. Senseless

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

I really loved writing chapter 51 and I couldn't leave Booth all hot and bothered, so here's a smutty little companion piece to_ Sexy_. **Pretty damn M**, **so be warned**.****

**Senseless  
**

* * *

She turned off the car and nearly ran to the door, knowing he was going to be right behind her.

His hands landed heavily on her hips, pressing her back against him as she fumbled with the keys. Brennan was having considerable trouble getting the key in the lock because she was a hell of a lot more concerned with rubbing her ass enticingly against his impressive erection.

He was grinding her rhythmically against him, his lips leaving a trail of sucking wet kisses up to her ear. "Open the door or I swear to god, I'll take you right here."

"That's very reckless, Booth," she warned on a moan, letting her head fall back against his shoulder in utter pleasure. "I believe the couple who just moved across the hall has a young child."

"Then open the goddamn door," he growled, fisting the skirt in his hands and dragging it up. "Right fucking now."

"Your language appears to suffer as well in direct correlation with your arousal," she pointed out wickedly, finally inserting the key in and opening the door.

They crashed into their living room in a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing. One second he had her pressed against the closed door, the next he had her pressed against the floor.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless," he promised her, hands hiking the skirt above her waist and yanking tiny black lace panties all the way down.

She gasped in excitement as he took her underwear off and ripped her own blouse open, showing him the matching black demi bra that barely contained her breasts. "I'm going to be very disappointed if you don't deliver," she couldn't resist taunting, even though by now she knew that he _always_ delivered.

His eyes were black as night as he looked down at her: hair splayed on the floor, pale flesh straining against black lace, legs spread open in the most delicious invitation. Everything about her screamed, _fuck me until I lose my mind_, and his pupils dilated as he stared at her; she was the only thing that could make him lose every ounce of control and he couldn't even bring himself to care.

Her hands divested him of his shirt as he removed his pants and boxers in one swift move.

"No foreplay," she told him, wrapping her fingers around him and giving his length one hard stroke.

"Bones," he groaned, grabbing her wrists and trying to stop her from making him lose it right in her hand.

"Senseless," she reminded him in a low, husky voice that somehow made him even harder.

"I remember," he murmured, bringing her captured wrists over her head and sliding home in one smooth, hard thrust.

"BOOTH!" she gasped out, hips bucking off the floor to meet his strokes. "Oh, god, yes … fuck, you're so hard."

"All I have to do is think about you and I get hard," he admitted hoarsely. "And then all I have to do is think about this and I get even harder."

"Yes, oohhh, so damn good," she moaned loudly, her head thrashing side to side. "Booth, yes … god, you drive me crazy."

"Damn right," he groaned, releasing her wrists and trailing his hands down so he could grab hold of her hips. "It's …" He stroked nearly all the way out. "Only …" Pounded himself all the way in. "Fair." Brennan threw her head back on a strangled scream and his lips descended to press desperate kisses all along her throat. "Because _you_ strip _me_ of all self-control."

His whispered words got to her, they always did. It still amazed him that all the things he'd tried for so long to keep inside in fear of terrifying her, actually turned out to hit her like the strongest aphrodisiac.

"Harder," she begged, bringing her arms around him and digging her nails into the toned muscles under her hands.

"Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" he breathed against her lips, holding on to her harder and pounding her straight down into the floor. His answer was the tortured scrape of her nails on his back.

"Oh fuck," he panted, hips pistoning wildly. "I love it too."

"I know," she whispered hoarsely, hitching her thighs even higher on his hips to feel him going in deeper.

"Do you?" Booth asked, bracing one hand on the floor to gain better leverage as he stroked inside her uncontrollably. "Do you know how goddamn perfect it feels to slide inside you?" Brennan moaned sharply as he bottomed out inside her; she always reacted wildly to the way he made love to her, with his body _and_ his words.

"Do you know how _unbelievably_ hot it gets me to get you under me like this?" He plunged back in on a nearly agonized groan, but couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. "To feel you, hot and tight and dripping wet, and _so damn_ ready for me." His body shuddered when she screamed his name as he angled hard inside her and hit her g-spot.

"To know you need this as much as I do," he rasped out, burying his face against her neck and returning inside her at that angle over and over again.

"_Booth, Booth, Booth_ … _BoothBoothBooth,_" she chanted his name mindlessly, the orgasm uncoiling devastatingly as he pounded her so perfectly and so fucking hard, Brennan thought she was going to pass out.

"Bones, _OH GOD_, Bones!" The words were a near sob as her body arched like a bow before shattering around him; her walls clenching viciously, her thighs locking around him, and her fingernails leaving the most deliciously painful grooves against his back.

There was nothing but the sound and feel of her as he came violently inside her body, his own so completely out of control it nearly terrified him. Booth felt her hands move on his back and he relaxed into the soothing caress. Breathing in the delectable scent of her mixed with explosive sex, he allowed himself to calm down.

For months after they'd started sleeping together it had scared him constantly; his mind-boggling reaction to her, the furious intensity of the passion they created between them, and most of all, the absolute lack of control he had tried so hard to fight every time he touched her. After nearly three years, none of that had changed, but at least now it didn't send him into a tailspin of anxiety and worry, wondering how she would react to this incredible thing between them and if it would get to be too much for her.

His every fear and worry had turned out to be mostly senseless as she approached their relationship with the same rationality and commitment she reserved for her work. And just like in her work, when logic failed because emotion cannot be rationalized, she turned into his arms and let him help her deal with all the things she simply couldn't compartmentalize.

With a happy sigh, he rolled on his back, switching positions so that she was now sprawled, pliant and supple, on top of him.

"Damn, baby," he chuckled, caressing her back just as soothingly as she had touched him. "With all the beds in this house, how do we so often end up on the floor?"

"Your lack of self-control," she reasoned smugly, pressing her lips to his warm chest in tiny kisses.

"Yeah, right," he snickered, tunneling one hand inside her hair and gently playing with the strands. "It takes two to tango, cupcake."

"Veto," she said immediately, biting down on his chest and he laughed uproariously at the disdainful look she threw him. Almost a year into their relationship, they had reached what Booth called the Pet Name Treaty of 2012. He was allowed to try out the endearment and she was allowed to veto, but if she didn't, he had the rights to it until further negotiation. He never got tired of testing out endearments on her, endlessly amused by her reaction to them.

"I know, baby," he said, still laughing as he picked her up from the floor and carried her into their bedroom. "That one was a joke."

"You are sneaky," she accused, curling into his arms like a contended kitten. "I'm not taking any chances."

"That was excellent reaction time," he noted, placing her on the bed and unzipping and slipping off the skirt that was still bunched around her waist. "Does that mean I didn't fuck you senseless, Bones?" he murmured teasingly, flicking the clasp of her black bra and taking that off as well.

"Mmm …no, you did," she answered, arching greedily into his mouth as he tongued her nipples lazily. "I just happen to have an excellent recovery time."

"Good to know," he whispered, settling between her spread legs and running his hands slowly over her body. "Guess what, Bones?" Booth smiled against her skin at the soft little gasp she couldn't control when his fingers touched her center, still so soft and wet.

"My recovery time …" he told her, sucking one distended nipple and then the other into his mouth. "It's excellent too."

Booth trailed nibbling kisses up to her lips, dipping his fingers in her wetness and then rimming her slowly before removing them entirely. Her soft moan ended up in his mouth as he entered her slowly, hard and hot and oh so ready.

"I'm aware," she sighed dreamily, wrapping her arms around him, all too eager to let him leave her senseless all over again.


	54. Flawless

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: I was going to write a quick, Christmas one-shot of pure smut but somehow ended up with something a little more smuffy and longer. I'm slightly nervous about this because it took an unexpected turn for me, I really hope it worked out for the better. I'm thinking the next 3 or 4 posts here will not be smutty, but to make up for that I will be starting a new story full of smut, hehe! Enjoy!

**Flawless  


* * *

**

Out of the corner of his eye Booth saw her shift again and politely excused himself from the conversation. Going over to his partner, he interrupted her conversation as well, and pulled her aside.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked softly, concerned that so many people in their house might be freaking her out a little. "Are you not having fun?" Having this Christmas party had been his idea and now he worried that it was all a little too overwhelming for her.

"Actually, I am," she said with some surprise in her voice. She had agreed to this because she knew how much he loved Christmas, but getting into a festive spirit had been quite easy, even with all the people milling around their house. "What makes you think …?"

"You keep fidgeting, babe," he pointed out, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "And you seem a little …"

"Booth," she interrupted with a tiny smile, lowering her voice a little. "My thighs are sticky."

"_What?_" His eyes went wide and he looked around to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation.

"That's why I keep fidgeting," she explained, raising one hand and running it over his chest. "Plus, my underwear is damp and it's uncomfortable and strangely arousing all at the same time."

"Oh," Booth whispered, blushing a little; he knew exactly why she was all … damp and sticky.

Five minutes before their first guests arrived, he'd found her, palms braced on the desk of her office, leafing through the first draft of her latest book.

"_Bones," he'd called. "I'm pretty sure someone's gonna knock on that door in the next few minutes."_

"_I know," she answered without turning around to face him. "This scene is driving me crazy."_ _Booth smiled at her slightly annoyed tone and walked over to her_.

"_You drive me crazy," he whispered, slipping his arms around her waist and pressing his body flush against her back. "This is one silky dress, baby."_

_She laughed and rubbed suggestively against him. "You really are quite a tactile person," she noted huskily and he ran his hands over the silky material draped over her sinful body.  
_

"_Damn, I want you, Bones," he said, almost shocked at the way his body had responded so quickly and unexpectedly at the sight and feel of her._

"_You can have me, Booth," she invited, bracing her legs apart and lowering her underwear just enough. _

"_Baby …" Booth groaned, unsnapping his pants, even as he protested, "It'd be so quick."_

"_I don't care," Brennan breathed excitedly, bending her elbows on the desk and tilting into him. "Right now, Booth," she ordered. _

"_God," he grunted, slamming into her hard and fast. She was nice and damp, but also especially tight because the elastic of her panties around her thighs prevented Brennan from spreading her legs any wider. _

_He thrust quickly, her gasping little moans fueling his deeper ones until he felt her contract around him and couldn't hold back anymore. Booth buried his face against her neck, coming hard inside her. _

"_Jesus," he gasped in near shock, turning her around and resting his forehead against hers. "This is so damn good it's unreal." _

_Brennan wound her arms around his neck, melting against his chest. "That was unexpected," she murmured in a voice that reeked of satisfaction. _

"_Every time I think I have some kind of handle on how much I want you," Booth confessed. "I realize that I'm so damn wrong." He raised her underwear again and smoothed down her dark green dress, placing soft kisses on the corner of her lips. _

_Their doorbell rang one minute later and she kissed him swiftly before going to open the door. "Merry Christmas, Booth," she whispered with a wicked smile. _

"Bones, god," Booth raked his hand through his hair and grabbed her hand.

"Booth?" she questioned, realizing he was heading up the stairs to their bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to take care of this," he explained, closing the bedroom door behind them and steering her straight into the master bathroom. "Or I'm not going to be able to think of anything else all night."

Brennan was slightly confused as he reached under her dress, pulling her panties all the way down. She stepped out of them and he spanned her waist, lifting her up and sitting her on the wide counter next to the sink. She had slipped out of her shoes on the way in and now swung her bare feet expectantly as he opened the faucet.

"Don't move," Booth said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, before walking out again. A few seconds later he came back with a soft cloth, which he ran under the water and Brennan smiled as she realized what he was going to do.

She raised the dress above her waist and closed her eyes as he ran the warm washcloth softly between her sticky thighs.

"You know," she considered, placing her hands on his shoulders and curving her lips in a naughty smile. "Maybe, instead of cleaning me up, you should be getting me dirty."

"Behave," he warned, placing another soft kiss on her smiling lips.

"Why?" Brennan opened her eyes and pouted at the warning.

"Because we have a house full of people outside," he said reasonably, trying to remain firm against the wicked look he could see in her eyes.

"So what?" Brennan cupped one hand around his neck and scraped her short nails lightly against his nape. "We live together," she noted. "I'm sure the secret's out by now on whether we have sex or not."

"Funny," Booth said dryly, narrowing his eyes at the giggle that escaped her lips. "How much eggnog have you had, Bones?"

"A lot," she said on a happy smile. "It was very tasty," she told him, leaning in and nipping him playfully, first his jaw and then his bottom lip. "Mmm, but not as tasty as you."

He laughed at her sparkling eyes and teasing kisses. "You are so damn adorable," he said, melting at the sight of her so playful and relaxed.

"You are the only one who's ever thought so," she whispered matter-of-factly as she kissed him, unaware how the words devastated him; they revealed so much about her and she didn't even know it.

Setting the washcloth aside, Booth stepped between her legs and wrapped his arms around her. He trailed one had up to tangle in her hair and captured her lips in a long, warm kiss.

"You ... are the most beautiful, amazing thing there is," he told her earnestly, worshipping her mouth with his. "And every idiot before me who didn't realize it lost out and I'm so freaking glad they did because the thought that you might not be mine scares the crap out of me."

Her eyes widened at his words, low and impassioned right against her lips. She cupped one hand around his cheek, her thumb caressing slowly.

"I can't rationalize it," she whispered between one kiss and the next. "And yet it doesn't seem feasible that I could be anything else." Her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, her body nearly shuddering. "The way you make me feel, how could I be anything but yours?"

"You are everything," Booth confessed, burying his face against her neck and placing an open-mouthed kiss against her skin.

He felt her hands unsnap his pants and he raised his head to look into her eyes as she lowered his boxers and curled gentle fingers around him. She moved her fingers softly up and down even though he was plenty hard already and in turn his hands cupped her hips and slid her forward on the counter.

"Don't close your eyes," he requested huskily, sliding inside her softly, inch by inch.

Brennan gasped and gripped his shoulders, but kept her eyes fixed on his burning brown ones as he stroked all the way in.

"I spent so long hiding it when I should have told you," he said, his voice almost stark in its intensity. "I should have told you sooner." He moved in and out in rhythm with all the things he should have said. "How incredible I found you, how much I needed you, how I longed to kiss you, how I couldn't imagine even one day of my life without you."

"Booth …" she nearly sobbed, feeling his assault on her senses on every possible level.

"I want you and I need you and I crave you," he continued, suddenly desperate to give her everything, to soothe every hurt, to show her unequivocally exactly how he felt about her. "And I'm so in love with you it should almost scare me, but it doesn't." One hand caressed the side of her face reverently. "It doesn't, Bones," he breathed. "Because it's the most perfect, flawless thing there is." His body picked up speed, almost in reaction to the passion in his voice. "_We_ are absolutely flawless together and it kills me that I might have ever let you think otherwise."

"No," she choked out, holding onto him with all her strength and kissing him in near violent reaction to his words. "No … god, no … Booth, I know_ … I know, I know_, _I know_," she murmured over and over again. "I feel it too," she moaned, finally pressing her face to the side of his neck and shaking. "And maybe it scares me a little sometimes, but I don't care because you … GOD, you are everything too." She shattered in his arms and he shattered with her, feeling like some part of his soul had suddenly been scraped raw. Their bodies shook violently in the aftermath of an orgasm that left them nearly stunned.

There was a Christmas party going on outside their bedroom, but nothing could penetrate the dazed aftermath of a raging storm.

Scooping her from the counter, he moved them to the bed, grateful for the proximity. Booth fell back on the mattress, holding her securely on top of him as he bounced once. She was still curled around him, her face buried against his neck as he slipped his hands under her dress and stroked wide, soothing circles on her back. Her inner muscles were still contracting slightly and he was still pulsing inside her.

"You think anyone is wondering where we are?" Brennan mused faintly without opening her eyes; she could still see stars behind her close eyelids.

"Maybe," he answered, turning his head a little and inhaling her scent. "But it's kinda hard to care at the moment."

"Yes," she concurred, pushing up a little and raising her head to meet his eyes. "That was intense, Booth."

"You are telling me, Bones," he said on a smile, reaching up and tunneling his fingers into the curtain of her hair. "Damn, but that was soul-destroying intense."

"The soul is a metaphorical construct," she pointed out. "It can't be destroyed."

"Yes, it can, Bones," he immediately argued. "Just because you can't see it or touch it or measure it in a lab doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Booth, this is by no means a concession on the argument, but I … I promise," she licked dry lips. "I would never … I swear I'd never destroy your soul."

"Oh baby," he sighed, brushing his lips against hers in a soothing caress. "I know." His lips skimmed all over her face in tiny, tender kisses. "I know."

"I'll take care of your soul too," Booth promised softly, rolling her on her back and slipping out of her on a soft groan.

Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up and then changed his wrinkled shirt for another one of the same color.

"I'm sleepy," she complained as he cleaned her up with the washcloth he brought back from the bathroom. Booth chuckled at her pouty tone and slowly dragged a new pair of panties up her legs, dropping kisses up her stomach until reaching her lips. His hands smoothed down her silky dress, but he couldn't stop kissing her soft, pouty lips.

"It's our party," he reminded her. "We can't stay here all night." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up from the bed and Brennan slipped into the shoes she'd dropped on the way in.

Walking in front of the mirror, she ran a comb quickly through her hair and turned back to face him with a smile. "How do I look?"

"Flawless," he answered, walking over and settling is hands at her waist. On impulse, he picked her up and twirled her once before setting her back down on her feet.

"Booth!" she laughed, circling her arms around his neck and holding onto him.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he whispered tenderly against her still smiling lips, inhaling deeply.

Booth was sure nothing could ever smell as incredible as her; she smelled like Christmas and happiness and perfection.

He closed his eyes for one second and breathed her in.

_Flawless_.

* * *

**_Assuage my insecurity and tell me I didn't lose my mind with this! :)_**


	55. Close

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: This is the first time I've tried my hand at this particular character, so I'm slightly anxious.

For **albeckett**: hope you enjoy!

**Close  
**

* * *

"Agent Booth!" His booming voice reverberated across the bustling kitchen as he greeted his favorite FBI agent.

"Chef Gordon-Gordon," Booth replied, smiling widely at the towering man wearing a chef's hat and wielding a lethal-looking set of knifes. "Those could do some serious damage."

"Ah, but a weapon can only do as much damage as the nefarious intent of its owner," Gordon-Gordon intoned in his patented erudite tone. "Feel free to take a seat," he invited. "I assure you, Agent Booth, you are quite safe in my kitchen."

"Never doubted it," Booth laughed, taking a seat and watching his former therapist fillet some piece of meat he couldn't identify.

"So, what brings you into my fiery little domain?" Gordon-Gordon inquired without taking his eyes off his task. "Not having trouble with your-" he paused delicately with a mischievous smirk "-aim again, are we?"

"No," Booth grunted, deciding not to comment further. He was a little too aware of all the sexual implications that a shrink could likely raise from his little aiming issue and really didn't want to give the good doctor the chance to make some type of comment about the phallic symbolism of his gun or something equally mortifying. "What, a man can't visit his favorite retired psychologist?"

"Oh flattery, that beautiful counterfeit money, which, but for vanity, would have no circulation," he quoted dramatically, before setting down his knife and giving Booth his undivided attention. "Alas, I am as susceptible to it as any of my fellow men."

"Right," Booth said, more than used to the doctor's own peculiar brand of British squint speak. "So I've been thinking about the advice you gave me. Not with the shooting, but you know …" He gestured vaguely, but the other man knew exactly what Booth was talking about.

"Are you having trouble following it?" Gordon-Gordon guessed astutely.

"Yes," Booth exhaled, relieved that he caught on so quickly. "Not the hope part, you know, because that's just … I kinda need that or I'll go a little crazy, so that's not even an issue." Bracing his hand on his knees, he reluctantly confessed, "But the patience part, it's starting to become a problem, doc."

"Why's that?" Gordon-Gordon asked, fascinated, as always, by the complex partnership between Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.

"Because I can't stop touching her," Booth blurted out in a rush, slight color staining his cheeks at the admission.

"Oh." Gordon-Gordon's eyes widened in surprise, eyebrows automatically going up at the confession.

"Just little things," Booth clarified quickly. "Like brushing her hair back or rubbing her shoulders if she's tired, but … you know, I kinda can't stop."

"A few months ago we had this case," he rushed on, almost compelled by the silence to confess everything. "Anyway, she's gotten hooked on this old arcade game, except she sucks at it, so whenever we play I end up standing behind her, showing her how to move the damn joystick."

This time his blush was a little more pronounced as the memory assaulted him. _God, she smelled so freaking fantastic_. _And it felt so unbelievably good to circle his arms around her and to imagine what it would be like if he could just … _

"It's a problem," Booth repeated miserably."

"It's perfectly natural," Wyatt said jovially. "A perfectly natural progression."

"What?" he said aghast. "Did you hear what I said, I can't keep my hands to myself and it's a damn problem because sooner or later Bones is going to realize what's going on and call me out on it."

"Oh, Agent Booth," he laughed delightedly. "I can almost guarantee she's already realized what's going on."

"_What?"_ Booth repeated in near horror.

"You are merely testing boundaries," the doctor explained patiently. "Yours and hers and even if just subconsciously, Dr. Brennan is likely aware of it, her own responses an indicator, likely also subconscious, of how close she'll let you get." Giving his favorite patient an indulgent smile, he concluded, " So the real question becomes, how close has she been letting you get?"

Booth's eyes unfocused dreamily, thinking back over the past few months: her head on his shoulder as they watched a movie on his couch, her body settled against him as he guided her past level one, her fingers curled securely around his the last few times he'd taken her ice skating. Her soft curves pressed snugly against him and her warm breath against his throat as they swayed softly in that crowded club they'd gone to for Angela's birthday; he remembered splaying his hands on her back and how her arms had automatically gone around his neck when he wrapped his arms around her.

How close was she letting him get?

_Close, _he thought dazed. _So exquisitely close_.


	56. Miracle

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Okay, I know I said this would be the Brennan/Sully lunch, but I am a dirty liar because this is where the muse took me instead. I'm sorry, can't fight the muse! If you like your BB nice and fluffy, please enjoy!

**Miracle  


* * *

**

"Hey, Bones, let's go, we got a …" His words ended on a grunt as he barely had time to catch the small blur he'd belatedly spotted out of the corner of his eye.

"Daddy!" she screamed, launching herself at him, all giggles and dancing curls.

"Hiya, angel," Booth greeted, scooping up his bouncing child and planting a noisy kiss on her cheek. "Bones?" he inquired, turning towards his partner with raised eyebrows.

"I got a call from the pre-school," she explained. "Apparently there was some kind of power outage and they are not able to hold any classes until tomorrow."

"Mommy came and got me," his little girl said earnestly, little hands tapping playfully on his cheeks.

"I see that," Booth answered, pressing another kiss against her dark curls as he walked to his partner. "We have a case, Bones," he whispered, brushing a light kiss against his wife's temple.

"We can take her with us," Brennan suggested casually, running gentle fingers through her daughter's curls and trying not to laugh at his horrified expression.

"Are you crazy," he said in horror. "We are going to a crime scene, Bones."

"Relax, Booth," she chuckled. "I'm sure Angela or Cam can look after her until we get back."

"You know how long it will take us to wash off the stuff Angela will paint on her?" he groaned.

"Cam lets me play with her tools," his little squint announced cheerfully. "They are fun!"

"Angela it is," Booth said quickly, consternation plain on his face at the thought of his sweet baby girl playing with Cam's horrific lab instruments of death. "But can you please talk to her about the paint?"

"Did you _just_ become acquainted with Angela, Booth?" Brennan mocked, saving the draft of the article she'd been working on, before powering down the computer.

In his arms, their little hellion had caught sight of the resident bug guy, and immediately started to squirm. The second he set her down, she ran straight for Hodgins, who caught her on a laugh and sat her next to his microscope.

"Oh god, she's going to grow up to play with bugs and dirt, isn't she?" Booth commented, watching his daughter's fascination with whatever Hodgins was showing her on his microscope.

"Maybe," Brennan said on a smirk, coming to stand beside him at the door and training her eyes on their little girl as well. "She really loves the lab."

"Of course she does, Bones," Booth said, smiling sweetly. "She's just like you." His voice held the kind of awe he'd never been able to shake whenever he thought of his daughter. She looked so much like her mother, it was uncanny, except for the dark brown eyes that were exactly like his.

"She's not, Booth," she replied softly, her heart squeezing almost painfully as she looked at this perfect, beautiful child they had created together. "When I went to pick her up today she was laughing and playing with a group of other little girls. Even when I was twice her age, I was never able to simply engage with others like that."

"I can't even do that now," she said simply. "That's all you." Leaning against him, Brennan whispered, "She's perfect."

"Yeah, she is," he murmured tenderly, cupping the back of her neck and placing a soft, adoring kiss against her lips. "Our little dirt-loving, bug-chasing miracle."

* * *

_**p.s. Thought I'd branch out from married BB to married BB with a child, because who doesn't want them to make a beautiful baby together? My first attempt at this, thoughts? :)  
**_


	57. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

All right, long time coming I know, but here it is! I warn, I am not a Sully hater, the stories where he does crazy stuff like abuse Brennan or something like that are completely ooc for me because his character was a genuinely nice guy in the show. So, I warn, there will be no Sully-hating in this story as I am attempting to portray this situation as realistic as possible.

**Bittersweet  
****

* * *

**

He hadn't changed much in the almost four years since she last saw him. A little tanner, his hair a little longer, but basically the same pleasing features and smiling eyes that hid the streak of intensity she had discovered behind his easygoing façade.

"Tempe," he greeted softly, rising from his booth and leaning in a little awkwardly to place the faintest hello kiss against her cheek.

"Hello, Sully," Brennan smiled gently; it felt strangely odd to see him, not in a good or even a bad way, but simply slightly odd to be sitting across a lunch table from an FBI agent-even if former FBI agent- not her partner. "You don't look very different, which is surprising since considerable exposure to the sun can have an adverse effect on aging."

At her words, he laughed out loud, feeling all the tension drain out of him. It was good to know some things never changed.

"Thank-you, Temperance," he chuckled. "And let me say you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"I highly doubt that, Sully," she responded in the no-nonsense tone he remembered so well. "Although, Booth would probably tell me to just smile and take the compliment."

At Booth's name, he nearly sighed._ Oh yeah, some things definitely never changed._

"When did you get back?" Brennan inquired after they had both placed their lunch orders. "Are you moving back to D.C?"

"Just a few weeks ago. I've been going through all the hassle to get reinstated," Sully sighed dramatically. "When you leave the Bureau and try to come back, they can't think of enough hoops, just their little punishment for daring to leave."

"So you are returning to the FBI?" she asked, slightly surprised; he had seemed so desperate to get out four years ago.

"Yeah, I needed the time away," he said and for a moment Brennan saw him retreat behind his own wall. And she remembered what Booth had told her so long ago; Sully had lost his partner in the line of duty. "But I guess it was time to come back." He looked at her intently before adding, "I don't think, I'll be staying in D.C., I think I'll be heading back to Florida."

"It was nice of you to say hello before you left, Sully," she said sincerely.

"I have to admit, I wondered in the back of my mind whether there was even one single reason for me to stay here," he replied just as honestly. "But the minute you walked in I knew the answer was no."

Brennan was quiet as she digested his words; he always had been a very perceptive man.

"He's making you happy, right, Tempe?" She raised startled eyes to him and he laughed softly. "You definitely look happy, Temperance, I can see it a mile away."

"I am," she admitted, but was surprised to learn that the emotional state was so easily pinpointed. "He does make me happy."

"He always did," Sully said with a crooked smile. "I had you for a little while, but you were never mine."

"I'm not property, Sully," she immediately bristled, drilling him with a stern glance that made him laugh again.

"Right." He smirked before asking knowingly, "So, does Booth know you are having lunch with me?" The question confirmed for Brennan that he definitely knew who was making her happy.

"Yes, I mentioned it," Brennan answered in exasperation because she could hear hints of Angela in his tone. "Why would I bother to keep it a secret?"

"Ouch," Sully mock-winced. "You sure know how to crush a guy's ego."

"Booth trusts me," Brennan informed him in the same unequivocal tone she'd used on Angela. But she made a mental note to ask Booth when she saw him for dinner that night if everyone else was right: was he really bothered by her lunch with Sully? And if he was why hadn't he said something, he always told her when something was bothering him, it made no logical sense that he wouldn't now. It was possible that this was one of those relationship things that she just didn't understand, but she was confident Booth would be able to explain it to her quite satisfactorily.

"I'm sure he does, Tempe," Sully conceded. "But no guy wants to find out that his girl is having lunch with the dreaded ex."

"I am hardly a girl," she asserted. "I believe Booth is aware of that."

"I'll bet he is," he muttered, mentally wincing at the thought of all the things Booth was now likely aware of.

_I really have no one to blame but myself_, Sully reminded himself. He'd known when he left that he was never going to get another chance again. But hell, he'd also known that staying would have only postponed the inevitable. They had both been in denial back then, but Sully knew that you couldn't be in denial forever. And he was right because apparently, they weren't in denial anymore and he couldn't help but wonder how long it had taken them.

Their lunch arrived and they chatted easily, if a bit carefully, catching up a little on the last four years. He told her about being stranded in a tiny Caribbean island for a month after his boat was severely damaged during a storm and she told him about Hodgins and Angela's almost wedding. At the story, his eyes automatically moved to her left hand and he couldn't help his curiosity.

"No wedding ring, huh?" he commented, softly tapping once on her ring finger. "Booth's a marriage kinda guy."

"Marriage is a very serious step," Brennan said solemnly. "It is simply too early in our romantic relationship to consider that possibility." Her lips pursed and her head tilted aside in consideration as she continued, "Though, I suppose that since we have in fact engaged in a protracted …"

"Too early?" Sully interrupted, startled. "Tempe, I don't think that …" But as he spoke, Sully realized he was simply_ assuming_ that they had been together for years, so with narrowed eyes he inquired, "Wait, what do you mean by too early?"

"I mean our romantic relationship has just recently developed," she shrugged casually.

"How recently?"

"About a week ago," she said with a tiny smile. "Booth insists that_ now_ our meals together can officially count as dates, even though by the accepted definition of a date, we have been practicing that particular social ritual for a considerable length of time."

"_Jesus_," Sully wheezed, plainly stunned. "_Four years?_ It's taken him four years …oh man, I don't know whether he should be nominated for sainthood or punched in the face for idiocy."

"Well, certainly not punched," Brennan said seriously with a slight wrinkle to her nose. "I rather like his face the way it is." Reaching for the bill the waitress had dropped off, she considered, "Though objectively, I don't think he would qualify for sainthood either. Personally, I think he's quite perfect, but obviously I am very biased."

"Give me that," Sully laughed, shaking his head wryly and crisply snapping the bill out of her hands. "Christ, you two are unbelievable."

_Freaking made for each other_, he was sure was the term. And he accepted it unflinchingly, even as it left a vague ache in the region around his heart.

"Thanks for lunch, Sully," Brennan said without arguing as she stood up to give him a goodbye hug. "I'm glad you are doing well."

"Thanks, Tempe," he said softly, closing his eyes as he hugged her and briefly inhaling her clean scent; she still smelled achingly familiar and it was so bittersweet. Everything about seeing her again was strangely bittersweet. "He's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him too," she said simply, brushing a slight kiss across his cheek and stepping back as he released her. "Goodbye, Sully."

"Goodbye," he whispered, watching her walk out of the restaurant and wondering why the most amazing woman he'd ever met had to already be in love with somebody else.

He left the restaurant as well and got in his car, driving in the direction of the FBI building.

Sully wanted to rail a little bit about the unfairness of falling for someone who could never feel the same way, but the kick in the ass was that he knew enough about both of them to know they deserved to be happy together. _Wow,_ Sully laughed self-deprecatingly at his internal musings,_ maybe I'm the one who should be freaking canonized_.

But as he thought of the very agitated FBI agent he was about to encounter at the Hoover, Sully decided he really wasn't fit for sainthood, because no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to torture Booth just a little.

They had _just now _crossed whatever weird line they'd drawn for themselves all of those years ago, Sully thought again in amazement. And he couldn't help his slightly wicked smile as he recalled how adorably clueless she was. All ego aside, no way Booth was all calm and collected about this, no way in hell.

Okay, so he was going to be slightly evil, Sully acknowledged, but come on, _four years_ –the idiot freaking deserved it.


	58. Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

I had been working on this one for a while and it is angsty, so be warned. I may do a companion piece in the future with a more definitive outcome, but for right now, hope you enjoy! :)

For **Ficlit78**-this is where the word took me! :)

**Broken**

**

* * *

**

"Agent Booth, Seeley Booth. He … he was brought in a little while ago. Car accident. What's his condition?"

She spit the words out in one breath, willing her always rational mind not to panic until she had all the information. But since the phone call half an hour ago, she had been teetering dangerously on the edge.

"_Hello," she had answered distractedly._

"_Dr. Temperance Brennan?" The voice had sounded calm and smooth and Brennan had been utterly unprepared for the words that would spill across the phone line._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm with the FBI's personnel office. Agent Booth has been in an accident, according to his file, you are his emergency contact …" _

_The voice explained how the FBI had been notified by the officers on scene that the accident had involved one of its agents, easily identified through his badge and federal license plate, but Brennan's mind could hardly process the information._

"_Dr. Brennan?" The voice's volume increased slightly. "Dr. Brennan, are you there?"_

_Her mind jumped into gear at the same time as her body. Grabbing her car keys and running out, she asked the only question that mattered. "Where is he?"_

"Ma'am, are you a relative?" the nurse asked tentatively.

"I'm his partner," she answered automatically. "I want to know his condition. What's the extent of his injuries, where is he?"

"Ma'am, unless you are a family member …" But the nurse immediately realized that was the wrong answer as Brennan lost all composure.

"_Where is my partner?_" The words were hissed, rather than yelled, but the demand was unmistakable as she fisted the nurse's scrubs and yanked forcefully, willing to get the information out of her through bodily force, if necessary.

The woman's eyes went wide as she found herself nearly hauled over the counter and looking into wild blue eyes. "Ma'am," she croaked. "I can't give you any information, please calm down …" Her voice trailed off as she was suddenly released.

The nurse watched in fascination as Brennan closed her eyes and inhaled a shuddering breath, when she opened them again they were desperate.

"_I need to know_." She spoke in a stark voice that made the young nurse break out in goosebumps. "Think … just think of the most important person in your life. The person that makes everything better … every single thing. Do you … do you understand?" Brennan's voice was a raw whisper. "Do you have a person like that?"

"Yes." The answer was whispered too, an automatic reaction to the naked desperation in the simple question.

"I do too." Gripping the counter in front of her, she implored, "_Please, I need to know_."

"Agent Booth, right?" the nurse said softly. "What's your name?"

"Temperance Brennan."

"All right, Ms. Brennan, I'll see what I can find out. Just wait here for a minute." She gave a grateful nod, for the first time since the acquisition of her doctorate, ignoring the incorrect prefix in front of her name.

Taking deep breaths, she attempted to calm down; her mind was in chaos and she couldn't function like that. Getting her phone out of the pocket of her jeans she called Angela.

"Bren?" Angela greeted. "Where are you? I went to your office and …"

"Booth was in an accident, Ange," she explained, trying not to let her voice tremble. "I got a call and … I'm in the hospital, I have no idea how he is … oh, god, I have no idea what's going on."

"It's okay, sweetie," Angela soothed. "It'll be okay. I'll let Cam know and we'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"

"Can you please ask Cam if she has Rebecca's number? Booth is supposed to have Parker tomorrow, someone needs to let her know."

"Okay, sweetie," Angela repeated. "We'll take care of it."

After letting her know what hospital, Brennan hung up and turned around to see the tiny nurse heading her way.

"He's in surgery," she said in a soft voice. "It'll be a while, but I told the surgeon his wife is out here which means someone will come out and update you."

"I'm not his wife," Brennan corrected.

"His _wife _will get periodic updates," she said meaningfully and Brennan nodded.

"I see." Exhaling softly, she said earnestly, "Thank-you."

"You are welcome," the nurse replied, patting her gently on the arm.

Ten minutes later, a portly blonde man with tired green eyes called, "Mrs. Booth?"

It took Brennan a second to realize he was referring to her and she nearly broke at the grim look she could see in his eyes.

"I'm Doctor Hewitt," he introduced himself in a soft voice that distilled exhaustion. "Your husband … he's lost a lot of blood and he has some very serious internal injuries." She gasped audibly and he tried to reassure her.

"We are going to do all we can to make sure that …"

"What type of internal injuries?" Brennan demanded.

"Extensive ones, Mrs. Booth," he said gently.

"I'm a doctor," she said, ignoring the completely alien title he kept bestowing on her. "Tell me what's wrong with him and tell me in concrete terms."

The doctor's eyes reflected his surprise, but he had dealt with enough spouses to recognize intractability when he saw it. So he gave her the unvarnished truth and saw her face pale with every word.

"We are doing all we can," he repeated. "I'll let you know when I have any further information."

She nodded stiffly, heading straight for the bathroom and retching violently into the toilet.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she whispered, panic swirling inside her in wave after wave.

_Punctured lung, massive blood loss, fractured …_

Brennan brought her hands to her ears, trying to drown out the doctor's words, but all she could hear was that tone, that tone that had almost seemed to say, _I'm sorry for your loss_. And she knew why; she knew the way the human body worked after all, and the extent of his injuries was … fatal.

"No, god, no," Brennan gasped, and she didn't know whether she was praying to his god or railing against it.

Her mind could barely comprehend that her partner was dying in a hospital table because of a fucking car accident. Rationally speaking, she knew that the ratio of car fatalities made probability of death in a car quite high. But not for him; never for him. He'd survived torture, explosions, bullets, but now ... now, he was dying because of an _accident_.

All she could picture was the way he'd look a few hours ago, sitting across from her at the diner, playfully teasing her about her latest book review.

"_The most delicious mix of mystery, excitement, and sizzling tension." His eyes sparkled at her, but his voice went soft as he added, "Aw, you're amazing, Bones."_

And she felt amazing; whenever she saw him, whenever he looked at her, she felt like that, like nothing could go wrong. And now, the thought that she might never be able to see him again made her nearly numb … there'd be no more happiness if he was gone.

Four hours later he was still alive and Brennan listened stoically as the doctor told her gently that it would be a miracle if he made it through the night. The doctor had learned that with this woman, there would be nothing but the truth.

Cam and Angela sobbed softly, but Brennan merely demanded, "I want to see him."

"If he makes it through the night, his odds will improve greatly," the doctor said softly, before leaving her alone.

Through the glass window, she looked at the man that had somehow come to mean everything to her and the urge to scream was nearly overwhelming. Her palm hit the glass as if by doing so she could somehow reach him.

"Don't you dare leave me," she ordered him, voice harsh and raw.

If he died, she would break; she knew she would. "Don't leave me, don't leave me," Brennan pleaded. "I need to tell you … I need to … I need you …" Her voice faded and then hitched.

"Oh god, Booth … I need you, I just need you," she finally whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't leave me broken."

* * *

_**Dare I ask? Too angsty? Not angsty enough? lol :)**_


	59. Captivated

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Helping us all cope with this hellish hiatus! Hope u enjoy! Pure smuffy fun to combat the angst of the last chapter!

**Captivated  


* * *

**

Brennan leaned back on the bed with a heartfelt groan.

"Ugh, this gets more difficult every day," she complained on a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he soothed, instantly bringing his hand up to rub gently over her belly. "What can I do?"

"I think your part is pretty much done, Booth," she replied poutily. "I really don't think it's fair; after the fun part, men don't have to deal with any of the not so fun repercussions."

"Aw, Bones," he said softly, leaning his head down to press a kiss on her tummy.

"I'm sorry," Brennan sighed, feeling instant remorse. He had been nothing short of amazing from the second that pregnancy test turned positive.

He'd held her hair back every morning during that first trimester when the morning sickness had hit her viciously. Her middle of the night cravings were frequent and often bizarre, but he never complained; in fact, he was always more than happy to get her whatever she wanted, no matter how outrageous.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, turning on her side to face him and stroking his face. "That wasn't fair. You're wonderful, you know that, right?"

Booth smiled, moving his hand in careful circles over her. "You are allowed to take cheap shots at my gender," he offered. "I can take it."

"Well, it's still not fair, but that's not your fault," Brennan conceded. "It's just biology."

"Bad day today?" he guessed.

"I felt like I could barely maneuver around the lab today," she explained. "I feel like I've gotten this big overnight without even realizing it. And there's all these contradictions; I rest all the time, but I'm always tired, I feel more sexual, but less sexy, I'm always …"

"Wait, what?" Booth interrupted, eyes going wide. "Backtrack there for a sec, what do you mean more sexual and less sexy?"

"Well, it's just …" Brennan suddenly realized why his voice seemed suddenly distressed. "It's nothing you've done, Booth," she attempted to soothe him now. "But you know, the extra blood flow is making me more sensitive and stimulated, but I'm also, you know so much bigger now …" Her voice trailed off uncertainly as his eyes went dark and his hand moved from her belly to the first button on her night gown.

"All right, let me make something absolutely clear," Booth said, snapping button after button as he explained. "You are so fucking sexy that it's a crime."

"Booth …" she half breathed, half moaned his name as he parted the sides of her nightgown, exposing her heavy breasts.

"Shh," he silenced, cupping his hand around one sensitive mound. "I'm not done." Leaning forward, Booth closed his lips over the hard tip and sucked softly. She gasped audibly, tunneling one hand in his hair.

"Do you know sometimes I can't stop looking at you?" he whispered, releasing her nipple and kissing hotly up her throat. "I'm captivated by the way you look, I always have been, but now I don't even try to stop myself from devouring you with my eyes whenever I see you."

"Do you know how much you turn me on?" he asked next, skimming searing kisses along her jaw and smoothing one hand slowly down the curves of her body.

"How much?" Brennan gasped, moisture pooling between her legs in a mindless rush.

"See for yourself, Bones," he invited, slowly inching his fingers under the elastic of her cotton panties.

Booth grunted in appreciation as she immediately snuck her hand under his boxers and fisted him tightly.

"That much," he panted, bucking into her hand and dipping his own lower. Brennan automatically raised one knee up to give him better access and he slid two fingers _ohsodamn_ easily into her.

"Oh my god," Booth breathed huskily. "So wet; oh fuck, baby, you are soaking wet." He stroked his fingers in a slick rhythm, her walls unbelievably tender and drenched around him.

Sex had taken a bit of a hit lately since her morning sickness and constant exhaustion had lasted well into her second trimester. The changes in her body excited him, yet at the same time made him feel nearly reverent and he was deliriously happy just holding her in his arms and resting his palm protectively over her increasingly swollen belly.

But now as they drove each other into a frenzy, Booth could hardly believe they had gone weeks and weeks without touching each other like this.

"Yes! … Booth, _oh god yes_," she moaned loud and deep, pumping her own hand over him in a hard rhythm that was making him nearly dizzy.

"Come for me, Bones," Booth rasped; he could practically taste the orgasm, both hers and his.

"You first," she panted, a determined glint in her eyes that made him chuckle.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby," he guaranteed her throatily. "I'll come for you any damn time you want." And he buried his face in her neck, spilling hotly into her hand and shuddering blissfully.

He continued to stroke her even as the orgasm swept through him and raising his head to look at her through half-lidded eyes, he moaned, "Bones … C'mon, baby."

Booth watched, captivated, as her eyes flashed three different shades of blue, relief rolling over her in wave after shuddering wave. She gasped his name breathlessly and he leaned forward to kiss her red, red lips, fingers soothingly stroking her fluttering walls and easing her down.

Slowly, he removed his hand from the velvet fit of her body and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. A few minutes later he returned with a soft washcloth, cleaning her up as well.

"You really are perfect," Brennan murmured lazily, luxuriating in the tender kisses he was dropping on her stomach as he ran the warm cloth between her legs.

"Remember that sentiment when our little squint gets ready to pop," Booth requested playfully, moving to the hamper and discarding the soiled fabric. "And when you're in labor swearing you'll never let me touch you again," he teased, returning to the bed and re-buttoning her nightgown, "remember that you_ like_ it when I touch you."

"I'm unlikely to forget, Booth," she said dryly, but a soft sigh escaped her lips when he spooned around her, one hand gently stroking her belly.

"I'm just saying," he chuckled, lulling her to sleep with soft kisses on her nape and even softer strokes over her rounded stomach.

Under his hand, the baby kicked suddenly and even though it wasn't the first time, they both gasped, captivated all over again by the wonder of it. Captivated by this tiny life they had created between them, incontrovertible proof of a connection that against all odds had bridged the seemingly insurmountable distance between two damaged hearts.

* * *

_**p.s. next one will either be companion piece to Broken or Sully/Booth chat, I'm open to suggestions as to which one is more desirable :)**_


	60. Desperately

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Ask and ye shall receive.

**Desperate****ly  
**

* * *

The first thing he whispered, through cracked lips and barely raised lids, was her name.

"Bones …" The effort of that one syllable seemed to drain him and his eyes closed again, but she was already hovering over him on the bed; wide, shining blue eyes trained desperately on him.

"Booth," she whispered, fingertips ghosting over his face like fluttering wings. "Please, come back, please, Booth."

Brennan could see movement behind his close lids and a tear rolled unbidden to land unexpectedly on the corner of his mouth. Leaning her head down, she pressed her lips where the tear had landed, before leaving a whisper-soft kiss against his lips.

"You are alive," she told him, voice hoarse, but non-negotiable. "You are alive and you can't die." For almost seventy-two hours she had waited for him to survive, knowing that every hour that he managed to hold on was critical.

But now he had spoken her name and she knew he wasn't going anywhere. "You can't die," she repeated, voice laced with breathless relief. "I won't let you."

It took him almost two weeks before he could do little else than briefly crack his eyelids open and even then, it felt as if every inch of his body was broken. When a pudgy little man with a chart in hand stood at the foot of the bed and said, "You are a lucky man, Agent Booth," had he been able, Booth would have laughed. He didn't feel lucky, he felt as if a truck had run him over. Twice.

"What … happened?" he croaked, and even though he had meant to direct his question at his partner, it was the doctor who answered.

"You were in an accident," he said, checking bandages and vitals as he marveled, "It's astounding you survived, the extent of your injuries when you were brought in was massive." With a satisfied smile, he closed the chart. "You are a very strong man," he concluded. "And _I_ am a very good surgeon."

There were a million thoughts racing through his head, but he was already exhausted. Before he could even attempt to fight the exhaustion, Brennan stepped forward and said, "Don't talk, you have to rest."

Closing his eyes, Booth drifted off again to the feel of delicate fingertips stroking the back of his hand.

A month later, he was still in the hospital, though no longer in the critical unit and a hell of a lot more vocal.

"Bones," he whined. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Booth," Brennan exhaled his name with the utmost patience. "You nearly died, you will be staying here until the doctors clear you to go home."

"But Doctor Hewitt said that…"

"And I'm not letting them release you until I'm satisfied that it is, in fact, safe for you to go home," she added mildly.

"But …"

"Stop complaining, big guy," Cam piped in, walking through the door. "You have no chance. Besides, the way the hospital is feeling right now, Dr. Brennan could ask for the moon and they'd give it to her."

"Cam …" Brennan sighed, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"What?" Booth's startled glance veered between the two women.

"Oh," Cam winced. "I didn't realize it was a secret."

"It's not," Brennan mumbled, but she didn't look at him.

"What's going on, Bones?" Booth asked, drilling his partner with a penetrating gaze. "Why would the hospital give you the moon?"

"They wouldn't, Booth," she avoided. "It would be impossible for …"

"Cam?" Booth interrupted, turning to her for an explanation.

"Mmm, look at the time, gotta go pick up Michelle." Cam looked between the two partners and slowly backed towards the door. "I really just popped by to see how you were doing. You look good, Seeley. Sweets and Angela are passing by later." And with that she made a quick escape, leaving Booth's puzzled brown eyes settled expectantly on his partner.

At his unwavering look, Brennan finally gave in. "It's nothing, Booth," she sighed, rising from the chair in slight agitation. "I just made a donation to the hospital so they are appreciative, that's all."

"A donation?" he asked suspiciously. "Just how much of a donation, Bones?"

For a second she considered mutiny and a categorical refusal to discuss the topic further, but she frowned and pushed the childish reaction aside. _Why was she trying to hide this?_

"The hospital needs a new surgical wing," she stated calmly.

"You are giving them enough money to build a new surgical wing?" Booth gaped.

"Yes," she answered in an even, nearly toneless voice. "The Hewitt Surgical Wing, specializing in trauma surgery."

"And you just … wait, Hewitt?" Booth inquired. "As in Dr. Hewitt, my surgeon?"

"Yes."

Booth digested the information, the machines monitoring his vitals picking up the spike in his heart rate. He narrowed his eyes on her, but she seemed unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Why?" He saw her tense, but she stood unmoving across the room. "I mean … I assume it was your decision to name the wing, right?"

"I would have named the whole damn hospital after him, if I could," she whispered suddenly, eyes finally crashing with his. "You were in that operating room for hours, your injuries …" Brennan swallowed and took an involuntary step forward. "When he told me … I nearly … I couldn't … but he saved you."

"He saved you," she repeated softly.

"Bones …" He spoke hoarsely, the raw emotion in her eyes hitting him like a punch to the stomach. "C'me here." Booth extended a hand in her direction and she moved to the side of the bed, placing her hand in his.

Gripping her fingers tightly, Booth brought her hand up and ran his lips across her knuckles.

"I should have stayed," she blurted out and by the confused look on his face, Brennan knew she needed to clarify. "Last time … even after the doctors told me you'd be okay, I should have stayed. I felt out of control and so I ran and I didn't tell …"

"Bones, no," he interrupted softly. "You don't need to …"

"I should have stayed," she repeated, her fingers tightening unconsciously on his. "I should have picked you up from the hospital and I should have just been there every day and I should have told you how grateful I was that you were alive."

He tugged on her hand and she sat on the edge of the bed, automatically bringing her other hand up to cup around his no longer bruised cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay, I'm …" Brennan's voice nearly broke, but she refused to hold the words back. For almost a month, she had kept her composure, the relief of his recovery making her nearly numb, but suddenly she couldn't rein it in anymore.

"Booth …" He held his breath at the way she said his name; the tone to her voice, the dark blue of her eyes searing him in its intensity, but it still wasn't enough to prepare him when she whispered brokenly, "I need you … so desperately."

His heart rate went through the roof, the monitor going crazy and had he still been in the ICU, some nurse would have likely rushed in a panic into the room. Booth could only be grateful that he was no longer under constant medical supervision.

"Oh, baby," he whispered softly, wrapping gentle arms around her and bringing her down to lay against his chest. "I'm right here."

Her hands gripped the hospital gown and she rested her head on his chest, allowing the rhythm of his beating heart to reassure and comfort. He was propped up against the regulation hospital pillows and she settled into him, head tucked under his chin, as his hands rubbed soothingly up and down her back. Brennan inhaled deeply, breathing him in and he brushed his lips atop her head, one hand running up to tangle loosely in her silky hair. She didn't say another word, but he understood everything she was trying to say, fingers combing through her hair as she pressed a kiss to his throat.

With a contended sigh, she snuggled into him and his arms tightened reflexively around her. Booth smiled foolishly as it struck him that only Bones would tell him she loved him by actually building a hospital wing for the doctor who saved his life.

_Oh, Bones. Love you too._


	61. Intensity

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

Enjoy!

**Intensity  


* * *

**

After a couple of questions, he was directed to the basement of the Hoover building, where he found him methodically assaulting an old punching bag into submission.

"Anybody I know?" Sully asked wryly and he had to give him points for intensity as he went at that thing bare-fisted. After one final punch, Booth swung around, drilling him with a look that told Sully, he wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"Are you still in love with my partner?"

"Are you?" Sully shot back, casually removing his jacket and hooking it on one finger over his shoulder.

"I asked first."

"And I asked for the hell of it, because I already know the answer," he chuckled good-naturedly. "Knew it then, know it now."

"Goddamn it, Sul," Booth cursed, running his fingers through his hair and looking at his friend in exasperation. "I would say it's good to see you, but I've been slightly nauseous ever since I heard you were back."

Now Sully laughed out loud, marveling that the easy-going, almost unflappable man he knew could be so out of sorts over a woman. "Damn, you got it bad."

"You left, Sul," he reminded, ignoring the accuracy of Sully's observation and going straight to the heart of the matter. "You freaking left and you don't get another chance."

"Shouldn't that be up to her to decide?" He couldn't resist asking the question and at the way Booth's eyes fired, Sully wondered whether he should take a step back and brace himself for a punch.

"She did decide, she decided to stay, remember?" Booth growled. "And I swear to god, Sully, no fucking way I'm going to sit by this time and let that kind of decision come up again, you understand me?"

"You are an idiot," Sully determined. "She picked you all those years ago when you've only been partners for, what, a few years, why the hell would she make a different choice now?"

"She didn't decide to stay because of …"

"Oh, come on, Booth!" Sully nearly yelled in undisguised irritation. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?" He ran one hand over his hair in agitation. "I was good for her and we both know it, but I wasn't good enough because I wasn't _you_." He couldn't help the bitterness that crept into his tone as he said it, the frustration of knowing just how true that was.

"But I was good for her," he repeated, his voice practically a challenge. "We were good for each other, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't set up shop in D.C. and do everything I can to remind her of that fact?"

"Because you left her," Booth snarled, fisting his hands even as he took an aggressive, almost involuntary step forward. "Because she's mine now," he continued, voice going hoarse in soul-deep passion. "_Because no fucking way you will ever love her the way I love her_."

"Wow, those _are_ good reasons," Sully agreed, slightly awed at the intensity pouring off Booth.

"Jesus, Sully, you're an agreeable bastard," Booth said, but without any heat. Walking to a wall, he leaned against it and slid down to the floor. Wrists resting on his bent knees, he let his head thud back, the outpouring of emotion leaving him feeling as if he'd been stripped bare.

With a sigh, Sully sat down next to him, jacket across his lap, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. "I love her too," he said softly.

"I know," Booth acknowledged. "And you'd be an idiot not to fight for her because she's so fucking worth it." He felt exhausted, but his voice was pure steel when he added, "But the way I love her, you don't love her like that, Sul, you _can't_."

"How do you know?" he asked in honest curiosity.

"Because if you did, you would have never left," Booth stated matter-of-factly. "Because if you did, you couldn't have survived year after year without seeing her, without touching her, without even hearing her voice."

He was right and they both knew it, the silence the only acknowledgment of that particular truth.

"Booth, I've never had any intention of coming between you," he finally confessed. "Even if I wanted it, I wouldn't be able to. Whatever I mean to her it's nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the way she feels about you. I can't believe that even after all this time, you still haven't figured that out."

"Maybe because she drives me bat-shit crazy," Booth admitted ruefully. "I'm so far out of my league, out of my depth, out of my freaking everything with her, it's not even funny."

Sully chuckled, sympathizing with the feeling. "Is that why it's taken you four damn years to do something other than stare longingly across the room at her?"

"You know, the urge to pop you one has died down, but it can quickly resurface," Booth warned mildly, making Sully burst out laughing.

"Seriously, four years?" he mocked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I couldn't believe it when she told me you got rid of your just partners crap just a week ago."

"Three dates," Booth smiled foolishly. "Date number four is supposed to be tonight."

"Couldn't have been pleasant to hear the ex was back in town," Sully ventured with a knowing smile. "And I bet she didn't even soften the blow."

"Jesus, Sul, she's unbelievable," Booth couldn't help but laugh. "She calls me, reschedules our dinner date and in the same breath tells me she's having lunch with you as if it's the most natural thing in the world." Sully laughed uproariously at Booth's bemused tone.

"It wasn't funny," Booth grumbled, but Sully only laughed harder, picturing Brennan in all her blessed obliviousness and a nearly traumatized Booth on the other side of the phone.

"She's something else, isn't she," he said appreciatively as his laughter subsided.

"She sure is," Booth agreed, jumping up to his feet and extending a hand to help Sully up. "Let's go get a beer, I bet you have some pretty intense stories after cruising the seven seas."

"Not as many as you might think," Sully corrected with a smirk as he shrugged into his jacket. "Why do you think I'm back? Nothing beats the intensity of the FBI."

"Almost nothing," Booth murmured to himself, thinking that even more intense than the FBI was his FBI partner.

And tonight he was determined to be the sole focus of all that delicious intensity. It was all going to be his,_ she_ was going to be his once and for all, and he sure as hell was going to shower her with some intensity of his own. Nearly six years worth of it, to be exact.


	62. Compulsion

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones!

A/n: Let me know if these are still doing it for you! :)

**Compulsion  


* * *

**

He'd always known she was going to end up in his bed.

Call it fate, destiny, compulsion … anything you want to, but he'd known from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was going to end up under him and over him and every other way he could think of. He just didn't know it would take so long and he had no way of knowing that she would become everything he had ever wanted.

At first, when almost every other word out of her mouth pissed him off, he thought they might just go at each other in a frenzy of passion mixed with barely restrained anger.

Then, when he started dreaming of a pair of big blue eyes and looking for ways to spend time with his partner, regardless of how infuriating and stubborn she was, he realized throwing her against the nearest flat surface and having his way with her was not going to be enough. Not even close.

Finally, when happiness became synonymous with Temperance Brennan, he knew that touching her would crumble that last, thin barrier that allowed him to live with the fact that she wasn't his.

And, of course, she ended up in his bed.

As drunk as she'd been, he had been drunker and when she landed in his lap, he had waved a cheery goodbye to his self-control. Booth had always thought that drunk sex with his partner was the one thing he wouldn't allow, but the following morning, looking around his empty bed, he laughed humorlessly at his self-deception. It seemed he was only a man, after all, and she was the one woman he just fucking couldn't resist.

At first he thought she was going to pretend it hadn't happened, but the funny thing about compulsion is that you just can't fight it.

For two days, it was like it had never happened, but sitting next to him watching a movie, she looked at him through half-lidded eyes and he saw it: once wasn't enough for her either.

Her lips parted, his eyes flashed and they moved at the same time as if pulled by invisible strings. His hands dug into her hips as she straddled him on his couch and all he could think of was, _He-ell, yeah. Back in my arms. Right where you belong._

Booth unbuttoned her blouse just enough so he could get to her breasts, licking and biting the soft flesh spilling over the bra. Brennan wasted no time unzipping his jeans and sticking her hands down his boxers. Her eyes flew to his and she gasped in surprise at finding him rock hard already.

"Fuck yeah, I'm ready for you," he answered the unspoken question, lifting slightly so she could pull the restricting clothing down. Flicking the snap on her pants, he lowered the zipper and her own underwear, driving his fingers inside her as he asked huskily, "Are you ready for me?"

She was _drenched_ and he pulled his fingers out and slammed her down on his hard cock. They both moaned loudly as he slid easily into her. Above his shoulders, Brennan gripped the edge of the couch and rode him hard, head thrown back in abandon, tiny, little moans dropping continuously from her lips as she rocked them both over the edge. When she collapsed spent against his chest, Booth circled his arms around her, silently getting up and carrying her to the bedroom. Making love to her that night, he realized that two days ago he had been a little too drunk to really grasp the mind-blowing experience that was having Temperance Brennan in his bed.

He woke up to the smell of coffee, but an empty apartment and he almost had to laugh at the sheer stubbornness of the woman. He gave her two more days. Two more days of inane lunch conversations and veiled looks before he showed up at her apartment.

"Booth …"

From the way she breathed his name, there was no doubt she knew why he was there and he crushed her against him before she even had the door closed. Grabbing her around the waist, he picked her up, walked inside and took her right against the door.

He let her unfasten his pants and then spread her legs wide, burying himself deeply inside her.

"So fucking tight," he gasped, pounding her quickly and she screamed his name out, pleasure engulfing her in waves. When he couldn't hold back anymore, Booth unloaded hard inside of her.

His legs were weak as he carried her back to the bedroom, but he wasn't done with her yet. Brennan almost wanted to rail against her helpless reaction to him, but all she could do was give in as he made her scream his name out loud, over and over again.

He took her all night; making slow, sweet love to her, before flipping her on her stomach and hammering into her from behind. All night he went back and forth, from sweet to savage, branding her his. And in the morning he was gone.

Brennan had no idea what time it was when she woke up, exhausted and alone amid tangled sheets. It was a weekday, but for once, she was in no hurry to get to work.

Her eyes landed on the folded paper on her nightstand and her fingers gripped the single sheet spasmodically.

_When you're done running, you know where to find me_.

Her head dropped heavily to the pillow and she breathed in his lingering scent.

_Damn you, Booth_, Brennan thought, but that night she couldn't control the impulse to go see him. That was the problem when something was irresistible, you were helplessly compelled. And nothing was more irresistible to her than him.

Booth opened his door and there she was, a mixture of fear and determination on her face.

"I can't stay away," she admitted as if confessing a grave sin.

"I don't want you to," he replied softly, controlling the urge to wrap her up in his arms. It had to be her choice.

He was almost holding his breath when she finally walked through the threshold and dropped her forehead to his chest. Immediately, his arms went around her and she sighed in contentment.

Some compulsions you didn't even think of resisting.


	63. Hard

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Pretty **M** so proceed with caution. Because a smutty BB is my favorite BB.

**Hard  


* * *

**

She was looking over the paperwork, but he was looking_ her_ over, his eyes lingering stubbornly on the smooth length of thigh exposed by her bunched nightgown.

He should have known doing paperwork with her in bed was not a good idea. Heck, it wasn't even an okay idea. Not even close, not when she was freshly showered and looking all soft and sweet the way she did at the end of a hard day.

Closing his eyes, Booth inhaled and her scent reached him easily. With a sigh he gave up, dropping the pen and the file he was holding on the floor next to the bed. She was completely oblivious, scribbling away and he shifted, moving a little closer to her.

The French-vanilla scent of her shampoo was making him restless and he couldn't stop thinking about the white cotton panties he'd seen her put on just a few minutes after she got out of her shower.

_White cotton panties_. He was hard just thinking about it, about drawing them down her legs, about kissing her right between those perfect, smooth thighs. His tongue swiped against his bottom lip in unconscious anticipation. _She tasted good, so damn good …_

"Booth!" she gasped in surprise when he grasped her thighs suddenly, pulling her down on the bed as he settled between her legs.

"Just one taste," he whispered, fingers hooking on her panties and yanking them down. Brennan watched, speechless, as he threw them over his shoulder and rolled her nightgown to her waist, eyes gleaming.

"Booth …" she protested weakly. "The paperwork … we have to …"

"I'll be quick," he promised and she gasped as his tongue rasped heatedly right through her center. A rush of moisture coated her pink sex and he lapped greedily with his tongue. Her hands flailed and scattered the papers all around them, some falling unceremoniously off the bed.

"I love this," he murmured, fingers digging into her hips and pressing her harder against his mouth. "I love eating you out, I really do." He could feel her getting wetter with every word and he groaned his appreciation against the soaked lips of her sex. "C'mon, Bones, c'mon, baby … oh yeah, come on my tongue."

The orgasm hit her so fast that she didn't have time to scream or even gasp out loud. She fisted the sheets and came against his mouth in a shuddering wave.

"Wow, that _was_ quick," Booth marveled, pressing his lips to the inside of one thigh soothingly. God, she unraveled so quickly for him it left him spinning, it left him feeling smug and turned on and like a _man_.

"Yeah," Brennan agreed, wrapping her fingers around the edge of her nightgown and sweeping it off. That orgasm had been too fast, too quick, too fleeting. She was throbbing between her legs, feeling almost empty and she was ready for more. "And now I need more."

"What?" He raised his head from its position on her stomach and looked at her questioningly. "I thought you wanted to finish the paperwork."

"I did and now I want you to fuck me," she informed him, sharp little nails digging into his shoulders. "Right now, Booth."

Without another word he surged up, kicking off his pajama pants and sliding easily inside her body. Like a vise her legs locked around him and Booth gasped in pleasure at the feel of her, tight and hot around him. He moved slowly inside her a few times until she arched desperately into him.

"Fuck me like you mean it," she demanded, biting down on his shoulder meaningfully.

"Bones …"

"You started it, so don't mess with me," she warned, pressing hard kisses on his warm skin. "Now … Fuck. Me. Hard."

Fisting one hand in her hair, he kissed her dirty mouth roughly, hips jerking forward in a hard thrust.

"You … drive … me … insane," he grunted, lips sucking one ripe nipple hard as he moved faster and faster. "God, you're fucking wet."

"Yes," she moaned, delirious as he pumped himself slickly inside her in one pounding stroke after another. "Yeess! Ohhhh, yes, yes …fuck me, oh yeah … _soo_ good!"

"Is this how you like to be fucked, Bones?" he growled, knowing from experience that when she asked for hard sex, she wanted hard language to go along with it. "Do you like to feel my dick pounding away inside your incredibly tight pussy?"

"Boooth!" she screamed his name blissfully, coming around his driving cock in a flood. He moaned harshly at the feeling and brought his hands to her hips, fingertips digging into the upper swell of her ass.

Bracing his knees on the bed, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Holding her hips in his hands, he thundered relentlessly inside pliant, slick flesh. More papers scattered to the floor of the bedroom, victims to the frenzied bodies straining wildly against each other.

"Oh god," Brennan whimpered, holding on to his sweat-slicked shoulders. His lips were parted in harsh, desperate pants as he rocked against her, the force of his thrusts banging the headboard against the wall in a rhythmic thump.

His movements were becoming jerky and he was almost trembling with the need to pump himself dry inside her, but no fucking way he was going to stop until she made it clear she had enough.

"I'll fuck you over and over if you want me to," Booth whispered hoarsely into her ear, running his teeth down her neck and biting down on the sensitive spot right at the base. "Hard. So hard."

"Come with me," she begged, feeling the coiling release winding tighter and tighter with every unyielding stroke. "God, Booth …" Brennan arched into him on a near sob, burying her face against his neck. "Let go, let go …"

She shuddered in relief and he followed her over the edge, moaning long and deep against her shoulder. He was still thrusting softly inside her as Brennan rubbed his back slowly, murmuring soothing nonsense.

"Jesus, baby," Booth mumbled, voice scratchy. "Holy …" He couldn't even think of an appropriate word and he settled for nuzzling his face against her neck. Eventually, he would have to find the strength to get off her, but he couldn't so much as move his fingers.

"Yes," she agreed with a satisfied smile, fingers stroking delicately up and down his spine. "Much better than paperwork."  


* * *

**_a/n: I always hesitate with the blatant, plotless smut, but hope you enjoyed it :)_**


	64. Reckless

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Because a girl can hope, right? Next one will be either the end of the _Misery_ storyline or part of the _Subtle_ companion pieces, still trying to decide :)

**Reckless  


* * *

**

"You shouldn't be in the field right now," he said starkly, the afternoon's events scrolling constantly through his head.

"What? Don't even go there, Booth," she warned, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "We've had this conversation already and I do _not_ want to have it again."

"But you're pregnant!" he stressed, rising up from the dinner table in frustration.

"Yes, pregnant," Brennan agreed, trying to keep calm, even though she was already feeling defensive. "Not handicapped. Are we going to go through this every time we have a little skirmish in the field?"

"Skirmish?" he repeated in horror. "The guy pulled a damn knife on us!"

"Yes and you quickly disarmed him," she pointed out pleasantly, choosing another chocolate from the box. "And if you hadn't, then I would have, so …"

"Exactly! You would have … that's my damn point," Booth railed, stomach clenching at the mere thought. "You're reckless, Bones …"

"I am not reckless," she bristled, finally pushing the chocolate box away from her and giving him a deadly glare. "I am perfectly cautious."

"Ha!" His laugh was not amused. "You are fearless and reckless, not the most calming combination, Bones, especially when you're carrying our child."

"So what exactly are you insulting here, Booth?" she asked icily. "My skills as a partner or as a mother?"

"Bones …" he said warningly, knowing how quickly this could devolve, those pregnancy hormones making her more dangerous than a lit fuse on a stick of dynamite.

"It appears I'm deficient as a partner and as an expectant mother," Brennan continued blithely, hands automatically going to rest on her barely rounded stomach. "Well, little one, looks like you're in trouble," she talked to her stomach purely in an attempt to irritate Booth since every time _he_ did it she would remind him that the baby couldn't hear them yet.

"Temperance, that's not what I said and you know it," he gritted out, trying to hold on to his patience. Biting his tongue, he held back a comment about her talking to the baby when she'd been telling him for weeks that it was pointless at this stage of the pregnancy.

"Then what _did_ you say?" She threw him a scathing look, hands unconsciously rubbing her stomach. "Because you just called me reckless and …"

"Because you can be, baby," he interrupted, but his eyes went soft as they lingered on her hands so softly caressing her tummy. With a sigh, he walked over and crouched in front of her, hands on her thighs.

"You know you can be," Booth repeatedly softly, hands rubbing up and down her thighs in a comforting caress. He didn't want to fight with her, he wanted to kiss her and pamper her and he struggled to convey his fears without saying the wrong thing. "And it's part of what makes you a kick ass partner; I know you'll go through any door with me and have my back no matter what, but you're pregnant, Bones …" His voice went low in awe as he placed one hand gently on her stomach. "And in the field we all tend to react before we think and I'm terrified you're going to throw yourself in front of a bullet to protect me or something."

"No, Booth," she said tightly, even as she softened as well. "That would be you."

"Bones …" His voice was endlessly patient.

"Oh, all right, it is highly probable that I would take a bullet for you," she relented. "I believe you are correct that in certain situations where the body secretes copious amounts of adrenaline, even_ I_ would be likely to react first before carefully assessing the situation."

"Look, I know we agreed to fieldwork until the second trimester and I don't want to coerce you or make you worry," he said honestly. "But the truth is that I'm so worried about you out there that it's dangerous to both of us."

"Booth …"

"I know," he preempted softly. "I know it's my issue and I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't help it. I'm sorry, Bones, but I simply can't … I panicked today when I saw that guy and I couldn't even help it."

"You didn't seem panicked," she murmured, moving her hands from her stomach to his shoulders and leaning forward to press her lips gently to his. "But I understand, Booth, I do … I just …"

"What?" he asked softly, tilting her chin and making her look at him.

"I worry about you too … about you being in the field without backup, without _me_ to back you up," she admitted unsteadily, cupping one hand around his nape. "Just the thought that something might happen to you and I can't be there … and … our baby … she has to meet you …"

She was nearly sobbing now and he scooped her up in his arms, sitting on the chair with her on his lap.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, feeling a little bit out of his depth, but desperate to comfort her. An emotional, hormonal Temperance Brennan was nearly terrifying and though he had no previous experience with this particular side of her, they were quickly becoming acquainted. "Of course I'm going to meet our baby … aw, sweetheart, don't cry, you're killing me."

"You can be reckless too, you know," she admonished, tears drying as quickly as they came and nearly giving him whiplash. "Promise me you'll be careful. _Promise me, Booth_."

"I promise," he vowed, fingers winding through her hair and kissing her deeply. "I promise, I promise, baby."

"And I'm still going to recover remains until our agreed upon time frame," she dared him to disagree.

"Deal," he breathed in relief against her lips, slanting his mouth on hers. "Mmm … you taste like chocolate all the time now."

"I can't stop eating the damn stuff," she grumbled, watching mesmerized as he reached for the box on the table. Taking a piece, he brought it tantalizingly close, brushing it playfully across her bottom lip.

"Gimme," she demanded a little breathlessly and he placed the chocolate in his mouth and fed it to her with his lips.

* * *

--

_**p.s. I just watched this week's episode and it left me feeling strangely sad**_. **_ I may have to write a little something to get rid of the angst :(_**


	65. Hunger

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Companion piece to _Subtle, Blatant, and Unfair_. This story line has evolved in a bit of a different direction, as I like to keep my stories within canon, but hopefully it still makes sense and goes with the previous ones!Oh, and oh yeah, rated **M **for smuttiness, just in case u like to avoid the smutty ones :)

**Hunger  


* * *

**

"Brennan," she answered distractedly, frowning in annoyance at her computer screen.

"Please tell me you're not still at work," Booth demanded, even though he knew the answer already.

"This article is due next week," she complained, trying to preempt the oncoming lecture. "It needs to be submitted as …"

"Ugh," he grunted with a roll of his eyes. "And I'll bet you skipped dinner too." Grabbing his keys, he balanced the phone in one hand while he closed his front door. "I'm coming to get you."

"No, Booth," she protested. "I still need to …" But she was talking to herself. With a little grunt, Brennan flipped the phone shut and prepared to finish her editing before he dragged her out of the office.

After a few minutes, her phone beeped again, this time indicating a text message.

_P.S. This is me giving you fair warning_.

Her eyes nearly crossed over and she cursed him, knowing that concentrating on anything now would be absolutely impossible. Brennan looked at the screen in front of her, but she couldn't process the words, her entire body feeling suddenly heated from the inside out.

_What was he going to do to her?_

God, but they were playing a dangerous game and she had no one to blame but herself. _She_ had started this, even though months ago she had been the one unwilling to walk through that door. And they had agreed, right? They would work together and he would move on. But either he had been unable to do so or she had been unable to let him, Brennan wasn't sure which, but she knew his dates had gone nowhere and hers had been equally futile. And then, a few weeks ago, she'd started playing this game with him, subtle at first, but once he caught her … well, now both of them were playing and neither was being subtle.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, she heard her office door open, but kept her eyes firmly on the computer screen.

"Get up," he ordered softly and she stubbornly ignored him, pretending to be absorbed in the document on her screen.

He smirked and whirled her chair around. Ignoring her indignant gasp, Booth cupped her hips and scooped her up, setting her on the smooth surface of her desk.

"Are you crazy?" Brennan demanded, but it was all for show because her legs had parted as far as her skirt would allow to better accommodate him between them.

"This is the only advantage that I can see to being here at this ungodly hour," he said hotly, hands running up her skirt and dragging the material up. "But if you tell me to stop—" His voice trailed off on a growl as Booth realized he was touching nothing but satiny skin. "You're naked."

"Seems like it," she purred innocently, hands resting delicately on his shoulders.

"You've been walking around all day without your panties, Bones?" he growled, spreading her legs wider and slowly running his fingers up.

"No," she breathed, eyes darkening as she watched him roll her chair forward and sit down in front of her. "Just since you texted me."

Carefully, Booth ran one fingertip along the seam of her sex without penetrating. She was soft and wet and his breath quickened in anticipation.

"Lay back, Bones," he ordered, leaning down to place light kisses up the inside of one thigh. "I'm going to eat you up now and you're going to come for me so damn fast."

"That's a lot of garbage talking, Booth," she panted, lying back against the desk.

"I think you mean trash talking, Bones," he corrected, blowing his breath over her trembling flesh. "And it's only trash talk when it's not true. I'm gonna make you come so fuckin' quick."

"Give me your watch," she demanded, determined to put up a fight.

"You're going to time me?" Booth wondered, chuckling darkly. Why was he not surprised?

"Of course," she replied. "How else can we know whether you've succeeded or failed?"

"I don't fail," he shot back, unsnapping his wristwatch and handing it to her.

"What's the baseline?" Brennan inquired as she fiddled with the watch to set a running timer.

A few years ago he would have no idea what she was asking, but since then he'd become fairly fluent in squint-speak.

"Single digits," Booth answered cockily, leaning forward and inhaling her scent. "Twice."

Her entire body tightened as her mind processed his words; he was going to make her come twice in less than ten minutes. One part of her was ready to fight it, ready to prove to them both that he couldn't have this much power over her. But the other … oh god, the other part was so damn hungry for him, so ravenous for every _single_ thing he was willing to give.

"You smell so fucking delicious," he rasped, his mouth barely grazing the satiny folds shining wetly in front of him. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy this."

She felt moisture pool in a mindless rush at his husky words, which immediately reminded her … "You can't talk to me."

Brennan thought he might argue, but instead he merely smirked and dove in. Her body jerked as he plunged his tongue inside her and she hit the timer on a moan. She had wanted to keep quiet, to keep the noise as contained as possible, but the second his tongue rasped lazily up and down the length of her, she could do little else but gasp and moan at the pleasure.

The hand that wasn't holding the watch speared into his hair and he let out a little grunting sound of approval when her fingers tightened convulsively on him. He ate her out as if he'd been presented with the most exquisite meal and found himself just plain ravenous. When his tongue plunged deep inside her and he pressed against her clit with his sexy upper lip, she came deliriously against his mouth.

"Oh god," she moaned in disbelief, looking at the timer in her hand and seeing it reach the three minute mark.

Before she could come down from the high, he stroked two fingers inside her, exploring her tight walls. The tip of his tongue flicked her swollen clit and she knew he was going to accomplish his damn goal in plenty of time. And it seemed she was past caring.

"Booth, oh damn, so fucking good," she panted harshly, riding his pumping fingers in unabashed encouragement.

Booth was making little mmm sounds as he swirled his tongue over her and bringing his free hand under her blouse, he splayed his fingers on her flat stomach, fingernails raking possessively over the soft skin. She went crazy, arching into his hand, moaning loudly into the silence of her office. His fingers picked up speed, matching her panting moans and his lips closed around her clit, sucking madly.

The stimulation was overwhelming and she screamed in relief, coming so hard that she would have arched completely off the desk if his hand on her stomach hadn't been pressing her down.

Brennan stopped the timer and let the watch fall from her hand without looking at the number, she _knew_ it was still in the single digits. As she tried to calm her breathing, she heard Booth rise from the chair and immediately his hands were smoothing down her skirt. When she opened her eyes, he was looming over her, hands braced flat on the desk next to her shoulders.

"You're incredible," he whispered softly and she raised one hand, curving her palm around his cheek.

"So are you," she murmured, swallowing hard at the naked hunger she could see in his eyes; Brennan was sure it reflected her own. It wasn't hunger for sex, it was hunger for everything else, everything she had to give, everything she'd been telling herself couldn't possibly be enough.

Booth turned his head slightly, pressing his lips against her palm and closing his eyes. Once he opened them again, it was all battled back and he was once again playing this game she had dragged them into.

"You look like a little satisfied kitty," he teased, helping her to sit up, gentle hands curving around her hips and setting her on her feet.

"Did you just compare me to a feline?"

Chuckling at her tone, Booth ran his fingers through untidy brown locks.

"Come on, kitten," he said brazenly. "I'll drive you home."


	66. Disclosure

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: My b-day present to _**Dispatch22705**_ who absolutely rocks. :)

**Disclosure**

* * *

Brennan rushed through the doors of the Hoover building, cursing the early afternoon lunch rush. She hated being tardy and she just knew that Booth would have some smart comment about her punctuality.

She looked down at her wristwatch yet again and collided with the distracted man whose suit and badge easily identified him as FBI personnel.

"Whoa, gosh, I'm sorry," he apologized, automatically cupping her elbow to keep her from stumbling, a manila folder gripped tightly in one hand. "You okay?"

"Of course," Brennan dismissed quickly, eyes shooting to her watch once again as she tried to be on her way.

"Sorry about that …hey, Dr. Brennan," he recognized with slightly wide eyes. "Booth's lady scientist, right?"

"Excuse me?" She threw him a confused, slightly icy look as she walked quickly to the elevators.

"Umh," he coughed slightly, walking beside her and trying to keep up with her rushed strides. "I mean, you're Booth's partner, right?"

"That's correct," she acknowledged, walking into the elevator, quickly pressing the floor she wanted. He leaned around her to press a different one and Brennan pressed her lips together tightly, trying to contain her annoyance at the delay of stopping at a different floor.

"Sorry again, Dr. Brennan," he felt the need to apologize once more.

"Since I was distracted as well, it is only logical to assume that we both likely share blame in the collision," she pointed out and he smiled at what he assumed was an acceptance of his apology.

"Right," he chuckled, walking forward to exit the elevator as it approached his floor. "You stay out of trouble, doc."

"What?" Her piercing eyes nearly made him feel like a moth pinned to a wall.

"Jeez, I'm sorry," he winced. "Bad joke. I didn't mean anything by it. You have a nice day, all right?"

He stepped out of the elevator and Brennan stepped out with him, her natural curiosity unsatisfied at the strange exchange.

"Would you please explain yourself?" It was phrased as a question, but it was more of a demand.

"N-Nothing, Dr. Brennan," he stammered, feeling slightly like a deer caught in bright blue headlights. "I … I was remembering the Ortez incident and … like I said, bad joke."

"What incident are you referring to?"

"I … the hit he ordered …" His voice trailed off uncertainly. "You don't remember or …" _You never knew_. The words went unspoken, but he could see the answer in her eyes. _Shit._

"I … Dr. Brennan, it was a very long time ago," he exhaled. "It doesn't …"

"Ortez?" Her mind whirled, trying to remember and make sense of his words at the same time. The case _had_ been a while ago, one of her first ones, but she remembered: the young pregnant woman's senseless death, her brother and his family, and yes, the gang leader whose intimidation attempts had made her skin crawl in unadulterated fury. "I remember him. He ordered a hit on me? How do you know?"

"I … well, I passed on the message from the gang unit to Agent Booth and …" he admitted, voice trailing off again when her eyes fired up in a way he recognized meant he was on dangerous ground.

"Booth-" The sharply breathed word made him take an automatic step back and Brennan took one forward. "He knew?" _Of course he knew_, her own mind mocked the silly question. "What did he do?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, though he had a pretty good idea. "I just passed on the message." He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, eager to end the conversation. "Look, Dr. Brennan, it was a very long time ago … just forget about it."

_Forget about it?_ her stunned mind reeled. _How could she forget about it_? She had been annoyed with him the day of the funeral, Brennan remembered suddenly and somehow she just knew that he had been … _what exactly had he been doing? _

Her heart squeezed at the thought of what he might have been driven to do because of her actions.

"I have to go," she said abruptly, turning around and leaving him with the vaguely uncomfortable feeling people often got when they look out a window and see the storm brewing in the distance.

**-x-**

From the second she arrived in his office, Booth knew something was wrong, but he waited her out all throughout lunch, knowing by now she would tell him when she was ready and not a moment sooner.

After lunch, he dropped her off at her car, parked in the Hoover lot, and he reminded himself to be patient. Watching her drive off, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his poker chip.

_What had happened?_ Booth wondered, walking back to his office, chip rolling anxiously between his fingers.

He spent all day worrying about it, anxiety climbing another notch when he called her as he left the office that night and her phone went straight to voicemail.

In a desperate attempt to relax, he cracked open a beer and flipped through the various sports channels his pricey cable package offered until finding a baseball game. At the top of the seventh, his phone rang and he was surprised to see Cam's name on his caller ID.

"Hey, Cam," he greeted, turning off the TV and the hideous pounding the Phillies were receiving at the hands of the Cubs—the almost two hour rain delay interrupting, but not actually stopping, the interminable flood of Cub blue dashing through home plate.

"Seeley," she hesitated, wondering if she was making the right choice by calling him. "I'm just leaving work …"

"Really?" he said in surprise, looking at his clock. "It's past eleven."

"I know, I had some paperwork to catch up on," she sighed. "That's why I'm calling you. I … I'm about to head out, but I know Dr. Brennan is still in bone storage. She's been there since she got back from lunch, I think, and she hasn't come out. "

"Damn it," he cursed, jumping up from his couch. "I knew something was wrong."

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" he paced in frustration. "We had lunch today and I could tell something was wrong, but she had that closed-off vibe so I didn't want to push."

"Oh." Booth could practically hear Cam frowning. "Angela told me that when she's upset she spends hours in limbo and I'm concerned she might not go home. I don't want her to be there all night."

"Oh, she won't be," he assured, pocketing gun, keys, and badge and walking out the door. "Thanks, Cam, you're a good friend."

"Good luck," Cam said, figuring he might need it if Brennan was feeling particularly stubborn.

**-x-**

Walking into the lab, Booth was heading straight for limbo when he noticed the light in her office. He was surprised to find her sitting on her couch, head resting back, eyes closed.

_Aw, baby, what's wrong? _

"Bones," he called softly, trying not to startle her.

"Booth." Her eyes flew open at his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's go," he said softly, ignoring the question and trying to keep the order out of his tone. "I'm taking you home."

"What?" She frowned, and rose from the couch. "No, I have my car here."

"I'll pick you up and drop you off in the morning," he said easily. Walking forward, Booth couldn't help gently running his knuckles across her jaw. "Please don't argue," he pleaded, eyes soft and concerned. "It's late and you're tired. Just let me take you home."

Silently she gave in, picking up her purse and letting him lead her to his car. He drove her home without saying a word, allowing her the silence, but when he pulled into her apartment, Booth turned off the ignition and turned to his partner.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He saw her nostrils flare before she blurted out the words she could no longer contain.

"I know about the hit, I know about Ortez," she said desperately. "Why did you never tell me, what did you have to _do_?"

"W-what?" His mind spun at the rapid-fire questions, but it only took him a minute to travel six years back.

_The barrel of a gun shoved down a man's throat. The temptation to pull the trigger and end someone else's life. The knowledge that he would kill without a second thought to protect this woman he barely knew. _

His shuttered eyes scraped over her and Brennan jumped out of the car, feeling like she couldn't get enough oxygen.

"Bones …" he called hoarsely, door slamming as he jumped out as well. Booth wondered briefly how she had found out, but he knew the answer to that was unimportant now.

They faced off in front of the car. If the SUV's headlights had been on, they would have illuminated two tensed, coiled bodies, poised to shatter in anxiety.

"Why?" Brennan wasn't even sure what she was asking exactly, but he answered. Regardless of what she was asking, the answer was the same anyway.

"To protect you." The only answer there was.

"Did …" Her voice wavered on the question that had been haunting her. "Did you kill him?"

"No," he answered starkly.

"Are you lying to me?"

"You know I don't lie to you," Booth returned, voice tight. "I didn't kill him—" relief shone in her eyes, visible even in the night and he felt the need to be brutally honest— "But I would have. If I'd thought that it was necessary to keep you alive I would have pulled that trigger without hesitation."

"We had only been working together a few months," she said faintly, as if it should have made any difference.

"Long enough."

_Long enough to know I'd die for you, I'd kill for you. Long enough to know nothing would be the same without you. And nothing the same after you. _

"I'm sorry." The words floated on the night breeze and propelled him forward until he was close enough to feel the rise and fall of her chest.

"Don't-"

"I hate …" Her voice cracked as her palms landed on his chest, fingers curling and gripping his T-shirt savagely. "I hate that because of me you've had to add people to your list. I hate the thought that he could have been one of them." Her eyes closed, words pouring out rawly. "Nothing he is should touch you. _Nothing_. He's scum, but his death would have still haunted you and he would have had a piece of your soul then … and I … I don't … "

"No," he interrupted her tortured words fiercely, hands shooting into her hair and bringing her face even closer to his. The fact she was talking about his soul as something other than a metaphorical construct told him just how upset she was.

"You're wrong," Booth corrected, letting the current of recklessness carry him away. "Only person who has a piece of my soul is you."

He swallowed her gasp with his lips, tongue sweeping inside hungrily as her lips parted under his. Her hands slid up to his shoulders, clutching him closer instead of pushing him away, and he lost it.

On a groan, Booth's arms went around her, lifting her slightly and whirling to press her against the hood of the car. Without breaking the kiss, his hands roamed wildly over her body, before settling on her hips, his own body sliding home between her jean-clad legs.

Her back arched, chest pushing into his and he released her lips to run hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way up and down her throat. Brennan's head fell back on a thump, hair spread over the windshield.

"Booth …" she cried huskily, the exquisite suction of his mouth at the hollow of her throat going straight to her center like a flame-tinged arrow.

His lips descended down without pause and without concern for the barrier of clothes. He sucked one nipple and then the other through the silky material, before moving to her stomach; his kisses open and moist and _dear god_, burning hot even over her pale green blouse. Once he hit her jeans, Booth made the trek back up, rocking hard between her legs as he captured her lips again.

He felt ready to eat her alive. When he verbalized the thought against her lips, she inhaled a shuddering breath. There was a reason they'd both been trying to keep some kind of distance over the last few months.

She knew one touch and she might just come apart.

He knew one touch and he'd be desperate for more.

Booth rested his forehead on her chest, her chin brushing the top of his head. Brennan looked up at the moonless sky, one hand caressing unconsciously across his nape.

"Whatever you did," she said quietly. "I know you had to sacrifice part of yourself to do it. I don't like that, Booth."

"There's very little I wouldn't sacrifice for you," he replied honestly, raising his head to look at her.

In the distance, a siren wailed jarringly and it brought to his attention the very much public place they were in, even if it was past midnight. But he was still unable to move away from her, unwilling to give up the absolute honesty of the last twenty minutes. Since that night months ago, nothing between them had been so completely free of pretense, hesitation, and awkwardness as this.

"There's nothing I wouldn't sacrifice for you," she whispered hoarsely, the words and the fingertips stroking softly over his cheek making full disclosure of her own vulnerability.


	67. Stunned

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Because one of my favorite things is how third parties react to BB. One of my favorite episodes for this is Cinderella in the Cardboard. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go watch that episode and listen to the lines from the plastic surgeon and the bridal shop owner, lol! It never fails to make me smile!

**Stunned**

**

* * *

**

The second Brennan realized her remains were compromised she went on the warpath. Two stunned ATF agents—the unlucky ones who had first greeted them at the crime scene—attempted to explain, but icy blue eyes full of disdain stopped them in their tracks.

When he heard the words ineptitude and stupidity shoot out of her mouth, Booth figured it was time to cut in before she caused an inter-agency incident.

"Bones," he interjected calmly, giving the two men a friendly smile. "It's not their fault."

"Well, then, whose fault is it?" Brennan hissed, sending her partner a withering glare.

"Listen, lady, we were just doing a warehouse raid and when we realized what we had here we called you guys in," the senior agent tried again, voice stiff. "But no one here knows how to handle human remains so yeah, no surprise that …"

"_Dr._ Brennan is the best there is," Booth cut in again, emphasizing her title slightly and hoping to soothe the sting her dressing down had likely created. "Bones, the ATF was collecting their own evidence after the raid and didn't realize they were dealing with human remains until it was a little too late. Are you going to be able to salvage anything?"

"Maybe," she said stiffly, snapping on white latex gloves. "But if this is the level of training the federal government provides, it is clearly insufficient." With that parting shot and another murderous glare, she turned on her heels and went to collect her evidence.

Taking out his little notepad, Booth sent the two men next to him a friendly smile; knowing he had some ruffled feathers to soothe if he was going to get any cooperation.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, dripping sincerity and old-school charm. "My partner is very protective of her remains, any compromised evidence tends to be absolutely useless and of course then we have to explain it to the prosecutor who never understands why the evidence isn't in pristine condition."

"How can anyone so beautiful be so terrifying," the younger agent breathed, still wide-eyed and Booth could smell rookie on him from a mile away.

The other man was obviously a toughened veteran and he was not nearly so awed. "Yeah," he turned to Booth with a scowl. "So what, did you get the short straw the day they were handing out partners at the FBI? Worst day of your life, I'll bet."

"Hardly," Booth chuckled, realizing he was going to get cooperation after all. "She's the most brilliant person I've ever met and she's had my back every single day since we started working together."

"Yeah?" Crafty green eyes looked at Booth consideringly, sizing him up. "And how long have you been working together?"

"Almost ten years," he replied, turning his head to observe his partner, who was handing out orders like a general as she loaded up the remains.

"She seems like she could chew you up and then spit you back out without batting an eye," the older man groused, holding on to his resentment.

"That wouldn't be so bad," the younger agent piped in, more relaxed now.

"Oh kid, believe me," Booth said amiably. "You can't handle Bones."

Young, sparkling eyes crinkled at the corners. "Well, I wouldn't mind trying."

"Not even if you had ten more years on you," Booth laughed good-naturedly, more than used to by now to the way his partner could captivate without even trying.

"Yeah, yeah, she's a fine looking woman," the other agent conceded reluctantly, before smirking. "But it seems like you have all the inter-personal skills in that partnership, huh, Agent Booth?"

Booth merely smiled, all charm and inter-personal skills as he got down to business. Half an hour later, he was exchanging handshakes and thanking them for their co-operation. He saw his partner approaching and nearly laughed at the way the two men next to him immediately came to attention.

"I'm done here, Booth," she announced, much more calm now. "I'm heading back to the lab."

Brennan took two steps, before turning around. "Oh, I'm going to call dad and reschedule dinner," she said. "I don't know when I'll be out of the lab tonight."

"Okay, but this is the second time we've rescheduled Max," Booth reminded her. "He's going to start getting a complex. I don't want to piss off Max Keenan."

She merely rolled her eyes. "It's not our fault we have a case," she said as if that was the end of the matter. Getting her phone out to call her father, Brennan turned again as she dialed. "Oh, by the way, the garbage disposal wasn't working this morning."

"I'll take a look at it when I get home."

"How about we call a professional to take a look at it?" she countered as the phone rang in her hand.

"If I can't fix it, _then_ I'll call a professional," Booth returned calmly, smirking as she threw him an exasperated look.

"Fine," Brennan gave in, sighing as she got her dad's machine. "He's not answering, I'll try him again later."

"I'll call you when I have anything," she called over her shoulder and Booth turned to find two stunned men looking at him as if he was from another planet.

Two sets of eyes went to his wedding ring and Booth couldn't help it, he just burst out laughing.

"_Are you kidding me?_"

Booth patted the veteran agent on the back, amused at the stunned whisper. The rookie agent was blushing furiously as he replayed the conversation in his mind.

"Best day of my life," he chuckled warmly and couldn't help the small tease. "The day they were handing out partners at the FBI."

* * *

--x--

_**p.s. I will disclose that I will try to have FW and SS updated within the next week**. **And possibly start the sequel to EISR. So ... if I've made you happy and you want to return the favor or further incentivize me ... :)  
**_


	68. Addiction

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Companion piece to_ Subtle, Blatant, Unfair, and Hunger._ Oh yeah, M for smutty, so turn back if M is not for you! I feel the need to warn because I know some of these are not M at all._  
_

**Addiction**

**

* * *

**

_What the hell were they doing?_

Not for the first time the question crossed his mind and he couldn't help sneaking a glance at his partner out of the corner of his eye. She seemed relaxed and engrossed in the movie, but he just couldn't concentrate today. In truth, he'd been having trouble concentrating for weeks now.

He was torn, knowing this game they were playing was just another barrier to hide behind, but unable to put a stop to it. Because, my god, whatever the hell they were doing, it was just so fucking _addictive_. Even now, while a part of his mind was clearly trying to send out warning flares, the rest of him just wanted more.

_More_. Like her body wrapped all over his. Like his hands tangled in all that silky hair while she went down on him. The image flashed in his mind and he let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes in self-defense.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked suddenly and his eyes snapped open. There was a shine to her eyes that told Booth maybe she hadn't been as engrossed in the movie as he'd originally thought.

"You."

He saw her eyes widen at his honesty and he couldn't hold back the rest of his confession, wondering just how much honesty she could take.

"You, Bones," he admitted grittily, fingers flexing unconsciously on his jean-clad thighs. "You on your knees in front of me. My hands fisting your hair while you swallow me whole."

Without a word, she leaned forward, hitting the power button on the remote and turning off the TV. His living room was dark, but the light spilling from the hallway gave him more than enough visibility to see her sliding down in front of him, right between his knees.

Booth gasped as she unbuttoned him in one quick snap before sliding down the zipper of his jeans.

"Bones," he choked out, circling her wrists gently with his fingers. "You don't have to do this …"

"Were you lying?" she asked softly. "Were you not really thinking about …?"

"What? No, of course I wasn't lying," he breathed, trying to think past the obscene excitement that hit him the moment her pale hands spread his knees to make room for her body. "But just because I was thinking about it doesn't mean that …"

His voice faded as her fingers curled around the waistband of his boxers and his jeans. "Lift," she ordered and he obeyed automatically, letting her tug down both articles of clothing.

"I _am_ going to swallow you whole," Brennan promised, hands gripping his hips hard as she leaned forward and swiped her tongue up his shaft in a casual lick.

Booth jumped at the contact and watched somewhat horrified as she leaned back again to study him. Moving forward, she took another swipe at him, like one might do to an ice cream cone when trying to savor it slowly.

Once. Again. Three. Four. Five. Six … He lost count of how many times she leaned forward and licked him slowly, her little pink tongue reaching out and tasting before she moved back again.

"_Bones_," he groaned, hands gripping the edge of his couch viciously.

"What do you want, Booth?" she asked innocently and he gaped. _Was she serious?_ She knew exactly what he wanted because he had damn well just told her … His eyes narrowed as he realized what she was waiting for.

His hands flew to her hair, fisting the soft strands tightly. "Suck me _now_," he growled, head dropping back on a long moan as she immediately obeyed.

His length disappeared between her pretty pink lips and _oh Jesus Christ_, her mouth was hot and wet and exerting the best kind of suction in the whole damn universe. Her hands were holding onto his hips tightly and he could barely move, just watch as she bobbed up and down on his rock-hard cock.

"Bones … oh baby … please don't stop," he pleaded hoarsely, relaxing the grip of his fingers in her hair and just letting the silky strands twine around him.

She moaned softly around him and he nearly wanted to cry at the tell-tale sign that he wasn't the only one desperate for this. Her hold on his hips relaxed as she used her thumbs to stroke the sensitive skin.

"_Oh yes_," Booth whispered, raising his hips slightly. His hands palmed the back of her head gently, just following her rhythmic movement. He could feel the orgasm, gathering tighter, rising quickly and he forced his eyes open to look at her.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his voice so low it barely reached her.

Meeting the careful movement of his hips, she increased her suction slightly, watching in awe as he tensed and shattered under her mouth. Making sure to scoop up every drop of him, she rubbed her lips softly over his satisfied cock, before letting him slip from her mouth.

Brennan kissed one thigh sweetly, resting her cheek for a moment against him, sighing as his fingers stroked her hair. Grasping her shoulders, he raised her gently, settling her on his lap. His arms went around her waist and she curled into his chest, head tucked under his chin.

"What are we doing?" he asked quietly, unable to stifle the question anymore.

"I don't know," she whispered in a small voice that told him she was struggling just like he was.

They couldn't do this forever, he knew, satisfying their needs with their hands and mouths, going at each other in every way except the one that truly mattered. The way it should be: in a bed, him inside of her with no barriers and nothing between them but their feelings.

His arms tightened around her and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They should stop, he realized. Stop before one of them got really hurt. Stop before they got in so deep there'd be no way out.

Booth knew he wasn't the only one who was aware just how dangerous this all was. She knew it too, her rational side was probably telling her the exact same thing, twice as loud. Stop, stop, stop.

There was only one problem.

"I'm not the only one addicted to this," Booth murmured against her hair. "Am I, Bones?"

"No."


	69. Intimate

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I wanted to post this before the finale but couldn't quite make it. Final companion piece to _Misery, Advice, Bittersweet, and Intensity_. This is the end of the daily updates, hope you've enjoyed! Let me know what you think, response to this story fluctuates randomly, so I'm never quite sure what to think!

**Intimate**

**

* * *

**

She opened the door to find him wearing her favorite brown leather jacket and holding a daffodil in his hand.

"Hello, Bones."

Brennan smiled at the way he said the words, soft and deep; she knew he'd come to find out that she was susceptible to that particular tone. The daffodil twirled in his hand once, before he extended it her way.

"Hi, Booth."

"You look beautiful," he said appreciatively, taking her in.

"You always say that," she noted, smoothing her hands over the pretty, summery-looking dress.

"That's because you always do," Booth replied in absolute honesty, turning around to watch her close the door.

Every day at work she was undeniably beautiful but on every single one of their dates she was just freaking spectacular. She went from competent scientist to soft-looking woman and the fact that change was now for him drove Booth crazy.

His eyes raked over her gently curled hair and bare shoulders. Her strapless dress had a flirty-looking hemline that hit right above her knees and she was wearing a belt that accentuated her tiny waist.

With darkened eyes, Booth walked forward, standing right in front of her. He bracketed his arms around her, resting his palms on the door next to her shoulders.

"You're so gorgeous, Bones," he whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips lightly over hers.

"I think you're biased," she whispered back, playfully stroking the daffodil against his jaw, before ducking under his arm and heading for the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready," she announced, carrying a bottle of wine to the table.

"Smells great," he noted, inhaling the delicious aroma. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, the mac and cheese just needs to cool a little bit." Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she moved in front of him. "Here, let me take this," she offered, tugging on his jacket.

He turned around and she slipped the jacket off, automatically inhaling deeply. _God, he always smelled so good_. Shaking off the distracting thought, Brennan hung the brown leather by the door and turned around.

"What happened to your hands, Booth?"

The question took him a little by surprise and he automatically looked down at his scraped knuckles. _Of course she'd noticed_.

"It's nothing, Bones," he said casually, dipping his hands inside his jean pockets. "Just forgot to tape up when I hit the workout room at the Hoover today."

The slight line between her brows was his only warning before she said, "It has come to my attention that my lunch with Sully today may have caused you some type of emotional agitation."

_What?_ Booth closed his eyes briefly, wondering just how it was possible that after all these years her bluntness could_ still_ take him by surprise.

"Come to your attention?" he stalled, in an attempt to both try to calm his suddenly racing heartbeat _and_ figure out where she was going with this.

"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly. "Both Angela and Sully himself, actually, indicated that you might be upset by it."

Upset was such a … mild word, Booth realized, since he had been driving himself nuts with the whole thing.

"Should I not have said anything?"

The question brought him out of his thoughts very, very fast. "No," he assured quickly, pretty sure that trying to hide the fact you saw your ex was definitely bad for a relationship. "Of course not. I … I never want you to feel like you have to hide anything, Bones."

"But they were, in fact, correct about your reaction, right?" she asked rhetorically, seeing the answer in the rigid line of his shoulders. "Why?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief; even she couldn't be that clueless. "You nearly sailed away with Sully, Bones and then he pops back into …"

"But that was years ago," she interrupted with a puzzled frown. "And _we_ are in a romantic relationship now. Don't you trust me?"

"You I know I do," he sighed. "No one I trust more than you."

"Then I don't understand the logic …"

"Jealousy isn't logical, Bones," he snapped back a little harshly, her logic-driven view of this particular topic lighting his fuse.

"Y-you're jealous?" She sounded surprised and he could hardly believe someone so brilliant could be so blind.

"Of course I am!" Booth took a frustrated step forward, raking an agitated hand over his hair. "I was jealous then and I'm jealous now and yes, damn it, that freaking lunch has been driving me a little nuts."

Her eyes were wide and she was nearly mesmerized by his honesty and agitation.

"Booth …"

"Look, Bones, I know I shouldn't be freaking out," Booth conceded. "I _know_ that, okay? But fuck, I can't help it …"

"Freaking out?" she said neutrally. "Why are you …?"

"Because, Bones!" he hissed in frustration. "Because I _know_ how close you came to leaving with him. Because we've only_ just_ started dating. Because I can't help wondering whether seeing him again is going to make you reconsider _this_." Booth was pretty sure he could come up with a million other reasons, but stopped himself before he started freaking _her_ out.

"This?" she frowned. "You mean us?"

He nodded miserably and her features softened at the dejected gesture.

"Hey," Brennan said softly, closing the distance between them and resting her hands on his chest. "I have no plans to reconsider anything." His gaze snapped to hers and she arched an eyebrow. "How about you?"

"Hell no," he breathed fervently, spanning his hands around her waist and bringing her even closer. "Absolutely nothing to reconsider, Bones."

"Come on …" She grabbed him by the hand, leading him to her bedroom. "Let me put something on those scrapes."

Booth followed her diligently, letting the warm, happy glow he got whenever she fussed like this, spread through him. He could still remember the way she cupped his face gently, voice all soft and warm, after he got clocked at the end of one of their cases. He'd take a punch in the face any day just to have her hands, all soft and gentle, on him.

"They don't really hurt," he felt the need to inform her as she guided him into the master bathroom and opened a cabinet over the sink.

Disregarding his attempt at manliness, she opened some little pot that smelled kinda flowery.

"You didn't forget to tape up, did you?" Brennan asked the question softly, her fingers spreading the cool ointment very gently over the abraded skin.

"No," he rasped honestly. "I wanted to go at that punching bag bare-fisted."

"Sully is just a nice memory, Booth," she reassured earnestly, switching over to his other hand, keeping her touch light and gentle. "You … you are everything else." He inhaled sharply and she whispered, "You believe me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Booth breathed, tipping his head forward and resting his forehead on her shoulder. She put her little magic pot back in the cabinet and his arms circled around her as he leaned back against the marble counter next to the sink.

"You don't need to be jealous," she said earnestly, fingers stroking the line of his jaw.

"Aw, baby," he chuckled at her adorable, little-girl tone. "Look, I know what you're saying and maybe it's irrational, but I can't help but be a little jealous of Sully."

"But why?"

"Because … he knows things about you that I don't," Booth pointed out, eyes going heavy-lidded at her stroking fingers across his jaw.

"What does he know that … oh." Her lips pursed in understanding. "You mean sexually."

"No, Bones … well yes, but … look, it's not about the sex, all right? It's about the intimacy," he said gently, trying to explain.

Settling his hands at her hips, he dropped a line of soft kisses across one bare shoulder. "Like the shade of your eyes when you're about to come and the pitch of your voice right after it and the way your hair looks spread over the pillows and the way you feel first thing in the morning … intimacy, Bones."

"Booth, I understand what you're saying."

"You do?" He tipped his head up to look into her eyes and she smiled, bringing her head down, lips hovering over his.

"I want to know all those things about you too," she murmured, hands going to her belt and dropping it on the tiled floor. "Well, except for the hair on the pillow thing because obviously yours isn't long enough for that."

His laughter at her earnest clarification ended on a gasp as her hands snaked under his T-shirt, dragging up the fabric until he was left bare-chested against her bathroom sink.

"Bones …"

Whatever he'd been about to say fled happily from his mind when she stepped in the v of his legs and enveloped him in a cloud of wet kisses and sweet-smelling flesh. His mouth opened under hers and his hands glided under her dress, the material bunching between them.

They both groaned softly when his hands cupped her bottom; the tiny piece of lace she was wearing barely covering any skin.

"Oh my god," he gasped softly, fingers flexing into the soft flesh under his hands.

Booth touched his lips to the hollow of her throat and her head tipped back even as her fingers reached between them and unbuttoned his jeans. He opened his mouth on her throat, pushing off the counter and pressing her against the wall. Her shoes clattered to the floor as her legs wound around his waist.

Brennan's eyes rolled back as he placed sucking kisses all over the skin exposed by her strapless dress. He rocked between her legs, but the fabric of the dress bunched up between them made her grunt in frustration. Dropping her legs to the floor, she pushed him back slightly, gaining some distance between them.

Breathing a little heavy, he took a step back, trying to clear his head.

"Take off your pants, Booth," she ordered and he looked in fascination as she lowered the zipper running down the side of her dress. The material pooled at her feet, leaving her in nothing but the tiniest, most delicate-looking bra and panty set he'd ever seen.

"Bones …" he breathed raggedly as she closed the space between them, obviously impatient with his lack of alacrity. "Wait a sec …"

"No," she objected, thrusting her hands inside his jeans and lowering the offending material. "We've waited long enough. I want you now."

He reacted automatically to the words, banding an arm around her waist and fisting a hand in her hair. "God, I want you too."

As her mouth devoured his, Booth managed to kick off his shoes and pants and pick her up easily; when he palmed her bottom, her legs immediately went around him again.

"Bedroom," he gasped, managing to open the bathroom door without taking his lips off her.

It only took him a few steps to reach the bed and he deposited her on it, before leaning back to study her.

"Booth …" she protested, reaching for him and he braced himself over her, kissing her lips softly.

"I want to see you," he murmured, stroking a hand over her smooth tummy and up, fingering playfully the front clasp of her pretty bra. "You are so beautiful."

"Take it off," Brennan demanded breathlessly, scoring her nails gently down his biceps. He obeyed, discarding the lacy material and pressing his lips all over the newly-revealed flesh.

"Oh yes," she whispered happily, running one hand into his already mussed hair and moaning softly.

"You like that, Bones?" His lips closed over one nipple, the slight tugging of his mouth sending warm, liquid pulls low in her belly.

"Yes," she answered honestly, not bothering to hide anything from him. "Yes, Booth … please, touch me, kiss me …"

"Oh, I'm going to do it all," he assured huskily, trailing kisses down her stomach, stroking and petting her responsive body. Opening her legs, he kissed her through her panties, feeling wetness hit his mouth even through the fabric.

"Oh Bones, you're so ready, baby," he moaned, lowering her little panties reverently and pressing his lips softly to her soaked sex.

"Yes, I am," she panted, hips bucking into him, even as her hands gripped his shoulders forcefully. "So you can play later, Booth. I need you now."

Her words made him chuckle softly as he quickly rid himself of his boxers, the last barrier between them.

"I need you now too," Booth murmured, dropping quick kisses up her torso as he covered her body with his. "But I am most definitely playing with you later."

His fingertips feathered over her ribcage and she giggled in reaction.

"Ticklish, Bones?" he said in delight, pressing his smiling lips to her collarbone and groaning as her nails raked his back in erotic punishment.

Booth dropped his head to her shoulder on a moan as her legs tightened around him, the tip of him sliding slickly against her folds.

"Temperance, look at me …" His hands curved around her face, one thumb rubbing over her bottom lip. "You gotta be sure," he whispered, throat working as he clarified, "Sure that you want this … sure that you want _me_."

"Yes," she answered hoarsely, cupping one hand around his nape tightly. "I've been sure, Booth … it's just taken me some time to tell you." Her lips captured his sweetly as he slowly stroked inside. "You're the only thing I've wanted for so long now."

He gasped loudly, a reaction to everything about her: soft lips on his skin, her words washing over him; her body, warm and inviting and _ohhellsodamn_ tight.

"Bones … _Jesus_," he rasped, moving carefully, trying not to hurt her. "Oh god, how can you be this tight?" The question was gritted out and mostly rhetorical, but she answered anyway.

"It's been a long time," she whispered softly.

"Tell me about it," Booth breathed, kissing her throat softly, raking his teeth gently over the pale flesh as her nails raked gently over his shoulders. "I've been waiting for you too."

Her neck arched in abandon, hips surging up, inviting him to set a faster rhythm. "Booth."

His fingers laced with hers, gripping tightly as he thrust forward. Booth's head tipped back in pleasure and it was her lips landing on his throat now, pressing warm, wet kisses to the corded muscles. He moaned her name, stroking in and out; the fit tight and perfect, the pace smooth and sweet.

"Don't close your eyes," he whispered, feeling her clench around him, her breaths quickening with every stroke.

Her lips parted on a gasping moan and he could see the sea-green of her eyes darken and shift to a stormy blue. It was the color of her letting go completely underneath him. The burning black of his the exquisite counterpoint of him letting go of his control for her.

Brennan's fingertips smoothed over his spine, soothing his still shuddering body. Little, tiny tremors coursed through her as well and she kept her legs locked around his waist, letting them run their course.

Raising his head from her neck, Booth smiled down at her.

"Wow," was all he could say, voice still husky.

"Absolutely," she agreed, returning his smile with a dazed one of her own. "Guess I didn't need to seduce you with mac and cheese, after all."

"Was that the plan for tonight?" he inquired, rolling on his back, before turning on his side and facing her profile.

"Only if you didn't cooperate," she replied with a smile, turning to her side as well and pillowing her cheek on her hands.

"But I did," Booth murmured, circling an arm around her waist and bringing her closer. "I was only too happy to cooperate." He stroked his hand softly up and down her back, lulling her to sleep. "Unfortunately, now we have cold mac and cheese."

"It'll re-heat," Brennan said unconcerned, feeling like nothing could penetrate the post-orgasm satisfaction wrapping around her.

"Mm … well, I was hungry, but I'll pick you over mac and cheese any day of the week," he said playfully, laughing at the narrowed-eyed look she gave him.

Rolling on his back, he slipped his hand into her hair, sighing as her head pillowed on his chest.

"Nap," she murmured sleepily, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Then food, then play."

"I like a woman with a plan," Booth replied happily, dropping a kiss on her head. "Hey, Bones?"

"What?" she grumbled and he smiled at the slightly aggrieved tone; it seemed interrupting post-orgasm nap could leave him with a grumpy Bones in his hands. The knowledge was simply delectable.

"I had a plan too, you know?" he whispered softly into her ear.

"Okay," Brennan acknowledged; eyes closed, voice drowsy."You can implement it after nap time."

* * *

**-x-**

_p.s. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on the finale(whatever they may be), but please don't bash the show/characters because that makes me sad. :)_


	70. Ache

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: I will try to delve into the finale as little as possible as it leaves me feeling all angsty. But at times-like now-I won't be able to help myself. Please forgive and let me know what you think :)

**Ache  


* * *

**

"Sergeant Major, I was wondering if …" The young voice trailed off, stiff posture relaxing a little as his eyes focused on the picture in Booth's hand. "Oh, wow, she's pretty."

"Yes, she is," Booth agreed softly, smiling as the young man suddenly went ramrod straight again. "At ease, Sergeant," he said, inclining his head to indicate he should sit down.

"He looks a lot like you," Sergeant Malone observed, sitting next to Booth on the dusty bench. "Your son?"

"Yes."

"And your wife?" The question was supposed to be rhetorical, after all the beautiful woman in the blue lab coat was holding the little boy's hand, obviously smiling, not at the camera, but at whatever he'd just said. So, it was with some surprise that he heard Booth chuckle softly with a shake of his head.

"No."

"Girlfriend?" he ventured next, unable to stifle the curiosity.

"My partner," Booth clarified, eyes still focused on the picture.

"Your FBI partner, sir?" He couldn't hold back the question or the surprise in it. Soldiers carried pictures of their families: wife, girlfriend, kid, maybe even parents or siblings; not their co-workers.

"She's not an FBI agent," Booth said with some amusement. "But yes, my partner on the job."

Sergeant Malone's eyebrows shot up in an unconscious gesture and Booth had to chuckle a little. He was pretty sure the kid was wondering why the hell he was carrying a picture of his partner holding his son's hand.

"You know how she became my partner?" Booth said, smiling as he remembered. "She blackmailed me."

"S-she what?" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "But that's illegal."

Booth laughed out loud this time and slight color stained the young sergeant's cheeks as his gaze landed on the picture again. The woman had her hair gathered neatly in a ponytail, a pair of seemingly guileless blue eyes dominating her delicate features. Her smile looked nearly as innocent as the little boy's and she seemed utterly incapable of blackmailing anyone.

"It's hard to imagine that she could, you know …"

"Blackmail me?" Booth laughed again, tapping the picture. "Ah, Sergeant, don't let the pretty package fool you, that woman has more balls than anyone I know."

"I don't have anyone waiting for me back home," Malone said a little wistfully. "It must be tough, being away from your boy and the woman you love …" Booth's laughing face went serious and the sergeant nearly choked on the words, realizing he had momentarily lost control of his tongue. "Sir … shit, I didn't mean to … I wasn't … I'm sorry …"

"Relax," Booth ordered the stammering kid. He was probably only about a decade older than the young sergeant, but, my god, he felt ancient. They all seemed so young, every private, corporal and sergeant he'd been training for the last six months. "You're not going to get court-martialed for stating the obvious."

"I didn't mean to pry," he said earnestly, but relaxed at the clear attempt at humor. "I had a question about the drill we're running tomorrow and I saw you sitting here …" His voice faded off, taking in the man sitting next to him. A man he had come to respect and admire, and who at that moment looked utterly exhausted. "One of those days?"

"Yeah," Booth sighed, putting the picture away. "One of those days." One of those days when everything ached: heart, body, and soul. When the six months he'd been here seemed endless and the six yet to go even more so. One of those days when even a piece of his soul seemed a small price to pay just to be able to see his son and his partner for five minutes.

But looking at the young soldier next to him, Booth knew he didn't have time to ache. Not today and not for the next six months. Sergeant Malone was just one of the many going out into live combat over the next several weeks and he was damn well going to make sure they came back alive.

"What's your question, Sergeant?"

* * *

**-x-**

_p.s. I know alerts have been kinda wonky-yes, that is a word-so just quick note that the sequel to EISR has been started and first chapter is up, if you're interested. No angst in that story, just smutty fun._


	71. Craving

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n:** Warning**: speculation based on spoilers. This is a fairly common spoiler that's been around for a while, but if you are spoiler-free, do** NOT** read. Okay, so I accidentally fell off the wagon (and though I quickly got back on again, I couldn't help this little one-shot). This was originally going to be for MBU, but I couldn't keep it at 300 words. I'm a little bit nervous, haha, since the more I read it, the angstier it seems, and maybe it's a teeny bit ooc, but hope not and oh well its written and I refuse to delete.

**Craving  


* * *

**

"I'm sorry, Booth." She could almost convince herself she meant it.

He shrugged, tossing some bills on the bar and walking out. Brennan scrambled after him, biting down on her lip in hesitation.

"Booth, you drove us here."

"Oh, right." He looked down at the keys as if he had no idea how they appeared there. "Here, Bones, you can drive back home. I'll pass by to pick it up tomorrow." Extending them in her direction, he said, "I think I'm just going to take a walk, clear my head."

"Booth …" She looked at the keys in horror, he almost never let her touch his car. "It's late, you shouldn't be walking around by yourself."

"Bones, I'm armed and dangerous," he smiled a little and tossed the keys at her. "I think I'll be okay."

Brennan caught them automatically, but didn't head to the car, instead kept walking along side with him. "You look sad, I don't like it."

"It's never pleasant when a relationship ends," he shrugged, looking straight ahead. "Especially when you know it's your fault."

"No, Booth, it wasn't your fault." She made the assertion without really knowing any details about it, but she didn't see how it could possibly be his fault.

"Yes," he chuckled humorlessly, "it was."

"Why do you always blame yourself for everything?" she demanded, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her. "How could it be your fault? You didn't cheat, you didn't—"

"Yeah, Bones, I did," he interrupted starkly. "Every day, I cheated."

"What?" Brennan could tell he was absolutely serious, but the words made no sense. "What do you mean? I don't believe that, you would never—"

His eyes darkened stormily and before she could blink, he gripped her chin and slanted his lips down on hers. The kiss was brief, but brutal, tasting of anger and barely-leashed control.

Just as quickly, he released her and took a step back. "_That_ is what I mean." With precise movements, he dipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "_You_ are the single most relentless craving I've ever had in my life," his words were nearly toneless. "And I used to be a gambling addict, Bones."

She was struck speechless, but he kept talking, voice even, face carefully blank. "And when you crave something like a goddamn addiction, it's pretty hard to hide it."

"But, it's not the craving that makes you unfaithful," he added softly. "It's the fact that you don't really want to recover, that you like the craving, that you fucking want to give in to it. That's when the addiction makes you a cheater."

"So yeah, I cheated, Bones." With a tired sigh, Booth turned away from her, hoping she would let him have that walk alone now. "Every damn day."

* * *

**-x-**

_p.s. So to recap, I'm still trying to be spoiler-free even though I stumbled across a particular one and couldn't help writing this. A little angsty, but made me feel better. I'm sure your lovely reviews would appease the angst even more, so go nuts! :)_


	72. Dazzled

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: As promised, a little continuation to **chapter 14(**Nightclub) of _Fighting Words_. If you haven't read that, this might not make sense, so I apologize, but you've been warned. I was going to include this in MBU, but just couldn't keep it under 300 words! Hope this makes your hiatus just a tad sweeter! :)

**Dazzled **

**

* * *

**

"Do you think there's any chance she'll just go away?"

Another pounding knock.

"Doubtful," Brennan sighed.

"That's what I thought." In resignation, Booth raised the straps he'd just lowered back over her shoulders and lifted her gently from his lap.

Brennan quickly smoothed down her dress as Booth legged into his jeans and picked up his discarded black T-shirt from the floor. Lying next to it, were her ruined panties and he picked them up as well, stuffing them into his jean pocket. He nearly laughed, feeling like a teenager about to get caught and hiding incriminating evidence.

Angela was clearly losing patience and Brennan headed in the direction of the door.

"Bones!" She turned back and saw that he was completely dressed, right down to his tennis shoes.

"What—?"

Booth crossed the distance between them quickly, unable to help the smile. "Your hair," he pointed out, automatically raising his hands to smooth down the enticingly tousled curls. "And your make-up is all smeared. Sexy as hell, but a dead give-away."

"Oh." Her brain whirled. "Okay, I'll go fix up. Please let Angela in and feel free to create a suitably creative story if she starts asking questions."

"Of course she'll ask questions," Booth called to her retreating back. "It's Angela."

And of course, he was right. The minute he opened the door, Angela's eyes were immediately suspicious.

"Booth." She breezed right in. "What are you doing here? Where's Brennan?"

"I had to drop a file," he volunteered, doing his best attempt at casual. "I was just hanging out while Bones got ready. You want a beer?"

"Hanging out?" Her voice dripped disbelief and she looked him up and down with a cool, assessing stare that made him feel as if he were on the wrong side of the interrogation table. "Really? You know, I'm finding that kinda hard to believe."

"What?" Booth frowned. He often spent time with his partner; it shouldn't be so hard to believe. "Why?"

"Because you reek of sex." Booth gasped and Angela turned around, screaming towards the bedroom. "Brennan, get out here!"

"You don't have to scream, Ange," Brennan said calmly, walking out. She was still wearing that sinful dress, but her face was scrubbed clean of make-up. Booth inhaled deeply, unable to keep himself from devouring her with his eyes.

She looked so beautiful, walking barefoot in that tiny excuse for a dress, that it made him ache. Her eyes found his and he knew she felt it too. The connection between them that was dazzling in its purity. Awareness arced between them like a current of electricity.

Angela immediately pounced. "Oh my god! Hanging out?" she scoffed, eyes bright. "Is that your code phrase for sex? Because I gotta say—"

"W-What?" Brennan stammered, but already Booth knew they weren't going to be able to fool Angela. "What are you …?"

"Oh, please," Angela forestalled any attempt at evasion with a raised hand. "First of all, I can all but smell the sex, second of all, that dazzled look Booth is wearing says about as much as that lovely bruise I can see forming on your neck. Third —" she paused with a tilt of her head, "—well, do I really need to continue?"

"No, that's quite enough," Brennan conceded, lowering the hand she'd automatically raised to her neck when Angela pointed out the mark.

On a sigh, Booth crossed to Brennan's side, brushing his fingers delicately over the bruised skin. "I'm so sorry."

Brennan wrapped her fingers around his wrist, raising her gaze to his and Angela could see that Booth wasn't the only one dazzled. Brennan's body unconsciously leaned into him and her thumb pressed a soothing circle over the tattoo on his wrist. His head leaned down to whisper something and Angela knew that, at that moment, she had ceased to exist.

She had been getting ready to grill them both to death, but something caught in her throat at the way they were looking at each other. Booth's lips brushed oh so lightly over the shell of Brennan's ear and she nodded at whatever he said, fingers tensing imperceptibly on the hand he still had at her neck.

Angela herself was nearly enthralled by them and her words were soft, unwilling to shatter the fragility of the moment. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

Without another word, she turned around and walked out the door. She was absolutely itching to find out all the details, but Angela was willing to bet that something dazzling had just happened between them and her romantic heart recognized their right to keep it to themselves for just a little longer.

* * *

**-x-**

_p.s. Maybe not what was expected, but rather where the muse took me. I know this collection is very long, but if you're still enjoying these one-shots, let me know :)_


	73. Drugged

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Kind of, in a way a companion piece to _Ache_. I didn't write almost anything on this whole separation thing because I wasn't a fan, but I did Booth's so now I'm doing Brennan. And that'll be it on that.

Dedicated to pal _**Dispatch22705**_ who always gets me out of my Bones funk. She's not a fan of Daisy and I gotta say, neither am I, but I kinda loved writing her here, 'cause who else would be so horribly tactless, lol!

**Drugged**

**

* * *

**

"Please, drink some more water, Dr. Brennan."

"I'm perfectly hydrated, Daisy," she protested, pushing the cup away and trying to sit up.

"You really scared me, Dr. Brennan. Your fever wouldn't ameliorate; the medication in this hospital is highly inadequate …"

Daisy rambled on in the rapid-fire speech that even after five months still grated on her nerves. Exhausted, Brennan flopped back against the thin pillow, trying to piece together the last four days. It was all a haze.

"… and you were delirious and I didn't know what to do. I mean, it's not like I could have called Agent Booth and …"

"W-what?" Her partner's name made her pay attention to Daisy once again. "Booth? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh. Well, he … you … I mean, you called his name. A lot," she added indelicately. "You had some nightmares, probably exacerbated by the drugs and the fever. You also called Dr. Hodgins' name at one point, but mostly Agent Booth's."

"I don't remember," Brennan whispered. "I'm still afraid the Gravedigger is going to hurt them." The words were clearly murmured to herself, but that fine distinction was lost on Daisy.

"Yes, well, you're also afraid you can't make Agent Booth happy." Brennan's head whipped towards her graduate student and Daisy nodded earnestly, her blunt words a testament to the fact that she was pathologically incapable of censoring herself. "You said you loved him, that even if you didn't know what love was that you loved him anyway. That you wanted to do so for the next thirty or forty or fifty years."

Brennan's eyes were going wide in horror, but Daisy continued to give her a play-by-play of her drugged up delirium. "You said you wanted to make him happy, even though you were terrified that you couldn't. I assume you were talking to Agent Booth because like I said, you kept saying his name. Of course I could be …"

"Daisy!" The hissing of her name finally got through to her and Brennan took advantage of the pause to plead, "Just be quiet for a second." Leaning her head back again, she closed her eyes in consternation. "Oh, god."

The sound of Daisy's voice told Brennan that her second was up all too soon.

"Oh, well, you were delirious and drugged, Dr. Brennan," Daisy attempted to soothe. "I promise I won't mention anything once we're back home. I mean, what is there to say? Nothing, absolutely nothing." She nodded her head assertively. "High fever in combination with the …"

"Daisy, it's okay," Brennan interrupted softly. "Some things we must confront sooner or later."

"Oh." Tilting her head to the side, Daisy's eyes drilled into Brennan with that patented intensity that bordered on the psychotic. "And being in love with Agent Booth is one of those things?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded, closing her eyes again, unsure whether that feeling coursing through her was relief or terror. "One of the many."

* * *

**-x-**

_p.s. I know this was short, but I think I've updated almost every ongoing story in the last few days (yay for canceled classes). Also, is there some major lurking going on or have Bones readers fled the premises_? _Or am I being punished for the major posting gaps? lol, what's the dealio?_


	74. Sinful

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: So it occurred to me that this collection was supposed to be all about steamy BB, but from the last few chapters, it appears there has been a detour. So, here we go, righting everything that's wrong in the BB world right now, one smutty, one-shot glimpse into the future at a time.

**Sinful**

**

* * *

**

"Oh. My. God."

The words were breathed lowly and heart-felt, his pupils dilating as she stood in front of him in nothing but the hottest, most sinful, black bra he'd ever seen.

When she'd walked in and announced he was done working for the night, Booth had tried to protest, but then she'd started taking off articles of clothing and he'd lost the ability to do anything other than breathe. At least, he thought he was still breathing.

"Booth, I believe your participation in this is also required."

He blinked; the role reversal wasn't lost on him. He'd barged in on plenty of her late nights at the lab and gotten her to stop working, but never by stripping down in her office.

Coming out of his trance, his hands spanned her pretty waist, scooping her up. Brennan let out a soft gasp as her bare bottom made contact with the cool surface of his desk. Recovering quickly, she gave him a seductive smile; one hand trailing slowly down her body as her legs parted.

Mesmerized, his eyes followed her actions, and when her fingers dipped into pink wetness, a dark moan echoed in the room. Slick folds parted around her thrusting fingers and she threw her head back on a sigh of pleasure.

"Yes," he breathed, entranced by the obscenely erotic picture she presented. Lightly, so lightly, his fingertips caressed the outside of her thighs as he watched her fingers glide in and out, from his vantage point between her spread legs. "Oh, babe …"

Brennan was surprised at just how far along she had worked herself, but something about the way he was watching her—his jaw line rigid, his gaze nearly onyx—was making something spread sinfully through her bloodstream. She breathed his name raggedly, her fingers working faster and he leaned closer without touching her, even the light touch along her thighs was gone.

His palms were braced on the desk, caging her between his arms, his own ragged breathing ghosting across her lips. Heat was practically radiating off him, but not even the rolled up sleeves of his shirt was touching her skin.

"I wanna watch you," Booth's voice was soft, but demanding. "I want to see you come."

She couldn't have argued, even if she wanted to and almost without her permission, her body leaned all the way back against the desk. The new position allowed her hips to rock up into her fingers and a particularly husky moan escaped.

"Oh yeah," Booth encouraged, simply riveted by her, spread on his desk and working herself into a frenzy. "Get yourself off, baby."

The words were almost like a caress and she reacted as if he'd touched her, back arching impossibly off the desk. There were a few stacks of paper around her and he swept them off, wanting nothing to mar the view of her writhing body. Bracing his hands at either side of her torso, Booth leaned down and hovered over her, moving his lips over the soft curves spilling over the cups of her bra without actually touching skin.

"Touch me," she moaned, her breasts actually aching at the tortuous proximity of his mouth.

"Come for me first," he countered hoarsely, fingertips pressing hard into the smooth surface of his desk as his body nearly shuddered. "C'mon, Bones. I know you're close. I know you want it …"

"Booth …"

"Yeah, yeah, baby, just let go." His words seemed to be going directly to her clit, the tiny bundle of flesh throbbing as her middle finger circled it in near desperation. "You're so gorgeous, so fuckin' hot it's a sin."

The soft noises from the back of her throat turned louder and louder until the orgasm broke over her in one delicious wave. It left her limp and panting and incapable of movement on top of the desk. Opening her eyes, Brennan saw he was looking down at her with the kind of intensity that should have been unnerving, but instead, was simply electrifying.

"Manual stimulation has never been so satisfactory."

With some surprise, she realized her hand was still between her legs and Booth clasped her wrist, bringing her soaked fingers up to his lips. "Now it's _my_ turn to satisfy you." After licking her fingers clean, he brought both her hands up, pinning them on either side of her head.

Standing straight once again, Booth unbuckled his belt swiftly, freeing the massive erection he'd been so mercilessly ignoring. Her hips bucked unconsciously at the sight and he knew she was ready for more. With a soft growl, he palmed her hips, sliding her down a little even as he plunged inside.

"FUCK!" The first slide into her body wrenched the curse word out of him. "Oh, shit."

She was so incredibly wet, his cock slid slickly into her snug passage like a goddamn dream. He tried a few slow strokes first, but it was a losing battle. Her ankles locked delicately around his waist and his fingers tightened on her hips, holding her still on the desk.

"Hold on," he whispered harshly, before losing all control.

A shiver raced down her spine and her fingers curled over the edge of the desk. In the next second, he was slamming into her, leaving and returning into her body in one relentless stroke after another. The office echoed with the sounds of flesh on flesh, feminine moans, and harsh, masculine groans.

He was so hard, she was so soft and the contrast had never been more erotic. There was something nearly sublime, straddling the line between sacred and sinful, about fucking her savagely on his desk that made him lose his mind.

Over and over, he pistoned inside soft, delicious wetness; his body agonizingly on the edge, until hers clenched him hard, those blue eyes that owned his soul going blind as she screamed.

_Yeah. Oh, God Yeah_.

He splintered and flooded inside her, collapsing forward over her body. Booth's face was pillowed against her breasts and his lips pressed a reverent kiss to the soft skin. In response, her arms went around him, hands sneaking under his blue work shirt and stroking his back.

His mind was in a haze, but eventually it registered that he was likely crushing her. Bracing his hands, he lifted a little off her, nearly laughing at how weak his limbs felt.

"Oh, god," he chuckled ruefully. "I don't think I can move."

"I was hoping your sense of chivalry would decide it was necessary to carry me to the car," she joked, eyes lazily fluttering open.

His lips brushed softly over hers, fingers toying with the strap on that black as sin bra he'd never got off her. "Damn, Bones, making love with you is practically a religious experience."

"Religious experience, huh?" Her arms wound around his neck, her voice turning wicked. "Does that still apply when you fuck me senseless?"

Booth smiled against her lips. "Yeah, Bones." He trailed sweet, tender kisses over her throat. "Sweet or sinful, I'm still making love with you, baby."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. **Remember, the muse needs to feed on your lovely comments since the show is not quite doing it these days, lol. But seriously, if you're still around, let me know! :)_


	75. Agony

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Kicking off the hiatus, by showing you that what happened in episode 3 was not really that big a deal. It was casual, way too casual. Things would never be like that between BB, rather they'd be a little something like this, am I right?

**Agony **

**

* * *

**

She walked into his apartment and blinked.

There was soft jazz music playing and candles on the table. And even from across the room, she could smell the vegetarian lasagna she had taught him how to make.

"Booth?" she called hesitantly. "What's going on?"

He walked out of the kitchen, bottle of her favorite red wine and two wineglasses in hand. After placing the items on the table, he walked to her.

"Hello." Softly, his lips brushed hers as he removed the strap from her shoulder and dropped her heavy work bag on the floor, next to the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Her response was automatic, eyes flickering to the table again; a bouquet of daffodils and daisies adorning its center. "Booth … did … did I forget a special occasion?"

"No," he reassured, winding his arms around her waist and kissing her softly again. "I …I just have a question to ask you and I wanted it to be special."

Her eyes went wide and he could practically read her mind. "Relax, baby, there's no ring involved in this proposition."

"I'm relaxed," she practically squeaked and Booth chuckled knowingly. He should probably just come out and ask what he'd been planning to ask her for weeks. Despite his reassurance, that brain of hers was likely whirling, and he had been agonizing for too many days and it was time to just get an answer. "W-what's the question?"

_Ask her. Just ask her_. _What's the worst that can happen?_

That was the part of his brain that had spent the last six months in a perpetual state of elation secure in the knowledge that she belonged to him. Finally, _finally_, after all this damn time she was his. That part knew that she was his for keeps and was feeling carefree and confident.

But there was the other part of his brain that still remembered rejection and devastation and the ensuing months of carefully hidden agony. And that part had a very clear answer.

_The worst that could happen? Let's see … she says no, she panics and runs, and I end up having to chase her to the other side of the world. _

Okay, that seemed a tad melodramatic, Booth had to admit. Even if her answer was no, he honestly didn't think she was going to run anywhere. She was done running; she had said as much and he believed her.

"I … Bones …" He licked suddenly dry lips, heart pounding madly. "Would you move in with me?" The simple sentence didn't seem to convey all that he wanted and he gulped. "I mean, it doesn't matter _where_ we move in, I just want us to do it together … live together, I mean … I want us to live together … I want to live with you … I … okay, stop me anytime here, Bones."

"Oh." Brennan had never seen him this flustered and she had to admit that he'd caught _her _by surprise. "Very well. Stop."

Booth froze for a second and then nearly laughed when he realized she had taken him quite literally.

"No … Bones," he sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "Okay, let me try this again …"

"No."

"All right, quick and painful," Booth exhaled. Okay, just like ripping a band-aid, he thought to himself. If ripping a band-aid felt like a kick to the gut. "Wow … don't even want to take a second to think about it? That's harsh, baby."

"Harsh?" she frowned in confusion, something telling her this was one of those times where they weren't even speaking the same language. "No … Booth, I meant … you don't need to explain again. I understand … I … yes."

His eyes widened, but his voice was cautious when he clarified, "Yes to …?"

"Cohabitating," she looked as if he was slightly unbalanced. "That's what you were just asking me, correct?"

"And you're saying yes?" Booth clarified again, hands moving unconsciously up and down her back. "To living together? The both of us, one house?"

"I believe that is what cohabitation means." Brennan laughed a little at the dazed look on his face. "It only makes sense, Booth. We practically live together now."

"Yeah, we do," he acknowledged, spanning her waist and lifting. Her legs immediately wrapped around him, arms circling his neck as he held her easily. "But this is not about convenience, Bones."

His eyes were soft, his lips softer as they whispered over hers. "I'm not asking because I think it'd be easier to have all your stuff here or all my stuff at your place. I'm saying, I want to live with you." His hands cupped her jean-clad bottom, holding her securely as he swayed them slightly. "Wake up to you every morning; go to bed next to you every night."

"Mmm … even when we fight?"

Booth laughed lightly, remembering their last argument when he stormed out of her apartment. A few hours later, she had knocked on his door and one look at those lost, big, blue eyes and he'd crumbled like so much dust.

"Yeah," he kissed the word against her throat, turning and walking into the dining hall. "Even when you've pissed me off, I still want to come home to you. I guess I hope than even when I make you angry, you still want to come home to me."

"I do, Booth," Brennan murmured, lowering her feet to the ground and swaying in his arms to the soft music. "I want to live with you too." She smiled against his shoulder, eyes flickering over the candles and the wine. "You didn't have to do all this."

"Well, now you tell me, I've been agonizing for weeks!" he growled playfully, eyes crinkling in laughter, before turning serious again. Bringing one hand to her face, he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lower lip. "Hey, in all seriousness, I … I wanted to do this right. A sense of ceremony is important. Isn't that what you told me?"

"I … yeah," she whispered, heart clenching as she realized just how closely he listened to her. "We're living together."

"Yeah, we are," Booth laughed happily, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. She let out an undignified squeak, but then she was laughing too, his joy unquestionably contagious.

"Hey, Bones," he murmured against her lips, brown eyes sparkling in merriment. "Can we get a dog?"

* * *

**-x-**

**_p.s. I thought about adding some smut, but then I realized, it really didn't fit here! What did we think, how are we feeling? Talk to me :)_  
**


	76. Allure

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A special update, written for the lovely _**jerseybones**_ as a very, very, VERY belated birthday present. :)

**Allure**

* * *

"Booth, may I try it?"

"Try what?" he asked blankly.

"Your pie," she answered, making his jaw nearly drop.

"Bones, it's fruit pie," he explained in bewilderment. "Same pie you've seen me eat for nearly seven years."

"I know, I just …"

"And which you always adamantly refuse to even go near," he continued with narrowed eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing …" She could feel herself flushing and it was impossible not to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze. "Nothing … I was … you know what, forget it. I'm heading back to the lab."

Before Booth could process anything, she was grabbing her purse and getting up from the table. He watched her leave with a puzzled frown. "What the hell was that?"

**-x-**

He was kicking her ass at Scrabble.

_Something's wrong with this picture_, Booth realized. He had never once been able to beat her at this game.

"Bones, you're not paying attention to the game," he accused.

"What? Of course I am," Brennan immediately defended, eyes firmly trained on the little tiles in front of her.

"Then how am I beating you so badly?" He knew something fishy was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I never win when I play with …" His voice faded as the most ridiculous thought popped in his mind. "Are you letting me win?"

"Of course not!" she retorted quickly and he was pretty sure she was lying. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," he frowned in consideration. "Do you have some bad news to tell me? You going away on some dig or something? Are you trying to soften the blow? Is that why you invited me over?"

The questions shot out rapid-fire and Brennan's eyes widened in consternation. "No!" He looked unconvinced and she nearly wanted to cry in frustration, she was awful at this. "No, Booth. I'm not going anywhere. And I just invited you over because you're my partner and I enjoy spending time with you. Is that so bad?"

"No, of course not." Booth was still unconvinced, but he let it go, offering a charm smile. "You know if you want to let me win, I have zero problems with it, Bones."

She gave him a haughty look and proceeded to use that genius brain to wipe the floor with him. But even after she trounced him, he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going on with her.

He wondered whether she knew he was still ridiculously in love with her. He never volunteered the reason behind his abrupt break up and she never asked, but Booth was aware that she thought it had something to do with insurmountable differences over living in D.C. He never corrected that assumption, because no way was he going to tell her the truth, but now he wondered whether Brennan was acting weird because she was picking up on his feelings.

But that didn't make any sense. She was acting strange, yes, but she wasn't distancing herself from him, which he figured might be her natural inclination if she realized the only moving on he had done was right back to hopelessly in love with her.

Maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe nothing was weird and he was just projecting.

**-x-**

"Congratulations, guys," Sweets complimented with an impressed nod of his head. "I believe this is the fastest you have ever solved a case."

"Of course," Brennan nodded with her customary lack of modesty. "We're the best at what we do."

"That you are," Sweets smirked, amused as always. "I just didn't think he was going to confess so quickly."

"Well, Booth is an excellent investigator," she supplied helpfully. "Thus he had plenty of weaponry to use before even beginning the interrogation."

"What?" Sweets frowned in a moment of confusion, before Booth translated.

"She means ammunition, Sweets," he explained, popping a fry in his mouth. "I knew about the affair and the life insurance policy he had on his wife, so I had plenty of ammo when I brought him in."

"That's right …" A slight line of impatience appeared between her brows. "Because you're very good at what you do."

"That I am," Booth agreed cheerfully, missing the scrutinizing, raised eyebrows look Sweets threw at Brennan. "Hey, Sweets, the Phillies are in town this weekend and Hodgins and I are going to catch a game. You wanna join?"

"Yeah. Sounds fun."

Even as he answered, Sweets kept a curious eye on Brennan, who piped in. "This season, Philadelphia is the top contender for the National League East title." Two pairs of eyes widened in surprise and she gave a delicate shrug. "Although they may face serious competition from the Atlanta Braves."

"Bones …" Booth's jaw nearly dropped open. "Have you been watching ESPN?"

"Since when are you interested in sports, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets gave her a penetrating look, his suspicions confirmed when she flushed lightly.

"Sports carry substantial anthropological significance," she defended. "They are a pervasive and significant marker within contemporary, complex societies."

"Okay, but if I'm remembering right, your view on the matter is not very high." Booth pursed his lips, pretending to think. "Something about how the only thing more juvenile than playing sports, is actually watching them. Am I remembering that right?" He was man enough to admit that even after all these years that one still stung.

"I merely provided accurate commentary on the subject matter being discussed." Looking a little frantic, Brennan stood up from her chair. "I believe I will be heading back to work now."

"Bones, wait …"

"Dr. Brennan …"

With a sigh, Booth leaned back, watching his partner storm out. "What the heck is going on with her?" At Sweets' inquisitive look, he added, "She's been acting kinda weird."

"Oh …" Sweets' lips compressed as he tried to hold back his smile. "How so?"

"Well …" Booth hesitated for a second, before deciding he might as well get someone's take on his partner's stranger behavior. "Okay, a few days ago, we had lunch here and I got some pie and she asked if she could try some." Leaning forward, he tapped his fingers on the table. "I mean, how weird is that? It came out of nowhere too … she doesn't even like pie, which she's told me a million times."

"Mmm … yeah, weird …"

"The minute I called her on it, she rushed out, just like now." He shifted in his seat, warming to the topic. "Okay, and you know how crazy competitive she gets at Scrabble, right? Well, I'm almost certain that last night she was letting me win."

"You won?"

"Well … no …" Booth shifted around again, brows drawn. "I mean, when I teased her about it, she, you know, went all Brennan on me and crushed me, but I know she was letting me win until I called her on it."

"Agent Booth, do you really not realize what's going on here?"

Booth rolled his eyes at the smug expression. "Oh, okay, Sweets, and I suppose you've got it all figured out."

Leaning back indolently, he smiled. "I figured it out the minute she started talking about baseball." Utterly confident in his powers of observation and deduction, Sweets pronounced solemnly, "She's flirting with you, Agent Booth."

**-x-**

_She's flirting with you, Agent Booth. _No freaking way.

For the hundredth time that day, Booth responded to the words floating around in his head with patented disbelief. The kid had no idea what he was talking about. No damn idea.

Brennan did not flirt. Not really. It was too subtle; she was way more direct than flirtation allowed. Just one of the many things that made her so damn alluring.

And, in any case, she most certainly did not flirt with him. He swallowed heavily at the thought, setting the beer he'd just gotten out of his fridge right back on the kitchen counter.

Maybe at one point, she might have been inclined to … He shook his head and tried to squash the thought.

_Do not go back there, Seeley. Do not even think it_.

It was all water under the bridge. Too much shit had gone down. Too many missed opportunities. He'd bared his heart, she didn't want it. And then she did and he couldn't say yes. And now they were both just … right back to where they started.

On the thought, he exhaled heavily, striding away from the kitchen and leaving behind his untouched beer.

_She's flirting with you, Agent Booth_.

Damn Sweets. And damn her for acting so un-Brennan like and making him wonder if their freaking psychiatrist was right. Funny that he still thought of Sweets as their shrink, even though their mandatory sessions with him had ended a long time ago.

_Was the boy genius right? _

His heartbeat accelerated as the past few days flashed through his mind. Her pie inquiry, the slight flush to her cheeks during his playful Scrabble accusation … baseball. Maybe … just maybe, Dr. Temperance Brennan, in her own ridiculously alluring way was flirting with him.

And if she was … what then? They were in a good place, had been for months … no awkwardness, no strained silences … Should he even mess with that? Should he even …?

With a grunt, he refused to finish the thought and grabbed his keys. Booth put his brain in neutral as he got into his car.

Life was too damn short and he was sick and tired of missed opportunities.

**-x-**

Only one person knocked on her door at nearly eleven o'clock at night. With an unconscious smile, Brennan opened the door to her partner.

"It's late." Even as he reminded himself of that, Booth strode into her apartment. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." Brennan closed the door, leaning back against it to observe him. "I was getting ready to go to bed, but I was not yet there." He was absolutely still, but there seemed to be a strange agitation to him that made her frown. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah … I just …. Sweets, he—" On a huffed breath, he raked a hand through his hair. "Damn … Bones … I … this may sound ridiculous …"

His eyes met her expectant gaze and he couldn't bring himself to say it. To actually ask her if she'd been flirting. Because if she answered with some squinty explanation for her actions that had nothing to do with still wanting him, then that last tiny bit of hope would shatter. And masochist that he was, Booth liked that tiny little bit of hope; he didn't want it to go away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over so late." Avoiding her gaze, he walked forward, reaching for the door. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Booth …" A tentative hand on his arm made him go rock still. "You must have come all the way over here for a reason, right?"

Wordlessly, he nodded slowly. His mouth seemed to have gone dry at the soft hold she had on his arm. For the first time he realized she was wearing only a skimpy top and a thin, clearly often worn pair of pajama bottoms. Booth was almost willing to bet she was naked under her sleepwear; the top and pants so thin, any underwear would have been easily delineated against the fabric. Instead, what was clearly delineated were her nipples, pushing against that tiny top in defiance.

_God. _His body flashed hot and his eyes snapped to hers. "Have you been flirting?"

The question dropped bluntly between them and Brennan released his arm, taking an automatic step back. Her eyes were huge and color splashed her cheekbones. She definitely had that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look and he was nearly certain he had his answer. Still, with Bones it was always better to be crystal clear and unequivocal, so he advanced on her with a hungry look he didn't bother to disguise.

"Have you been flirting with me, Bones?" Her lips parted, but no sound came out and his hands reach out to grasp her arms. Bemused, he whispered almost to himself. "Pie and Scrabble and baseball … was that all for me and I freakin' missed it?"

Brennan heard the recrimination in his tone and instinctively tried to soothe it. "I … I'm just not very adept at … at …?"

"Flirting?" he completed, one side of his mouth kicking up in a tiny smile at her adorable expression.

She gave a tight nod. "It is an activity that relies inherently on subtle body language and nuanced verbal tactics and I find I am utterly awful at projecting allure solely by—"

"Hey, hey, hold it …" Quickly, Booth interrupted the self-flagellation. "You're not. You're not awful at anything. And you project allure just by breathing."

Brennan frowned. "That's impossible …"

"Don't argue." His hands glided up over her shoulders to wind in her unbound hair. "Just believe me when I tell you that you are the most maddeningly alluring thing I've ever encountered."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing."

"Bones, I'm going to kiss you now." His head lowered slowly, giving her a chance to change her mind. "If you don't want me to, you'd better say it—"

Her fingers curled into his t-shirt and she closed the tiny space between them. For just a few seconds their eyes remained open as their lips parted, tongues tangling together. But then she melted into him, arms winding around his neck, lashes fluttering as her eyes closed in surrender. With a soft growl, Booth picked her up, kissing her like he wanted to eat her alive.

He couldn't say how they got to her bedroom, but even though she was still in his arms and still kissing the life out of him, they were now in front of her bed. Carefully, he placed her on it, bracing his arms on the mattress to look down at her. His heart slammed into his throat at her kiss swollen lips and shimmering blue eyes; she was looking at him with liquid trust and his chest actually hurt.

"Bones?"

"Yes." Brennan knew immediately what he was asking and didn't hesitate. Without breaking eye contact, she shimmied out of her pants and discarded her top over the side of the bed. His gasp was audible and she might have felt vulnerable at being spread naked before him, except that Booth was looking at her like he was about to worship her. "Make love to me. Now."

One-handed, he yanked off his t-shirt, followed quickly by his jeans and underwear. She'd barely had time to admire all that hard, male flesh before he was covering her body with his, fervent kisses raining along her shoulder and the side of her neck.

"So soft," he murmured dazedly, hands molding her breasts gently, before skimming down her body. "I want to kiss you everywhere."

"Later," she gasped, arching her back for more when his erection made contact with her core. "Later you can do anything you want. Now I want you. Please, please … oh god!" One soft please was all it took and he was sliding inside her flesh, using all his control to keep it slow and easy. "Oh. Oh. Booth."

"Baby …" He groaned through gritted teeth, sweat beading along his spine as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Jesus, you're so …oh damn, so tight. Please, tell me I'm not hurting you."

"You are not." She kissed his throat, hips bucking up in demand. "Not even close."

Despite her reassurance, his pace was gentle, just like the way he sucked her nipples. First one and then the other, his lips closed with exquisite care around the tight peaks, keeping the suction unbearably soft. Brennan wanted to tell him that she wasn't breakable, but she couldn't form the words, the pleasure drowning her in lovely waves. Every slow, smooth stroke sent her pulse racing, the pressure in the pit of her stomach building and building with no relief in sight. Even when her nails dug into his shoulder blades, he groaned and kissed her hard, but kept that even, gentle rhythm.

"Booth," she moaned his name softly, pressing kisses to the curve of one perfect shoulder. "Come on, I'm going crazy here."

"Yeah?" His eyes glittered and he slid his hands under her body, cupping her bottom and moving just a little faster. "Christ, this is too damn good. I want to do this all night. Just slide inside you, over and over again, all night long."

"I don't … oh, oh, yes … I don't think I could survive that." His fingers squeezed her flesh and she moved her hands to his own sculpted ass, adding force to his downward thrust. "You'll kill me if you keep this up. I need it faster." Smiling crookedly, she panted, "What's it going to take? More baseball talk?"

Booth laughed raggedly, enjoying her playfulness. "Nothing more alluring than you talking sports, Bones."

"Booth," she whispered it softly, breathy, full of seduction. "Make me come."

His forehead dropped to hers in sweet surrender. "You got it."

Releasing his hold on her bottom, Booth glided his hands over her back before resting his palms on the mattress, near her shoulders. The hard slide into her body had him fisting the sheets under his hands. Her body arched towards him and he did it again, powering inside with increasing force. Reaching between their bodies, he smoothed his thumb over her clit. It only took a few passes over the wet, pink bud and she was crying out huskily, making him lose his mind as her internal muscles squeezed him in a vice grip. And then, he was emptying himself inside her in the most exquisite feeling of satisfaction imaginable.

For a little bit, the only thing that registered was the roaring in his head, but then he felt her lips on his shoulder, her hands stroking his back. With difficulty, he managed to raise his face from the curve of her neck and look down into slumberous eyes, their hue a soft blue that could only mean satisfaction.

"Hi." The raspy greeting got him a smile in return and his own lips curved up in happiness.

"I like it when you smile." Brennan traced her fingers over his lips. "I … I like it when I make you smile."

"Are you flirting, Dr. Brennan?" he teased gently, mirroring her move and whispering his fingers across her lips. Her eyes were wide and clear and he knew the statement hadn't been pillow talk flirtation, but just plain honesty. "Thank you."

It was Brennan's turn to tease. "For flirting?"

"No … well, yes …" Booth chuckled a little ruefully; he could tell when his partner had an argument with her brother or a disagreement with Cam from a mile away, but dear god, she actually _flirted_ with him and it went right over his head. He remembered back when they first met that he caught the flirty vibe, so he hadn't always been this clueless. But somehow, with Brennan, the more he learned her, the more it affected his ability to pinpoint her feelings for him.

"Yes … for flirting and for making me smile." His lips brushed lightly over hers, in affection and intimacy. "I wanna make you smile you too."

Her lips curved, her eyes crinkled just the tiniest bit at the corners, dazzling him. Always, she dazzled him. No one could make him feel so much with simply a smile. Only his partner. Beautiful and brilliant and innocent and just plain alluring.


	77. Abandon

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: I guess I felt the need to make use of that** M** rating for this installment. I will warn, this is very M, very graphic, so if you don't like that then def this is one to skip. If you do decide to read, I'd advise you trust me, lol! Also, since this is very naughty words and deeds, make sure you're reading at an appropriate location :)

**Abandon**

* * *

She knew he'd been watching her since the moment she sat at the hotel bar. She could practically feel his eyes drilling into the back of her neck as she ordered a glass of red wine.

The wine burned through her system and she wanted to blame the alcohol for the heat blooming in the pit of her stomach. But she knew it was him. Regardless of how wrong it was, he was the reason behind the coils twisting in her stomach and the dampness between her thighs.

_How could a stranger be doing this to her? _

The back of her neck prickled and she knew he was walking over to the bar. Getting up and leaving would be the safest course of action, but she seemed riveted to her seat.

"Why is someone like you drinking alone?"

His voice was practically a caress and against her will, she turned her head to meet his gaze. Up close, he was even better looking and her eyes flickered over his tall frame, helpless against the magnetism he exuded.

"Because I want to," she answered curtly, trying desperately to hide her reaction to him.

"Let me buy your next drink." It wasn't really a question because he was already signaling to the bartender for another glass of red and she felt the need to object.

"No." The denial sounded a lot stronger in her head. "I'm leaving, anyway."

"Are you?" He leaned minutely towards her, his impressive chest blocking her view of everything but him. "I don't think that's true."

The second glass of wine was set in front of her and she was tempted to throw it at his arrogant face. Instead, she brought it to her lips, giving him a haughty look. "You should leave." Setting the wine back down, she pointedly tapped her wedding ring against the glass. "Whatever you want, I can't give it to you."

His eyes gave the ring one dismissive flicker before shifting back to her face. "You can and you will." Raising a hand, he brushed his fingers over the wildly beating pulse at her throat. "You don't seem like the type of woman who lies to herself."

"I never lie."

"Then don't tell me you don't know what's gonna happen tonight." His hand moved up her throat, grabbing her chin firmly. "You knew the moment we laid eyes on each other."

She wanted to shake her head no, but his hand kept her immobile. His thumb brushed her bottom lip and she couldn't contain a small gasp. Without taking his eyes off her, he inserted that thumb between her lips and she touched her tongue to his skin. He hissed as if she burned him, his hand whipping out to cup the back of her neck. Leaning forward until his breath ghosted against her lips, he murmured, "You know you'll be mine tonight."

She wanted to deny it, but the single word wouldn't break free. Her throat seemed to close around it and he took her silence for affirmation.

Taking out his wallet, he paid for her drinks and took her hand. "Where are we going?"

Silently he slid a hotel card key from the back pocket of his dark jeans. He handed her the key as they slipped inside the elevator. Her fingers felt almost numb closing around it and her heart hammered so loudly, she thought he must be able to hear it in the silence.

When the elevator stopped, he guided her out with a hand on her back and before she could even process it, they were standing in front of a door. She stared blindly at it, waiting for him to open it, wondering why time seemed to be almost standing still.

"You have the key," he reminded her, his voice soft, almost gentle in back of her.

Her fingers tightened convulsively on the piece of plastic in her hand. He had given it to her on purpose, so she couldn't later pretend she hadn't done this with clear deliberation. If she wanted it, she had to open the door herself, she already knew he wasn't going to do it for her.

But when he used a hand to move her hair aside and his lips landed on her nape, she also knew he wasn't above a little friendly persuasion. His hands settled at her waist, his chest pressed against her back and his mouth ran hot kisses over the side of her neck. "If you don't want me, all you have to do is give me the key and leave."

Bastard. He had to know she couldn't just turn around and leave. Dear god, she wanted him so much, she was practically paralyzed with desire. But the light nip on the side of her neck sent her into action. She swiped the key and they stumbled into the room, a light was on somewhere, casting the entire entrance in a soft glow.

As soon as they were inside, he backed her against the door, caging her between his arms. "Last chance," he warned, his voice low and dangerous. "If you stay, you're not going back to your husband tonight because I'm going to fuck you all night."

The reminder, the crude language should have returned her common sense, but instead all it did was excite her. Without hesitation she ripped open his shirt, moaning as her hands landed on perfectly smooth, warm flesh. In response, he tugged on the sash of her wrap-around dress, parting the fabric with his hands.

When he saw her satin black underwear, his lips parted on a groan. Skimming his hands up, he pushed the fabric off her shoulders, letting the dress fall to the floor. "What's your name?"

She was surprised at the question and for a moment she thought about not answering, but his eyes demanded a response and in the end, it didn't matter. It was just a name. "Temperance."

"Temperance," he repeated, as if savoring the sound. "I'm—"

"No," she interrupted quickly, hand over his mouth. "I … I don't want to know." His eyes darkened and she felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry. It's just … I can't."

He grasped her wrist, removing her hand, but he nodded his acceptance. His lips landed on hers in a hard kiss even as his hands expertly unhooked her bra. Her panties followed quickly and she was naked in his arms.

"You're very beautiful, Temperance," he praised, kissing a path down her throat. "I can't wait to be inside you."

He pushed her back against the door, sucking greedily on her nipples. She yanked his shirt off his body, tossing it away. Her eager hands went to his jeans and she was thankful when he helped her, making the process much quicker. Suddenly, he was gloriously naked and pressed against her, one hand sliding between her thighs and touching her center. She was wet for him, soaked and ready and there was no way he could miss it. He growled his approval and spread her thighs wide, pushing inside her. When he was buried all the way in, he hitched her thighs around his hips and began pumping.

"Fuck, you feel good," he husked out, pounding hard and deep inside her. "Your pussy's tight as hell."

The raw words excited her and she moaned, throwing her head back in abandon. He was fucking her rough and deep and with no inhibitions and she wanted more. "Yes," she gasped, her nails raking his back. "Yes, fuck me."

He simply obeyed, moving faster and faster until she could feel the orgasm simmering in the pit of her stomach. There was no hesitation, no hitch in his rhythm and no faltering; just the kind of hard, smooth pounding that had a climax slamming into her like a train.

For a moment, he held her and she thought his lips might have brushed her forehead, but then he was stepping back. His breathing was still ragged and he looked almost in pain. Her eyes trailed down his gorgeous body and she realized why.

She frowned. "You didn't—?

"No," he said simply, scooping her up in his arms. "I'm not done with you yet."

He carried her to the spacious bedroom and snapping the covers out of the way, set her in the middle of the bed. Settling between her knees, he spread her open. "Do you like getting head?"

"W-What?" His casual question took her aback and her brain, already hazy with lust, didn't process the information very efficiently.

"I want to taste you," he explained patiently. "Put my mouth here …" His fingers traced possessively over her still swollen folds. "And eat you out. But I don't want to do anything you don't like. So I'm asking, do you like oral sex and can I go down on you?"

"Y-yes," she whispered huskily, her hips already rolling in response to the light caress of his fingers. "You can do whatever you want."

His eyes gleamed predatorily as he hooked her thighs over his shoulders. "If I do something you don't like, just tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, even though the odds of her telling him to stop anything were nonexistent.

At first, his tongue just glided lightly over the inside of her thighs, but soon his mouth was on her, lapping at her core in long, hungry licks. She was sensitive, but her body responded instantly to the outrageously erotic way he was touching her. Two of his fingers spread her, exposing her fully to his gaze and nearly making her blush.

"Pretty," he whispered, swirling his tongue avidly all over her slick clit. "And fucking delicious." She fisted the sheets, shamelessly pushing up into his mouth. Those shockingly sensual lips clamped down on the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked until her whimpers turned to harsh moans.

"Oh god, oh god," she breathed, unsure whether to demand or plead. Her back arched in automatic reaction when he ran his tongue up and down the length of her slit. Her nipples throbbed in rhythm with her core and trying to alleviate the pressure _somewhere_, she cupped her breasts.

The way she was fondling herself seemed to excite him because he moaned against her, finally slipping his tongue inside. She nearly screamed when he retreated, but then he was back inside, tongue fucking her just like she needed.

"Oh yes." Releasing her breasts, she speared her fingers through his hair, riding his tongue, uncaring of just how utterly wanton it made her. "Yes, yes, _yesyesyes!_"

His hands clasped her bottom, encouraging her abandon, demanding her surrender and it was impossible not to give him both. The orgasm exploded within her and she shouted out at the mind-numbing pleasure.

Aftershocks trembled through her even as he kissed her thighs soothingly. His hands caressed softly over her hips, lips lining small kisses over her stomach. "Wow," she murmured, running a hand over his hair. "Thank you."

"Oh, I assure you," he replied silkily, "the pleasure was all mine."

His erection pressed against her belly and she remembered that, despite his words, the pleasure so far had been all hers. Lazily, she ran a hand down his chest, closing her fingers over him in a firm grip.

"Easy there," he gasped, his hips automatically shoving forward into her hand. "I wanna be inside that exquisite body of yours when I come."

"I think it's your turn." She stroked him softly, enjoying his satiny hardness. "How do you want it?"

He leaned forward, opening a drawer and getting out a condom. Gently removing her hand, he sheathed himself and she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to feel him come inside her without any barriers. She shook off the thought, glad that at least he had some common sense left. Hers had apparently deserted her the moment she'd seen him.

"I want you like this," he answered her question by grabbing her hips and turning her on her stomach. She shivered when he straddled her, running his hands all over her back. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear and his hard chest pushed her into the bed.

"You're gorgeous." He pressed a kiss on her shoulder before moving her hair to the side and kissing her neck. "I wanted you the second I saw you tonight and when you looked at me I knew you wanted me too. And I wondered if you would let me do whatever I wanted to your luscious little body."

The soft words sounded ridiculously erotic, made more so by his lips grazing her skin and his cock pressing insistently against her ass. She squirmed underneath him, her body eager to feel that hardness fill her up again despite the release he'd already showered on her. "Yes," she answered the implied question. "Whatever you want. As long as you fuck me again."

He chuckled softly. "Didn't I already tell you I was planning on doing that all night?" On the question, his hands stroked down each side of her body until he had her hips in his warm hands. He raised her to her knees and in her mind she could just imagine all those muscles flexing and bunching as he did so. Between the image and his cock thrusting inside her, she gasped loudly. But his groan was even louder as he pumped out and then back in.

"God, Temperance, you feel fantastic. How are you this damn tight?" He drew out slowly and then on a blissful growl, buried his shaft, hard and deep, back inside her slick sheath. "And if you tell me it's because that husband of yours doesn't fuck you on a regular basis, then I demand you get a divorce right now."

She nearly laughed at the words, but then he started moving faster. The slower pace was quickly replaced by a hard rhythm that soon had her moaning and gasping, her hips pushing back into him. He seemed to like her wildness because his own ragged moans escalated in volume.

Elbows braced on the bed for leverage, she reared back, meeting his frenzied strokes. He had his hands cupping her hips firmly and she felt tiny under them. Tiny and soft and feminine and utterly sexual. Desperate and needy for the next unyielding thrust inside her hungry core.

"Harder," she nearly shouted, the way her nipples tightened as they grazed the bed indicating the closeness of her release. "Please … so close, it's so good … oh god, don't stop!"

His throaty growl barely penetrated the buzzing in her head, but she felt one hand smooth over her stomach and down. His middle finger strummed her clit in one firm stroke and she broke apart, her body trembling from head to toe. Without waiting for her relief to subside, he returned his hand to her hip, driving deep inside her, hammering his steel hard cock though her clenching softness until his body gave out and he unloaded inside her with a scream, the orgasm so good that his body continued to twitch and rock even after he was exquisitely dried out.

**-x-**

Moonlight filtered in slivers through the window, but it was more than enough to illuminate her gorgeous face. She looked so peaceful, her cheek pressed against his bare chest, one tiny fist resting over his stomach.

Raising one hand, he lightly traced his fingertips over her face. Her body was soft and warm in his arms and he'd touched and kissed every single inch of it, but he still wasn't satisfied. Looking at the glowing clock next to the bed, he realized it would be dawn in a few hours, but he wasn't done with her. Nowhere near, in fact. Something told him that he could have this woman for the rest of his life and still never get enough.

What an absolutely terrifying proposition. Yet there seemed to be no way around it, considering the horribly possessive thoughts running amok in his head.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

Only one night of her, but already he knew she was the type of woman who could entrance and addict. Hell, he was already a junkie. And like any junkie, he was already thinking of his next hit. He didn't care what he had to do, but this wouldn't be it, because one night of reckless abandon wasn't going to be enough.

He was so deep in thought; he missed her hand trailing lightly down his stomach until she was wrapping those elegant fingers around him.

"Hey." He gazed down to see her eyes—that fucking amazing blue he was sure he could drown in—slumberous but open.

"How long have you been awake?" she whispered sleepily, the drowsy voice a contrast to her busy fingers, stroking him silkily.

"Just a few minutes," he murmured, getting comfortable against the pillows as she trailed her lips down in the same path her hand had taken. Her mouth closed over the tip of him, speeding up the process her fingers had started. "Mmm… shit, that's nice."

"You're very well-proportioned," she praised, giving him a long, slow lick from base to tip. "Girth, length, and durability are all above-average."

He chuckled at the clinical way she sized him up, but it wasn't the first time that night she'd complimented him in that clinical tone and he'd kinda gotten used to it. Fact of the matter was, that slightly husky voice of hers was sexy regardless of the words coming out of it. He thought of just how vocal she got when he fucked her and his body shivered, his cock growing even harder under her lips.

She murmured her approval, increasing the suction and he couldn't help bucking forward into her mouth. "Hell, that's enough," he breathed, winding his fingers through her hair to get her attention. "You're a little too good at that."

She released him, but gave him a stubborn look. "I'm not done."

"Yeah, you are." She looked ready to argue and he laughed at her adorable pout. Leaning forward, he ran his hands over her thighs, trying to preempt the argument. "C'mon, gorgeous, get over here and ride my cock."

He saw the way her lips parted, her breathing coming out just a bit faster. Her eyes glittered as she trained them on his stiff cock and her pink tongue swiped against her bottom lip. The immediate response to his words made him smirk as he thought back to some of her reactions tonight and quickly put two and two together. "Dirty words get you hot, don't they, babe?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, clearly irritated with his ability to push the right buttons.

"Why not?" he murmured, grabbing her wrists and jerking her forward until she was tumbling against him. She landed perfectly between his spread legs and he smiled cockily. "You don't like it?"

"No," she murmured, but he knew she was clearly distracted by his erection against her stomach. "It's juvenile."

"Mmm …" He ran his hands down her back and over her pretty ass, curving his fingers over the back of her thighs and spreading her until she was straddling his hips. "Maybe I can make you like it." Her gaze dripped disdain, but he smiled unconcerned. She narrowed her eyes and dug her nails into his chest, rubbing her plump, wet folds over the head of his dick. Groaning, he grabbed her hips, keeping her still. "How about you ride me while I talk to you and we'll see if you like what I have to say?"

He saw the telltale parting of her lips and knew he had her. "I'm going to wipe that smug smile off your face."

She sank down into him and he threw his head back, the noise that came out of his lips simply ecstatic. "Oh fuck, yeah … baby, fuck my brains out."

Leaning forward, she bit down hard on one shoulder, the movement sliding her over his cock. He panted and skated his hands down her back, pressing a kiss to the base of her throat. "Have I told you yet how damn hot you make me?" He glided his hands over her side and cupped her rounded breasts. "How very much I like fucking you?"

"Tell me," she demanded, arching into his hands and rotating her hips in hard circles.

"I like it so much," he whispered it sexily, licking her puckered little nipples in gentle laps that had her gasping for more. "You're wet and tight and oh, babe … so, _so_ hot."

Her pace picked up considerably and he stroked a hand over her belly, feeling the muscles working under his palm. Continuing to slide that hand down, he slipped two fingers between her folds, rubbing her slowly. "God, and your pussy tastes so sweet." He toyed with her clit only for a few seconds, before removing his fingers and bringing them to his mouth. Her eyes widened when he licked the digits clean and he smiled as he dipped them inside her again and repeated the process. "Soft, warm cream I could lick for hours."

"Oh my god," she moaned deliriously, knees tightening around his hips, working herself up and down his cock in hard, frantic glides.

"Yeah …" He raised his knees a little, caressing her thighs before gliding his hands up the side of her body and bringing his arms around her. "Hell yes, baby, ride me hard."

"More," she nearly growled, her arms chaining around his neck and plastering their naked torsos together. He groaned at her wildness, intoxicated by the total abandon of the woman in his arms. Their heavy breathing mingled together as she rocked against him, over and over.

"What do you wanna hear?" He fisted both hands in her hair, crushing his mouth to hers and kissing her hard, stroking his tongue wildly inside her. "How fucking amazing this is? How good my dick feels inside your snug little cunt? How I could spend forever buried between your thighs?"

The questions spilled, boiling hot, against her mouth, and she moaned loudly, biting down on his bottom lip before soothing the sting with her tongue. "Fuck, uuhh, uhhh, _fuck_," she panted it harshly and he already knew the hard language indicated just how desperately close she was.

"That's right, baby, come for me." Her eyes blazed, partly in arousal, partly in defiance. He cupped the back of her neck with one hand, the other stroking down her back to the sensitive dip at the base of her spine. "Stop fighting it. Come for me, Temperance and I'll flip you on your back and pound you so hard, you'll come all over again."

Her head tipped back, the ends of her hair brushing his thighs and she came in a pulsing rush that nearly sent him over the edge with her. Gritting his teeth, he flipped her over, palming her knees and spreading her open. Blindly, he reached for a condom and she watched with glazed eyes as he ripped it open, letting the little foil wrapper join the numerous others on the hotel floor.

Within seconds, he was sliding back between her legs, groaning at the hot slick glide that felt like heaven even through the latex. Knees bent, feet flat on the bed, she pushed up as he slammed home. Sliding his hands under her ass, he tilted her at the perfect angle for the hard, fast thrusts he was using. She moaned heavily every time he bottomed out inside her and he couldn't help growling in satisfaction. It seemed she couldn't get enough of him inside of her and that was only fair because even after practically losing count of how many times he'd fucked her that night, he still couldn't get enough.

Not for the first time, her nails raked viciously down his back and he was sure there'd be scratches, and plenty of them, tomorrow morning. But he knew she'd have marks too because he'd been helpless against her sweet flesh, scattering hard kisses and sucking bites all over her.

"Mine," he whispered against her neck, feeling her body clench around him. Swallowing her soft cry with his lips, he drove inside her once more and exploded.

Spent, he collapsed on the bed and gathered her in his arms. His fingertips feathered along her back while he listened to her ragged breathing merge into the regular pattern of sleep. Drifting off himself, he tangled his fingers with hers, the metal of her wedding band a cool kiss against his skin.

**-x-**

Sunlight filtered into the room, but he knew it wasn't morning. A glance at the clock confirmed his suspicions; they'd slept off a considerable portion of the day. Unsurprising, he thought with a smile, considering the night before.

Her warm, naked body was pressed flush against him and he stroked a lazy caress down her curves. On the upstroke, he saw her eyes open and he brushed back a lock of hair that was falling across her eyes. "Good morning, stranger."

"Morning?"

Her sleep husky voice set off a warm buzz in the pit of his stomach. "Well, afternoon really," he corrected, stroking his hands over her body as he moved over her, settling softly between her legs. Raining soft kisses over her chest, he moved his fingertips in lazy circles over her thighs. "Are you sore, baby?"

"Only a little," she sighed, smoothing her hands over his back, enjoying the soft touches all over her.

Gliding her palms down his chest, she captured his semi-erect flesh, rubbing up and down in a soft caress of her own. He murmured his approval and palmed her gently, the pads of his fingers rimming her carefully until he felt her go damp. His hips moved into her grip and she stroked him in a soft rhythm until he was hard and ready in her hand.

"Baby?"

"Yes," she whispered, guiding the tip of him to her dewy entrance. Her heat bathed the head of his cock and he pushed forward gently, careful not to hurt her.

"Ohhh," he moaned softly, absorbing the way her soft, warm folds molded around his bare flesh on every glorious inch forward. "Damn, that's good."

"No condom?" she smirked, taunting him a little because he'd caught her by surprise last night when he added it to their game.

He smirked right back. "I don't think your husband needs one." Biting down on her tender bottom lip, he whispered, "God, Bones, you feel amazing. So exquisitely tight."

"Well, I'm glad you approve, but for your information …" Her eyes sparkled at him. "My husband fucks me quite regularly."

"Damn right he does," Booth groaned, chuckling at her sass and the way she threw his words right back at him. Cupping one hand tenderly over her cheek, he moved soft and slow. "But right now, I want to make love to you."

Brennan smiled and kissed his palm, her body moving under his in a different kind of abandon from the previous night. This was dreamy and sweet and had her sighing in contentment when his fingertips feathered over her hand and he thumbed her wedding ring.


	78. Irreplaceable

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Because studying is not nearly as much fun as writing fanfic! Here's a little bit of fluff for you all to keep you going until tomorrow. I am also horribly behind on my review replies but I will try to catch up soon :)

**Irreplaceable  
**

* * *

Reminding herself that she was a good friend, Cam picked up the phone.

There were just a few rings and then … "Booth."

"Don't let it be said that I'm not a loyal friend, Seeley," she sighed virtuously.

"What's going on, Cam?"

"Dr. Brennan might be … more difficult than usual when she gets home tonight." Cam nearly winced at the understatement. "Just thought I would give you a heads up."

Booth went on alert. "What happened?"

"I told her that she would have to start interviewing her replacement for when she goes on maternity leave or I would do it for her." It had not been a pleasant conversation. "I was hoping Clark could hold down the fort, but he's going to be out of the country on a dig for the bulk of Dr. Brennan's leave and we need a forensic anthropologist in residence while she's out."

"It would be temporary, right?"

"Of course it would be temporary," Cam sighed in exasperation, aggravated with her brilliant, but frustratingly stubborn forensic anthropologist. "Dr. Temperance Brennan is not replaceable. Something which she damn well knows, so I don't understand why she's being so insecure about this. She can't really believe anyone else could take her place, right?"

"Those pregnancy hormones are doing a number on her, Cam," Booth murmured, frown already in place at the thought of his distraught partner. "Last night she kicked me out of bed 'cause I was breathing too loudly. Ten minutes later, she comes get me because it was too quiet and she couldn't sleep."

"Well, since it's your fault my rational and logical forensic anthropologist has been replaced by a hormone crazed one, I have no pity."

"Hey," Booth protested weakly, but it was, technically, his fault. "Did she leave the lab already?"

"Yes and thank god, because I was about to hurt a pregnant woman."

"You know, maybe you should have a little patience …"

"Oh Seeley, believe me, I've been patient," Cam growled. "We both know Dr. Brennan can be …" She thought about it and settled on "… headstrong. But at least, if you gave her a logical argument, she would be rational. Well, now, logic doesn't work, rationality is out the window and she's still headstrong." Cam huffed in frustration. "That does not a pleasant work environment make, Seeley."

"What do you want from me, Cam?"

"I don't know. Talk to her, Booth," she pleaded, desperate to get back her normally stable and collegial work environment. "Do that magic thing you do that makes her soften and smile and be all happy."

"Well, right now that seems to boil down to keeping her supplied with chocolate-covered anything."

"Well, then you better go home tonight with a whole lot of chocolate."

"Thanks for the warning," Booth replied, ready to end the conversation and go home to his partner. "I'll talk to her, but I make no promises."

With that, he hung up and picked up his jacket. A stop at her favorite bakery seemed to be in order before heading home.

**-x-**

He found her in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Hey," Booth called out softly from the doorway.

"You're home early." Brennan rubbed her rounded belly and frowned. "Cam called you, didn't she?"

"Is it safe to come in?"

"I'm pregnant, Booth, not homicidal," she snapped and he raised a pointed eyebrow, making her sigh. "Yes. Come in."

Brennan had been agitated and supremely irritated when she left the lab. Getting home, she had undressed, thinking to take a warm bath and suddenly she had found herself on the bed contemplating her pregnant stomach. The irritation had abated, but worry and fears had spiked until she was nearly on the verge of tears. Irritation quickly returned at the realization that Cam had called Booth and as he slowly walked into the bedroom, she felt the most irrational desire to have him cuddle her. In truth, the constant change in her emotions wore her out. Lately, it seemed she could run the gamut from elated to teary to furious in the span of one minute and for someone so used to reigning in her emotions tightly, it was downright exhausting.

"I'm tired," she said in a plaintive whisper.

In a heartbeat, Booth was kneeling in front of her, gently parting her knees to make room for his body. "Oh, baby, tell me what I can do." His hands closed over her stomach and he dropped a very soft kiss on her belly. "Whatever you need, whatever you want."

"Can you tell Cam she can't replace me?"

"Bones," he said patiently, hands rubbing in circles over her. "You know Cam is not replacing you."

"That's what it feels like," she pouted, feeling very much like a child.

"You are irreplaceable, Bones," Booth interjected, his mind quickly working to present his evidence."Who's the leading expert in forensic anthropology?"

"I am, but—"

"Who's more qualified than you to identify really old bones?"

"No one, but—"

"Who kicks more ass than you?"

Now she smiled. "I don't believe that's a quantifiable category. Though if it were, the answer would undoubtedly have to be me."

Booth chuckled before growing serious again. "Baby, you left for a few months and that lab fell apart without you. There's no way Cam can ever replace you, no matter how many forensic anthropologists she interviews."

"It wasn't just me," Brennan murmured. "The lab fell apart without us. And you're here so you could work with whoever Cam hires and—"

"Yeah, for a little while, maybe." Booth gave her that look that had managed to talk her into helping him drag stadium seats to his apartment in the middle of a blizzard. "But, babe, c'mon, no one can replace you in that lab and sure as hell, no one can replace you as my partner."

She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes. "Really?"

"Are you kidding me?" He sent her a blinding smile, enjoying her coyness. "You're irreplaceable," Booth reminded her, brushing kisses over her stomach. "On so many levels."

"I suppose I should start interviewing qualified candidates and find someone who can do a competent job while I am on leave."

"I'm sure Cam would appreciate that," Booth said, very seriously. "Just, please, find someone who won't make me want to pull out my gun. Hey, too bad Wendell is not a full squint yet; he would be awesome, right?" Brennan laughed, her shoulders shaking and Booth gave her a bemused smile. "What's so funny?"

"Angela says you and Hodgins have a man crush on Wendell."

"A what?" he gaped. "I don't even know what that … no, that's ridiculous. Guys do not get _crushes_—" Booth practically sneered the word "—on other guys." She continued to laugh at him and he gave her a pout. "If you keep making fun of me, you won't get your treat."

Brennan's eyes went shiny. "What treat?"

"Here's a hint," Booth teased. "It has chocolate in it. But now I don't think you deserve it."

"Of course I deserve it," Brennan retorted quickly. "I'm pregnant with your child. Angela assures me, I deserve everything my heart desires."

"Angela sure has a lot of opinions," he grumbled, but Booth had to admit she had a point. "Speaking of my child. Has she been kicking around today?"

Brennan gave a smirk. "He's been fairly quiet today, probably because work was hectic and I was moving around a considerable amount. The activity likely lulled him."

A week away from her third trimester and they still didn't know the sex of the baby. At their most recent prenatal appointment, the baby had simply refused to cooperate; his or her position had made it impossible to make a determination. Booth had taken it as a sign that it should be a surprise and Brennan had merely rolled her eyes at him. Now, they were engaged in their own little private battle over gender pronoun.

"I didn't feel her kick last night," Booth murmured, stroking his palm in soft circles.

"Babies have active and quiet days, just like anyone," she reassured, enjoying his gentle massage. "I felt him a few times today. Everything's fine."

"Okay." Her confidence soothed his worry and he spoke to her belly. "Hi, baby girl."

His voice was so soft and tender, she couldn't even bring herself to correct the gender.

"Booth," she said quietly and when he looked up at her, Brennan leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. "You're irreplaceable too. On every level."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. I figured after the angst of this season, fluff is always welcomed. Could this be a possibility if ED's pregnancy gets written into the show? haha, I actually don't think it will be and I'd rather it doesn't, but if it does, this is what I want to see! What do you think? Clicky that review button and let's converse, lol! :)**_


	79. Helpless

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: A smutty update to get us through the wait until the finale. A prequel of sorts to_ EISR_ and _EISI_. This night gets referenced in both stories, I believe you know what I'm taking about, right? :) If you haven't read those, that's okay, this can still be read as a smutty one-shot. And it is very smutty, so only read if that's your cup of tea. Enjoy!

**Helpless **

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth prided himself on always being in control. But at the moment, stark naked and tied up to a fancy hotel bed, he was as far away from that lofty goal as a man could get. It was impossible not to feel helpless, spread-eagle and bound and at someone else's mercy. The blindfold across his eyes wasn't helping his feeling of vulnerability any and neither was the clear erection there was no way to hide.

It was almost confusing, the excitement coupled with the apprehension. Both seemed to be competing for dominance inside his bloodstream. When she'd cuffed him to the bed and tied the blindfold around his eyes, her scent had enveloped him, soft touches and feathery kisses had lulled him, making excitement pull ahead in the race. Then she was leaving the bed, taking her scent and those mesmerizing caresses away and apprehension had quickly caught up once again.

"Bones," he called out. "I'm … I'm not so sure about this."

Rustling of clothes told him what she was doing on the side of the bed and then the mattress dipped beneath the press of her knee. That ridiculously expensive perfume that she almost never wore but when she did always made him think of decadent sex, hit him once again.

"What's wrong?"

"Bones …" he nearly gasped, feeling the sweet spread of bare thighs cradling his hips. "I'm totally helpless here. I can't see you, I can't touch you. I can't …" His breath hitched when her hands stroked a soothing caress over his chest. "I can't …"

"Will you trust me?" The soft request was followed by an even softer kiss.

His heart clenched. "You know I trust you."

"I would never hurt you."

"Oh, baby, I know," Booth whispered, hands instinctively fisting in helplessness. The irony of the situation didn't escape him. He could hear the vulnerability in her voice and that was usually when he began stroking her in gentle reassurance. Instead, it was her reassuring him with the soft but careful strokes of her fingers over his chest. "Hey, I know. It's not about that … I'm just no good at giving up control. You know that."

Brennan smiled. "I do know." Her torso lowered over his and her lips whispered cross his mandible. "It's one of the things we have in common." She placed tiny kisses over him, soft seduction in every word. "I thought you said I could have whatever I wanted."

"Yeah and I thought maybe you'd ask for jewelry or something."

Automatically, Brennan fingered the delicate necklace at her throat, a string of tiny dolphins alternating with tiny black pearls. "You already gave me jewelry. Why would I ask for more?"

"Why indeed?" Booth chuckled a little at his own misconception. "You're going to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

"If you tell me to stop, I will."

"You will?"

Brennan smiled against his lips before moving down his body in a trail of kisses. "Only if you mean it."

Booth chuckled again and inhaled deeply, her scent going to his head. "I can't believe how damn good you smell."

Her teeth scraped gently over the skin she was kissing and she smiled at the dazed tone to his voice. "I know how much you like this perfume. It's your anniversary too, you know."

Feeling her sliding down his body was pure, delicious torture. "Yeah," he choked out and Booth wasn't sure whether it was a reply to her words or an encouragement of her lips grazing over one hip.

She nibbled and kissed over one thigh, her teeth dragging down and nipping his knee before making the trek up, just as carefully. He couldn't see her and he couldn't touch her, all he could do was inhale her scent and feel those lips burning across his skin. When she closed her mouth over the tip of his erection, Booth nearly yelled.

"Bones!" His body bucked and then he was panting hard as she sucked him deep, her mouth moving up and down his length in a fast, tight suction. "Shit … oh fuck, baby …"

She was sucking so hard and fast, Booth almost asked her to slow down in an attempt to draw out the pleasure, but the winding coils of the approaching orgasm felt so good, he couldn't bring himself to utter the words. And then, all on her own, she stopped, releasing his throbbing cock and moving to scatter kisses over the other side of his body.

"God!" he gasped in disbelief. "Bones, you can't just stop like that …" Booth nearly cried. "That's just wrong."

Brennan smiled and kissed his muscled thigh almost soothingly. "I thought it was important to pace myself," she murmured against his skin.

"Pace yourself?" Booth growled crankily. "Then why were you sucking me like your favorite piece of candy?"

She almost giggled at his description, but controlled herself, figuring that he wouldn't appreciate her amusement in his current state. Instead, she slithered up his body, trapping his erection between his stomach and her panty-covered core as her knees bracketed his lean hips. "Because you're so very delicious."

Booth's groan was muffled by her mouth, her tongue slipping between his lips. He kissed her hard, taking out his unsatisfied need on her tormenting lips. He was so distracted by the kiss, it took him a long moment to realize she was rubbing herself along his length, riding his dick in smooth glides. The soft material of her panties rubbed along the underside of his shaft even as the hard peaks of her breasts grazed his chest even though Booth was pretty sure he felt the material of a bra.

"Bones, what the hell are you wearing?" he asked raspily, his mind rioting with images.

"Underwear," Brennan answered promptly, bracing her palms next to his shoulders and building up the friction with every slide. "They're midnight blue. Satin with a very minimal lace trim. Very soft," she whispered into his ear. "Very skimpy."

"Oh god," he breathed out, automatically straining against his bindings. "I wanna see."

"No." The denial was panted softly. "You can use your imagination."

Booth moaned her name in protest, but he concentrated on the feel of her over his body. The difference between the satin and her skin was subtle but he could tell where her breasts were rubbing against him and it told him just how low-cut that bra was. And god, she was spilling all over the damn thing, he was almost sure. His imagination was indeed being put to good use because crystal clear images of her in skimpy blue underwear were scrolling through his mind like an erotic film. Not to mention that the feel of her panties, hot and damp over his flesh was electrifying him with every slide. Her thighs gripped the outside of his hips and she moved back and forth, grinding along his cock and creating some ridiculously amazing stimulation.

"Babe, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come," he warned, his breathing harsh and heavy.

"Just a little more," Brennan whispered, picking up speed and moaning softly at the way his rigid length felt between her thighs. "You feel good."

"Fuck, so do you and I'm gonna come like a rocket if you keep doing that." He felt nearly wild with the desire to grab her hips and rock her harder. Even though he couldn't do it, his wrists still cut against the metal in a futile attempt to break free. "I'm not joking around here, Bones."

"Not yet …" Her mouth opened on his throat, placing a deep, sucking kiss. "I want you to come in my mouth."

"Shit, then you better suck me now," he grunted out, feeling his cock lengthen and pulse. "Please, baby, please, whatever you want to do, just do it because I … uhhh, oh yeah, yes, yes, fuuuuck!"

Without teasing, Brennan moved to straddle his thighs and fisted one hand around the base of his erection while her mouth closed over the head. Her tongue swirled, collecting the drop of salty fluid and then she began a rhythmic sucking that had him pumping his hips up and hoarse moans slipping out. The pressure gathered and exploded way too quickly but there was nothing he could do but ride it out.

He felt wasted and content and suddenly desperate to see her. Booth could feel her placing soft kisses over his satisfied cock and he needed that connection with her that always came when he looked into her eyes.

"Bones, take off the blindfold." In the silence, he could sense her hesitation and his voice was a paradoxical mix of begging and demand. "Now, baby. Please. I want to see you right now."

His tone had Brennan complying and she had to smile as he blinked dark, dark eyes up at her. "Hi."

"Bones," he greeted, reaching up and capturing her hovering lips for a hello kiss. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Brennan smiled, seduction and shyness in the curve of her lips. "Did I rock your universe?"

Booth laughed breathlessly. "My world, my universe, my planet," he agreed. "You just plain rocked me, baby."

"Mmm …" She brushed her lips in soft kisses over his and threw the blindfold away, but warned him, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Is that right?" Booth tracked his eyes over her as she pushed off his chest. He had been right about the bra; it was so low-cut that he could almost see her nipples. His mouth watered just thinking about sucking her. "Do I, at least, get to touch you now?"

Brennan frowned in consideration but Booth noticed the way she squirmed. She was straddling his waist and he could feel the dampness soaking her panties right against his stomach.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, how about I make the decision," he decided with a feral smile. "Take off your panties and get over here."

She actually gasped. "What? No."

His eyes glittered with purpose. "You are dripping wet and I want to taste you." He may have been helpless right then, but she was no less so even though she wasn't the one tied to the bed. "So you either come up here or you unlock the cuffs and I'll roll you over and spread you open myself."

Brennan smirked at his brazenness. "You seem to have forgotten that you're not in a position to make demands."

Booth bit back a smile at the mild threat; he loved it when she played like this. "C'mon, Bones, it's my anniversary too, right?" he reminded her, using her own words with a charm smile for good measure.

"While that's a valid point, I don't believe I'm convinced."

"I have to convince you to let me give you an orgasm?" Booth griped playfully. "You're unbelievable."

Her eyes shimmered wickedly. "Well, if you can't convince me," Brennan mused, fingers tracing the edge of her panties in a blatant tease. "I'll give myself one and make you watch."

"No," he said quickly, mind spinning. "C'mon, Bones, why are you going to use your fingers when I can use my tongue and make you feel so much better?" Her lips parted in a barely audible moan and he smiled. Logic and provocative language got her every time. "That's right, baby, just let me lick you clean. I promise I'll make you feel good."

Her eyes fluttered lazily and her breathing went shallow. "Booth …"

"Yeah, baby, c'mere." She moved off his body and rolled her panties down her long legs. His breath shuddered out when her knees planted on either side of his head, her glistening folds right over his mouth. "Spread yourself open for me." Her hand reached down between her legs, parting her soft nether lips and he groaned. "Yeah, just like that."

Brennan whimpered at the first soft touch, just the tip of his tongue tracing over her exposed clit. She was very wet and his tongue glided easily over her flesh. For a little while, he toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves, but then he ran the length of her slit, inching inside her.

"Yes," she gasped, wrapping her hands over the wrought iron posts of the bed frame. "Yes, deeper. Please." His tongue plunged inside her in quick succession and her head fell back in ecstasy. Her grip turned white-knuckled and she rode his tongue shamelessly. "God, you're good at this."

He would have chuckled had his mouth not been otherwise occupied. As it was, his own groans of pleasure at her slick texture and delectable flavor, vibrated against her sex. He'd had a year to learn how she liked this and he'd become a freaking expert at making her come apart with his mouth. She began moaning his name, over and over and Booth knew that meant she was about to cream around his tongue in a delicious orgasm. She was right on the edge when he moved to circle her clit a few quick times, licking hungrily. Her moan of frustration had him plunging his tongue into her heat again and tongue fucking her until she gasped his name one last time and shuddered in satisfaction.

Flushed and out of breath, Brennan collapsed next to him on the king-sized bed. Her chest was heaving with exertion and her eyes were glazed as she turned her head to study her partner. She laughed breathlessly and raised a hand to his face, wiping away the evidence of her arousal. Booth smiled too and kissed her fingers. Propping herself up with her elbow, Brennan leaned forward and kissed him.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Mmm … yeah," he murmured distractedly, trading kisses with her.

Brennan felt practically giddy and she peppered kisses all over his face. "I'll be right back." She scrambled out of bed and couldn't help an amused, "Don't go anywhere."

"Funny," Booth said to her retreating back. He glanced at his handcuffed wrists and wondered how much longer she planned to keep him prisoner there. It was almost certain his wrists were going to be bruised tomorrow, but at the moment, it was hard to care about anything except her plans for his naked body.

"Though the optimal way to rehydrate is to drink water," Brennan said, walking back into the bedroom with a bottle of champagne and two flutes in hand. "I believe we can make an exception for tonight."

Booth's eyes widened. She was completely naked now, apparently having discarded her tiny excuse for a bra somewhere during her little trip. "Ah, Bones, this is just unfair," he complained, eyes running over her smooth curves. The only thing adorning all that perfect skin was the silver dolphin necklace he'd given her two nights before. "Please, tell me you're going to let me go now. _Please_. I want to touch you everywhere."

Her eyes darkened, but she just smiled mischievously, setting the bottle and glasses next to the bed. "These can go," Brennan decided, walking around to the foot of the bed and undoing the soft ties binding his feet. "But the handcuffs stay."

Brennan poured the champagne on each flute and climbed back on the bed. Grabbing one and kneeling next to him, she cupped a hand over the back of his head, tilting one delicate glass to his lips. Booth was a beer drinker, but he had to admit the bubbling amber liquid was tasty. Probably made more so by the fact that he was pretty thirsty.

"That's pretty good," Booth murmured, smiling when she refilled the glass.

After he drank almost two glasses, Brennan asked, "You want more?"

"Yeah …" His eyes sparkled. "But not champagne."

Brennan picked up her own flute and took a tiny sip. "It is good," she murmured and tilted the pretty glass just enough to spill a rivulet of champagne on his chest. Booth gasped at the cold liquid and then again at her tongue quickly lapping it up. "Mmm … I believe it tastes even better this way."

"Oh god," he whimpered, bending his knees a little and planting his feet on the mattress in an automatic attempt to brace himself. "I'm not going to survive this, am I?"

"Well, you wouldn't be much use to me dead, Booth." Brennan licked over his sternum, moving to straddle his waist, her smile wide and sexy. "I love your body."

Booth nearly blushed at her frank appreciation, but then she was licking champagne off him and he could only gasp and groan. Chilled liquid ran over his chest and abs followed by the hot slide of her tongue. It almost felt like she was drinking the entire bottle off of him. He lost track of time, arching under her mouth, heart hammering faster by the second.

"Touch me," he pleaded, aching at the way her lips and fingertips stroked everywhere, but continually skirted the erection going harder and harder between his legs. "Bones … oh, Jesus, I need to be inside you. _Right … now_."

"All right. On one condition." Her fingers closed around him and she teased her folds over the tip of him. "You can't come, not until I say so."

"Bones," he growled, hips bucking up and the cuffs rattling a protest against the bedposts.

She captured his bottom lip between sharp, little teeth and pulled. "That's a non-negotiable condition, Booth." Her hips lowered, sinking him barely an inch inside her body. "But maybe you need to be persuaded."

"No … I mean, yes … I'm persuaded, okay," he groaned desperately, ready to give her anything. "Whatever you want. Just … oh god, just put me inside you." When she sank just another little bit down his cock, he gritted out, "_All_ _the way_ _in, Bones_."

Brennan laughed softly and moaned in pleasure, sliding slickly down his length until he was buried to the hilt. She was still soft and wet from her earlier orgasm and he felt fantastic, long and thick inside of her. His neck arched and she pressed soft kisses along the length of his throat. Her palms braced on his stomach, feeling the muscles there work as she moved soft and slow over him.

"This feels so good," she said it in a breathy pant, swiveling her hips in lazy pleasure. Her eyes fluttered and her labored breathing mixed with his hectic pants. "You feel so good."

Booth grunted, her slow pace making him ache to flip her over and pound her in hard, fast thrusts. His hips pistoned up and the liquid heat of her made him crazed. He could feel an orgasm hovering, but he just needed … more. Harder and faster and more, more, more.

"Baby, make me come," he begged, jerking in the handcuffs, feeling like if he tugged hard enough they might just pop open. "I'm so close, _so close_ …"

"Not yet," she gasped, but her hips began to move faster in automatic response to his own body pistoning into her from below.

"Yes," he replied, but his body tensed in an attempt to slow down and follow her rules. "Harder. Bones, please, I need it harder … oh fuck, yeah, yeah …"

She was helpless against him and her body complied, riding him in earnest. His groan of approval was dark and deep and Brennan braced her hands on the mattress, right above his shoulders. Lowering her head to kiss him hard, she fucked him for all she was worth. Her luscious breasts pressed against him, tight nipples scraping over his bare chest with each rocking motion. His brain short-circuited and the only thing he could process was her snug, drenched sex sinking into him, over and over again.

"Tell me," he demanded harshly. "Tell me I can come …" It didn't matter whether he was demanding or pleading, all Booth wanted was to explode, hot and hard, into her. He couldn't think beyond wasting himself inside her luscious, willing body. "_Tellmetellmetellme_ …"

"Yes!" she cried out and whether it was an answer or an automatic verbal response to her orgasm, he couldn't stop himself from coming in long, heated pulses. She fluttered around him, milking him dry and his back nearly arched off the bed with each pulsing shudder.

"_Holy fuck_," he gasped, utterly drained and so freaking satisfied it should have been a crime. "Whoa."

Brennan, who had simply collapsed against him, mumbled something against his chest. Booth sucked in huge lungfuls of air and automatically tried to close his arms around her. A little whimpering sound escaped him when he met the resistance of his cuffs. She raised her head at the noise. "What's wrong?"

"Can you uncuff me?"

"Oh." Brennan blinked slowly, mind still foggy. "Yes." Reaching sluggishly for the key on the nightstand next to the bed, she freed him. His sigh was heartfelt and she frowned worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Booth fibbed, bringing her back down to settle against his chest and closing his arms around her for the first time since setting foot inside the hotel room. His shoulders ached and his wrists felt like they were on fire, but pain had never been so damn worth it. "Maybe we can stay here for the next few months. It might take me that long to breathe normally again."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his heartbeat. "Thank you, Booth. I know it must have been difficult to surrender control so completely."

"But so worth it," he murmured, stroking his palms over the curve of her back. "Every single second." Soft, sleepy kisses whispered against his chest and Booth stroked her hair, feeling the tendrils of sleep tugging at him, as well. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you, Booth."

**-x-**

She woke up to gentle hands stroking all over her body. Brennan stretched like a kitten and practically purred when his palms molded her breasts, squeezing the flesh softly.

"Good morning," she murmured, sleepy eyes opening slowly.

"Morning," Booth greeted huskily, watching her wake up. "I get to touch every inch of you today."

"Mmm, I'm not going to argue." Brennan pushed up into his touch, eyes focusing on the way his large hands cupped her perfectly. As if her breasts were designed to fit right there. "I find it very erotic that …" Her voice faded, eyes zeroing in on his hands. "Booth!"

Her voice was so distraught, he froze. "What's wrong?"

Brennan scrambled up, lethargy quickly replaced by horror. "Oh, Booth, your wrists!" Her throat closed up when she saw the angry red marks circling his wrists and cutting across his tattoos.

"It's okay," Booth said gently.

"What? No!" Her eyes snapped to his. "Oh god, they must hurt."

"No—"

"Don't lie," she whispered, going pale. "I hurt you. I promised I wouldn't, but I did. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, come here."

"No, don't be nice." She tried to evade his arms, but he was having none of it. "I don't deserve it. You trusted me and I—"

"And you did the most amazing things with it," Booth cut in. She was still stiff in his arms, but he settled her on his lap, fingertips stroking her back and her legs curved around his waist. "Bones, last night was incredible. Please, don't regret it."

"I should have been more careful," Brennan said mutinously. "Let me see."

"Bones …"

"Booth …"

With a sigh, he brought his hands forward. Her fingertips feathered over the bruises and then her lips did the same. Her face was so distressed, Booth swallowed. "Baby, please, don't look like that."

"Your tattoos …" she whispered sadly, thumbs swirling over the angry marks marring the ink.

"You're killing me." His hands shot into her hair, making her meet his gaze and keeping her still. "Hey, last night you told me that all I had to do was ask you to stop and you would. But I didn't, did I?" Before she could argue, he rushed on. "Instead, I asked you to touch me and make me come and just give me more. Isn't that right?"

"It doesn't matter—"

"I forbid you to feel guilty about this," Booth ordered softly, nipping at her bottom lip. "Not when I couldn't get enough of you, not when I'd do it all over again …" He tipped her back, until she was sprawled on the bed, legs still locked around him. "Not when it was so damn amazing," Booth finished in a playful little growl, rocking between her thighs.

She gasped, arching her neck and he took advantage, kissing her throat. "It's just a few bruises, baby," he said tenderly. "Nothing that won't go away in a few days." Booth used his tongue to trace the necklace she was still wearing before raising his head to look at her. "We have the hotel all day, right?"

"Yes." She nodded, stroking his face gently. Brennan knew she was going to feel guilty every time she saw those bruises, but she was helpless not to feel better under his soft words and playful touch.

"Good." Booth gave her a lazy grin, playful and sensual. "The only expression I want to see on your face for the rest of the day is dazed satisfaction." She smiled tentatively and he dropped kisses on her face, one hand cupping a rounded breast until her nipple tightened and her lips breathed out a soft moan.

"Booth …"

"That's right," he said silkily, kissing and touching all over her body. "You can laugh and gasp and moan my name and beg me not to stop."

"What about—"

"Nope," he said against her lips, smiling sexily down at her. "Those are your options for the rest of the day."


	80. Bliss

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Happy Bones day, everyone! One more post before the finale, yay! I had a lot of questions about whether BB had a baby at the end of EISI, so here we go and this is the final post for the _EISR_ and _EISI_ stories. If you like mindless fluff, come on in :) Enjoy!

**Bliss**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

Brennan didn't feel reassured. "Because last time—"

"Dr. Brennan," her doctor interrupted gently. "I double checked the blood test myself." The woman held up a piece of paper. "Would you like me to do it again?"

She was tempted to say yes, but rationality had her shaking her head and rising from the chair. "No. Thank you, Dr. Gold."

"My pleasure," she smiled warmly. "Congratulations, Dr. Brennan."

**-x-**

Booth walked into his partner's office and stopped short. The office was empty and he realized that an impromptu visit might not have been his brightest idea.

He was pulling out his cell phone when he saw the one person who always knew where everybody was in the lab and what they were doing. "Cam!" Booth hurried to intercept her. "Where's Bones? I dropped by to take her to lunch but she's not in her office."

"Dr. Brennan left about an hour ago, said she had a personal appointment."

"A personal appointment?" Booth frowned. "She didn't mention anything."

Cam was as surprised as him; as far as she knew, there were no secrets between Brennan and her partner. "She called me, maybe twenty minutes ago and informed me that she was taking the rest of the day off."

"What?" Now Booth was alarmed. "Bones doesn't take the day off."

"I know, but honestly I thought you had talked her into playing hooky or something." Cam sighed, her own concerned frown in place. "I didn't think much of it."

"So you thought she was playing hooky and you just said yes?"

"Well, Booth, she didn't really ask for permission," Cam huffed. "And this is Dr. Brennan, okay; she pretty much does whatever she wants."

Booth knew she was right and he pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial one. There was nothing but ringing and his agitation increased. "She's not picking up."

"Maybe she just wasn't feeling well and decided to go home," Cam offered, but his worry was fueling hers.

"Bones, hey, I dropped by your office to steal you away for lunch but you weren't around. Give me a call when you get this, okay," he said into her voicemail. Hanging up, he turned to Cam. "I'm going to go home and see if she's there."

"All right. Call me if something's wrong."

Booth nodded and rushed out of the lab.

**-x-**

If she wasn't home, he was really going to start panicking**. **Booth breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her car parked in its usual spot.

"Bones," he called out and followed her voice all the way to the bedroom. She was lying down on the bed, hands over her stomach and perfectly still. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Brennan pulled herself up to a sitting position and gave him a blinding smile. "Nothing's wrong."

Booth blinked. "I uh, what's going on? Cam said you had an appointment and then—whoa!" She jumped up from the bed and threw herself into his arms. He stumbled back but caught her around the waist, feeling puzzled but relieved. She peppered blissful kisses all over his face and he laughed a little at her bizarre behavior. "Bones, baby, what—?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" His eyes widened and his arms automatically tightened around her. "Oh, my god … oh god, are you … are you sure?"

His question was soft and almost afraid. They had been trying for over six months to get pregnant. A few months earlier a pregnancy test had turned positive, but when she went to her doctor to confirm, the disappointment had been heart-crushing. Booth remembered how sad she'd looked for weeks after and he'd felt so helpless, unsure what to do to comfort her.

"Yes." Brennan nodded, smile spreading widely. "Dr. Gold confirmed it."

"Aw, Bones …" Booth picked her up, lifting her off the floor and giving her a giddy spin before setting her down. He cupped her face, asking gently, "Baby, why'd you go see Dr. Gold by yourself?"

"I know you were disappointed last time," she whispered, eyes downcast. "I didn't want you to go through that again."

"Hey, hey …" Booth placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face up. "I know you were sad too, but we got through it together, right?" She nodded and he hugged her, kissing her forehead. "I wanna be there for you, always, Bones."

"You are, Booth," she said, pressing her face to his neck and inhaling happily. "I know you are. I just … I didn't want you to be sad again if the test was negative. I love you."

He simply melted, those words, soft and so very earnest from her lips always left him dazed. "Oh, Bones, I love you too." Sitting on the bed, Booth settled her across his lap and placed a gentle hand on her belly. "A baby, aw, our own little squint, Bones."

She laughed and the sound was like pure bliss. "Maybe he'll be a jock."

"He?"

"Or she," Brennan amended, head resting on his shoulder. "It'll be a while before we know. Do you have a preference?"

"Nah."

"Booth …" she prompted knowingly.

"What?" he chuckled and kissed her. "All right, I keep picturing this tiny little girl that looks just like you. But, a little boy would be awesome too. Parker will be ecstatic."

"I know," Brennan smiled. "Last week, he mentioned how all his friends had siblings. I surmised that it was a pointed reminder that he doesn't."

"Probably," Booth agreed, knowing his son had been on a subtle sibling campaign for a while now. "Damn, Bones, it should be illegal to be this happy."

"Booth, we're going to have a baby." Her eyes were shiny and just a little bit terrified. "I am experiencing a disconcerting mix of terror and elation."

"I hear you," he soothed, kissing her chin and the corner of her mouth and the tip of her nose. "We're gonna be parents. It's scary and wonderful and god, I can't wait."

His blissful smile was contagious and she pressed her own smiling lips to it. Booth's fingers slid along her nape and into her hair, cupping the back of her head as he kissed her. Softly, their tongues tangled together, tasting each other's wonder and awe.

* * *

**-x-**

**p.s. Tell me the truth, did you get a sugar rush reading this, lol! Ah, hope not, but I do think BB might just be giddy if they have a baby so, pardon the mush! I love to hear your comments, but if you watched yesterday, please keep me spoiler free until the finale airs :)  
**


	81. Vow

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I am sure many, many of these have already been written and I am way behind to the party. But it took a while for the muse to process and figure things out. Right up until that kiss on the cheek at the bowling alley, I was convinced they had _not_ gone there that night, but I can't be in denial anymore. And at the danger of imposing my own expectation on the show which is not really fair, I guess I'm hoping that in season 7 we get at least some tiny indication that it went even a little bit something like this. :)

**Vow **

* * *

He'd never heard her cry like that.

The sobs wracked her slight frame and the only thing he could do was hold her tighter and murmur soothing nonsense. He would have given anything to spare her the pain, but he knew the way she was hurting right then was nothing he could reach.

Vincent had been hers. Plain and simple. Her intern, her student, her responsibility. Part of that family she had created for herself without even realizing it.

Booth's own throat constricted, thinking about the senseless loss. So much youth, so much potential, so much innocence, just gone with the rip of one goddamn bullet. If his partner was lost in grief, he was lost in anger.

Life was so goddamn unfair.

Vincent should have never answered that phone. The course of his life should have never ended like that. Except … oh god, except, if Vincent hadn't been there, he would have handed that phone to his partner. And her blood would have run through his fingers like water and her heart would have stopped beating beneath his hands and just the mere thought made him break out in a cold sweat.

Unconsciously, his arms tightened around her. She was asleep, the flood of tears likely leaving her exhausted, but a little sound left her lips and Booth realized it was because he was holding her too tightly. Closing his eyes, he tried to loosen his hold a little. He could feel her heartbeat against him and he tried to let the steady beat soothe him.

His mind felt chaotic, so many different emotions battering at him. Anger and guilt, self-recrimination and relief all mixed together, making sleep a near impossibility. But Booth knew he needed sleep because tomorrow he was going to make sure this was over, one way or another.

**-x-**

When her eyes opened, she was utterly disorientated.

Everything felt strange and Brennan tried to assess the reason despite the fogginess of her brain. Her cheek brushed against cotton and her eyes tried to adjust to the dim morning light. She tried to move and realized someone was holding her. Panic would have set in, except, he smelled utterly familiar and exquisitely safe.

_Booth_.

"Hey," he whispered softly and Brennan realized she'd spoken his name out loud.

Her sleepy eyes raised to his and, unconsciously, she raised a hand to brush his cheek. He looked exhausted, the weight she felt on her heart, mirrored on his face. "He's dead, Booth," she murmured the words that first pounded across her mind. "Vincent's dead." Barely audible words. Soft and desolate.

"I know, baby," he said sadly, hands moving without thought in a soothing stroke over her back. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could have—"

"_No_," she interrupted and now her soft gaze turned fierce. "Don't you dare blame yourself. You did everything you …" Her voice hitched and her eyes blazed. "It was him. It was him. I want to kill him. I want to kill him and watch him bleed out just like Vincent did."

"Aw, Bones …" Booth held her closer, understanding the poisonous need for vengeance coursing through her and knowing it wouldn't do anything to help her. "Don't let him do that to you."

"He deserves it, Booth," she breathed, hands fisting around his black cotton T-shirt. "_He_ _deserves it_."

"Yeah." He could only agree. "That and more." Booth cupped her face, ravaged by so many shed tears but still so beautiful. Under his fingertips, her skin was delicate and so very at odds with the strength of her. "I'm going to get him. He's going to pay for what he's done. I promise you, Bones."

Despite her thirst for vengeance, she knew how much it cost him to take a life. "You hate killing."

"I do," he conceded, his own soft gaze going hard. "But if dead is the only way to bring him in, I swear, I won't hesitate."

"I don't want him to go on your balance sheet." Brennan cupped a hand around his nape, her forehead pressing against his. "I don't want guilt over his death to touch you. He deserves to die, but he doesn't deserve that much of you."

"I need to end this," he rasped, chest constricting at her words. That she knew so much of him, the truth of him, staggered him. "One way or another."

The soft words turned her blood to ice. Because she knew he was willing to risk everything to end it, including his life. Her muscles nearly trembled with the impulse to wrap her arms around him and simply refuse to let him walk out the door. It was utterly irrational, the rational part of her immediately chastised. But it still didn't stop her fingers from gripping his nape even tighter or stark demands from tripping out of her mouth.

"Promise me you'll be safe," she commanded harshly. "Promise me you will _not_ risk yourself."

His eyes darkened. "Bones …"

"Promise me." Her free hand curled against the front of his T-shirt and she tugged in demand. "_Promise me, Booth_."

Her voice nearly broke and the combination of that vocal waver combined with those fierce blue eyes so full of demand closed a fist around his chest and squeezed. He couldn't vow as to his safety, but there were three words that simply escaped without permission.

"I love you."

She gasped, the sound barely audible and Booth felt panic close around him. Those words, those _feelings_, were dangerous. Especially in relation to her. Instinct and self-preservation demanded an immediate retreat and even as his lips parted to do precisely that, his mind refused to allow any kind of withdrawal. His heart warred with his mind in an unexpected battle.

It was strange. He almost always led with his heart, but right then, that particular organ was simply terrified and it was his brain charging forward. Reminding him that life was too damn short. And that was true, but it was also true that he couldn't take one more thing going wrong between them.

His eyes locked on hers, body tensing in a weird fight or flight response.

_To hell with it_. He couldn't backtrack, he loved her, it was as simple and terrifying as that. He could move on, he could find happiness, he could live the rest of his life without the right to do little more than hug her. That was all possible, Booth knew, but he could never stop loving this woman. That was the truth, pure and unvarnished, and for the first time in a long time, he was willing to face it without blinders.

"I've never told you. Not really," Booth admitted softly, but without hesitation. "I've spent years hiding it and qualifying it and pretending it didn't exist. I've done pretty much everything but accept it, really. Or tell you."

"Booth …"

"It's okay," he soothed, tucking back a silky strand of hair behind her ear. "I know my timing sucks. And if you never want to hear it again, I swear I'll never say it. But just this one time. No qualifications and no hiding." Gently grabbing her wrist, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a very soft kiss against her palm. "I love you."

He wasn't sure what to expect, but her mouth suddenly on his was not it. For a few seconds, Booth couldn't react while his mind catalogued the softness of her lips, the slide of her fingers across his nape and then through his hair. And then his own lips parted to allow her tongue to sweep inside and without conscious thought he was kissing her back.

She pushed him flat against the mattress and settled over him without breaking the kiss, but Booth didn't even realize it. His mind was a blank even as his hands moved over the curve of her back, fisting the back of the gray sweatshirt he'd given her the previous night.

It was always that way when he kissed her, a complete disconnect with reality. It was really a crime that in all these years, they had only done this a few times. He wanted to kiss her forever and maybe he would have if her hands hadn't sneaked under his T-shirt, stroking bare skin. With a gasp into her mouth, he rolled her under him, mirroring her move and sliding his hands under her shirt. His palms dragged from her waist, up the sides of her body, and there was absolutely no barrier between his hands and her skin when they cupped around her breasts.

"Oh god," he moaned and the sound of his own pleasure made Booth freeze.

Releasing her mouth, he stared down at her, gaze pinned to her now swollen lips. Red and shiny, because he'd been kissing her like a madman, devouring her without thought. She was breathing a little fast and her body was so very soft under him, her legs draped over his hips. His own body felt heated and Booth was suddenly aware just how very hard he was between her thighs.

"B-Booth …" She sounded dazed and sexy and he wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. After all these years, she was in his arms, in his _bed_, for Christ's sake and it was for the goddamn wrong reason.

"This is wrong," he whispered, the words almost painful against his throat.

"What? Why?" Hurt and apprehension hit her like a blow. "Don't … don't say that."

Immediately, Booth realized she'd misunderstood. "No, I didn't … I didn't mean _us_," he clarified. "I meant … I don't want this to be about anything other than us. So many years, Bones, I've wanted to kiss you and touch you and make love to you and it can't simply be because you're hurting so much you want to forget."

Her brow furrowed and Brennan stroked her hand over his cheek, fingertips rasping over his morning stubble. "I'm sad," she confessed, trying to be as honest as possible. "And I'm scared that you're going to walk out that door and I'll never see you alive again. But the truth is that I don't want to go another day without knowing what you feel like inside me. I don't want to go another day without being with you."

"I—" His breath caught at the intensity in her voice and his hands, which were still under her shirt, though now cupping her waist, tightened reflexively on her skin. "Oh, Bones."

"I want to _be_ with you," she murmured against his lips, so honestly, so simply. "Do you want to be with me?"

"_Yes_," he replied hoarsely, the only answer there was. "Yes, yes, yes …"

Booth repeated the one word until her mouth pressed against his. With a groan, he deepened the kiss, undone by the way she gave herself over to him. He let her pull his shirt off and when her hands swept over his bare skin in the sweetest caress possible, his heart thumped frantically inside his chest. Divesting her of his own sweatshirt felt incredibly intimate and having her fully naked body under his felt astonishingly surreal. Like he imagined having an out of body experience would feel like.

She gasped his name when he stroked inside her in one long, smooth glide. The sound ran over him like a caress and Booth became utterly still, giving both their bodies time to adjust to this completely new sensation.

"Are you okay?"

Despite the intensity of the moment, he had to laugh. "I think that's supposed to be my line."

"I fail to see why," she argued and the tart tone made him chuckle again. There was a tiny little furrow between her brows and he pressed his lips to it, amazed that even as they changed their relationship so radically there was so much between them that was still the same.

"No bickering when we're making love," he whispered, dropping a line of soft kisses over the side of her neck.

Brennan felt his smile against her skin and the warmest feeling unfurled lazily inside every inch of her. "Is that a rule?" she teased back, fingertips stroking over the line of his spine, lips peppering kisses of her own against his throat and chin.

He didn't reply, instead his eyes fluttered shut and he sighed out her name—her actual name—and buried his face against the curve of her neck. She stroked his nape and he moved in a slow, even rhythm that had her locking her legs tightly around his waist. His lips brushed over her throat and the slope of each breast and he murmured soft, reverential words that had her, for the first time in her life, understating the meaning of the word cherished. She wanted to cherish him back, she wanted to slide into his arms every night and know that he was safe. She wanted the life she never expected to have and she wanted it with him.

Holding his face between her hands, Brennan kissed him a little desperately, trying to absorb the taste and the feel of him all the way down to the bone. "I can't lose you," she whispered in a choked little gasp. "You have to be careful, you have to make sure—" Her urgent, little pleas disappeared into his mouth as he tried to soothe the fear and worry.

"It'll be okay." He sank into her over and over again, whispering reassurance and sliding a hand over her back to hold her close. "It'll be okay, baby."

"Promise me."

Her body shuddered and her hands gripped him as if she'd never let go. Booth kissed her deeply, telling her without words that she didn't need to be afraid. He wasn't going to let anything keep him from being back in her arms again.

"I swear to you, Bones," he vowed against her lips. "This will _not_ be the one and only time I make love to you."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. Review-reply note: I noticed that FF changed things and replies are now PMs. This really sucks, I think, because not everyone has the same PM policies and some people simply don't like to get their inbox clogged or whatnot. So if you leave me a review and ask me a question or something, I'm going to assume you're okay getting a PM reply, otherwise, I'll leave you alone, lol! In any case, if you have a comment I hope you leave me a review because on this hiatus, I need all the Bones chatter I can get! :)  
**_


	82. Fancy

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: I believe there was a request for some theorizing on events in between HitH and CitG, right? Well, okay, 'cause you asked so nicely :)

**Fancy**

* * *

They go to a restaurant where there is no possibility of running into anyone they know. Not because they are hiding—after all, Angela already knows, which means that Hodgins probably knows and everyone else will likely guess sooner or later. It goes unspoken, but they simply want to get away, have a normal night where no one knows them, where no one will want to analyze or speculate or ask questions.

Booth calls her ahead of time to confirm their date and she rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Yes, Booth, of course, I remember we have an engagement tonight."

"A date, Bones," he corrects, but his lips are curving up too. "It's called a date."

"Where are we going?"

He names a restaurant she doesn't recognize, but it sounds fancy. "It sounds like I should wear a dress. A nice one."

Booth can hear the unspoken question and he smiles again. "It is a nice place. We've never gone to a fancy restaurant together, Bones. Just the two of us. Not once in all these years."

There's been group birthday dinners at nice restaurants and celebratory drinks with the rest of the team and even fundraisers held at fancy locations. But never just the two of them with shiny silverware and silken tablecloths and dancing candlelight casting a soft glow. Booth knows she doesn't need the trappings of social rituals—her words—but he can't help wanting to give them to her.

"Will you be wearing something nice too?" she asks curiously, intrigued by the prospect.

"Spit and polish, Bones," he answers with a soft laugh. "Spit and polish."

"That sounds unsanitary."

Five hours later, Booth knocks on her door precisely on time, holding a lone and cheerful daffodil. He's about to say something teasingly as he hands her the flower, but she opens that door and he can't breathe.

There's simply no air in his lungs. Because she is the most incredibly beautiful thing he's ever seen. He's always known she's beautiful—early on in their partnership the very knowledge had set his teeth on edge and left him grumpy at the unfairness of such much allure and desirability residing in one aggravating woman. He knows and yes, he's always known, but for the first time, there's no need to conceal his stunned gaze. He's free to drink her in unabashedly and he plans to do it all night.

"Booth?"

Her voice is soft and Booth realizes that he's just standing there without saying a word. His gaze locks on her and the pure crystalline blue leaves him dazed all over again. He takes a step forward and wordlessly offers her the flower and when she takes it, he captures one slim wrist and brings her closer.

Placing her palm on his chest, he lets her feel his racing heartbeat. Her skin is soft under his fingers and she smells like pure seduction and he already knows she tastes like liquid candy.

"You," he breathes out, "are devastating to every single one of my senses."

Her eyes go wide and she's taken aback by his reaction. Objectively, Temperance Brennan knows that she conforms to society's expectations of beauty, but feelings are mostly subjective and she's never been able to quite banish the insecurity that if he were to ever truly see past the outside shell, he won't find the inside so pretty.

"It … it's the dress," she stammers a little, running a self-conscious hand down the silky bodice.

Booth lowers his head and places a kiss on her bare shoulder. The dress _is_ beautiful, a deep wine red that makes her skin impossibly luminous and showcasing an asymmetrical neckline that leaves one perfect shoulder exposed and covers the other one in lace.

She looks utterly feminine and even fragile. He presses one more kiss on that shoulder, her skin cool and soft to the touch and he marvels that there's so much strength and fire under the seemingly delicate surface.

"Nah, Bones," Booth whispers, because he's long ago seen past the pretty package to what's underneath and he's still dazzled. "It's the woman in the dress. It's just you."

She feels just a little bit bemused, but her smile is uncontrollable.

They act just like two people on a date and it feels just the slightest bit surreal. The restaurant is gorgeous and fancy and there's candlelight that shimmers playfully between them.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone else," she asks suddenly and Booth is surprised by the fanciful question.

"I've told you lots of things I've never told anyone else," he replies and rolls in his fork some of his pasta for her to try. "Maybe it's your turn."

Brennan accepts the offered food and considers. "So have I," she points out, daintily dabbing at her lips with the pretty linen napkin. "But I can go first." He nods and waits expectantly. "Let's see… when I was a little girl I wanted to be an ostrich babysitter. Did I ever tell you that?"

Booth chokes out a laugh. "No! A what?"

"An ostrich babysitter," she replies, perfectly reasonable. "It's an actual job, you know. Dad took me to the zoo one year for my birthday. Just me and him and the ostriches were my favorite. There was a lady feeding them and she told me her job was to babysit them. And for quite a few years that was what I wanted to do."

"Babysit ostriches, huh?" Booth asks with a little smile. She's just too adorable and she doesn't even know it."

"Yes. I suppose it was rather odd." Brennan's voice is suddenly shy. "But I was rather odd. I guess I didn't really grow out of that."

"Hey, hey …" He tips her chin up, thumb rubbing over her bottom lip. "There was nothing to grow out of."

"Booth …"

"Bones, you're awesome." He's adamant, but she still looks uncertain and Booth doesn't care how revealing his next words are. "You know, if I ever have a little girl, I'd want her to be just like you."

Her smile is self-deprecating. "You mean socially awkward and emotionally terrified?"

"Stop," he chastises gently, hand sliding over the table to lace his fingers with hers. "So you have baggage, everyone does. God knows I do."

"Do you think …" Brennan swallows dryly and then barges on with the question that has taken quiet residence in her mind since the first night they made love. "Do you think that … that we have too much baggage? That maybe … maybe we can't …" She struggles and can't finish the thought, but he understands perfectly.

_Too much baggage to make this work. _

His gut reaction is a resounding no, but he's learned that sometimes you have to think things through. "Maybe … maybe we do, Bones, but the truth is that I can't imagine not wanting to make this work between us."

"I … neither can I," she whispers, eyes wide and so very innocent. "I don't want to mess this up."

Booth brings her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles affectionately. "You know how I know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you?"

"I know that, Booth," she says softly. "You've killed for me and you've risked your life for me."

"Yeah, but that's not how I know." Booth gives her a teasing smile, but he's absolutely serious. He's about to confess yet another secret he's never told anyone else. "I knew before I did any of those things and I knew because I have two books on forensic anthropology in the back of my closet."

"What?"

"When we first started working together, I knew I wasn't ever going to be as smart as you or know as much stuff as you, but I just wanted to at least be able to _talk_ to you."

"You … you read about forensic anthropology?"

"Well, I _tried_," he laughs a little at himself. "There were a lot of fancy, sciency words I didn't really understand, but then you would use one and if it sounded familiar, I'd google it or go look it up. And sometimes … ah, sometimes, Bones, I'd say something right and you'd smile at me and I knew I'd keep reading up on science if it got me that smile one more time."

Brennan sighs a little at the confession, leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss. And then another and a third one because he's there and he's hers and he's wonderful.

At the end of the night when he drops her off, she's feeling deliciously lethargic, a combination of indulgent food and one decadent dessert and expensive wine. In front of her door, his arms go around her waist and she leans into him, trading soft, wet kisses.

"This is the best date I've ever been on," she murmurs against his lips.

Booth whispers his agreement, trailing kisses down her throat. In a way, even though they've been having sex for a week, it's their first real date. "I want so many more of these, Bones."

"W-what?"

She's slightly disorientated as she struggles with inserting her key in the lock and he can't help feeling smug that he's the reason for that. "Dates," Booth says, pressing her against her door and raining down kisses all over her. "You and me and dinners that have nothing to do with work and everything to do with us."

Brennan nods and her eyes flutter shut and her lips curve in a sultry smile. "And do you come home with me after all these dates?"

Booth traces her smiling lips with one finger and pushes her front door open. "I don't know, Bones," he whispers in her ear, making sure not to cross the threshold. "Do I?"


	83. Sultry

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. Purely borrowing for entertainment.

A/n: So, there was some dissension, but I figured I would close up this little arc with the same tense. If it's not your favorite, worry not, I'll likely be returning to the status quo with the next one.

In other news, it appears the hiatus will be even longer than expected, so I'm gonna try my best to keep us in a BB frame of mind with weekly postings, life permitting. I know when a season ends, it's normal to take a step back and obsess over other stuff, at least it is for me with other shows, but somehow I can never do it with, Bones, ha! Anyway, I'm hoping there are still enough of you out there still reading, even during the hiatus, so that this is not an exercise in futility.

All right, companion piece to _Fancy_. Enjoy!**  
**

**Sultry **

* * *

_Yes. Of course he goes home with her. _

Brennan laughs lightly and fists his dark blue dress shirt. She pulls him over the threshold and instantly he has her pressed against the door. His hands mold her body over the dress in one stroke and reaching her waist, he simply boosts her up.

Booth takes a few steps towards the bedroom before Brennan remembers the unlocked door. "Wait …Booth, the door …"

He changes direction without stopping the trail of kisses on her jaw and neck. She's a little bit ticklish and the kisses make her giggle. Front door locked, Booth makes his way to her bedroom and now he's tickling her on purpose, delighted by the sound.

"Stop it," Brennan gasps through another uncharacteristic giggle. "You're doing it on purpose."

"Of course I am," he admits shamelessly, setting her down at the foot of the bed and running his fingertips over her back to find the zipper on the dress. "You have no idea how adorable that sound is."

Brennan's brow wrinkles in consideration. "Adorable?" To her mind, the term seems more appropriate for the description of a puppy or a precocious child.

"Yes," he says, sliding the dress down her body and kissing the soft curves of her breasts spilling over her strapless bra. "You're adorable."

"I don't think I want to be adorable, Booth," she complains in a pouty whine. "I'd much rather be sultry or something suitably seductive like that."

Booth raises his head and looks at her and can't help but laugh. His gaze rakes over her body, clad in nothing but tiny, silky underwear and a strappy pair of heels. And, oh god, yes … a single lacy garter.

"You're both," he whispers and then walks behind her and turns her so she can see her reflection in the mirror above her vanity. "Look at you. Adorably sultry."

Brennan nearly blushes at the image. She's almost naked while he's not and the most sultry thing of all is watching in the mirror as his hands roam over her body, disposing of her underwear. Once unhooked, the bra falls to the floor without resistance and he moves on to her panties. Lightly, his fingertips brush her stomach before slipping under the soft material hugging her hips and tugging down. Stepping out of her underwear, Brennan turns around and attacks the buttons on his shirt.

"This ratio is not at all even," she mutters, hands working quickly to get him as naked as she is. Booth, though, is a lot more interested in touching her, so he's not much help. Her task is taking longer without his assistance and she bites at his bare shoulder in reprimand. "You're not helping."

"I don't think you need any help," he chuckles, cupping her bottom and rubbing her against him. She's busily undoing his belt and even though she's pressed against him, Brennan manages to unsnap his pants and work her hands down his boxers. She captures him in a tight grip and strokes. "Ah! Shit, Bones … _damn_, that's … easy there, baby."

She just keeps pumping him and he's forced to release her curvy ass and grip her wrists. Her smile is impossibly sultry and innocent at the same time. "Perhaps you'll be more inclined to get naked now."

With a little growl, Booth takes a step back and takes off everything she hasn't managed to get off him. Then he steps forward and scoops her up. Her arms loop around his neck and her mouth fuses against his. Booth carries her to the bed, despite the fact that she's not quite as naked as he is. But the two things she's still wearing, he has no plans to take off yet.

"The shoes stay on," he murmurs into her mouth. His hands run down her torso and as he settles between her legs, he fingers the garter around her thigh. "And so does this."

"You're such a male," she laughs, amused by his requests.

His eyes sparkle. "Damn right."

She laughs again and Booth really likes the sound, he especially likes it accompanied by the visual of her naked and under him. So far, sex hasn't really been playful between them. Intense and passionate, and a little bit desperate, yes, but not really playful. And hearing her sultry laugh again, he realizes that's just a damn shame.

Purposely, his kisses trail down her body, nipping and licking along her ribcage, trying to discover just how ticklish she is. Brennan twists against his mouth, gasping his name and he has his answer.

"You'll pay for this," she threatens, but her attempt at ominous is severely hampered by her mirth.

"I can only hope," he breathes huskily, kissing her stomach and then her thighs. His teeth toy with that ridiculously sexy garter and his hands cup her waist. Booth wants to spread her open and lick her up, but he's unsure as to her preferences on the matter. He swallows dryly and figures if he doesn't ask, he's never going to know. "Bones?"

Brennan leans on her elbows, looking down her body to see him placing very soft, light kisses on her thighs. "What is it?"

"I want, um, d-do you like …" Booth stammers and then nearly laughs at just how very not smooth he's being about this. "Can I kiss you …here?" His question becomes pretty obvious when he slides a hand between her legs, fingertips brushing her center. "Ah, do you … do you like that? 'Cause I really want to …_ohh_." His sentence ends on a little moan when her legs fall open in invitation.

_Oh. Yes. _

His mouth presses against her and then his tongue joins in, exploring carefully. He's gentle at first, licking softly, but when she moans and writhes against his tongue, he simply devours her.

Brennan's back arches and her heels dig into his back and she's almost worried she's hurting him. Her stomach clenches and she tries to regain some measure of control. The things he's doing to her feel absolutely delicious and she wants to slow down the approaching orgasm and make it all last. Except, it's impossible to slow anything down, not with the way his tongue and his lips are working her over.

"Stop, stop, stop," she gasps, bracing a hand on the bed and trying to sit up.

He feels her legs sliding over his shoulders back down to the bed and raises glazed eyes to hers. "Bones …"

Leaning forward, Brennan flicks the strap on one heel and then the other. She plans to wrap her legs so damn tightly around him and doesn't want to worry about puncturing something. Kicking off the shoes, she runs her hands over his wide shoulders. "I want you inside me. Right now." Her urgency is unmistakable and he surges forward, bracing his arms on the bed. "Booth, now … please, don't—oh!"

One stroke and he's deep inside her and her legs are locked around him and her fingernails are scoring along his back. He gasps her name and the sound merges with her own soft, breathy moans. His body is making some clear demands, but he tries to move softly inside her and savor the sensation.

"Oh my god," he whispers, drowning in the scent and the feel of her. There is no way he doesn't belong right there in her arms. No way she doesn't belong in his. "Aw, damn, Bones … baby, look at me."

Her eyes blaze a brilliant blue and he captures her mouth. Brennan can taste him and herself in that kiss and her body shudders. "_Booth_ …"

"I know," he gasps against her parted lips, feeling seared by her gaze. His head feels heavy and Booth wants to bury his face against the curve of her neck, but he can't break eye contact. "Oh god, _I know_."

Inky darkness bleeds into her eyes and he never gets tired of the midnight blue color that signals her orgasm. On a choked gasp, her lids fall shut and he lets go too, pressing his face against her throat. There are soft moans and frenzied little _yes, yes, yes_ that sends them both into a freefall of pleasure.

He barely has the strength to move, but manages to shift his weight off her body. The way she's sprawled all over him, damp and breathing heavy, is just about the sexiest thing in the world. His hands splay on her back and he strokes her lazily. When she lets out a little purring sound, he chuckles in delight.

"Are you laughing at me?" she mumbles against his chest.

"Are you going to frown if I tell you how adorable you are?"

Brennan smiles. "I thought we decided we would go with sultry instead."

One hand snakes up her back and tangles in her hair. Brennan's face tilts up to meet his smiling gaze. "So very sultry." He leans down and nips at her bottom lip. "And so very adorable."

She gives up with a laugh and lets her head drop down to his chest. "You're adorable too." His skin is warm beneath her cheek and Brennan can't help pressing her lips to it. "And sexy." She adds another kiss. "And very cute."

"Cute?" Booth tries to come up with some level of indignation, but she's pressing butterfly kisses all over him and it's difficult to concentrate on anything but the silky feel of her lips. "How's about we come up with another word?" he murmurs distractedly, beginning to squirm since her lips have started to trail down.

Brennan doesn't reply and he doesn't get a different word, at least not that night. But he definitely doesn't care because she's kissing every inch of him and nothing matters except her mouth and her hands driving him crazy. She's sweet and sexy, telling him she's going to make love to him and then whispering naughty words in his ear. And the only thing Booth can do is laugh and moan, completely captivated with her sultry, adorable ways.


	84. Soothed

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/N: Sometimes, I think about stuff like this. I don't even know why. And then I worry I might be just a tad obsessed. Except, instead of getting help, I write this stuff down. As Booth would say, not good. Not. Good. **  
**

**Soothed **

* * *

His little girl had a crappy day at school.

Booth knew it the minute he walked through the door and saw her sitting quietly at the dinner table, the same intense focus on her dinosaur coloring book that her mother displayed when examining bones.

He kissed his daughter and went in search of answers.

"Bones—"

"Hi, I'm glad you're home." Brennan brushed his lips absently and grabbed a stack of dishes. "Help me set the table."

Booth opened the silverware drawer and followed Brennan back to the dining hall where one silent little girl was already putting her coloring instruments away. He watched her neatly pick up everything and not for the first time, Booth worried that she was only five but behaved so much like an adult.

"Bones, something's wrong," he said to his partner, keeping his voice low as their daughter went to her room to put her things away.

"I know," Brennan sighed, biting her bottom lip in anxiety. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

_Of course not_.

Physically, she was a tiny, doll-like replica of Booth, right down to a pair of big brown eyes and adorable dimples. But in nearly every other way, she was her mother's daughter.

"I'll talk to her when I tuck her in tonight."

Brennan nodded, stress making her stomach almost hurt. "I think she got teased at school, Booth."

"What makes you say that?"

"I … I recognize that look," she murmured, her own experiences with schoolyard meanness long gone, but not forgotten. "Someone was mean to her today." Booth sighed and wrapped his arms around Brennan, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Children can be cruel."

"I know." His arms tightened around her automatically, knowing she was speaking from personal experience. "We'll figure it out and make it better."

**-x-**

Dinner was a silent affair. Booth and Brennan's questions were met with soft, monosyllabic answers that had them sharing distressed glances. Without saying a word, they came up with a game plan.

After dinner, Booth cleared the table and Brennan supervised bath time. She tried a few more subtle inquiries as she got her daughter ready for bed, but was unsuccessful.

"Will Daddy come tuck me in?"

Brennan smiled. Trusting Booth to make everything better appeared to be a genetically inherited trait. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss on her daughter's tiny nose. "Of course."

A few minutes later, Booth walked in, leaving the door a crack open so a little bit of light from the hallway could filter in, helping out the soft glow of the night light.

"Hey, baby," he said softly, sitting on the bed and brushing back glossy dark curls. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

She merely shook her head no, tiny fists clutching at her Magic School Bus comforter. Booth nodded and waited patiently. After a little while, he asked gently, "Did something happen at school today?"

A small, almost imperceptible nod. "You wanna tell me about it?"

He knew the answer was yes, but it took her a while to actually say anything. Booth could easily recognize the expression on her little face; he'd seen it countless times when Brennan figured she needed to organize her thoughts before sharing something important.

"Johnny gave me a cookie during lunch and Erica got mad." Her brows furrowed. "I told her I'd share but she said mean things anyway."

Booth recognized both names. Johnny was a blond little boy who always seemed to smile whenever he saw his daughter. The feeling seemed to be mutual and Booth was already worried that in another ten years, little Johnny would be his worst nightmare.

Erica was also blond and adorable, but spoiled rotten. At the school open house, Brennan's bluntness had not gone over well with Erica's mom and the woman had spent the rest of the night glaring. His partner had been unfazed, but the venomous looks sent her way had made Booth instinctively step closer to Brennan.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Booth said, wondering frantically just what had been said, but knowing better than to rush her. "She shouldn't have said mean things. That was wrong."

Dark brown eyes clouded over. "I wanted to say mean things too, but I didn't."

"That's good …"

"I didn't because I couldn't think of anything bad enough." Her eyes blazed in renewed frustration. "I know I shouldn't say mean things, but I was so angry I wanted to. But I ... I didn't really understand ... and I just ... I couldn't even say _anything_," she whispered in distress.

_Oh, angel._ Booth was about ready to pick her up and carry her downstairs for ice cream even though Brennan absolutely prohibited sweets after bath time.

"She said I was stupid." Her dismissive tone told Booth that particular insult had meant nothing to her. "But I know I'm not so I didn't care. Mommy says I'm _eseptionally_ smart."

Booth smiled. There was something soothing about her slight mispronunciation of the word. She was exceptional, yes, but she was still a child. "Mommy's absolutely right."

"I … that wasn't …" She inhaled deeply as if gathering her courage. "Erica said her Mommy's right and that I'm a bad little sin child."

He inhaled sharply. "What?"

"She … she said you and Mommy live in sin and I'm a bastard little sin child," she quoted precisely, raising confused, tearful eyes to her father. "I know that's really bad, but I don't even know what that means."

**-x-**

Almost an hour later, Booth walked into the living room where Brennan was working on her computer. Immediately, she closed her laptop and rose from the couch.

"Did you find out what happened?"

"Oh yeah," he answered, his lips a tight line of displeasure. "What happened is that little Erica's mother is a bitch and apparently passing on the trait to her daughter."

"What?"

Booth sighed. "Erica Foster's mother has been talking trash about us, apparently and using words she shouldn't in front of her daughter."

"What words?"

"Bastard sin child, for one," he repeated with a frown. "I can't believe this, Bones. What's wrong with that woman? What's wrong with people?" he growled.

Brennan frowned, as well, trying to process the words. "Is that … is that supposed to be a derogatory allusion to the fact that we're not married?" she asked in bewilderment. "I don't understand. Unwed parents are common in today's society, the social stigma should be nonexistent."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Katherine Foster and her sanctimonious worldview," he huffed, scrubbing a hand through his face. "I need some ice cream." His daughter had been soothed and was peacefully sleeping, but Booth was still agitated.

Brennan followed him to the kitchen and watched him attack the rocky road straight from the container. She had to bite her lip not to tell him to use a bowl. The ugly words directed at her daughter today kept scrolling through her head and the urge to hit something was undeniable.

"Was she very upset?"

"Yeah. Erica also called her stupid, but she didn't care about that." Booth set down the carton of ice cream. "God, Bones, you should have heard her. She was so confused, she didn't know why those words were nasty but she knew they were and she was so worried that she was bad and I swear I could strangle that woman with my bare hands."

Brennan swallowed, tears clogging the back of her throat. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth, of course," Booth replied. "That she was wonderful and that we loved her and that two people who love each other, living together and having a family is _not_ a sin."

"Do … do you think us living together without being married is a sin?"

Booth's head whipped up. "You did _not_ just ask me that."

"What?" she said defensively. "It's a fair question, considering your—"

"Stop." He raised a hand, voice going hard. "Look at me. Do you really think any part of me believes that our life together could possibly be a sin?"

He looked angry, but she could see the hurt in those dark eyes that were so much like her daughter's. "No," she whispered contritely. Despite her reply, his stony gaze was unwavering and Brennan launched herself into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Booth. I know that wasn't fair at all," she murmured against his neck. "I'm … I'm very upset. Logically, I know I can't always protect her from small, narrow-minded people, but I just … I wish …"

"Shh, I know," he soothed, letting his arms wind around her. She could make him go from wanting to shake her to wanting to comfort her in two seconds flat and Booth would never get used to that. "We're parents. We're going to obsess about this long after she's forgotten all about it."

She sighed and raised her head from the curve of his neck. "Booth, I … I really didn't mean to—"

"I know," he repeated softly, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you and I love our life and I never want you to think otherwise."

"I don't. I swear, I don't." Those earnest blue eyes were impossible to resist and he brushed her lips in a sweet kiss. "You know I feel the same way, right?"

Booth smiled tenderly. "Baby, you can barely go a week before you need to come back to us," he reminded, her last two digs fresh in both their minds. "That tells me all I need to know."

"I miss you both so much," Brennan admitted shamelessly. "And she's growing up so fast. I don't want to miss anything."

"I know what you mean." Booth kissed her forehead, the kiss meant to soothe them both. "Tonight, I felt like if I so much as blink, she'll suddenly be fifteen and there'll be some sweaty-palmed teenager knocking on our door to take her out on a date."

Booth chuckled slightly and then muttered, "Probably Johnny."

* * *

**-x-  
**

**p.s. Obviously, I'm firmly on the baby girl Booth bandwagon :)**


	85. Wicked

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones

A/n: Let's kick off the weekend with some fun/smutty BB. Funny thing, I was convinced no sex had been had until Booth kissed Brennan's cheek in the season finale and I don't know what it is about that tiny scene, but something about it just screamed, "Oh, we're so getting naked together and it is _so_ good!" LOL! **  
**

**Wicked**

* * *

His smile was fun and wicked. "Better run, Bones."

Eyes going wide she obeyed, a little high-pitched scream escaping in the process.

Booth chased her to the bedroom and tackled her onto the bed. He attacked her with a storm of kisses and tickling fingers. Brennan gasped, writhing under his hands until she was able to flip him on his back and retaliate. His laughter mixed with hers and they were both nothing but a flurry of hands and lips and quickly discarded clothing.

"It's my turn to be on top."

"How do you figure that?" Booth gasped, quickly flipping her under him. "If we count the last three times, I think it's definitely my turn."

"Something's wrong with your math," she argued and then laughed because she knew he was right.

"You can't even say that with a straight face." His hands smoothed over her thighs, enjoying the way her legs wrapped silkily around his waist. "God, you feel good."

"Fine," she gasped, back arching as he thrust inside her. "I guess if I have to … ohhh … have to … Oh, god!"

"What was that, Bones?" he whispered wickedly, giving her chin a playful nip. "Guess you have to what … moan? Come?"

"Booth!"

"Scream my name?"

"Shut up," she panted, hips rising to meet each thrust. "Just shut up and … oohhh, more."

"Well, I feel very objectified."

That his silliness could turn her on and make her laugh at the same time was utterly ridiculous. "You are …" Before she could finish the thought, he was stroking all the way out. "You did not—oh, yesss!"

Her protest turned into a purr when he palmed one hip and rolled her to her side. Chest snug against her back, Booth slipped one thigh between hers and then he was buried deep again. The new position gave him full access to her front and he took advantage. His hand roamed up her torso and he fondled one softly rounded breast, thumb circling the sweetly pearled nipple.

"You're so fuckin' sexy." Booth kissed the line of her shoulder before setting his mouth to the sweet spot at the side of her neck and sucking. The suction was playful, but hard enough to leave a slight mark. "Damn, your skin is so bitable."

"Booth, you are aware that I'm not a chew toy, right?" she panted and he laughed, softly kissing the little red spot. Brennan smiled at the caress and placed her hand over the one he had curved around her breast. Her fingers laced with his and she moved his hand, slowly dragging it down her body and between her thighs. "Touch me."

"Feeling bossy today, are we?" he teased, letting her work his fingers between soft, plump folds. "Good thing I like you bossy." She didn't bother to argue, just moaned when he rubbed her clit with the exact pressure that drove her wild. With every pass of his fingers, Booth could feel answering little clenches from her core and it made him groan and pump her harder. "Fuck, you turn me on."

And it was precisely her bossiness that had made him all hot and bothered earlier. Sometimes, it annoyed him that she could cross all his wires with that bossy attitude and he purposely fought it. But tonight he'd been sucked right in, his blood heating up as bossiness turned to bickering and taunting and sexy playfulness. And when he told her to run and she did, Booth knew she wanted to play too.

"Uhh, uhhh, yes …_Booth_." With an ecstatic moan, she moved with him. Her curves fit perfectly against every inch of him as his body spooned her snugly from behind, his cock sliding deep and fast and over and over into her clenching tightness.

"C'mon, baby, just let go," he rasped and then his lips right at her ear began whispering wicked words that had her going hot and liquid around him. The softest little moans tripped out of her lips as she climaxed and he clasped her curvy hip, holding her tightly as he thrust one last time and shattered.

"Am I crushing you?" Booth mumbled, lips brushing the back of her shoulder on the words.

Between labored breathing and her face buried against the mattress, whatever she replied was unintelligible. Booth pressed his cheek between her shoulder blades, catching his own breath. After a few minutes, he moved, gently shifting her as well so he could watch her. She was just as delicious after sex as during it. Her blue gaze was light and languorous, her body still flushed and slightly damp from their exertions. Booth smoothed his fingertips over her sleek curves, mesmerized with the heated silk feel of her under his hand.

Brennan smiled lazily, feeling sated and relaxed. "Sex is fun between us."

"You sound surprised." Booth chuckled a little, leaning down to kiss her softly.

She bit gently on his bottom lip and then confessed, "Maybe a little." He didn't say anything and Brennan used a fingertip to draw a little circle on his skin. "Not for a few weeks now, but at first, I suppose I did wonder if … I mean, it was very intense, but …" Her eyes were shy and hesitant. "We didn't laugh or play … I guess I wondered if … if …"

"If it would always be that way?"

"Yes."

Booth nodded, understanding perfectly. That first week they'd had non-stop sex and it had been intense and desperate every time, but also serious and nearly silent. It was like they had both been afraid to just enjoy each other. As if laughing and playing meant some kind of betrayal to the heartache and emotional intensity that had brought them together.

He tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. "I know what you mean. But I've always remembered that you told me you laugh during sex."

"When did I say that?"

Booth smiled. "In London." He could see her wheels turning to a few years back. "I know we were very serious at first and that was okay, but I've never forgotten that you like to laugh in bed."

"You said you laughed during sex too," she remembered.

"And I wasn't lying, was I?" With a sexy smile, he scooted closer to her, palming her thigh and draping her leg over his hip. "We have fun everywhere else, I knew sex wasn't going to be any different. It just took us a little bit to remember that, I guess."

"I'm glad we did," she whispered, peppering kisses against his throat. "I like laughing with you. I especially like it in bed." Her smile spread against his skin. "Even when you say silly things during sex, I still find it arousing."

"Silly things?" Booth gave a little mock growl. "Woman, I say hot, sexy things."

Now, she laughed outright, the sound like music to his ears. Shifting her fully on her back, he hovered over her, leisurely sliding a hand between her thighs. When he cupped her, she let out a little gasp. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you think I'm doing," he breathed, penetrating her slowly with two fingers. She was still warm and creamy and, if the way her thighs fell open was any indication, ready for round two. "You want to play some more?"

Hands fisting the sheets, she arched into his touch. "_Yes_."

"All silliness will be put on hold for now," he teased, fingering her in lazy strokes that had her lips parting in little pants. While she rode his fingers, he lined kisses between her breasts and up her throat to her mouth. His breathing mixed with hers and his eyes glittered full of wicked playfulness. "Oh, Bones, I'm going to do some very bad things to you."

* * *

**-x-**

**Maybe? Possibly during that week leading up to the finale?  
**


	86. Scorched

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: More fluffy BB to keep us amused during the hiatus. Soft M and fluffy. Because Booth never gets to go on his tropical vacations :) Enjoy!

**Scorched **

* * *

Brennan stretched decadently, the luxurious, pristine white sheets rubbing sensually over her nude body. At home, she usually wore at least a faded t-shirt to bed, but she was on vacation and had spent the majority of the last three days mostly naked.

The bed was empty, but warm enough to tell her that Booth had also woken up recently. Sitting up, Brennan blinked sleepy eyes and tried to make out the hands on the beautifully ornate clock on the bedside table.

Almost noon. Yet another deviation from the norm. Not once had she gotten out of bed before 11am since arriving in St. Lucia. Feeling rested and content, Brennan rolled lazily out of bed. Her only concession to modesty was throwing on a gauzy, almost transparent garment draped over a chair. It couldn't even be called a robe as it had no sash to belt it or anything so mundane as buttons, it was simply light and airy and gaped open sensually.

Padding barefoot to the kitchen, Brennan smiled at the trail of clothing they left all over their five-room suite the night before. She opened the fridge and took out the little basket of fresh strawberries. Popping one in her mouth, she almost moaned at their sweetness. It had become addicting to eat them first thing in the morning and she was going to miss the small indulgence when they returned home.

Brennan's smile widened, thinking that they'd done nothing but indulge since stepping off the plane. It was hard to do otherwise in a luxury resort where any and everything you could possibly want was at your fingertips. Though, for the most part, the only thing Booth and Brennan had wanted was each other, so they'd been spending the majority of their time in their ridiculously expensive suite, making use of every room as inventively as possible.

Getting around Booth's aversion to spending her money had been tricky and Brennan felt especially pleased that she had been able to sweet-talk him.

"_We should celebrate our anniversary this year."_

"_Are you kidding me?" His eyes had narrowed in disbelief. "You're the one who always says you don't need an arbitrary date to show your commitment." _

"_And that's true, but ten years is fairly significant and—"_

"_What? We haven't been together for ten years, Bones."_

_And she had smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I think we have," she'd whispered and Booth realized that she was counting from the first year of their partnership. The sentimentality of it had made him suspicious, even as he turned to putty in her hands._

"_Temperance Brennan, you are trying to play me," Booth accused, but her big blue eyes and soft words had simply melted any resistance out of him. Whatever she wanted, it was already hers. _

Munching happily on a strawberry, Brennan concluded that she was really getting much better in the seduction arena. Or maybe it was just that he was especially susceptible to her, which was only fair because she had a definite weakness for everything about him.

Carting her basket of strawberries with her, she went looking for her partner and found him in the patio overlooking the ocean. Besides the view, the patio boasted a private crystal blue pool and Booth was stretched out over a chaise lounge chair next to it.

His eyes were closed and she wondered if he had fallen asleep again or had simply closed them due to the sun's glare. She had her answer when he opened them and said, "Hey, sleepyhead."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Just for a little while."

"Booth, you're going to burn," she chastised softly, handing him the strawberries and heading back inside to look for some sunscreen.

Booth popped a few strawberries in his mouth and smiled in anticipation when he saw her walking out in that excuse for a robe she was wearing. It gave him a full frontal view of her gorgeous body.

"Have you called Angela or Hodgins today?" she asked, straddling him and opening the bottle of sunscreen in her hands.

"Yeah, when I got up." Booth set down the strawberries and leaned forward to give her a hello kiss. "She's being a perfect angel."

Brennan chuckled. "I bet Hodgins is giving her sweets whenever she asks for them."

"Probably," Booth agreed. "That's because he doesn't know the meaning of the word no." It was unquestionably true that out of all four of them, Hodgins was the worst disciplinarian.

"I miss her terribly," Brennan confessed, spreading the sunscreen over his bare chest in slow, easy strokes.

Booth captured her face between his hands and kissed her sweetly. "I know. We'll be home soon."

"But I'm glad we came here, Booth." Her hands slicked over his stomach, fingertips tracing the definition of his abdominals. "We've never taken a vacation together and we deserved it."

"We sure did," he agreed, trailing a hand over her thigh and caressing up her back under the gauzy robe. "It's the best vacation I've ever been on, Bones."

"I'm glad you've had a good time."

Her gaze searched his face intently, pleased to see the soft relaxation of his features. Their last case had been particularly difficult for him and her vacation suggestion had been motivated, not in small part, by the desire to have him relax absolutely. Booth was good at pampering others, but never about letting himself be on the receiving end of it. He spoiled her silly, but never expected it for himself and it made her determined to show him that he deserved it too.

Booth stroked up her sides, flicking the gauzy slip and sliding it over her shoulders. The sun glittered behind her, casting her naked body in a gilded glow. Reaching for the sunscreen she'd set aside, he returned the favor and ran his hands softly over her front. Her back arched and his hands closed gently over her breasts, but his gaze locked on hers. "I know coming here was about more than our anniversary." Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers. "You knew I wasn't fine."

"I knew," she whispered tenderly, cupping one hand around his cheek. "I know you, Booth." And she'd known from the moment they found those little girl's remains that the case would scorch him down to the bone.

"Cases like that … I don't know how I got through them before. I know I did, but I don't remember how I did it before, Bones."

"Before what?"

"Before you."

She braced her hands on his shoulders and her hair curtained around them both, blocking out everything except her lips sliding against his. "I love you."

He breathed the words back against her mouth and circled his arms around her waist. Gliding up the curve of her spine, Booth noticed how very warm her soft skin felt. He pulled back his head and smiled. "You need more sunscreen."

She blinked dazedly. "What?"

Booth kissed one bare shoulder, reaching for the discarded bottle again. Pouring a generous amount in his palm, he reached around to stroke the cool lotion against her back. Despite the balmy breeze, the Caribbean sun scorched down against the outdoor patio and he knew how quickly that pale skin of hers could burn. "The sun, baby."

"Mmm …" She arched under his touch, enjoying the glide of his hands over her back, up to her nape and down again to stroke over the curve of her bottom. "I think you missed a spot."

Chuckling, Booth squeezed the soft curves in his hands. She laughed huskily in that sexy way that always got to him and rocked against him. Teasingly, she hovered her lips over his and her hands snuck under the elastic waistband that was in her way. Cool fingers fisted around him and she pushed down his boxers, freeing his enthusiastic erection. With a groan, he captured her mouth, moving his hands up to tangle in her hair and keep her in place while he devoured her.

Booth swallowed the breathy pants of pleasure escaping her as she lowered herself on him. Instinctively, his eyes squeezed shut to better absorb the hot, slick fit. God, but she felt good.

"So fucking good," he gasped, the words echoing his thoughts and making his eyes open. Liquid blue heat stared back at him and it felt nearly overwhelming, so much sensation and rightness just being with her like this. "_Bones_." His arms circled her waist again, holding her close and he buried his face between her breasts.

Brennan ran her fingers through his hair, letting her fingernails scrape gently over his nape. Her hands caressed the slope of his shoulders, his skin so very warm from the sun. She felt his mouth pressing hot kisses around one breast and she couldn't help digging her nails into him, leaving little half-moon circles. He groaned and wrapped his lips around one nipple, sucking gently on the sensitive tip. Brennan arched and her hands slid from his body to grip the glossy armrests of the lounge chair. Using the hold for leverage, she began moving fluidly over him, head falling back at the delicious sensation.

Soft, so very soft and slow. Up and down. Up and down. It seemed like everything was magnified by the languid pace, making her feel every inch of him, hard and long, and scorching hot inside her. Pleasure coiled seductively, her breathing becoming labored as her lips parted in soundless ecstasy. In contrast, she could hear the tiniest little moans dripping from his mouth and her skin broke out in shivery goosebumps at the erotic sound.

It continually surprised her, how much there was between them. Even after touching and kissing and possessing every possible inch of him, there was always more to feel, more to _learn_. For someone with an insatiable appetite for knowledge, it was the strongest aphrodisiac, the ultimate seduction. Even after all these years, she needed more of this man and he needed more of her. The truth of it never failed to leave her breathless.

"Booth," she whispered, breath hitching as his hands cupped her moving hips gently and his lips trailed kisses up her throat. "I need you. I love you." His fingers tightened on her skin, his gaze turning coal black. "I don't say it enough, but—"

"You do, you say it all the time," he said with absolute certainty. Her lashes fluttered and Booth thought her eyes might close. He cupped her face, thumbs caressing over her flushed cheeks. "Baby, baby, look at me."

Brilliant blue seared him and her arms wrapped around him. On a choked little sob, her mouth crushed his and she pulsed and shuddered. He buried a hand in her hair and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. Booth watched her fall apart and with a low, helpless moan fell apart with her.

With her sprawled over his chest, Booth flopped back against the chair, his pants mixing seamlessly with hers. Nuzzling the curve of her shoulder, he inhaled happily. It was possibly the best smell in the world. Bones and warm skin and the coconut scent of the sunscreen.

"Oh Bones, baby," he murmured against her skin. "You totally fry my brains."

Brennan giggled at the silly, dazed words. "That's a problem," she replied, kissing a line over his collarbone. "You need your brain."

He combed his fingers through her hair in relaxed contentment. "Babe, how are we gonna get back to crime fighting after lounging in paradise for almost a week?"

"I assume that's rhetorical, right?" Booth laughed and reached over to the little table next to the chair, grabbing a strawberry. Brennan bit down on it and made a face. "Those are warm."

"Yeah, the sun will do that." He smirked and tugged on her hair. "Shouldn't you know that, science lady?"

She smacked him playfully. "Funny. I'm hungry. Would you like to order some room service?"

"We have two days left here, Bones, maybe we should try to actually get out of our room."

Brennan considered. "But if we do that, then we can't be naked."

"True," he chuckled. "Clothes will be required in order to go outside."

"Do you really want me to put clothes on?"

He eyed her adorable pout and burst out laughing. Palming her curvy behind, he squeezed and nipped at her bottom lip. "You make a good point."

Her mischievous smile warmed him as surely as the sun did.

* * *

**-x-**

**Hopefully not too sugar sweet. How's the hiatus treating ya? Are we in serious BB withdrawal?  
**


	87. Reason

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: And update, as promised! Tons of free time on my hands during the next few weeks, so yay! Let's kick this off with a companion piece to _Soothed_. I will confess I'd been working on this for weeks and almost gave up. It wasn't coming out right and I almost scrapped it, but then pal _Dispatch_ came to the rescue as she so often does! I think this might be one of those issues that never really gets resolved between them. But that's okay with me. What do you think?**  
**

**Reason**

* * *

He was half-asleep, but the tapping of her fingers on his bare chest alerted him that there was something going on in that brilliant mind of hers. Still, Booth wasn't prepared when she said, "Do you think we should get married?"

_Wha—_ "What?"

Brennan huffed and turned to flick on the lamp on the nightstand. "I … I'm …" She sat up and crossed her arms under her breasts, eyes turbulent. "The only thing I've been able to think about all week is whether she's getting teased at school, Booth!"

"Um … I … okay." Booth told himself to wake the hell up. Rubbing his face, he tried to engage his brain. "Bones … come again?"

"Perhaps we should consider legalizing our relationship."

"Wh-what?" He blinked and peered at her. Obviously, she was wide awake and he was not so much and that was not good. Dealing with Temperance Brennan always required the upmost mental acuity. "Bones, am I understanding this right? You want to get married … um, because our daughter got teased at school?"

"Well, you don't have to say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like it's a preposterous reason," she hissed, feeling defensive and agitated.

"I didn't … I wasn't … Bones," Booth sighed in confusion. "It's almost midnight, I'm dead tired and you just sprung this on me. I'm sorry if my brain is still trying to get out of neutral, okay, but I can't help it."

"Perhaps this is not the optimal time for this discussion," she conceded. "We can continue it tomorrow."

She was already extending an arm to flick off the lamp again. "Hold it right there," he said quickly. "You think I'm just gonna go back to sleep now?"

"No?"

"That's right, no." He shook his head a little and sat up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "Have you been thinking about this all week?"

"No."

"Bones …"

"All right, yes." He recognized the way her chin tilted; it always meant she had come to a decision. "While I've never been comfortable conforming to societal rituals I do not see the point of, I've decided to reconsider on the subject of marriage."

"I …um, re-reconsider?" Booth stammered, wondering if he'd just gotten a squinty proposal. "Okay, Bones, let's talk in English, 'cause it's late and I have a feeling this might take a while."

"I don't see why it would take very long," she observed pragmatically. "We should arrive at a decision and proceed from there."

"Oh, just that easy, Mmm?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, you're serious." Booth laughed and once again scrubbed his hands over his face. "You really think we should get married because of what someone else thinks? Since when do you care about that, Bones?"

"Since it affects my daughter." Her jaw hardened. "Maybe we can't protect her from everything, Booth, but we can protect her from this."

"Yeah, but we can't alter our life because of what one bitchy woman is telling her daughter," he countered.

"You seem opposed to this proposition." Brennan frowned. "I'm not sure why. It was my understanding that you subscribed to the idea of marriage."

"Even you can't be that clueless."

Her eyes clouded over and she flounced out of bed. "Well, it would seem that I am."

"Bones—"

"It's perfectly all right, Booth. I understand."

"Oh, I really doubt you do." In a flash, he was out of bed too and keeping her from walking out of the bedroom by virtue of a hand on her arm. "I know something about asking someone to marry you for all the wrong reasons. Do you really think I would let that ever happen to us?"

"I don't know what th—"

"No, don't do that." His grip tightened and brought her closer at the same time. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't!" She wrenched away from him. "What do you want from me? I have a perfectly logical reason for why we should change the legal status of our relationship. But clearly, you disagree."

"Yeah, I disagree!" He couldn't believe her. "Excuse me if I don't like being boiled down to a legal status."

Brennan blinked. "N-no, that's not—"

"What about when our daughter turns 18?" Booth gritted out, advancing on her until he had her nearly pinned against the wall. "I mean, socially, she won't have to defend her parents' living arrangement anymore, right? What then, Bones? We what...get a divorce because we won't _need_ to be married anymore?"

"No," she whispered, the mere implication of the word divorce distressing her. "Of course not."

"No?" His voice was soft, but his gaze dark and stormy. "Because that's sure as hell what it sounds like to me."

"No," she repeated, automatically pressing a soothing hand on his bare chest. "I … I wouldn't … that's not … I never meant that."

"Then what did you mean?" He tried to keep from letting her delicate touch on his bare skin affect him, but it was impossible not to soften when she looked so conflicted and vulnerable.

"I just … I thought, perhaps, we should consider getting married."

"Because you want to marry me?" Placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up to meet his serious gaze. "Or because you want our daughter to have married parents?"

"I- Why does that matter so much?"

"Because," he rasped, hands settling at the dip of her waist, over her pale blue nightgown. "Because I don't want you to ever look at me and have any regrets."

"No. Never." Her answer was immediate and she placed a soft kiss on his chest. "I would never regret you, Booth." Her arms wound around his waist. "And … I don't want you to regret anything either."

"Regret what?"

"Don't you want to be married?"

Booth sighed. "I learned a long time ago that there's a big difference between what you think you want and what will make you happy." Shifting, he wrapped his arms around her. "Bones, _you_ are what makes me happy."

"You make me happy too, but that doesn't answer my question."

"All right. The truth, right?" He inhaled one deep breath. "Of course I want to marry you, but I don't think we should get married."

Her brow wrinkled in a frown. "I'm confused."

"Getting married should not be about anything or anybody else. It should be only about us." Booth pressed his lips to her tiny little frown. "I know you love me, Bones, but the truth is that you've never wanted to get married and the only reason you think we should do it now has nothing to do with us and everything to do with what someone else thinks."

"N-no, that's not true. I think there are a number of logical reasons why we should consider getting married."

"But the only reason I need is you, Bones." He dropped a kiss atop her head. "You wanting to marry me because that's what _you_ want. Because you want to be my wife and you want me to be your husband."

Brennan swallowed, feeling bewildered. Hadn't she just told him that she wanted to marry him? What exactly did he want from her? He was the most confusing man. "I … I have to think about it."

Now Booth had to laugh. "_You_ have to think about it?" _Oh, Bones_. "Funny, I always thought it was the person getting proposed to that needed to do the thinking."

She rested her head on his chest and murmured. "Maybe we should both just … think about it."

Feeling slightly bemused, Booth sighed and placed a kiss to her temple. "I'll think about it. But I can tell you now that I'm not marrying you for any other reason than you want to be married to me...for you and me."

Knowing she had a lot of thinking to do, Brennan nodded against his chest and he picked her up and carried her back to their bed.

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. Headcount of who wants a very smutty update for the next chapter. And I mean VERY smutty. I know not everyone likes the plotless smut, so if you'd rather have fluff instead then speak up now.**_


	88. Rough

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: You know, there are some great fics on this site, with perfect characterization and a real, smart plot and I love them. And when I read them I am truly jealous that I can't seem to create a plot without veering into smut. And I imagine that when people venture into the M section, it's a bit like picking up a really smutty romance novel with one of those god-awful covers. Such a guilty pleasure, but no way you're gonna admit you do it.

That's how I feel sometimes about chapters like this, you know. The kind that are pure smut and no plot and not even a pretense of one. So know that this is **pure** **M**, bad words and bad deeds and very likely the type of chapter that when SN says things like, "what do you want, porn?" The correct answer is, "No, that's what fanfic is for." So yeah, I have some puritanical guilt over posting chapters like this and yet I do it so often, lol! I guess that, just like Booth, I'm a bad Catholic!

**Rough**

* * *

The small chill in the steamed up shower alerted her to his presence. Still, her heart rate skyrocketed when his arms closed around her from behind. He pressed her back against him, hands closing over her breasts and her butt nestled perfectly against his erection.

"You were bad this morning, Bones," he breathed roughly, teeth scraping against the side of her neck. She squirmed against him and he released one breast to splay his hand on her stomach and keep her still. "You left me all alone and horny to work things out for myself."

Despite the warm water, Brennan shivered. _Oh, this is going to be good_.

"And did you?" she whispered coyly.

"No." Pointedly, Booth pressed on her stomach, letting her feel his very hard cock straining against her ass. "I saved it all for you."

With a soft gasp, she turned in his arms, setting her palms on his wet chest. "You must have had a very long day then."

"Oh, you have no freakin' clue." He captured her face and kissed her hard. When her tongue moved into his mouth to meet his aggression, Booth slicked his hands down her back, pushing her against the frosted glass of the shower. The movement placed them outside the direct stream of the water, but he could still feel a slight splatter along his back. Somehow, the light drips turned him on even more and he cupped her pert behind in his hands, grinding the softness between her legs against his hard-on. "You feel that?"

She laughed huskily. "Very impressive."

"I spent all damn day trying to control that. It was rough, Bones." His dark, husky voice was making her stomach bottom out and she dragged her fingernails down his chest, aiming straight for his cock. "I don't think so." Before she could reach her destination, Booth captured her wrists. "You don't get to play with it after you were so mean today."

Brennan pouted. "I wasn't mean." She kissed along his jaw, enjoying the rasp of his day long stubble against her lips. "I was just in a hurry. We were running very late, you know."

"Oh really?" With those wide eyes and soft lips, she reeked of innocence, but he knew better. "Is that why I woke up to find you sucking my cock?" She'd sucked him and then she rode him and then she left him alone with a massive boner he'd spent all workday long trying to banish. "Is that why you came all over me and then left me in bed there, thoroughly fucked and completely unsatisfied?"

Her eyes glittered at the dirty talk and he struggled not to hitch her around his waist and pound away into her delicious pussy until they both came. But he knew the way that genius brain worked and leaving him completely on edge and primed that morning had been for a damn specific purpose. "Tell me what you want."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

His eyes narrowed. "You'd better tell me right now," he bluffed silkily. "Otherwise, I'm gonna jerk off and get myself some relief."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" Damn right he was. "You really want to risk it, Bones? Do you know how badly I need it? If I take care of business, I'm gonna come so hard, I'm gonna be useless to you for hours."

"All right." Not that she really believed him, but it was time to come clean anyway. "Maybe," she breathed the words against his parted lips. "Maybe, I was hoping you'd punish me."

"Were you?" Without warning, he whirled her around and she found herself pressed against the glass, his body like one heated column of steel at her back. "Were you being bad just to see what I'd do when I got my hands on you?"

"Maybe."

Booth buried his face against her neck and grabbed her hips in a tight grip. "Maybe, huh?" It drove him crazy when she played sex games with him. "Do you know how bad girls get punished?"

Her breath hitched and her eyes closed in anticipation. "Tell me."

"They get fucked hard and rough."

_Oh, yesss_.

She had learned a long time ago that Booth was not a prude, but yet Brennan was always a little surprised with his willingness to jump right in and play along. Over the years, she'd gotten him to play all kinds of games with her and she didn't think it would ever stop surprising her—or delighting her—that all that buttoned down repression disappeared when she got him behind closed doors.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"You know I never do." He knew without touching her that she was ready for him. Usually, Booth loved foreplay, but tonight, he was more than willing to go without. "I am going to screw your brains out and you are going to beg me for more."

"Then stop talking and—oh fuck!"

He entered her from behind in one rough stroke. "Oh fuck is right," Booth whispered darkly into her ear. "God, you're drenched. You know how fucking good it feels to plunge into you and find you so hot and slippery?"

"Shit … Booth, ah, yes! Fuck me, fuck me hard."

"You know, when you get all horny and worked up that smart mouth of yours turns real dirty."

"So does yours," she panted and her back arched in pleasure with every deep thrust. "Don't think I don't know that you like talking dirty to me."

He gave a low chuckle. "You know a lot, don't ya?" Without pause, he pistoned inside her, driving her into the glass. "You know just what to say and what to do to push every damn button I got." Good thing for him, he had learned to return the favor. "But I know some stuff too. I know you're going to scream my name and beg me to fuck you senseless and I'm gonna do it until you come like a rocket in my arms."

Brennan moaned heavily. Her breath fogged against the clear enclosure of the shower and her hands slammed against it, leaving her palm print like a brand on the glass. His fingers tightened on her hips and the flesh of her neck was sucked into his mouth for one hard, branding kiss. She came almost violently, but he kept fucking her in that same rough rhythm that nearly sent her to her tippy toes with every thrust.

"More," he panted harshly, one hand sliding over the cool, wet glass to find hers. His palm rested over her splayed hand, fingers lacing together. Brennan's head dropped back in surrender and Booth licked away a trail of water drops from her neck to her ear. "Give me more. Give me everything."

"Booth!"

"Yes. Oh, god, yes!" he whispered hoarsely, but for as soft as the words were, his body was relentless. Booth skirted the edge of control and forced himself to slow down. He couldn't get enough of the soft, choked moans she made every time he buried himself to the hilt.

"_Don't stop_," she begged.

"No fucking way."

There was something to be said for age and experience. Maybe longer recovery time, sure, but a lot more staying power. His one-hand grip on her hip turned white-knuckled, but he pumped her long and hard, waiting for her to go liquid around him one more time. When she did, Booth cursed hotly and shot his release deep inside her.

"Bones," he gasped, his hands running over her languid body. "God, I've been waiting all day to do that."

Booth peeled her away from the shower wall and turned her. Eyes glazed, Brennan swayed and melted against him. He caught her around the waist and moved them under the spray of the shower. She was almost dead weight in his arms and Booth chuckled a little as he tried his best to wash them both.

"Mmmmmm," Brennan purred, enjoying the way his hands ran over her, washing away suds. She was absolutely useless at the moment and it felt gloriously addictive. Despite the very healthy sex life they had, over the last few weeks, back-to-back cases had led to quick, hurried lovemaking and Brennan was feeling pleased that her little plan had worked so well.

"You awake there, Bones?" Booth flicked off the shower and reached for a couple of towels. He wrapped one around his waist and the other around his drowsy-looking partner. "C'mon."

Towel and all, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. The proximity of his chest to her mouth was too tempting to resist and she began to place kisses all over him. "Don't bother getting dressed," she murmured, licking at the water droplets dotting his shoulders.

The sound that came out of him was part laugh, part moan. Booth set his devilish cargo on her feet and ran the towel briskly over her. Pretty much reading her mind, he discarded his own towel and tugged her down to the bed, tucking her naked body against him. "Let's take a little nap," he suggested, placing one hand over her bottom and squeezing. "Don't worry. I'm not done with you tonight."

True to his word, a little over an hour later, Booth was waking her up with two long fingers buried inside her and his mouth applying suction to one distended nipple. Brennan moaned softly, legs falling open in unabashed encouragement.

"You with me, baby?" Booth asked huskily. His fingers slid easily inside her, telling him she was aroused and ready, but he wanted her wide awake. "I'm so hard for you, Bones. I wanna fuck you silly, over and over again."

Brennan let out another moan, huskier and longer than the one before. "Yes, please." Immediately, he was rolling over her, spreading her legs wide and sinking inside her. His hard length cut through her like a hot knife through butter, her warm, willing body offering no resistance whatsoever.

"Jesus, Bones," he panted, planting his knees on the mattress and grabbing her rounded, feminine hips in his hands. He thrust slowly, grunting in pleasure at the way she clasped him, so damn hot and fuckin' tight. "Goddamn, but you feel good."

She fisted the sheets and arched her hips. "Booth … uuh, ohhh, hard and rough," she echoed his earlier words.

His nostrils flared at the reminder, his already hectic breathing spiking in indecent excitement. "I'll give it to you however you want it," he growled, thrusting out and then embedding himself to the hilt. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

He didn't need an answer, the question was rhetorical. When it came to sex and nearly everything else, she knew by now all she had to do was ask. Sometimes, she only had to hint. That's why when her hips bucked wildly in his hands, he met her aggression with his own. It was too dark in their bedroom to see her expression, but all Booth had to do was let the sounds coming out of her guide him. The harder he fucked her, the louder she moaned and it was intoxicating to slam into her with absolutely no control.

"_Booth._" It was a dark, needy whimper and one he easily recognized.

"You close, baby?"

"Yes!"

"That's too bad," he panted heavily and slid all the way out of her. "Because I'm not done punishing you yet."

"Booth!"

He chuckled breathlessly at her displeasure. Fingers tensing on her hips, he flipped her unceremoniously on her stomach. With a satisfied groan, he covered her body with his, sheathing himself inside her again in a slick thrust. "Fucking you from behind never gets old," he moaned silkily into her ear.

Brennan buried her face against a pillow, muffling her blissful groan. His arms and thighs bracketed around her and he slammed home. The way his body surrounded her kept her from spreading her legs very wide and each hard stroke felt especially snug. She still bucked and pushed back into him, demanding he make her come.

"I love getting you like this, all wild and horny under me." His tongue rimmed the shell of her ear in a blatant tease. "Your tight little pussy is so hot and wet and sucking me in so damn good."

He pistoned into her again and again; harsh, little grunts mixing with every provocative word. Around his cock, she went even wetter and Booth buried his face into her neck with a gasp. She was right. He did enjoy talking dirty to her because it always drove her wild. Sometimes, he would tease her about it and she always squintily reminded him that while men were visual creatures, women often required verbal stimulation. And he was always more than happy to provide it.

"Booth … god, oh god!" Brennan pleaded huskily, she was only ever religious when he was fucking her senseless. "I need … ohhh, please, yes …oh god, yes, just like that!"

"Fuck yeah," he agreed, pounding her down into the mattress. "You like that? Hard and rough and dirty. That's what you get for being bad," Booth taunted, eyes squeezing shut to keep from spilling all over her before she got off. "Bad …and hot and sexy … ahh, shit, baby, come … come all over me … ohhh, fuck!"

She clenched around him and he lost the ability to say another word. He could only thrust frantically into all that pulsing, drenched flesh and come, fast and furious and loud. His mouth pressed against the soft skin of her neck and Booth sucked in a frenzy, muffling the deep groans he couldn't contain.

When his senses returned, he winced a little. "That's gonna leave a mark." Softly, he kissed the spot his teeth had pretty much mauled. "I'm sorry, baby."

Brennan laughed dazedly. She could barely catch her breath, her entire body still thrumming deliciously. "I think you're forgiven." Booth moved to his back and she turned her satiated body sideways, pressing a hand to his damp chest. "Am I?"

His lips quirked up. "For using and abusing my poor body and then leaving me to suffer?" He moved to his side too and tugged her close. "I don't know. Do you feel sufficiently punished?"

"I do," she murmured sleepily, settling comfortably against his chest. "I've learned my lesson."

Booth chuckled and stroked her hair. "I seriously doubt that."

* * *

**-x-**

**Mmm? What was that? Too smutty? I did warn you.  
**


	89. Advantage

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Because HH decided to leave so much to our imagination, I've decided to make good-or at least acceptable- use of mine. I am bored out of my mind during this hiatus and I sincerely hope I'm keeping you entertained. Enjoy!

**Advantage**

* * *

Booth woke up wrapped around a soft, warm body.

His brain was groggy, but he recognized the scent just like he did the sweet curve of her back. Instinctively. He was sleep deprived, but he would know the feel of the body in his arms anywhere.

_Bones._

Automatically, Booth nuzzled into her, lips pressing right below her ear. His hand stroked softly up her tummy, encountering one perfect breast. Smiling, he cupped his hand around the rounded curve and kissed her nape. For a moment, everything was perfect. In those few seconds between asleep and awake, before reality so rudely interrupts, all he knew was that his partner was warm and naked in his bed, nestled right next to him. In that moment, everything was right with his world.

But then, the last twenty-four hours smacked into him with all the blunt force of a runaway train and every inch of him went tense.

_Oh Jesus, what a damn mess_.

An innocent kid dead, a murderer on the loose, and everything he had ever wanted sleeping naked in his arms. Suddenly, all Booth wanted was to pull the covers over his head and go back to the previous minute, where he had been too groggy to truly understand the reality behind the dream.

Brennan stirred, but didn't wake up and Booth automatically glanced at the clock. With a sigh, he rolled away from her carefully, trying to let her sleep as long as possible. She had to be exhausted. He wished he could let her sleep the morning away, but it was already later than usual since he had unceremoniously shut off his alarm clock when it'd blared a few hours earlier.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he couldn't help turning his head to take another look at her. The sheets were tangled about her waist, her glossy brown hair spread over his white pillow. Booth swallowed. How many times had he dreamed of waking up to this? He had lost count. But in all those times, never once did he imagine that it would be death and grief propelling her into his arms. A small part of him regretted that. But a much bigger part—the one that had needed her for years—that part found it difficult to regret anything.

His shower was fairly quick, but when he got out of the bathroom his bedroom was empty. His stomach knotted with tension and he wondered if she had sneaked out. Last night there had been no doubts. When she kissed him and told him she couldn't go another day without him, he'd believed her. She'd been terrified of never seeing him alive again after he left in the morning and he'd showed her that he couldn't bear to be without her either. At the time, he'd never thought she'd run, but now, Booth wondered whether in the bright light of day, Dr. Temperance Brennan was rebuilding her walls, brick by careful brick. She hated feeling vulnerable and coming apart in his arms, in more ways than one, was as vulnerable as it got.

Booth nearly went weak with relief when he saw her in his kitchen, fiddling with the coffee maker. She was barefoot and wearing only the shirt he'd loaned her last night, the fabric just barely covering her tiny cream colored panties. God, she was cute.

"Morning, Bones."

Brennan tensed and took a deep breath. She was feeling unpleasantly anxious. What do you say to a man after you crawl into bed with him and expose every vulnerability? "Good morning. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." Booth placed the tie in his hands around his neck and took the cup she extended. He sipped and watched her, cataloguing carefully. When he took a step forward, she took one back and all the tension that had leached out of him when he saw her still in his apartment came roaring back. "Um … everything okay there, Bones?"

"Of course," she said quickly.

"You know, I might believe that if you weren't gripping that mug as if your very life depended on it." He stared at her white-knuckle grip pointedly and Brennan very carefully set her coffee on the counter. "Talk to me, Bones."

"I … I find that …" she huffed out a breath that fluttered her bangs. "This is uncomfortable."

"What is?"

"I … I should thank you and … and apologize."

Booth gaped at her. "For what?"

"Last night, of course."

_Oh, of course, silly him_. "You're apologizing for last night?" he choked out. Booth had a feeling he wasn't going to like where she was going with this. "Which part exactly?"

She took a deep breath and looked at a point above his shoulder. "The part where I woke you up and um … after when I kissed you so desperately. You … you kissed me too and I didn't want you to stop and you didn't …"

"Bones …" he tried to interrupt, but she didn't even pause to take a breath. Her face was screwed in determination, obviously intent on getting everything out.

"I didn't mean to put you in that position, but obviously I did. I was very emotional and you were very kind and you didn't say no and I'm sorry—"

"Stop," he hissed, because he could sure as hell see where she was going, clear as crystal. "Stop before you piss me the hell off."

Brennan blinked. "You're upset."

"Yeah, well, you're upsetting me," he readily admitted, taking another step forward and another until he had her pressed between his body and the sink. "Listen carefully because I am only going to say this once." His arms came down on either side of her, caging her in. "I don't know about you, Bones, but I don't do pity sex. _Ever_." He enunciated carefully and precisely. "You got me?"

She stared at him wide eyed. His eyes were blazing and there was a tic in his jaw she wanted to soothe with her mouth. "I … I didn't mean to imply that—"

"Oh yes, you did and if you think I made love to you last night for any other reason than I just plain wanted you, I will be seriously annoyed."

She smoothed her fingers over the tense line of his jaw. "Don't be annoyed."

"If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me." Her lips parted, but he placed a finger against them. "Just let me say this. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time and I've wanted you any way I could have you. And I'm working hard on convincing myself that you wanted me just as bad last night and that I didn't take advantage of you."

He sounded so very serious and she just burst out laughing.

"Bones! I don't think that's funny."

"I'm sorry, Booth." Feeling much better about her morning, she allowed herself to relax and wind her arms around his waist. "It's just that since I woke up today, I've been feeling like _I_ took advantage of _you_ last night."

He cupped her face between his hands. "You did take advantage of me, Bones, but only in the most delicious way."

"I did—I do want you," she whispered earnestly. "I … I have for a long time too."

"Okay," he said softly, hugging her tightly. "I have to go catch Broadsky, but after, we're gonna figure this out, you and I."

Her arms tightened fiercely around him. "Do not let him put a scratch on you."

He nodded and released her, taking a little step back. "You want me to drop you off at the lab?"

"No, that's okay." Automatically, Brennan reached for the loose ends of his tie and began working the fabric into a knot. "I'd like to take a shower, if that's okay."

"Of course."

"I'll call a cab once I'm ready to go." She knotted his tie and gave a sad little smile. "For the first time that I can remember, going to the lab makes me unhappy." Her eyes darkened. "I can't believe Vincent's dead."

"I'm so sorry." Once done, she didn't step back and he couldn't help hugging her again. "Broadsky's gonna pay for this. One way or another, I promise you, I'm gonna end this."

"Please, be careful."

"Yeah." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and inhaled. "Bones, let me take you to the lab, please. I'll wait until you shower. But I need to know you're safe. Please."

Brennan just nodded. Anyone else and she would have very likely argued, but that she loved him gave him the advantage. It didn't worry her too much, though, because the way he was holding her, his mouth pressing the softest kiss on her lips told Brennan that she had her own advantage where he was concerned.

Despite everything, between them, it was always an even playing field.


	90. Incandescent

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.**  
**

A/n**: Warning: This one-shot is AU. **I'm putting this upfront in case you loathe AU. But I'm very excited to be posting this and I wanted to do something special for the 90th post, I cannot even believe I got to 90, lol! Consequently, this is pretty lengthy and a follow up to one of my favorite stories by pal Dispatch 22705. The story is **Stepping In** and if you haven't read it, you really should before reading this, it's under my favorites if you want to find it quickly. Anyway, in that story, BB meet when Brennan is 22 and Booth is actually Brennan's first lover. So it's def an AU storyline, but it is incredibly in character and just wonderful. At the end, BB go their separate ways and this is what happens when they meet up again! I'd def say read that one first or this one just won't be that great for you.

I kinda indulged myself with this, blending the AU storyline with the show, so I really hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Incandescent **

* * *

The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab gleamed shiny and sterile.

Special Agent Seeley Booth immediately felt out of place and restless. Instinctively, he played with the small lighter in his pocket while he scanned the area. Lots of gleaming, sciency equipment and lab coat-clad squints scurrying about.

What the hell was Cullen thinking sending him to this place? Oh yeah, he was thinking his case was at a dead end and he needed a damn miracle or Gemma Arrington was going in the cold case files.

"_You're stuck, Booth." It hadn't been a reprimand, just a fact._

"_Sir—"_

"_Look, it happens, okay." Cullen had raised a hand to stop any argument. "There's no shame. But when we hit a dead end, we gotta be smart about it or the case ends up cold. Is that what you want?"_

"_No." No freaking way. The case wasn't cold, Booth damn well knew who'd killed her. He just couldn't prove it.  
_

"_Go talk with the head of forensics at the Jeffersonian. His name is Dr. Daniel Goodman. They have the best forensic anthropologist over there, maybe they can help."_

_Booth knew an order when he heard one. "Yes, sir."_

"Well, hello there." The amused female voice brought him back to the present. "Where did you come from and can I find more of you there?"

He was used to getting hit on, but the woman's frank appreciation took him slightly aback. "Um, Special Agent Booth." He showed her his badge. "I'm looking for a Dr. Daniel Goodman."

The attractive brunette gave a toothy grin. "Sure. Right through there." She pointed down another shiny corridor. "I'm Angela, by the way. Angela Montenegro."

"Nice to meet you." Booth gave her a curious look. "You're not a squint are you, Angela?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." He knew the answer. This woman was way too normal to be a squint. "Thanks for the help." He flashed his own charm smile and went in search of Dr. Goodman.

**-x-**

"That's very unfortunate," Daniel Goodman said soberly. "But how exactly can I be of assistance, Agent Booth?"

"Deputy Director Cullen says you got the best forensic anthropologist in the country right here."

Goodman smiled slightly. Dr. Brennan would take offense. She was the best in the continent, at the very least. "Dr. Brennan is the best there is, that's undoubtedly true."

"Well, I've got a murdered girl and a dead end. The best is probably just what I need."

"I can't just loan out my scientists as if they were office temps, Agent Booth."

"C'mon, Dr. Goodman," Booth smiled slyly, he could play the game too. "It seems to me that helping the FBI close a federal investigation can only look good for the Jeffersonian."

Goodman narrowed his eyes. The Jeffersonian was a federally funded institution and their budget was up for review that year. "Mmm." He gave a magnanimous nod of his head. "Very well. I will agree to loan you Dr. Brennan for the course of this investigation."

"Great." Booth smiled widely. "Thank you, Doc."

"I should warn you," he said soberly. "Dr. Brennan does not enjoy working with the FBI." Goodman winced internally, thinking that his headstrong forensic anthropologist would not be pleased to learn she had to work with the FBI again. "A couple of bad experiences, I'm afraid."

"Well, I'm a friendly guy, Dr. Goodman. I get along with people." Booth rose from his chair, eager to get started. "How about you introduce us and I'll reassure him that I'm a nice guy."

"Her."

"Her?"

"Dr. Brennan is a woman." Goodman bit back a smile and rose from his desk. "See, your automatic assumption that she's a man would be one of the things Dr. Brennan would find very, very annoying."

"Ah." Booth gave a sheepish smile. "Let's just keep that between us, then."

Goodman shook his head, thinking this was unlikely to end well. "C'mon, she's in bone storage." Last time, Brennan had said she would rather quit than work with another FBI agent. Goodman was really hoping that had just been said in the heat of the moment. "Agent Booth, I should tell you that Dr. Brennan is one of the Jeffersonian's most valuable assets." His eyes went flinty, his voice stern and ominous. "If she's not happy or if something were to happen to her, I would be _severely_ displeased."

Booth blinked at finding the so far amiable Dr. Goodman turn menacing in the span of one sentence. "Um, yeah, got it." Oh man. Booth wondered if this brilliant lady doctor was going to be more trouble than she was worth. "I'll keep her safe and happy."

**-x-**

"Bren, sweetie, you have got to come take a peek in Dr. Goodman's office."

Brennan didn't even look up. "I'm working, Angela."

Angela huffed. "Those dusty bones are not going anywhere." Her salacious grin went wide. "But Agent Hot Stuff sure as hell is. Seriously, he is sizzling hot, Bren. And this extended celibacy of yours just isn't healthy."

"It hasn't been_ that_ long, Angela," Brennan defended herself.

"Oh sweetie, please, you've got enough pent up sexual energy to power a small Midwestern city." Angela sighed in despair. "Look, Peter was an ass."

"This has nothing to do with Peter." Brennan finally raised her eyes from the remains on her lab table. "I have no desire to pursue a relationship with anyone at the moment."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Angela corrected wickedly. "I'm talking about fun. You know, getting back on that horse. And you should see this guy. I'm pretty sure that if you get on top of him, you'll—"

"Ange!" Brennan interrupted with a laugh. "You're incorrigible." But she had to admit that Angela's antics were always amusing. "What is it you expect me to do? Go proposition some man I've never met?"

Not that Brennan hadn't done that before. In fact, if she remembered correctly—and she did—propositioning a complete stranger for sex had been the most brilliant idea she'd had in twenty-two years.

"What's with that smile?"

"Nothing." Brennan quickly schooled her features into some semblance of seriousness. "I'm working, Ange. Look, if he's so hot, you go proposition him."

Angela pouted. "You're no fun." Knowing when Brennan was done listening to her, she turned to leave. "And maybe, I will," she called on her way out.

Brennan just shook her head and went back to work. Ten minutes later, she felt someone walk in again and this time, she sighed in exasperation.

"Angela, I already told you," she said without bothering to look up. "You can have him."

"I'm sure Angela appreciates that, Dr. Brennan."

Goodman's voice had her gaze quickly shooting up. "Dr. Goodman."

"Temperance, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

**-x-**

_Temperance. _

The name nearly floored him. He'd only ever met one woman with that name.

Dr. Temperance Brennan drilled him with the blue eyes he remembered so well and Booth could hardly hear anything over the beating of his heart. Dr. Goodman made introductions and explained Booth's presence, but the words were nothing but a buzz.

"I told you I wouldn't work with the FBI anymore," he heard her tell Goodman imperiously.

"Now, now, Dr. Brennan …" Goodman attempted his best soothing tone. "Agent Booth here assures me that working with him will be perfectly pleasant." Knowing his audience, Goodman added slyly, "He's desperate, Temperance and you're the best."

"Well, I wouldn't say des—"

"I trust this partnership will be beneficial for both the Jeffersonian and the FBI," Goodman said with finality. "Play nice."

Brennan waited until Goodman left to whirl on Booth. "If you think you can come in here and bully me into helping you just because you've got a gun and a badge, you're sorely mistaken!"

Booth blinked, trying to come out of his daze. "Would you calm down?"

"No, I most certainly will not." Brennan had never done well with surprises and her agitation reflected the magnitude of the one standing in front of her. "I've worked with enough FBI agents to know that you are disdainful of science and more likely to use your brawn than your brain."

Now Booth's back stiffened. "Hey, you don't know me. You don't know anything about me." Their gazes collided. "This is a surprise for me too, okay. Don't take it out on me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" He eyed her up and down. The innocent young woman he remembered had turned into this brilliant scientist full of thorns. "You really gonna pretend you don't remember me?"

"Of course I remember you." Her lips compressed in annoyance. "Your role in my sexual experience was highly significant. Anthropologically—"

"Hey, don't do that."

"What?"

"You know what." He saw her flush slightly and bite her bottom lip. Booth didn't think she even realized she was doing it. "Look, can we start over? Dr. Goodman was right, I do need your help."

"This is awkward," she confessed suddenly.

Booth sighed. Over the years, he thought of running into her again a million times, but not once had it gone like this. "Look, if I promise not to bring up … you know, that night, will you listen to me?"

He gave her the same sweet, nonthreatening smile Brennan remembered from the last time she'd seen him. Her heart thudded and despite herself, she found herself taking a step in his direction. In her more fanciful moments, she had imagined what it would be like to see this man again, but never had she imagined this.

"What do you need?"

Booth pulled out a picture of a pretty young woman. "This is Gemma Arrington. Her body was found in a landfill a couple of years ago. My case is going nowhere even though I'm pretty sure I know who killed her."

"Who?"

"Myles Hasty," Booth practically growled the name. "He's a federal judge and I got no proof to bring him in, but I know the bastard killed her."

Brennan frowned. "If you have no proof, how do you know?"

"My gut."

She looked at him as if he had just said a dirty word. "I'm a scientist, Agent Booth. I don't rely on my gut, I rely on scientific evidence."

"Well, _Doctor_ Brennan," he replied, feeling slightly annoyed at the formal way she'd addressed him. "You're supposed to be the best, aren't you?"

"I _am_ the best."

He could see she was dead serious. "Right." Booth walked forward, locking eyes with her. "Best forensic anthropologist in the country."

"The world."

He chuckled a little. Lack of confidence was not a problem for this woman. "So what, you look at bones and they tell you all kinds of stuff?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Of course it is," he smiled widely, showing even, white teeth. "Well then, c'mon, bone lady, dazzle me with your expertise. Let's gather up the scientific evidence and help me put the bad guy away."

Brennan's eyes narrowed. There was nothing inappropriate about his words, but for some reason, they were strangely seductive. Booth had set Gemma's picture on the lab table and her gaze fell on the smiling young woman.

"I'll need Gemma Arrington's remains as well as her clothing and anything found with the body."

Exhilaration raced through him and Booth wasn't sure whether it was because she was going to help him or because, this time around, she wouldn't be walking out of his life as easily as the last.

"You'll have it by the end of the day."

**-x-**

"Oh, I've gotta see this."

Angela walked up to the forensics platform to stand beside Brennan.

"I should deliver the blow," Zack protested.

Hodgins scoffed. "Please. You grunted when you picked up the bat."

He raised the bat gleefully and the unholy gleam in Hodgins' eyes made Zack take a hasty step back. "Wait!"

"Oh, don't be such a wuss," Hodgins smirked. "You're fully padded."

Without further ado, he struck his unwilling experiment buddy repeatedly. After various blows, Hodgins examined the suit for splinters with a magnifying glass. "Nothing. It can't be broken on the soft tissue of a human being." He smiled evilly. "We could always try his head."

"You know that's unnecessary, Dr. Hodgins. It's obvious a baseball bat cannot be the murder weapon." Brennan whirled around. "I'll let Booth know."

"Hold on!" Angela ran to catch up with Brennan's purposeful strides. "So, how's it going working with Booth? Please, tell me you're gonna buy a ticket on that ride, Bren."

_Oh, Angela. I bought a ticket a long time ago_. "I don't know what that means."

"Nice try. You know perfectly well what I mean." Angela followed Brennan into her office and propped herself on the arm of the couch. "Seriously. I've been catching the vibe. I've seen the way he looks at you."

Brennan sighed, wondering what the right words were to get Angela off her back. "And what would that way be, Ange?"

"Exactly the same way you look at him."

Brennan watched Angela walk out of her office and couldn't help frowning. So far, she and Booth had worked together well and without bringing up anything personal even once. But it seemed she wasn't compartmentalizing nearly as well as she thought if Angela had noticed anything. Brennan had no idea how she was looking at Booth, but however it was, it was going to have to stop.

Decisively, she reached for the phone. When he answered, Brennan was curt and to the point. "A baseball bat is definitely not the murder weapon, though the victim was struck with something made of maple. Also, my assistant discovered that the bones of the inner ear were missing."

"How is that significant?"

"I'm not sure yet. But they were likely extracted during the assault." Brennan tapped a pen against her desk. "Angela's sketching a possible reconstruction of the crime. I'll let you know when I have more."

"O-kay." Before he could even say thanks, she'd already hung up. Booth looked at his phone and sighed. He didn't have to be a genius to know that Dr. Temperance Brennan was set and determined to keep him at arm's length.

**-x-**

"Hello, Dr. Brennan."

She tensed but didn't look up. "Why are you here?"

"Well, thank you," Booth said breezily. "It's so nice to see you too, Bones."

Brennan's lips firmed. She would not laugh or smile or do anything to encourage his irreverent attitude. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Just a nickname," he shrugged and flashed a smile. "'Cause, you know. That's your thing … bones."

Making his point, Booth braced his hands on the lab table where she was examining several bones. "Don't touch!" Her hands shot out and grabbed his writs. He froze in surprise and both their gazes went to her slim fingers. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like her fingertips were pressing right into the tattoo on each wrist. As quickly as she grabbed him, Brennan released him. "Don't touch my lab table."

Booth cleared his throat. "You sure are territorial, Bones."

"Your tattoos are interesting," she commented casually as she leaned over the lab table. She didn't even look up at him but just circled the bones in front of her, and her tone was so matter of fact that it took Booth a moment to even realize what she'd said. Once he did, he was glad she was paying attention to her work—otherwise, she might have seen the way he flushed. "Anthropologically, tattoos are marks of individuality. I would imagine a constraining organization like the FBI would spark the need for asserting your personal distinctiveness."

He couldn't get over the way she talked, all those fancy words in that husky voice. "Yeah, well, I got these before I joined the FBI." He peered at her, trying to figure out if she recognized the Japanese Kanji symbols inked on each wrist. "And I wasn't trying to assert anything. I was just wasted."

_He'd just gotten his badge. His buddies got him tanked and practically forced his nose into a book of possible tattoos at the shop. He was too drunk to even focus on anything let alone pick something out, but then his eyes focused on two characters and the word underneath and he pointed. "That." _

Brennan eyed him for a second, but didn't say anything. "What do you want?" She picked up a bone in her gloved hands and studied it carefully. "I gave you all the information I had over the phone."

"Oh, yeah, that was a real informative conversation," he deadpanned. "Look, I have some questions. It's lunchtime, why don't we grab a bite and—"

"I'm working."

"Bones, c'mon. I'm sure even you must take a lunch break." Though as far as he could tell, work seemed to be all this woman did. "The diner a few blocks from here has some great apple pie."

"I don't like pie."

Booth looked horrified. "You don't like pie?"

"No." Brennan nearly smiled. Going by his tone, you'd think she had committed one of the seven deadly sins. "I don't like my fruit cooked."

"Well, have you ever tried it?"

"Of course I have. That's how I know I don't like it."

He thought about arguing, but then figured spending lunchtime bickering with her over pie would not be the most productive use of his time. "C'mon, doc. Please. Just a quick lunch. I have some thoughts I want to run by that brilliant mind of yours."

She grumbled a little, but disposed of her gloves and gave in. Booth flashed even, white teeth and Brennan rather thought that smile of his should be banned.

**-x-**

A few days later, Booth found her at her desk, instead of hunching over a lab table. He well knew she was still a little bit annoyed, so he came prepared.

"Hey there, Bones."

Brennan went tense. "Must you insist on calling me that ridiculous nickname?"

"C'mon, you really don't think it's cute?" Leaning casually against her office door, Booth gave an easy smile. "I remember that you had a sense of humor."

"Booth …" she said warningly.

He walked into her office as if he'd been doing it for years. "Are you still mad that I didn't let you punch Hasty in the face?"

"He deserved it."

"He sure did," Booth agreed. "And believe me, I've wanted to clock the bastard for years, but if I'd let you do that then I would have had to arrest you for assault. Maybe even fire you."

"What's that?"

"My peace offering." Booth dropped the take out bag on her desk. "You should eat more often, you know."

"My body mass index is within the accepted medical norms."

He smiled at her and her gaze was suddenly rapt on his lips. She knew how skilled those lips were, the way they had showered her with pleasure all night long had been impossible to forget.

"Temperance." At her name, her gaze snapped up to his. She saw his eyes turn dark and had no way of knowing it was in response to the way her own blue eyes were changing color. "Whatever you're thinking, I guarantee you, I'm thinking it too."

She didn't pretend to misunderstand. "We work together."

That wasn't something that troubled Booth particularly, but he nodded, accepting her words. "Then maybe we should solve this case, so we can find out if reality matches up to the memories."

"That assumes quite a number of things," she said haughtily, unwilling to let him have the upper hand. So what that going to bed with him had been on her mind constantly since he'd reappeared back in her life, he didn't need to know that. "Take a look at this."

Booth walked over to her side of the desk. He leaned down a little to peer at the paper she was showing him. He didn't know what he was looking at, but he did know that she smelled fantastic. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"It's a chart Zack made in order to estimate the force needed to cause the extent of the damage to the victim's skull. See here, whatever did this damage was somewhere between a human and a chimpanzee, meaning approximately 250 pounds of force. And look …" Brennan shifted some papers with considerable excitement and showed him more drawings with numbers on them. "Based on Angela's reconstruction, she thinks the victim's head was crushed with some type of protuberance. Like a catch found in a car trunk. Guess how much force would a slamming car trunk generate?"

"Bones …"

"About 260 pounds of force," she answered in excitement, as if the mere numbers provided all the answers he could ever need.

"Okay, yeah, that's a lot of math, Bones, but that won't help me get a warrant."

Brennan frowned. "Why not? All we have to do is compare the wound in Gemma's skull with Hasty's car."

"Yeah, but we need probable cause to search his car." Booth exhibited a frown of his own. "The possibility that a car door was slammed on Gemma's head is just not enough. Cars are one of those things everyone owns."

"It's not a possibility," she corrected stiffly. "It's a likely probability based on the evidence."

Booth scoffed. "I'm sorry, Bones, but a bunch of numbers and some drawings is not evidence."

"What do you want from me?" In frustration, Brennan pushed away from the desk, nearly hitting his chin with her head. "Numbers and math, that's what I do, Booth. It's called science," she sniffed. "Perhaps you've heard of it, even if you don't understand it."

Her disdain cut like a knife and he growled. "Listen, Dr. Brennan, science doesn't solve crimes, cops do."

"Cops apparently can't even get a warrant when the evidence has been handed to them on a shiny platter."

"A what?" It took him a second to realize what she meant and he gave his own little disdainful sniff. "Oh, you think you're so smart."

"I am smart," she nodded. "Smart enough to know that if Myles Hasty wasn't a hoity-toit, you would be getting that warrant and you would be searching his car."

The accusation stung. "Listen, little girl, things may be all clean and shiny in your lab, but you have no idea how the real world works."

Her hands fisted and for a moment, Booth thought she might clock him. His chin lifted defiantly, ready to take the blow, but she whirled around, trying to gather her self control. "I knew this was a mistake." Temper made her words come out in a near hiss. "You're just like every other narrow-minded cop I've met. You think you know everything, you think science has no place in your precious investigations."

He blanched. "Damn it! You know that's not true."

Brennan turned to face him again. "I'm very busy and you're wasting my time." Anger had her cheeks flushed, but her voice was ice cold. "If you're still here when I get back, I'm calling security."

Booth watched her storm out of her own office and stifled the urge to punch a wall.

**-x-**

An insistent knock on her door greeted Brennan when she got out of the shower. She fumbled with a robe, annoyed at having to slip on the material when she wasn't yet completely dry.

Her annoyance increased exponentially when a quick glance through the peephole revealed Special Agent Seeley Booth standing outside.

"I'm still angry," she spat promptly, which begged the question of why she'd even bother to open the door.

"Good. So am I." Booth strode right in, yanking on his tie.

His response confused her, making her tone genuinely curious when she asked, "Then why are you here?"

Booth wasn't quite sure himself, but his lips parted to answer anyway. "Because I couldn't stand to go home and think about how Gemma Arrington may not get any justice because I couldn't fucking do my job." He paced and raked a frustrated hand through his hair. "I believe in the system, I do, but it makes me sick that someone like Myles Hasty can't even be touched by it because of his position."

Brennan watched him in fascination. Despite the words she'd thrown at him in her office earlier, almost two weeks of working with him had told her that he was competent and dedicated to his job. Still, she had not fully realized just how passionate he was about it, how personally it affected him.

"You can't let it be personal," she said quietly. "It'll affect your objectivity."

Despite her soft, almost kind tone, they were obviously the wrong words. Booth whirled around, eyes ablaze. "You think it's so simple, Bones? Just flip a switch and turn off everything you feel?"

She shook her head. "No."

Her reply didn't calm him. Booth walked forward until she was crowded against her own front door. "You know what it's like to tell someone their daughter's dead? That she's never coming home, that someone ended her life like it meant nothing," he growled and his palms slammed on either side of her head. "Maybe you can keep it all objective and impersonal, but I fucking can't."

He was angry, but instinctively, she knew it wasn't really at her. She'd been wrong earlier when she accused him of being like every other cop. He had frustrated her and she'd lashed out, but she knew the man in front of her was like no one she'd ever met. Perhaps her memories of him distorted her perception now, but Brennan really didn't think so. He'd been sweet and comforting and full of passion then and there was nothing to indicate he was any different now.

Nor was her reaction to him all that different. He was pressed very close to her, his strength and heat making her aware of her own femininity. He was completely in her personal space and it was strange that she felt like drawing him even closer instead of punching him in the face. With anyone else, she'd likely be getting ready to regain her personal space with some violence, but his aggression didn't scare her, it simply made her want to soothe him.

Without thought, her hands came up and cupped his face in her palms. He blinked, almost as if he couldn't comprehend the soft touch. "The first time I had to identify the remains inside a mass grave, I could see, just by their size, that they were all children. I was so furious I could barely do my job. I knew that if I didn't lock everything I was feeling inside a very tight box, I would never be able to help them."

"Temperance…"

"If you need more evidence, I'll get you more evidence."

"Aw, Bones." His anger had nowhere to go and his forehead dropped to hers in exhaustion. "I'm sorry I was an ass in your office."

"I spoke harshly as well," she admitted softly. "You're nothing like the cops I've worked with before ."

His eyes closed tiredly and his hands slid down the door to settle at her waist. "Gemma's mom calls me every week," he whispered. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to tell her that her daughter's murderer may never pay for what he's done."

Her thumbs brushed over his cheeks. Her head tilted up just slightly and she was brushing his lips. It was the most soothing kiss she'd ever given anybody. Booth sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer. Brennan ran her fingers into his hair and swiped at his bottom lip with her tongue. His lips parted then and his own tongue touched hers lightly, his mouth fusing to hers in a deep, incredibly gentle kiss.

"You taste just like I remember," Booth murmured, eyes still closed, forehead still pressed to hers.

"So do you."

Still holding her, he trailed tiny, soft kisses over her jaw and the curve of her neck. "I didn't … I didn't come here for this," he confessed. Although now that he was touching her, he couldn't seem to stop. "I just … I just wanted to see you." Booth opened his eyes and looked straight into her blue ones. "I don't even know why. I mean, I was mad at you and still I wanted to see you. What do you think that means?"

She looked up at him blankly. "I have no idea."

Booth laughed a little. Idly, he toyed with one damp lock of hair falling over her shoulder. "You smell really good, Bones."

"I-I just took a shower."

His eyes trailed down her body and for the first time, Booth noticed that she was wearing some thin looking robe that plastered to her in all kinds of interesting places. His blood went hot and he buried his face against her neck, inhaling. "You smell this good everywhere?"

Brennan moaned a little when he licked her skin and her mind went wonderfully fuzzy. "Maybe we should find out." Her hands went to the tie of her robe and with a flick of her shoulders, the material pooled at her feet, leaving her completely naked.

Maybe if he hadn't been waiting for this woman, in one way or another, for seven years, Booth might have hesitated. But as it was, all he could do was lift her in his arms and kiss her all the way to the bedroom.

Once he had Brennan in her bed, she was all feverish kisses and quick hands. He was naked so fast, Booth was slightly dazed.

"Whoa, slow down."

"Why?" She raised her head and her busy mouth from kissing and nipping at his chest and Booth took the opportunity to flip her over.

"So I can look at you." Putting weight on his knees, he ran a nearly reverent hand from her throat down her stomach until he was cupping her lightly. Her thighs spread wider in invitation and he complied by slipping just one finger inside her. "God, you're still the most beautiful thing ever."

"I'd say that would be impossible to quantify," Brennan panted, arching her hips. "Not to mention that beauty is extremely subjective."

Booth just shook his head, feeling like he had been transported back seven years. It was strangely surreal. Her soft skin, her tight heat, her rational voice. It was all so familiar. He removed his hand and nearly smiled at her tiny sound of impatience. When he took the full globes of her breasts in his hands and nuzzled the soft undersides, she ran her fingernails against his back just like he remembered.

_God, just like that. So much passion and heat._

"These are still ultra sensitive, aren't they?" His thumbs rubbed over her nipples, the pink tips going painfully hard before his gaze. Leaning down, he sucked one into his mouth, groaning when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her sex to his. Helplessly, he ground his erection against her softness, sucking her flesh even harder. When he released that nipple and moved to the other one, giving it the same attention, she tugged on his hair.

"Booth," she demanded, arching up into him, "get inside me."

"Not yet," he murmured distractedly, mouthing her perked nipple, lost in the feel and taste of her against his lips. "Mmm … you taste wonderful—whoa!"

Without warning, her small hands pressed against his chest and shoved. She was certainly stronger than she looked because Booth found himself flat on his back. She straddled him and gave him a triumphant smile. "If you won't give me what I want, I think I'll just take it."

Brennan leaned down and kissed him greedily, grinding against his cock so hard, he nearly whimpered. Suddenly, her lips were gone and Booth realized she had shifted, stretching out her upper body and looking for something. He turned his head to see her rifling in the top drawer beside her bed.

"Wh-?" His brain felt absolutely fogged.

"Can't be too careful." Brennan returned to her position and gave him a smile. Efficiently, she ripped open the condom and before he could so much as blink, she had sheathed his erection. "You taught me that."

That's right, he had. Guys were lying SOBs and she shouldn't trust them. Though he remembered she had trusted him that night and now Booth wondered just how many opportunities she had over the last seven years to judge the untrustworthiness of men. Her quick, efficient movements in putting that condom on him were giving him a pretty good idea. Thankfully, before he could go down that road, she sank like liquid heat down his cock and every coherent thought flew out of his mind. "God!"

Brennan's back arched and her head dropped back. Her breasts jutted out in delightful invitation and he smoothed his hands over her thighs and up her stomach until his hands closed around those perfect curves once more.

"Oh, yes!" she gasped, pushing into his grip. Her hips rocked harder, riding the hard length of his cock with long, sure strokes.

Booth squeezed her breasts softly and she demanded a harder touch. When he obeyed, her nails dug into his abs and she clenched like a little vicious fist around him. With a growl, he surged up. She liked that so he did it again. And again and once more. Her eyes glittered that one-of-a-kind blue he'd only ever seen when this woman was coming all over him.

She rode him relentlessly until relief shuddered through her and then she crashed forward, her mouth landing on his. Even as he kissed her, Booth flipped them over and pounded into her. She tightened exquisitely around him and he came hot and hard, his shout of pleasure muffled against her lips.

His heart galloped madly against hers and he felt pretty much stunned. For all that so much about her seemed like déjà vu, the woman who'd just rocked his world was nothing like the shy co-ed who had done the exact same thing so many years ago.

**-x-**

Filtering sunlight woke Booth up. He blinked and looked down at the soft, warm weight against his chest. Doctor Temperance Brennan was sprawled across his chest, sleeping peacefully.

Asleep and relaxed, she looked so incredibly young and innocent. His chest thudded and he almost felt like he was back in that hotel room. Looking at something pure and beautiful and desperately hoping he wouldn't damage it in any way.

Obviously, she wasn't innocent about sex anymore. But there was still something about her that said she was pure about so many things. And he felt that same strange protectiveness he had back then. As strange as her proposition had been and as terrified as he'd been of messing up her first time, he would never have been able to say no. Because if not him, she was going to ask someone else and the thought of some random jock, who'd never be able to see the worth of what she was giving him, groping her made him crazy.

Everything was so different now, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was so much about her that could be easily damaged and the thought of some random idiot doing that still drove him crazy. Booth could see how it would be easy for someone to be careless with her, to not realize they said something and left a mark. She seemed so blunt and impervious. In just a couple of weeks, he knew she took shit from absolutely nobody and used a wall of cold logic and rationality to freeze out whatever bothered her. But he felt like he could see past her walls straight to the woman within and it left him terrified and awed at the same time.

She was still sleeping when her phone rang. The volume wasn't very loud, which was probably why Brennan stirred but didn't wake up. He debated just turning off them damn thing and letting her sleep. In the end, Booth figured she would likely smack him for doing something like that.

"Hey," he said softly. "Hey, Bones …" Using the nickname brought a smile to his face, he really did like it. "Wake up, beautiful. Your phone's ringing."

"Wha—" Brennan looked around groggily. She usually woke up fairly alert, so her lethargic state was surprising. "What's going on?"

"Your phone." He motioned to her bedside table where the phone was ringing away.

Brennan shot out an arm and answered. "Brennan."

Immediately, her gaze focused and her eyes went bright. Whatever was being said on the other side of the line was important. Once the call had ended, she turned to him with a big smile on her face and he knew it had something to do with the case.

"That was Hodgins."

"He found something," Booth guessed.

Brennan nodded. "Microscopic fragments of steel and traces of lubricating oil in the bones." Her smile went sharp and feral. "Zack and Angela compared manufacturer's specs for the judge's trunk to Gemma's head wound."

"Tell me they matched."

"They matched. A '56 Bel Air."

Booth's gaze went to the clock and he was impressed that the squint squad was up and running and finding evidence at barely 8am. "God, I'm going to give every single one of your squints a big fat kiss."

Brennan smirked. "Even Zack?"

"Well, let's not go crazy."

"This should be enough for a warrant, right?"

"Yes." His eyes glittered dangerously. "Enough to search his car and if I find even one speck of evidence there, enough to pick up the bastard and get him in my interrogation room."

"Can I watch you broil him?"

"What?" It took him a moment and then he laughed, reaching for her and tumbling her deliciously against him. "I think you mean grill him, Bones."

Brennan cocked her head to the side. "Are you really gonna call me that?"

"I really think I am." Booth tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Does it really bother you?"

"No. I just—" Brennan looked away for a moment. "I've never had a nickname. I suppose I need to get used to it."

Booth didn't think she realized just how adorable and young she sounded in that moment. "Hey, Bones, you gonna let me buy you breakfast this time?"

"Why?"

"Why?" Booth laughed a little. "Are you serious?"

"What? You mean because we had intercourse?" He blanched on the word, but she continued breezily. "Booth, satisfying our biological urges together doesn't require that we share breakfast after."

"Our _what_?"

He looked like she had offended him and she was confused. "You shouldn't be upset. It was highly satisfying. Quite incredible, really." For a moment, she was uncertain. "I mean, wasn't it for you?"

"Wha-? Of course it was." Booth felt like he had whiplash. "Freaking best sex ever and you know it."

She smiled brilliantly. "I concur. Perhaps after the case is over, we can continue this arrangement for a while. I find, I would quite like to have sex with you again."

Still sprawled over him, she gave him a sweet smile. Her gaze went to his lips and his body promptly said yes please. Except her words were filtering in. _Biological urges_. _For a while_. It smacked of rationalization. Like she'd already neatly categorized him in her head and labeled him under the heading 'temporary lay'. Probably in squintier terms than those, but he got the gist.

Quickly, he escaped from underneath her tempting body. "Okay, Bones, let me make something real clear. I don't do meaningless sex." At least, not anymore. Once he'd hit thirty, one-night stands and going-nowhere flings had quickly begun to lose their appeal. "And what we did last night … hell, what we did seven years ago, that was not satisfying biological anything."

Brennan tugged the sheets around her and watched him try to cover his nudity with a pillow. "I don't understand. You don't wish to have sex with me anymore?"

"Oh, I plan to have a lot more sex with you," he informed her. "But there are also these little things called dates where we go out and talk and get to know each other. And then after, we go home and make love. I plan on having those too."

Her brow furrowed. "That sounds like some type of monogamous relationship." She was distracted enough that the sheet slipped to her waist, baring her upper body. "Human beings are not monogamous beings, Booth and relationships are often transitory. Engaging in sex is a biological imperative, but society has created the construct that some kind of deeper connection should first be present. I find I have little patience for forming emotional bonds simply to conform to outmoded societal ideas."

"Oh, wow." Booth was practically speechless. "You know, that is just about the biggest—"

From the pile of clothes on the floor, his phone rang.

"I believe that's your phone."

He almost snarled. There she was, sheet around her waist—bare and pale breasts tempting him—giving him some kind of bullshit anthropology lesson about why sex was all she expected or wanted from him. Booth debated between keeping the pillow in front of him as he searched for his phone or just rifling through his clothes, buck naked.

Brennan gave him an expectant look and he chucked the damn pillow. Fuck it. She'd seen it all and was going to see it all again if he had anything to say about it, so to hell with it. Mercifully, he found his boxers first. Fishing the phone out of his pants and seeing the caller ID, he answered, trying to keep his tone as even as possible. "Booth."

Cullen had a few terse words for him and Booth scrambled to put on his clothes. "Yes, sir. No, I understand." _Where the hell was his shirt? _"I think I've got enough evidence for a warrant." He could feel her eyes drilling him while he collected the scatter of clothes strewn all over her bedroom. "Absolutely, sir. I'm on my way in."

Hanging up, Booth scooped up his tie and hung it around his neck. "I have to go."

"Of course. I need to get to the lab, as well."

Despite the words, she'd yet to move from the bed. Her pretty bare breasts were still on display and he could hardly take his eyes off them. They were fucking perfect, the only thing marring the creamy flesh was the slightly red scrape of razor burn, which reminded Booth that he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"We'll talk about this later, Bones."

"If you mean the case, yes." Finally getting out of the bed, Brennan padded naked to the bathroom. "But if you're talking about your refusal to understand that sex is nothing but a basic biological need, then no. I don't believe there's anything else to talk about."

"Temperance," he said it quietly, but she heard the steel underneath it. "Maybe you don't want to admit it, but we both know there's more than sex between us."

She stopped but didn't turn around. Her heart was beating rapidly and she had to swallow before answering. "You're being foolishly sentimental."

"Fine," Booth gritted out, wondering if she really believed what she was saying. Wondering if she looked at him and saw nothing but a way to satisfy a basic need. "Have it your way."

Without another word, he turned and walked out of her bedroom. In the living room, his eyes caught on the silk robe she was wearing the night before. The thing had been a little damp from her body, but it had still glided fluidly down her curves and left her gloriously naked before him.

Sighing, Booth picked it up and draped it over a chair. The way she had cupped his face—so very soft and gentle—flashed into his mind and he damn well knew she felt a lot more for him than she was willing to admit. That soft, tender kiss they shared, that had not been about anything biological, just about intimacy. He felt his pulse race at the idea of sharing himself with her and the memory of her soft touch beckoned—called to him to let her know the real him in a way he'd never let any other woman know him. Good, bad, everything.

From the moment he'd met her, he'd known she was different. Damn it, she was special. The way she'd curled into him like a little sated kitty after they made love … _that_ was special. What they had—whatever it was—sure as hell was.

Convincing her of that, though, was sure to be an uphill battle. Booth had to figure out whether he should even attempt it. But first, he had a murder to solve.

**-x-**

Brennan watched from the observation glass as Booth questioned Myles Hasty.

Booth had managed to get his warrant to search the car. Even so, it took him a few days, the weight of all the evidence Brennan's team had gathered and his very winning smile to finally persuade Caroline to get him a warrant to pick up the judge. But now that he had, it wasn't going well for Judge Hasty.

Between the stapes found in his car—which had matched Gemma Arrington's DNA—and the statement from the valet who saw him pull in the back alley of the theater, Booth was grilling quite effectively.

She knew the anger he carried at Gemma's senseless death, but he never let it show. Booth presented every fact, exposed every lie and the judge began to crack. When confronted with his drug use, he broke completely.

"I didn't mean to. I just panicked," he babbled in excuse.

"Oh, you son of a bitch." Booth's hands fisted and for the first time, anger shimmered like a bloody halo all around him. "_She was only sixteen_."

Even after an agent came in and took Hasty away, Booth stayed in the empty interrogation room. Brennan watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath. Automatically, her palm rested on the glass almost as if she could touch him. Without stopping to analyze, she walked around to the interrogation room.

Booth raised his gaze, somehow unsurprised to find her there. "It's over," he said dully.

"I saw." Brennan walked closer to him, feeling an overwhelming need to soothe, even as she had no idea how.

"So senseless," Booth whispered almost to himself. "All because she saw him doing drugs. She was only sixteen."

"I know."

Her voice was so gentle, it made Booth's head snap up. She looked almost worried for him and he wondered just how messed up he looked. Even getting Hasty's confession had done little to alleviate the heavy weight in his stomach. Yeah, the bastard was going to prison but Gemma Arrington was still dead and her mother, her boyfriend were still devastated.

He felt exhausted. He needed just one day off to forget all about death and murder before coming back and facing the next victim. One day lost in the woman in front of him sounded just about perfect. For a moment, Booth allowed himself to imagine what one day with her, with no murder between them, would be like.

_Laze around in bed all morning. Maybe go for a run. Maybe go see a movie. One of those really old ones he knew she'd actually seen. Make love to her all night. Make her breakfast the next morning. _

Except … she didn't want breakfast. _Just because they satisfied their biological urges together didn't mean they had to share breakfast after_. Her cool, rational voice put a swift stop to his little fantasy. He felt a little numb. What the hell made him think he could fight against her anthropological inevitabilities?

"Booth, are you going to go talk to Mrs. Arrington?"

"Yes."

"Do …do you want me to go with you?" she asked softly.

His eyes narrowed. Why was she being so nice? It was making it much harder for him to start forgetting about her. And he knew he had to. _He had to_. Otherwise, she was going to start tearing little pieces out of him. Already, the thought of putting distance between them, made his stomach hurt. But it was simple self-preservation.

"No, that's all right," he said, voice soft, but nearly toneless. "Thank you for all your help, Dr. Brennan. The FBI appreciates everything you've done."

She flinched. Slightly, but he saw it. His throat locked and he could have sworn the tattoos on his wrists were burning.

Brennan had no idea why hearing her title and surname coming out of his mouth, instead of that silly nickname made her stomach drop. Never had she heard such complete lack of emotion in his voice—at least not when he talked to her—and it made something inside her she couldn't define, ache.

"I guess I'll see you around then," she said lamely.

For a moment, the numbness he was wrapping around himself almost slipped. He remembered saying something very similar to her seven years ago. "Guess so."

Brennan walked out of the interrogation room and Booth slammed his eyes shut. She was walking out of his life again and he couldn't bear to watch. Last time, he'd kissed her goodbye; this time, he'd practically showed her the door.

**-x-**

It took Booth precisely five hours to snap out of it.

He did paperwork. He visited Gemma's mom and despite her obvious relief and gratitude, her quiet sobs left him gutted. He was tempted to go to a bar and get wasted, but that would make him a drunk and he'd long ago promised himself that was the one thing he'd never be.

His apartment felt like a small cage, so after a few hours of pacing it, he hit the shooting range. But even after emptying clip after clip into the target sheet, he felt ready to go off the reservation. The heart of the matter was, he didn't want a drink, he didn't want to shoot a gun, he wanted to hold one small, brilliant woman in his arms and breathe her in.

_Which is what makes her so dangerous to your heart._

Self-preservation was a whiny bitch and he told it to go to hell. He should have never let her walk out of that interrogation room like that. Despite her words, she had been there, all soft words and understanding in that pure blue gaze. For him, Booth realized. But he'd been feeling too raw and exhausted and sorry for himself to see it. Hell, she'd opened up and he'd shut down.

_Oh, shit, I'm an idiot_.

An hour after that realization, Booth found himself in the Jeffersonian, trying to track down Dr. Temperance Brennan.

It was late enough that he'd tried her apartment first but considering her workaholic tendencies, Booth was unsurprised to find himself tracking her down at work. Except, there was only one person working late at the Medico-Legal Lab and it wasn't Brennan.

"Angela, where's Bones?"

Angela didn't even raise her gaze from the reconstruction in front of her. If she was going to be working late on a Friday night, the work was going to get her undivided attention. "She still letting you call her that?"

"She's not in her office or limbo and she's not home." And she wasn't answering her phone, but he didn't mention that. "So where is she?"

Angela finally looked at him. "Let me ask you a question, Booth." He wasn't in the mood for playing twenty questions, but he raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep with my best friend?"

"That's none of your business, Angela."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You can take that as a none of your business," he repeated, even though it probably wasn't wise to antagonize the woman whose help he needed.

"Did you sleep with her and then fuck it up?"

_Kinda._ "Angela, just tell me where I can find her. Please."

"I don't know."

"Angela."

"I really don't," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "But you'd be lucky to still find her in the country."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means she was here earlier and she was upset, but she didn't want to talk about it." Though even Temperance Brennan's cool façade couldn't hide the frown that clearly said 'man trouble'. "And when Brennan's upset, she leaves to some godforsaken country to get away from whatever made her upset to begin with."

Booth's heart began to beat triple time in greasy panic. "I was an idiot," he confessed.

Angela rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. "Of course you were. You're a man."

**-x-**

Booth nearly tripped getting out of his shower. His foul mood hit another notch when he stubbed his toe opening a dresser drawer and getting out a pair of boxers.

When someone knocked on his door, he cursed like a sailor. He was in no mood to see or talk to anybody. He tried to ignore it, but his uninvited visitor simply kept knocking. In a huff, he stomped to the door. Without bothering to check who it was, he threw it open and came face to face with the woman he'd been trying to find for the better part of a week.

"Your vehicle is here, so it seemed reasonable to assume that you were home."

"Bones."

"May I come in?"

He was so surprised, Booth hadn't so much as moved. With a step back, he let her in and then closed the door behind her.

"Where have you been?"

"North Carolina."

Booth frowned, went through his mental Brennan file. They'd done more than have sex the night he went to her place and he knew she had family there. "With your brother?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to see you."

Her honesty rocked him. "And you had to go all the way to North Carolina for that?" Brennan shrugged and Booth narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I couldn't _not_ see you, anymore."

His head fairly spun. "I've been looking for you."

Brennan nodded. "Angela told me."

"_What?_ She told me she didn't know where you were," he hissed. "She looked me right in the eye and lied to me."

"She's a good friend."

Booth let it go. He had more important things to deal with. "You didn't have to run, Bones."

Immediately, she bristled. "I wasn't running."

"What would you call disappearing for five days?"

"I didn't disappear. I went to visit my brother."

"Or not returning any of my calls." And he'd called her. Repeatedly. Her voicemail had continually stonewalled him.

"I didn't want to talk to you either." Brennan's chin lifted. "I didn't want you to distract me in any way."

Booth gaped. "Distract you? From what?"

"From thinking," she said simply.

His eyes widened. Thinking was what this woman was all about, that he could distract her from that was simply astonishing. "What did you have to think about?"

"You, Booth," she admitted tightly. "You and your ridiculous notions about sex and relationships and why I felt so upset when you called me Dr. Brennan in that awful tone."

"Aw, hell, Bones, I messed up." In one step, he was in front of her, capturing her face in his hands. "I was trying to put distance between us. I was trying to forget everything I feel whenever I so much as look at you."

"Y-you were?"

"Yeah. The only problem is I can't. I can't and I'm sorry I even tried." Softly, he brushed his lips against her slightly parted ones. "I really like you, Bones. You make me mad and you make me laugh and you make me want you so bad it's a crime."

"I don't believe in love, I believe in dopamine and serotonin. I don't engage in relationships, I avoid them," she said bluntly, figuring it was only fair to warn him. "So I don't even know why I'm here. All I know is that I miss you." She licked dry lips. "And I want you. Only you."

She looked slightly terrified and he knew that for her, those had been some big admissions. "I only want you too," he said simply and picked her up.

At the foot of his bed, Booth set her down carefully and tilted her chin up. "I want to undress you."

Brennan smiled. "I assumed you would."

"I never have before." His hands went to the top button of her blouse and they were not quite steady. Slowly, Booth undid the neat row of buttons and slid the blouse over her shoulders. Her bra followed and he glided his lips over her pearly skin. "It's like unwrapping the prettiest present."

He took his time. Hands and lips, kissed and molded as clothes came off. The last thing to go was the elastic band holding her hair in a ponytail. The silky fall of her hair tumbled into his hands. Booth's fingers threaded amid the strands and he used his fingertips to gently massage her scalp.

Brennan sighed softly and slipped her hands under his shirt. "Your turn." Booth raised his arms and she discarded the plain white shirt. The only other thing on him were his boxers and those were quickly gone too.

The intense look on his face as he settled over her on the bed nearly made Brennan feel twenty-two again. She had never forgotten that look, dark eyes full of focus and concentration and incandescent fire. _For her_.

His fingertips grazed over her stomach and when she gasped, he smiled. "I love that you're ticklish."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Booth murmured, trailing a line of kisses over one shoulder. "I just find it adorable."

Her arms went around him, stroking his back and her legs spread around his body. Booth moaned softly and pressed kisses over her collarbone. He avoided her breasts and instead left soft little nips on the inside of one elbow. Her nipples tightened in reaction and her gaze shot to his.

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"There's nothing about you I've forgotten, Temperance."

It surprised her utterly. She'd known he'd be impossible to forget. But it had never occurred to her that he would have the same dilemma. Eyes ablaze, Brennan trailed her hands down his sculpted chest to capture his erection.

"I don't want anything between us." She stroked his flesh without breaking their gaze. "I trusted you then and I trust you now."

"_Bones_," he choked out and she smiled at hearing the nickname in that desperate tone.

"Will you get me off as many times as I want, however I want?" she teased huskily the words he'd once said to her.

"God yes!" He buried himself into her. "Yes, yes, yes." With every thrust, he groaned the word, both in answer and in sheer pleasure. Brennan wrapped around him, arms and legs holding him tightly and meeting every pounding stroke. When her back arched and her fingernails scored his back, Booth buried his face against her neck and caught fire. Incandescent heat surrounded him as she burned with him.

**-x-**

It wasn't sunlight, but the soft stroke of her thumb over his wrist that woke him.

The darkness and a glance at the glowing clock next to his bed said it was the middle of the night. Her fingertip traced the tattoo on his left wrist and Booth could practically hear her thinking.

"Temperance."

"What?"

"The tattoos. On my wrists," he explained, his voice soft and a bit shy in the dark. "Together they mean Temperance."

"I know."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes." He couldn't see her, but Booth thought she might be smiling. "I am familiar with a number of Chinese and Japanese characters. My name being among them."

He thought she might just have a million questions for him or at least, some anthropological rationalizations, but she just rubbed over the ink without saying anything.

"You're pretty amazing, Bones," he finally sighed. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Of course," she answered seriously. "There's a lot I don't know. It would be impossible for any one person to know everything."

He laughed warmly at her earnest tone and shifted her until she was under him. Bracing his arms on the bed to keep his weight off her, Booth kissed her sweetly. "I wanna get to know you, Bones. Are you going to let me?"

Her heart stuttered. She wanted to know him too, but that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was the possibility that after getting to know her, he wouldn't like what he found. "I– I don't form emotional bonds, Booth."

"Maybe not," he whispered, unwilling to let her retreat. "But tell me you've ever felt this way with anyone else." Her silence was his answer and he pressed a soothing kiss to her forehead. "I know I haven't."

Brennan let out a shuddering breath. Her heart beat like a panicked rabbit in her chest. "How do you know all this isn't just a product of good memories and good sex?"

"I guess I don't. All I know is that I don't want to go another seven years without seeing you. I don't even want to go seven days."

Her arms went around his shoulders, holding him close. She kissed his jaw and closed her eyes. He could say the most foolishly sentimental things and yet she still wanted to believe them. She wanted to believe in him. She wanted to lose herself in him. That he made her feel capable of doing so was thrilling and terrifying.

"I've never felt this way," Brennan admitted because she wanted honesty between them. "But I just … I don't know that I can give you what you want, Booth."

"Right now, all I want is a date."

"A date?"

"Sure," he smiled against her lips. "Nothing fancy. Just you and me, getting some coffee."

Booth slipped inside her gently and made love to her in deep, languid strokes. "Coffee?" she gasped.

"Yeah," he rasped, dropping breathless kisses against her lips. "Let's have coffee."

**-x-**

**13 months—less a week—later …**

"Excuse me, the arrivals board is not working, can you—"

Without looking up, the customer service agent raised a hand and then quickly went back to his computer.

"Look, I just need to know if the flight from—"

The clickety clack of the keyboard ceased momentarily as the same hand come up again and Seeley Booth lost his patience.

"All right, buddy." He smacked the hand away like an annoying insect and slapped down his badge. "FBI. I want to know if the flight from Guatemala has landed yet and I want to know now."

"Sir—"

He leaned forward with the clear intent to intimidate. "I said _now_."

"Agent Booth," a husky voice said behind him. "I hope you tried 'excuse me' first."

Booth whirled around, pasty customer service idiot forgotten. Pocketing his badge, he swaggered forward until he was right in front of her. "Dr. Brennan, fancy meeting you here."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. One hand reached out to adjust the already straight knot of his tie. "Hello, Booth."

In the next instant, he was wrapping his arms around her and crushing her mouth against his in an unmistakable I-missed-the-hell-out-of-you kiss. "Welcome home, Bones."


	91. Quickie

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Can I say a big thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! I spent a long time working on it and I was a bit apprehensive about the follow up to such a well-loved story so I appreciate every encouraging word! Please, accept this smutty update as a token of my appreciation! The title should tell you all you need to know! If plotless smut is not for you, then just skip this one. Pretty **M**, so read in an appropriate locale, lol.**  
**

**Quickie **

* * *

He made a quick run to his house to pick up a file he'd forgotten in his hurry that morning, but pulling into his driveway, Booth was surprised to see Brennan's car parked there, as well.

His file was on the dining hall table where he left it and Booth scooped it up and continued on the way to the bedroom. "Bones? You in here?" At the sound of his voice, she turned. He went pale and rushed across the room. "Bones! What the hell happened—"

"It's paint." Quickly, Brennan raised a calming hand. "Just paint, see?" Efficiently, she began to undo the ruined blouse. "I failed to calculate the correct distance during one of Hodgins' experiments. And I didn't have an extra set of clothes in my office."

"Jesus, I thought you'd been shot or something." The crimson red paint on her pristine white blouse made for a gruesome canvas.

"Why are you home?" Brennan neatly folded the blouse and set it aside to be dry-cleaned. "And why would I be standing here and not in a hospital if I'd been shot?"

"I don't know." Booth sighed, feeling slightly foolish. "I just reacted, okay. It freaking looked like blood," he muttered. By way of answering her question, he raised the file in his hand. "I had to come back for this."

Brennan stood in front of her closet, deciding whether to change her skirt as well or simply don a new blouse. Moving to the mirror, she twisted around, trying to inspect her backside. "Do you see any paint splatters on this skirt?"

Booth eyed her in her cotton bra and fitted skirt and swallowed. He didn't see anything except the way the tan fabric molded her ass perfectly. Damn, he loved pencil skirts. "Um, no." He dropped the file on the bed and moved closer. "Splatter free."

Oblivious to his predatory gaze, Brennan gave a satisfied nod and rifled through the closet for a new top. He was standing so close that she felt his jacket brush her bare back. Distractedly, she turned her head to look at him. "Booth, what is it?"

"What is it?" He gave a little chuckle of disbelief. "You're standing here, topless and wearing a damn pencil skirt with sexy heels. What do you think is going through my mind?"

He could have sworn she was actually considering. "I would assume sex," she answered, matter of fact.

Grabbing her waist, he whirled her around. "You would assume correctly." Cupping her ass in his hands, Booth dipped his head to kiss her. Automatically, Brennan responded, parting her lips and letting his tongue inside to play. Her eyes fluttered shut and she knew she was in trouble.

Kissing Booth always made her fuzzy. She'd learned that years ago. It was quite astounding how the prodigious amount of information inside her brain simply fled at the touch of his lips. Vaguely, Brennan realized warm hands were roaming under her skirt.

"B-Booth, I have to get back to work," she murmured, forcing her eyes open. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do." It was the middle of the day. But instead of releasing her, one hand shoved her skirt all the way to her waist and the other went to his mouth. Two of his fingers slid between his lips and then pushed aside her panties and slid inside her. "But first … first I want this."

"_Oh._" Her head dropped back heavily. His damp fingers rubbed her clit and then edged inside her warm center. "We d-don't … ah, don't have time."

"We do," he disagreed, enjoying her breathy protests even as she creamed around his fingers. "It's called a quickie for a reason."

"Work," Brennan panted and yet her hands tugged on his jacket. "We have to get back to work."

Booth laughed a little and removed his hand from between her legs to let her discard his jacket. "We will." Grabbing her hips, he walked her backwards, kissing the pale curves of her breasts spilling over her plain black bra. "After."

The fact that under his jacket, he was wearing his shoulder holster was just plain unfair. Brennan tugged his tie loose and then let her hands trace the holster. Breathy objections were still falling from her lips in direct contrast to her eager, wandering hands. "But … we have to …mmm … we shouldn't …"

"I wanna fuck you, Bones."

_Oh, no, don't say things like that_. She was so weak when he talked dirty. And when he kissed her or smiled or touched her. Really, her weaknesses where he was concerned were many.

"You can fuck me tonight," she felt obliged to point out.

Booth nipped at her collarbone and then smiled against her throat. There was something delicious about the fact that she was still arguing even when her hands were flicking open his belt buckle. "And I will," he assured her, groaning when she wrapped cool fingers around his cock. "Tonight's gonna be nice and slow and sweet 'cause this is gonna be none of those things."

With that, he tumbled her to the bed. Booth's eyes glittered at the picture she made. Hair splayed behind her, skirt to her waist, black heels and a black bra. God, she was the hottest thing he'd ever had in his arms. In a heartbeat, he was between her legs. Booth braced a hand on the bed and used the other to simply shift her panties aside. She'd barely shoved his pants and his boxers down his ass, but he was already plunging inside her. He loved the way her back arched and her legs draped around his waist, her heels digging into him.

He was unbearably aroused. Middle-of-the-day sex with his wife always set him on fire. The fact that it was just the two of them in the house was just a bonus that meant they could be loud as hell. "I wanna make you scream."

Both hands braced on the bed for leverage, he thrust deep and hard. Brennan moaned his name—not quite a scream, but good enough. One feminine hand fisted in his hair, crushing her mouth against his. The other one snaked between their bodies to slick over her clit. Booth bit at her lower lip and then simply had to watch the way she fingered herself. He knew it meant she was going to go over quickly and his cock shot faster inside her.

"Oh,_ hell_," he groaned loudly. "So fucking _hot_."

He was riveted to the show. And it was a good one. Two slim fingers stroked madly against her tiny, pink bud and his cock pumped in and out of her nonstop. With a husky little shout, she shuddered and clamped around him. Her pussy squeezed his dick like a vise and he was ready to blow.

"Let me taste you," he choked out, but she was in a daze, still rocking through her climax. He clasped her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth. Her taste exploded against his tongue and he entered her one last time. He came and came, until he was simply wrung dry. With a gasp, Booth collapsed against her.

Brennan smoothed her hands over his back. "I'm very pleased that Hodgins' contraption was faulty."

Booth laughed breathlessly. "And I'm gonna start forgetting files at home a lot more often."

"We're terribly irresponsible."

He nuzzled the spot under her jaw that made her purr. "You know that's not true."

"A quickie in the middle of the workday would seem to suggest otherwise."

"I'm sorry, but when I find my wife half naked in our bedroom …" Booth rolled away from her and gave a little shrug. "Well, I only have so much willpower."

Brennan sat up as well, watched him tidy himself up and scoop his jacket from the floor. "You have zero willpower, Booth." Moving to the closet, she selected a similar blouse to the ruined one.

Booth gave an unrepentant grin. "I know." Slipping his arms around her waist from behind, he kissed her neck. "I used it all up back when were just partners."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. I believe it may be time to start winding this series up, so I'd like to know whether you'all want smut, fluff, angst, etc. for the final chapters! :)**_


	92. Secure

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: So ... a little something you may not know, but I'm a big baseball fan. And so is pal Dispatch and not for the first time we made a little bet when our favorite teams were playing and yes, this time around, I lost. Ah. So Dispatch wanted a look into the night right after Brennan tells Booth she's pregnant and she wanted sweet lovemaking against a door or a wall and just happiness between BB.

Also, this takes place right after Change in the Game, which the more I watch the more I like, so if you're going through withdrawal this hiatus, I'd say it's worth a re-watch. :)

So here we go!

**Secure**

* * *

Booth reeled at the words. He could barely think, but yet his smile spread, full and blissful.

Among the flurry of thoughts, the one thing he had to know was whether she was as happy as him, but her own gorgeous smile gave him the answer. Suddenly, even the small distance between them was too great.

"Oh, Bones," he whispered, hands cupping her face. "A baby?"

She nodded shyly. "I took the test twice." Her hands rested on his chest. "I don't know how it happened—well, I do … your sperm fertilized my egg, of course, but we've always been safe and—"

"Shhh, Bones, it's okay, baby." He hugged her and rested his forehead to hers. Despite her sweet smile, her rushed words told him that she was rattled. "It's okay."

"I … I find that I'm happy and anxious at the same time," she confessed softly. "It's quite disconcerting." Brennan swallowed and asked hesitantly, "H-how do you feel about it?"

Booth rather thought he was probably feeling everything she was and more, but since he wasn't the bestselling author in this relationship, his answer was wordless. The touch of his mouth to hers wasn't sexual, but it was passionate.

Brennan's hands fisted the lapels of his black overcoat. His fingers stroked into her hair and he poured everything he felt for her but had always held back into that kiss. Never once in the entire history of their partnership would Booth have allowed himself to kiss her like this. Even after the last few weeks—and the obliteration of the line in their partnership—he was always careful not to scare her with the intensity of his own feelings. And in doing so, he'd been holding back, just a little, when he kissed her and when he made love to her.

But right then, it was impossible to hold anything back. So he kissed her like she owned his soul and he did it without hesitation. Her eyes were fathomless blue pools when he released her lips.

He gazed down at her and waited.

"Take me home, Booth."

**-x-**

Brennan turned to lock her door and he stepped close behind her and tugged on her trench coat until it was sliding off.

"I want to see you," he said softly, turning her around. "I want to make love to you and I want to _see_ you."

Booth curled his fingers over the hem of her Wanda floral top and she understood. They were no longer Buck and Wanda, but they still wore the trappings. Brennan raised her arms and the red garment landed at their feet. Black leggings, white undershirt, blue shirt and pale blue bra, acid-washed jeans and striped boxers all landed in a pile on her living room floor.

They looked at each other silently, two people stripped naked in more ways than one. Booth reached out a hand and smoothed a fingertip over the clunky necklace she'd been wearing all day. It seemed heavy to him, especially in contrast to the delicate line of her collarbone.

"Turn around," he whispered, pressing slightly on one shoulder. Tenderly, he swept her hair aside, exposing the line of her nape. "Let's take this off."

The catch was simple enough and the necklace fell down with a thud. Brennan sighed in appreciation and he wondered if the thing had been as heavy as it looked. He curved his hands over her shoulders, massaging gently. It continually amazed him how incredibly soft her skin was; it made him want to stroke her everywhere for hours on end.

Stroking down to the contour of her waist, Booth slipped his arms around her. His hands flattened on her warm belly and he placed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of her neck. At the contact, her entire body shuddered. She placed her own hands atop his over her stomach. It seemed he hugged her even closer and she let her head drop back to rest on his shoulder.

The hard plane of his chest pressed snugly against her back and she allowed herself to enjoy the way his arms held her so close. It made her feel incredibly secure, completely safe and protected. Just a few hours earlier she'd been extremely apprehensive about the unexpected way things could change, but suddenly, with him holding her like this, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

"Are you scared?"

"About the baby?"

"Yes. The baby. Us," he added softly. "Everything. Anything. Doesn't matter, but if you're scared, I want you to know that I'll be there for you."

Brennan shifted in his arms until he loosened his hold and she turned to face him. It seemed important to be able to look at him. Her hands went to his face in a gentle hold. "I have never doubted that, Booth."

"I've been afraid," he confessed, eyes darkening. "Afraid to tell you how much I need you, how much I love you. How I can't stop loving you." God knows he tried. "But I can't be—I don't _want_ to be afraid anymore." It just wasn't fair. To her, to him, to the baby they had made together.

Brennan swallowed. The intensity of his gaze making her heart pound. "I don't …I don't want to be afraid either."

"We belong together." Without realizing it, he backed her up against the door, burying his face against her neck. "Damn, Bones, we fit. We don't make any sense, but we fit each other so damn perfectly."

Her arms went around him then, her body melting against his. And Booth knew that was her agreement. The feel of her wrapped all over him was the sweetest, sexiest thing in the world. He kissed her neck, her throat, placing a line of wet, soulful kisses all the way to her mouth. His hands skimmed along her curves, in one flowing movement finding her thighs and hitching her up. With a soft gasp into his mouth, Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist.

Palming her bottom, he pressed her between his body and the door and entered her slowly. So very slow and firm and all the while trading lush, tender kisses with her while his body filled her up. A moan caught in the back of her throat and then he moved deep inside her and the sound finally escaped to vibrate against his lips.

At that first slide into her—so warm and snug—his eyes had closed, but now Booth opened them to watch her. With long strokes, he pressed inside her, again and again. He was as deep as he could get and he wanted deeper still. Her head thudded back heavily against the door and his lips kissed her throat, wanting to feel her everywhere.

"You are," she rasped and Booth realized he must have said the words aloud. "_Oh god_… I can feel you everywhere."

"_Yeah_," he groaned against her lips, automatically tightening his hold on her bottom. "Yeah, Bones. _More_."

Warm bare thighs were snug around his waist, and soft breasts crushed against his chest, but he needed more. With her, it was always more. Her face was so close to his, he captured her mouth with hardly any movement of his head and began to thrust more firmly into her. The softest, most feminine groan of surrender spilled into his mouth. His body surged, hot and slow and unrelenting, in unqualified possession. Her fingernails scored fiercely along his back—her own claim on his person.

It was odd, but somehow fitting that the first time they had sex not in a bed wasn't in frantic desperation. It was just flat-out making love. Booth could see in her eyes that she knew it too. For the first time, he was letting every single barrier down, allowing her to see everything, trusting her to catch him. In his arms, she shuddered and yearned to do the same.

"Bones, you can let go," he murmured tenderly, raining kisses against her jaw and neck. "I won't let you fall. I'll catch you. Always." She gasped and her body tensed on the verge of coming undone. "Do you believe me?"

Brennan trembled and tumbled over, secure in the knowledge that he would catch her.

"_Yes_."

**-x-**

After picking her up and moving to the bed, Booth slipped in beside her and curved his body snugly against hers. It was late and they were both tired, but neither one could sleep. It wasn't anxiety or insecurity keeping them awake; it was simply the sheer enormity of all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Booth pressed her closer to him and kissed the back of one shoulder. His chest molded to her back and his hand smoothed unconsciously over her stomach in a soft caress. "I can hear you thinking, you know."

Brennan's lips quirked up. "That's impossible." It wasn't the first time she'd heard this from him in the middle of the night. "I've explained this to you."

"Your brilliant mind is whirling, Bones," he said confidently. "I can tell. Talk to me, baby."

"It's nothing bad," she assured, lacing her fingers with his over her stomach. "I just find that there's a lot to think about. We have to prepare for the baby and we have to tell everyone and I'm wondering if we'll even be allowed to work together anymore."

She listed the things on her mind in an even tone that told him she was wondering about these issues, but not panicking about them. In truth, it didn't surprise Booth that she was already thinking about all this. Temperance Brennan's favorite pastime was thinking.

"Mmm, well I don't know the FBI policy for getting your partner pregnant, but I know I'll put up one hell of a fight if they try to split us up." He said it lightly, but Brennan knew he was absolutely serious.

With a smile, she turned in his arms. It was dark in the bedroom, but he was so close, Brennan had no problem finding his lips with hers. She felt his smile as he returned her soft kiss. "I don't know if this is the right time for us to be having this baby, Booth," she confessed softly against his mouth. "But I can't regret that it's happening now."

His heart thumped and he cupped a hand around her cheek. "Hey, there's absolutely nothing to regret." Hugging her close, Booth stroked a hand over her back in soft affection. "Maybe it was a surprise, but it's a good one, Bones. One I wouldn't change for anything." He loved her and he already loved their baby. It was as simple as that.

Brennan nodded and rested her head on his chest, shifting a bit on the bed until she found a comfortable position. "Promise me our child will not turn out like Amber."

"Amb—oh, the little demon bowler," he realized. "Hey, I told ya, Bones … that ain't ever, never gonna happen."

"She was awful," Brennan sighed, still a little horrified.

He chuckled a little, feeling a bit more charitable. At the bowling alley, Amber had annoyed the crap out of him with her spawn of Satan attitude, but at the moment, Booth was feeling too content to hold much of a grudge.

"By the way, your father knows about us."

"What?"

"He knows we're together, Bones." Absently, he sifted his fingers through her hair. "I mean, at the very least, he knows we're sleeping together."

"What makes you say that?" Brennan raised her head from his chest, brow slightly furrowed. "Did he say something to you?"

"No." But he'd recognized that look in Max's eyes after he'd kissed Bones in the bowling alley. It was a look that pretty much said, _I know you're sleeping with my daughter and we're gonna have a little chat about this._ "It's more what he didn't say."

"That makes no sense."

"Just trust me on this one, Bones. He knows."

"Well, even if you're right, he was bound to find out sooner or later," she said pragmatically. Unconsciously, Brennan pressed a hand to her stomach. "I suppose the status of our relationship will become readily apparent soon enough." A few other thoughts occurred to her and she was suddenly frowning. "I guess it's possible everyone could assume I've engaged in intercourse with someone else or perhaps that I've decided to have a child via artificial insemination … well, not Angela because I've already told her—"

"Bones!" He couldn't help but laugh at the way her mind was working, a million thoughts a second racing through her genius brain. "Believe me, no one's gonna assume any of that."

"How do you know?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

He sighed and stroked her hair. Cupping the back of her neck, Booth shifted and rolled until she was under him. "Because the squint squad is smart, Bones." He dropped a kiss on her chin and another at the corner of her mouth. "We've been discreet, but they've got eyes. And they gossip and everyone knows we've been dancing around each other for an obscene number of years." More kisses rained over her face. "No way that you're pregnant and happy and they assume it's some random guy or artificial whatever. That would _not_ be the logical assumption."

"That's very true." She smiled brilliantly. "That was very logical of you, Booth."

"Well, don't sound so surprised." He gave a little pretend pout and then groaned softly when she stroked her hands over his back and gave his butt a playful squeeze. He nuzzled at her throat and slowly dragged a hand up her side to curve over her breast. "Now, kiss me."

Her head tilted and their lips meshed softly. Sweet kisses and soft strokes left them both breathless. Booth rubbed his thumb in a gentle circle over her nipple until she moaned. Brennan retaliated by sinking her teeth softly into his perfect shoulder. Booth groaned and she chuckled huskily, pressing a kiss to the lightly marked spot.

"God, Bones," he whispered roughly, curving a hand over her thigh as her legs locked tightly around his waist. "You're so warm and soft and delicious."

The words were pressed against her skin, followed by a storm of kisses over every inch of her that his mouth could reach. Brennan's back arched and her hips tilted up, encouraging him to move faster, welcoming his sweet desperation. She returned his kisses and soft words and when he tensed and shuddered above her, it was so easy to just let go and let the warmth and the pleasure crash over her.

She hugged him as his body calmed down, stroking his back, up and down. He shifted to the side, bringing her with him and closing his arms around her as well.

"I want this," Booth breathed against her neck. "I want this always."

"Yes," she agreed, soft little pants escaping her lips. "I concur."

Booth smiled, realizing she understood what he was saying and she was on the same page. "Bones," he exhaled in pure happiness.

"What?"

"Mmm …" His eyes closed sleepily and his lips pressed against the side of her neck in satiated affection. "Just happy," he said drowsily. "I'm so happy."

Her hands continued to stroke him in a soothing lull as he fell asleep and she smiled in the dark, contentment racing through her bloodstream like a fast-acting drug.

It amazed her that she had the ability to make him happy. For so long, the thought that she couldn't had simply terrified her. But there was one thing stronger than the fear and that was the need to at least try. Because the truth was that watching someone else make him happy was out of the question.

Not ever again. He was hers now. And nothing had ever made her happier.

* * *

**-x-**

**Remember, every time you lurk, a puppy cries. I read that recently and loved it :)**


	93. Dirty

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: All right, I had a couple of requests to follow up on chapter 77 of _Magic b/w Us_ and the muse cooperated, so here it is. It turned out longer than 300 words so I decided to post it here instead of there. **Warning:** As the title should tell you, this is fairly naughty. If bad, bad language offends you, just please, skip this one. Also, if you don't like all dialogue, you will probably not like this one. So fair warning all around!

**Dirty**

* * *

"You …uh, you want to do this now?"

"Of course. I brought my own copy."

"Yeah, I see that. Bones …I don't really think we need to—"

"Oh no, Booth. We will be discussing this. I spent a considerable amount of time today assembling this list."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't looked up the origin of each word and added a definition, it wouldn't have taken you so long."

"There are a great deal of dirty words. This is not even a fraction of them. And I don't understand your reluctance. This was your idea."

"_What_? Are you cra—No. This most definitely was _not_ my idea."

"Yes, it was. You said we should work on the dirty talk. Do you not remember? We were in my—"

"I remember. But, I just meant … I mean—I thought we would, you know, talk about it in bed or something, not across the dinner table."

"Fine. We can go to the bedroom."

"Bones, I—oh, okay, wait up."

"Bring your copy."

**-x-**

"Would you prefer if we were in bed?"

"No, I'm fine sitting here. But come sit on my lap."

"Why?"

"Why are you arguing?"

"Why can't I just sit next to you on the bed?"

"Because if we're going to go through your dirty little list then I want you close enough to touch."

"Oh. Well, you can still touch me, even if—"

"Bones …"

"All right. No need to get grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy. I'm just …a little tense."

"Why?"

"Because I reviewed this list when you emailed it to me and some of these words are … very dirty."

"That was the idea."

"I know. But now all I can think about is you, writing these and saying them to me and … now I'm tense. All over."

"I see. You're excited."

"Yeah, so don't move around too much, okay."

"Okay. Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Can I touch _you_ during our discussion?"

"Yes. What—whatever you want."

"I'll refrain from kissing your mouth. That way you can talk."

"Very practical. Bones, tell me something. Why are some of the words bolded?"

"After deliberating, I found those to be the most sexually arousing."

"Really? I-um, okay, and uh, why did you use each word in a sentence?"

"It was part of the deliberation process. First, I repeated the word out loud—"

"_In your office?_"

"Well, don't sound like that, it's not like I was shouting it. I just said it quietly to myself and then wrote a suggestive sentence to better measure arousal."

"Uh, okay, what about the ones that are in italics?"

"Those I felt required further analysis."

"F-further analysis? I'm afraid to ask."

"Well, even what I bolded requires further deliberation. After all, I was missing the most important variable."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that variable is me?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"All right, you're getting cut off from those Millionaire reruns."

"Of course it's you. And by the way, I would most certainly win the million dollars."

"You don't need another million. And that show's not even on anymore. We've gone over this."

"I'm just saying—"

"Bones, can you please focus here?"

"Oh, right. Well, I was thinking that hearing you say some of these will be necessary before I can make an accurate judgment."

"You serious?"

"Yes. Let's start with that one, I wasn't sure how I felt, hence why it's only in italics. You can use my sentence, if you want."

"Thanks, Bones, but I think I can come up with my own. Okay. Here we go. Okay."

"You're stalling, Booth."

"I'm sorry! This is just kinda—fine, here goes nothing. You have absolutely lickable tits I can't get enough of."

"Thank you. And you know, the word sounds a lot more appealing when you're saying it, but I still can't help but think of farm animals when I hear it."

"Funny, I see cock is bolded. I take that to mean the word doesn't make you think rooster, right?"

"No. It just makes me think of your cock and how much I like it."

"Oh, god."

"There are quite a lot of silly words for penis. Many of them sound quite ridiculous. But this one I like. Do you have a preference?"

"No, cock is fine. More than fine. I … I like this one too … I mean, the way you used it there—t-that's a good sentence."

"Well, your dick does fit perfectly inside my pussy. Both of those are bolded, by the way."

"Ah, y-yeah, I noticed that. And—ohhh, god, Bones, that feels nice."

"Mmmmm …have I ever told you how much I like the way you smell?"

"Have I ever told you how much I like it when you kiss my neck like that?"

"Mm-mm, like … this?"

"Bones … ahh, yeah. Baby, I can't think, can we please go over this list later?"

"We should really do it now."

"You're trying to kill me. Look, you wanna use any of these words, go for it. I like 'em all. And believe me, the ones you bolded are burned into my brain, so I'll make sure to stick to those, unless you tell me different."

"Fine, but some of the ones in italics are worth exploring, as well. This one has a lot of stigma attached, but I don't find it offensive. I want to hear you use it before I make a final determination."

"Okay, I gotta confess, just thinking about that one makes me blush a little, but yeah, it's pretty damn hot. It's all hot where you're concerned, Bones. God, you have too many clothes on."

"The bra unhooks in the front, Booth."

"Oh, jeez. Game over, babe. I'm gonna fuck you now. I'll use every dirty word on that list if you want, but I'm not going to wait another second to slide my cock inside your tight little cunt."

"Oh, that one's definitely getting bolded. And you get points for multiple dirty words in one sentence."

"Thank you, Bones. I aim to please. Now kiss me again … yeah, right there."

"Take off my panties. Ahh, _yes_. Oh, that feels good."

"You feel fucking amazing. Jesus Christ, you're so damn _wet_."

"All right, Booth, I have—have …ohh … a confession. Words like intercourse may be the proper terminology, but talking dirty is a lot more fun."

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. I will confess I'd much rather write dialogue than narration, but I also find it very hard to convey the character's actions through dialogue alone. I think this is the longest all dialogue chapter I've ever attempted and I kinda indulged myself and hoped it worked out. If it didn't, well, live and learn. :)**_


	94. Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: A little bit of fluff to make this hiatus easier. What are the odds that we'd ever see something like this? lol. Well, at least now that they're together, the odds have increased. I took some creative license here as I have no idea how certain things at the Jeffersonian would run, but I had fun writing this one, hope you have fun reading!

**Crazy**

* * *

The Jeffersonian's perfectly tended and fragrant garden sparkled with strategically placed lights and shimmering dresses. Well-manicured hands held fizzing champagne flutes and animated voices chatted and gossiped away in the sultry summer night.

Booth listened distractedly to the conversation going on around him. He'd been informed by Cam that the majority of the Jeffersonian's board of directors would be in attendance and he was to behave and mingle and be charming. So far, Booth had managed all three, but dear god, these people could be boring. The discussion currently going on around him had something to do with the mating habits of some bird apparently only found in South America. Though Booth had to admit that was a slight improvement over the previous topic. He'd take rare bird in South America over salinity of the ocean any day of the week. When the discussion veered back to salinity levels in the Pacific Ocean, Booth started to wish he had brought his gun.

This was all Hodgins' fault. He'd been the one to introduce him to this particular group of men. And then he had conveniently left him there. Bastard. He'd pay for this. Booth wasn't sure how or when, but there would be payback.

"Did anyone catch the game last night?"

The question—the oh so blessedly normal question—startled Booth out of plotting his revenge. The man, whose name Booth couldn't recall, but who hadn't said a word so far, received blank looks all around.

"Sure I did," Booth piped in. "Good game, right? Nats are having a good season. And everyone said last year was just a fluke."

The man seemed surprised to have gotten a response and Booth caught the look in his eyes that said, _thank god someone else here is normal_. They made eye contact and casually, they both stepped away from the group. No one noticed. Clearly, the fascinating discussion on salinity could easily continue without either one of them.

"You're not a scientist, are you?"

Booth chuckled. "Nope. Cop."

"Oh, thank god," he said in genuine relief as they walked away from the small group. "I didn't catch your name before," he confessed.

"Yeah, you were tuning everything out, weren't you? Don't worry, I was doing the same." Booth extended a hand. "Seeley Booth."

"Josh Grayson."

Booth eyed the man and assessed. He was probably about his own age and even the formal attire couldn't hide the fact that he was just as out of place there as Booth. His eyes had an alert look and the set of his jaw said he could take a punch just fine. Which to Booth all added up to one thing. "You look like a cop too."

Grayson chuckled. "Good eye. I was on the job for fifteen years. NYPD." Which made Booth wonder what the guy was doing at a fancy Jeffersonian party. But he had his answer when his new-found friend added, "I'm the Jeffersonian's new head of security."

"Really?" Booth knew the Office of Protection Services oversaw security for the entire Jeffersonian. And as far as he knew, military veteran John Clarkson had been the head of that office. Looked like there had been a change. But Booth didn't have any contact with them, so it was unsurprising that he'd had no idea. "When did that happen?"

"Last month. I don't think I knew what I was getting myself into," he joked.

"Oh, you get used to it."

"Do you really?"

"No, not really," Booth laughed, heading in the direction of the bar. "How about a beer?"

"Good call." Grayson fell into step beside Booth. "You know, I was starting to think I was the only person here without a PhD. How does a cop end up at this shindig?"

"FBI." Booth grabbed the beer that had been promptly placed in front of him. "I've been working with the forensics team at the Medico-Legal Lab for nine years."

"FBI, huh?" Grayson grabbed his own beer and took a sip. "Well, I'm gonna try not to hold it against you," he said good-naturedly. "Almost a decade. That's a long time working with people who don't even speak the same language as you."

"We've learned to communicate," Booth said fondly. "One thing I've learned is that there's always common ground, even when you don't expect it."

"Common ground?" There was a skeptical eyebrow raise. "Like the South American dodo bird?"

Booth had to chuckle. "Okay, some of them are way out there, I'll give you that," he agreed. "But others are just plain amazing."

They chatted amiably for a while, their mutual passion for sports quite the conversation starter. Leaning against the bar and facing the crowd, Booth pointed out some of the people he recognized, shared some amusing anecdotes. Grayson was a smart guy and he knew the importance of understanding these people. In a way, they were his people now.

"Booth, you know the staff at the Medico-Legal Lab pretty well, right?"

"Yeah, for the most part," he said cautiously. "Why?"

"Tell me something, what do those people do over there that they have the highest incident report rate in the entire Jeffersonian?"

"Um, incident report rate?"

"Yeah, every time there's a security incident, Protection Services gets a report about it," he explained. "I've been looking through the files and incident reports from the Medico-Legal Lab takes up a whole file cabinet. Some really bizarre stuff too. I mean, what the heck goes on over there? And why does it almost always seem to involve a Dr. Jack Hodgins?"

Booth bit back a smile at the bewildered questions. "Tell you what, I'll introduce you to Hodgins and you can ask him yourself." Oh, payback, how sweet it was.

Over the hum of conversation, his partner's throaty chuckle suddenly reached his ears and Booth saw her standing not too far with none other than Hodgins himself. Sweets and a newly minted _Doctor_ Wendell Bray were there too, laughing at whatever Hodgins was saying.

"God, take a look at her." Grayson tipped his beer in Brennan's direction, having followed Booth's line of sigh. "Who is _that_?"

"That is Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"FBI, do you know everyone here?" Grayson chuckled, gaze inevitably veering back to Brennan. Booth couldn't blame him. She looked freaking gorgeous in a deep red gown that draped over her sinful curves with loving perfection. "Forget about this Hodgins guy. Can you introduce me to her?"

"Sure can," he drawled out. "But you're not getting a date 'cause she's married."

"Married?" The word was groaned out. "Oh, don't say that."

"Afraid so."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Figures." Grayson cast another wistful glace in her direction. "Maybe she'd be willing to divorce him and run away with me to Aruba."

"Not a chance." Brennan laughed out loud again and Booth was itching to find out what was making her laugh like that. "And if she ran, he'd follow her."

At the words, Grayson sent him a curious glance. "How do you know?"

Booth smiled mildly. "I know her husband pretty well. He's crazy about her."

Eyes that were shrewd, and appropriately enough nearly gray, narrowed in consideration. "And is she crazy about him?"

"Yep."

"Mmm, well, things can change. He could turn out to be a bastard." His gaze went to Booth's wedding ring for just a second. "I could offer to comfort her," he baited with a shit-eating grin.

"And I could kick your ass." Booth shrugged and gave an easy smile. "Which would be a shame 'cause I was just starting to like you."

With an appreciative laugh, Grayson raised his beer in a toast. "Damn, you're one lucky bastard. That is one beautiful woman."

"In more ways than one." Booth set his almost empty beer down. "C'mon, that's nearly half my team over there, including Hodgins. I'll introduce you."

Had he doubted Booth's words about his wife's affections, then the way her eyes lit up when she saw him would have been enough to convince Grayson. Her smile widened automatically and Grayson rather thought _crazy about him_ was probably an understatement. And if the way Booth smiled back at her as he slid an arm around her waist was any indication, FBI over there was more than crazy himself about his gorgeous wife.

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. **__Ah, September has ended, which means we're that much closer to the season premiere. I hope to have this finished by then. Fingers crossed _ :)


	95. Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Someone suggested a continuation to chapter 5 (_Hard to Care_) of **_Prompted_** (I'm not remembering who at the moment, so come forth and take credit). Anyway, it sparked the muse and I was feeling playful so I guess the combination sparked this, lol. So, since this is a follow up to that chapter, it should probably be read first, but if you haven't: This is what happens the next morning after Sweets crashes on Booth's couch without knowing Brennan is sleeping over. Enjoy! :)**  
**

**Surprise**

* * *

"_Booth!_" she hissed in an overly loud whisper. "I have to get to work."

"I'm sorry, baby," he shrugged apologetically. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't you 'baby' me." Brennan smacked his shoulder. "You said you would have him out of here. Bright and early, I believe were your exact words." She added another none too gentle smack for emphasis.

"Okay, well, what do you want me to do?" Booth inquired. "You want me to go out there and say, hey Sweets, how about you go on home, so Bones can come out of the bedroom?"

"No, that would defeat the purpose."

"I—I know, Bones, I was just …" Booth sighed. "Forget it. Look, he has the mother of all hangovers and is moving extra slow this morning."

"He shouldn't have over imbibed last night."

"But he did because that's just one of the many stupid things guys do when they don't know how to deal with a problem."

Brennan gave a smug smile. "Yet another example of why we are the superior gender."

"Oh, okay, superior gender, remember that when you're screaming because there's a spider in the bathtub."

"That was once!" she gasped. "And I was simply startled. I was perfectly capable of disposing of it myself."

"Were you?" he smirked, grabbing her around the waist and planting a sudden kiss on her parted lips. "Funny how I was still the one that had to kill it."

"I …I could have—oh, just go get Sweets out of here."

Booth chuckled and sneaked another kiss before she pushed him away. As he expected, Sweets was still perched on his couch, downing two aspirins with a glass of orange juice.

"I cannot believe how much my head hurts," he croaked out.

"Yeah, that will happen when you drink all my beer."

Sweets winced. "I'm sorry. I'll replace them."

"Hey, it's just beer." Booth gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

With a nod, Sweets rubbed a hand over his bleary eyes. "Booth, thank you. Last night … I mean, you didn't have to—"

"Sweets, c'mon," Booth interrupted before slightly uncomfortable became full blown awkward. "It was no big deal."

It was a big deal to Sweets, but since Booth wasn't as comfortable as him with emotional vulnerability, he simply nodded again. "Hey, you wanna get some breakfast? On me."

"Ah, thanks, but I, um, I really can't this morning." Booth tried to keep his gaze from veering in the wrong direction. "I have a meeting." He made a show of looking at his watch. "Actually, you know what, I'm running a little late."

Sweets was not at his sharpest, but he was smart enough to know something was up even when half his brain cells had been dissolved by alcohol. "Of course, let me just put these away and—" He bent to retrieve his pillow and blanket, but Booth threw an arm around his shoulder, steering him away from the couch.

"I'll take care of it later," Booth assured.

"But, I didn't even throw away the beer bottles. At least, let me—"

"It's not a problem, Sweets."

"Agent Booth, is—is everything all right?"

"Of course."

He was being steered firmly towards the door and Booth wasn't registering very high on the sincerity meter. In curiosity, Sweets looked around, wondering what was going on. "I should point out that your behavior is somewhat peculiar."

Booth sighed. "Look, Sweets, I just need to get to work, all right." It was amazing that even with what had to be a monster headache, the kid couldn't turn off that shrinky radar. "I'm sure you do too and I'm guessing a pit stop home to shower and change would be a good idea."

"Of course, but—oh my god." His gaze focused over Booth's shoulder and his eyes fairly bugged out. "Dr. Brennan!"

Booth whirled around to see his clearly in a hurry partner rushing out of the bedroom. Cell phone in hand, purse in another, she rooted around for her car keys. "I'm sorry, Booth, but I received an urgent email from Cam. I need to get to the lab now."

"Everything okay?"

"It appears the remains I've been working on have been moved without my permission," she said ominously.

"What?" Booth wondered who'd been crazy enough to do that. "Nothing in that lab happens without your permission." Especially not when it came to her bones.

"Well, it did." Her lips thinned in displeasure. "And when I figure out what happened, heads will fall."

"Roll, Bones," he corrected automatically. "Heads will roll."

"That too." Absently, she turned to their stunned bystander. "Oh. Hello, Dr. Sweets. I'm sorry about Ms. Wick."

In a flurry of movement, she kissed Booth goodbye, told him she'd call him later and was out the door. Booth cleared his throat in the sudden silence since Sweets had yet to recover the power of speech.

"You gonna say anything?"

"I …I …" he stammered, "that was Dr. Brennan."

"It did appear that way, didn't it?"

"She's been here all night." It was a statement, not a question.

"Again, it would appear that way." Booth gave a casual shrug and deadpanned, "But appearances can be deceiving."

Sweets gaped. "You're gonna deny it?" He almost sounded scandalized at the possibility.

Booth snorted. "Yeah, Sweets, I'm going to deny what you just saw with your own eyes." He shook his head. "C'mon, what's wrong with you? Jeez, you can be as bad as Bones."

"I—I'm just surprised."

"You're surprised?" Booth laughed out loud in disbelief. "Didn't you write a book precisely about this possibility? In fact, didn't you encourage it?" _One of you has to have the courage to break this stalemate._

"No—I mean yes, I just … I didn't …when did this happen?"

"Don't think so." Booth reached around Sweets to grab for his keys.

"But—"

"Nope." Automatically, he checked the poker chip in his pocket before opening the door. "You don't butt into our personal relationship."

"I wasn't—"

"Good." Booth ushered Sweets outside and locked his door. He turned and leveled a hard gaze on his young profiler. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let _anyone_ mess up this relationship." And that included himself. She was his now and he planned on keeping it that way.

"I would never—" Sweets paused and just said quietly, "I'd never try to do that."

"Okay." They understood each other and Booth let himself relax. "How about that breakfast? You're buying."

Sweets nodded and couldn't help blurting out, "I'm happy for you, Agent Booth. For both of you."

Booth smiled. "Thanks."

It wasn't how they were planning on disclosing their new relationship, but this whole surprise thing seemed to have worked surprisingly well with Sweets. Booth rather thought maybe he should talk to Brennan about taking the same approach with the rest of the team.

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. Hope the awesome new promo has revived the BB love. Also saw that deleted scene from DitM and it has sent the muse into overdrive :)**_


	96. Tease

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Just something that popped into my head. FF reading seems to be way down, but for those out there still reading, enjoy! :)

**Tease**

* * *

Casually, Brennan pushed back her chair and Booth went tense. When she walked around the FBI conference table, he pretended to focus on the mountain of files spread in front of him. She cleared her throat delicately. No reaction. Determined, she leaned against the wooden table and crossed her legs at the ankles. The small movement was enough to send her pencil skirt—one he'd never seen her wear to work—shifting just the slightest bit up her thighs.

With a grunt, Booth pushed back his chair and rose. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and steered her out of the conference room and into the first empty observation room he could find. "What do you think you're doing?"

Brennan smiled innocently. "What?"

"Oh, don't you even," he growled. "In over eight years, you know how many times I've seen you dress like this at work?" He gestured to the tailored business skirt, high heeled pumps, and form-fitting blouse. After today, Booth began to realize just how completely unproductive their partnership would have been if this had been her customary work attire. "Zero. Never. Not once."

"Don't you like it?" Brennan ran her hands down her skirt, pretending to smooth down the wrinkle-free fabric. "Cam was very complimentary when I was at the lab this morning."

Booth snorted, unsurprised. Cam practically considered this type of outfit her uniform. But there was nothing funny about what Temperance Brennan's curves did to the business casual attire. "You've been teasing me all day and I've let you. Now I want an explanation."

"Fine." Brennan shrugged and decided to answer honestly. "I was collecting data."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Research for my book," she explained easily. "My editor wants me to add more 'sexy playfulness' to Kathy and Andy's relationship. She suggested this."

His jaw dropped. "Your editor suggested you spend the day seducing me at work?"

"Of course not." Brennan chuckled at the look on his face. "She suggested a minor side plot involving seduction in the workplace. I decided to investigate the practical application. I've concluded it's very unproductive." Booth stared in disbelief as she continued blithely. "Neither one of us has gotten much work done today. I don't see how I can make Kathy and Andy do this. They would never solve the case."

Booth could only listen slack-jawed. She was absolutely serious and now, his day made much more sense. The innuendo-filled phone call in the morning had been her first assault and she had simply escalated from there. After a rather crowded elevator ride had let her torture him with impunity, he'd been left hot as hell and completely puzzled. His partner did not tease and toy during work hours. Booth had been trying to figure out what was going on all day long.

"I will have to come up with something else to satisfy my editor," she sighed, already turning towards the door.

"Whoa, hold it right there." With a step forward, he grabbed her arm and whirled her around, right into his body. "After all this teasing, you're gonna have to come up with something to satisfy _me_."

Booth fisted a hand in her hair and crushed her lips in a fast, hungry kiss. For hours, he'd been thinking about it. Nearly every conversation today, she'd leaned enticingly close to him, teasing with lips painted a sexy crimson.

With a soft growl, he pushed her against the door, hiking her skirt up so he could palm her thighs. His fingers curled around her flesh and his hips ground against her. "I should be annoyed that you've been spending all day playing lab rat with me," he gasped into her neck. "And maybe I will be as soon as I stop being _fucking turned on_."

"And when do you think that might be?" Brennan laughed breathlessly. So far, he'd been distracted and a little stunned, obviously unsure on how to handle her not so subtle seduction. She fully expected him to pounce on her once they were home, but his current unraveling right in the Hoover was an unexpected surprise.

He buried his face against her throat and breathed her in. "No idea."

* * *

**-x-**

**_p.s. If all goes according to plan, there should be four more updates on this story. If any words/thoughts/ideas come at you, feel free to let me know._**


	97. Adorable

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Enjoy! **  
**

**Adorable  
**

* * *

"We should go out tomorrow," he suggested during their hurried lunch break in her office. "Just you and me."

"Why?"

He just barely prevented himself from rolling his eyes. "Because tomorrow's Friday and it's been a long week. And there's more to our lives than work and diapers and do I really need a reason to want a date with my woman?"

Her gaze snapped up and she saw his smirk. He had done it on purpose. Just trying to get a rise out of her. "I assume you have something specific in mind?"

Booth shrugged. "Not really. Just a date night, Bones." Because it had been a very long week and they'd had very little time together just the two of them, he reached out and laced his fingers with hers. "Just you and me and a nice dinner. I've been missing you."

"You see me every day."

"Bones…"

Her gaze softened and she took pity on him. It was true that they saw each other daily, but she was perfectly able to understand what he meant. "You're very sentimental," she noted, but it was said with a soft smile. "And it must be contagious—"

"It's not a disease, Bones," he joked.

Brennan continued, "—because I find myself missing you too when our daily schedules become too hectic for significant personal interactions."

He smiled and kissed her quickly over the desk; incapable of not reacting when she said something so sweet and squinty. "We'll go to dinner. Go dancing." Booth smiled slowly. "Spend all night interacting."

"Dancing?" Her eyes sparkled. She enjoyed the activity, especially with Booth. "That sounds very enjoyable. Where will we go?"

"Wherever you want."

"Surprise me."

For a moment, Booth wasn't sure he heard her right. She was not particularly fond of surprises. _To__ be__ taken __by__ surprise __means __to __be __unprepared. __I__ dislike__ being__ unprepared,__ Booth._ But her adorable smile told him that she was trying to be playful and he wanted to kiss her all over again. Since they were in her office, he controlled himself.

"All right," he chuckled in delight. "Surprise it is."

"I look forward to it." Brennan threw the remnants of her lunch in the trash. "But now I'm getting back to work."

He laughed again and followed suit, crushing his empty sandwich wrapper into a little ball. "Oh, Angela and Hodgins are out of town," he reminded her. "We need to find someone who can babysit."

"I will find someone."

"Who?" Booth considered. "Is your Dad in town?"

"No." She preempted his next question. "He's visiting Russ and his family. Don't worry, Booth. You can take care of the arrangements for our date and I'll take care of this."

Booth wasn't sure who she was going to find on such short notice, but she seemed confident enough so he just shrugged. "Okay."

**-x-**

The next day, Booth adjusted his cufflinks and realized he still had no idea who was babysitting his daughter. With that thought, he turned and picked up his two-year-old from the impromptu playpen set up in the master bedroom.

"I think we need to ask Mommy," he said to her conversationally.

"Mommy," she said happily, patting his face gleefully.

On cue, Brennan walked out of the bathroom and Booth whistled softly. "Oh, wow. So pretty," he whispered almost to himself.

The word pretty was echoed in a tiny voice from the Brennan replica in his arms and Booth laughed, coming out of his trance. "That's right. Mommy is so, _so_ pretty." Booth walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful," he said softly.

Brennan smiled. She wasn't by nature a vain woman, but it did please her to see the admiration in his gaze. "You look beautiful too," she replied, brushing her lips over his smooth jaw line. Little hands reached over to play with one sparkling earring and she plucked her daughter from Booth's arms. "Doesn't he look beautiful?" Brennan asked her daughter seriously.

Booth chuckled. "Bones, guys look handsome," he corrected, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "We've been over this." Brennan winced from a particularly hard tug on her ear and Booth gently unpried little fingers from the dangling earring. "We need to get going soon. You found a sitter, right?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Dr. Sweets."

"Sweets!" He sounded slightly horrified.

"Yes," Brennan nodded and set a smacking kiss to her daughter's cheek. "You'll be good for Dr. Sweets, won't you?"

"Sweets?" Booth repeated.

"He should be here soon. I told him to arrive by seven."

"Bones, are you serious?" Booth set a protective hand on his little girl's back. "Sweets can't babysit. He needs a sitter himself."

Brennan rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. "Booth, you know Sweets is excellent with her. We'll only be gone for a few hours. Plus, I called Angela and she told me that he did an excellent job babysitting Michael last month."

"Sweets," he mumbled, shaking his head. But Booth had to admit that he was good with kids. And especially the Booth kids, who were always happy with someone willing to play with them for hours. His son demanded video game play, his daughter mostly demanded play with stuffed animals and Sweets was always willing to accommodate either. "I guess. What do you think, baby girl?" he asked, smoothing a hand over glossy brown curls. "You wanna hang out with Sweets for a little bit?"

"Seets, Seets, Seets," she chanted, giving her father an angelic smile.

**-x-**

By the time Sweets knocked on their door, Booth had settled down. In truth, his anxiety came mostly from the fact that leaving his daughter with a babysitter was still a fairly new experience for him. The few times it had happened, Angela or Max had been the designated sitters, both of whom had ample baby experience.

"Hey, Sweets." Booth stepped back to let him in. "Thanks. I know it was pretty short notice."

"Oh, no problem." Sweets bent down to pick up the adorable toddler who wobbled over to greet him. "Hey there … wow, you get bigger every day."

"Seets, play!" she enthused, knowing her audience.

Booth pressed a kiss to her cheek. "All right, princess, you be good for Sweets, okay?"

"We'll be fine," Sweets reassured confidently, giving her a little bounce. "We're gonna have fun, right?"

There was enthusiastic chatter that both men took for agreement and made them smile. Booth checked his watch and was about to call out for his partner when she came out of the bedroom.

"You look very nice, Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you." She grabbed her purse and walked over to kiss her daughter goodbye. "She's already had dinner but there are appropriate snacks in the kitchen if she gets hungry."

Sweets nodded.

"But no candy. No sugar," she instructed. "No drinks, except for water or milk."

Sweets nodded again.

"She'll probably get sleepy in about an hour. She'll want her pink blanket," Brennan explained. "It's folded at the foot of her bed."

"Pink blanket. Got it."

"You've got both our numbers," Booth interjected. "And I wrote down the number for the restaurant too. It's taped to the fridge."

"I also wrote down her pediatrician's number, as well as the number for the two closest hospitals," Brennan informed. "Dr. Sweets, are you certified to administer CPR?"

"Um, yes," he swallowed. "We'll be fine, Dr. Brennan."

"The toys in the pink basket are her favorite," she continued. "But when she's done playing, she likes to put them in the blue basket."

Sweets nodded yet again and Booth watched in amusement at the Brennan version of the third degree. Every time it seemed to be over, she thought of something else. She was such a little faker, he thought, acting all calm and collected before, but pretty much unwilling to walk out the door now that it was time to leave. It was quite adorable watching her grill Sweets, but finally he had to cut in.

"Bones, I think he gets it," Booth said, winding his arm around her waist and steering her gently to the door. "It's only a couple of hours," he reminded her of what she had said to him. "Sweets can handle it."

"Of course." Brennan walked to the door and then remembered she wasn't quite done. "Oh, I almost forgot. No discussion of psychology, Dr. Sweets. No mention of any soft science, really."

Booth laughed. "Bones, she's two. You really think Sweets can turn her to soft science?"

"Young children are extremely impressionable," she defended. "A young mind is capable of retaining an incredible amount of information. We can't be too careful."

Sweets could only shake his head.

"Don't worry, Dr. Brennan. I will wait until she's at least three before I try to lure her over to the dark side."


	98. Anger

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Much love to _**Dispatch**_ for helping me work through this one. And a very happy birthday to **_CJsMom_** who requested angry Booth. _**Warning**_: The title of this one is very accurate. I don't think this is mindless smut by any means, but there is angry sex and if that's not for you, then turn away now. I mean it. If you need your BB to make love, then you might want to skip this one.

Set squarely between HitH and CitG because although we don't see it, I'm gonna assume, being in a new relationship means dealing with a whole lot of stuff, especially with two people with so much baggage between them.

**Anger**

* * *

It had been so innocent.

He'd just opened her laptop to check his email while she showered. Her inbox was still up on the screen and before he could open a new page, the subject line of the top email sucker-punched him in the gut.

_Re: Your return to Maluku_

His stomach simply bottomed out. His eyes flickered to the date. Just a day ago. Twenty-four hours but she hadn't said anything. Booth's hand nearly trembled with the impulse to click open the email. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and closed the laptop, placed it back on her nightstand.

He lay down on the bed and tried not to think. Tried not to panic or jump to conclusions. But those four little words echoed around his head without mercy. _Your return to Maluku._ They were pretty self-explanatory.

He wanted desperately to open that email and find out if the words inside gave him a different answer than that one line of text. He wanted to burst into that shower and demand she tell him something different than what those four words were telling him. He wanted to believe there was an explanation, one that didn't involve her on the other side of the world all over again. He wanted a lot of things, but at the sound of the opening bathroom door, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The following night, Booth didn't pretend at anything. He turned and made love to her as many times as possible in the span of one night. In the morning, she gave him a lazy, content smile that made him wonder how she could possibly look at him like that and be planning to leave him at the same time.

By the next day, Booth had convinced himself to calm the fuck down. He reminded himself that the last time she wanted to go, she'd at least told him. In fact, she had pretty much asked for his approval. And like the self-sacrificing idiot he'd been, he told her to go. But what the hell, she'd been desperate to get away and even though he'd known that she would stay if he asked, it would only make her miserable. So he'd made it easy for her.

This time, things were different. It wasn't just their partnership she'd be leaving. It was their brand-new relationship. So far, she hadn't given any indication that she wanted to go anywhere. He'd been waking up to her now for two damn weeks and he was so freaking happy it was ridiculous. And maybe he should get a grip and stop worrying about shit like random emails she hadn't even mentioned.

For two days, he was pretty successful. And then he arrived to pick her up for lunch while she was still looking at some bones.

"Five minutes," she said without glancing up from her remains. "I need five more minutes."

"Fine," he sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. "But can you please hurry up? I'm starving."

"Science doesn't rush, Booth."

_Great_. "I'll wait in your office."

Ten minutes later, Booth was still waiting. Not that he was surprised. When she said five minutes, it really usually meant fifteen. He'd learned that a long time ago. After a bit, he couldn't just sit still on her sofa, so he got up and moved to her desk. He rifled for a blank sheet of paper to write her a sexy note. Last week, he'd found one from her in his desk drawer. It had especially amused him since she was so scrupulously appropriate at work.

He just wanted a piece of paper to leave her a flirty message. Just like he had just wanted to check his email four days ago. But someone out there in the universe was being a bitch because they apparently felt the need to sucker punch him yet again without even a goddamn warning.

Sitting there on her desk, atop a pile of neatly stacked envelopes was a first class ticket from D.C. to Jakarta, Indonesia. Booth knew—because he'd looked it up almost two years ago—that the Maluku Islands were served by Soekarno-Hatta International Airport, located in freaking Jakarta.

There was no return date on the ticket. That was likely what was making him nearly nauseous. The departure date for the following month was probably also contributing.

_Shit. _

Time to face reality, right? She was going back to those godforsaken islands and the window of time for letting him know was closing fast because that fucking flight was in three weeks.

_What the hell, Bones? _

**-x-**

Something was terribly amiss.

She didn't need Sweets to know that Booth was unhappy. He was unhappy and trying to hide it and the combination of those two facts had her in a perpetual state of anxiety. Brennan kept wondering how long he'd been feeling that way and the possibility that it had been going on for a while and she just hadn't noticed it, made her stomach hurt.

For the past few days, she kept hoping he would tell her, but so far he hadn't said a word. Finally, she'd decided to take action. Hence the home-cooked meal and the pretty dress and the steely determination to figure out what had happened.

"Booth, I know something is wrong," she finally said after sitting in near silence for almost half an hour. "Will you tell me what—?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Brennan scoffed. "Even I can tell that's a lie."

His fingers gripped the fork in his hand like a lifeline. "Bones—"

"Don't lie to me, Booth!" she said harshly.

The words were like a blow that snapped the thin thread of his control. "You've got to be kidding me," he hissed. The fork clattered loudly to the table as he pushed back his chair. "How about the fact that you've been lying to me for god knows how long!"

"W-what?"

"I know about Maluku," he said, voice hard as stone.

"Maluku?" One word seemed to be all she was capable of saying.

"I saw the email, Bones." His eyes blazed with hurt and anger. "And the goddamn plane ticket. When were you going to tell me?"

"I …what—how did you …?" Her own voice turned stony. "Did you snoop through my personal correspondence?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not!" he sniffed in outrage. "I went to check my email last week and your inbox was up on the screen. I put it back when I realized it, but the subject line said plenty, Bones." Booth could hardly believe he was the one defending himself. "The ticket was just on your desk. I was looking for a piece of paper … you know what, it doesn't matter, does it? What matters is you're running again and this time I'm not even sure you were even planning to tell me!"

"I'm not running anywhere, Booth," she said evenly, but the calm tone just added fuel to his fire.

"Oh, of course it's not running. I'm sure you've already rationalized it all nice and neat, right?" he accused.

"No—"

"No, no, it's your job. The one you love, the one you're so brilliant at. I'm sure you made a nice little list why you just had to go back and I'm sure running did not make the list. I'm sure you've told yourself all kinds of bullshit to rationalize—"

She stiffened. "Booth—"

"—running to the other side of the world. Again. Did you tell Cam? Angela?" he spat. "I'm sure you did. I mean I assume you were going to tell me too. I'm just curious as to when, though. The night before you had to fly out?"

The tirade started in an angry hiss, but by the end, he was just plain shouting. Her own ire ignited like a match striking its matchbook. "You think you have it all figured out, right?" she huffed in frustration, turning on her heel and walking away.

Booth stalked after her, following her into her bedroom, the door slamming against the wall. Brennan whirled around to face him. "You're being an irrational ass!"

"Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be rational," he sneered. "I'm not supposed to feel, is that it, Bones? I'm supposed to what exactly, wish you luck and I'll see you in a year or however the hell long you'll be gone this time."

His taunting words incensed her. His belief that she would just leave stung. And any inclination she had to explain herself disappeared in a cocktail of fury and hurt. Her chin tilted defiantly. "You've arrived at your conclusions and it doesn't matter what I say. I don't have to explain myself to you, Booth."

She turned in icy dismissal and Booth grabbed her arm to make her face him.

"Oh yes, you do, Bones," he growled. "I've got news for you, but that's part of being in a relationship."

"I thought trust was also part of a relationship," Brennan shot back. Purposely, she stepped close, her breasts brushing his chest and her tone dripping disdain. "But I suppose merely satisfying biological urges does not qualify as one."

Booth almost gasped. "You fuckin' going there?" He couldn't believe she'd dared to even suggest that. "You really want me to believe that's what the last two weeks have been about?"

Her gaze was cold and dismissive. "I don't care what you believe."

"Well, I believe you're lying," he spat. She wasn't backing down and neither was he. "Look me in the eye and tell me there's nothing going on between us but sex."

Without a word, Brennan fisted his t-shirt and crushed his mouth in a vicious kiss that fairly tasted of anger. Her fingers skimmed down, unerringly finding the zipper and shoving her hands down his pants. He groaned harshly as she fisted him coolly.

He knew what she was trying to do and it fairly unhinged him. He didn't believe her for a second, but that she was even daring to lie pissed him the hell off. With a snarl, he snapped the thin straps of her dress and shoved the bodice down. Her strapless bra was a lacy thing that made him throb in her hands. Suddenly, the feel and scent of her felt nearly overwhelming. The soft skin of her chest under his lips, the smell of her perfume, her hands wrapped around his dick and stroking without pause, it was all working against him. Turning his knees weak and putting all the control in her competent hands.

"Fuck no." With a growl, Booth wrenched her hands away and whirled her around. Brennan gasped but when he pushed her onto all fours on the bed, she didn't resist. He knelt behind her and hiked up the skirt of her dress. Within seconds, he'd yanked on the small triangle of her panties, ripping the soft material.

Even through the red haze of anger, he knew how small she was, so he pushed one finger into her. Finding her soaking wet made him hot and pissed him off all at the same time. For two weeks, he'd been making love to her, soft and slow, trying to show her what she meant to him. And here he was about to fuck her stupid and he never felt her so wet. The evidence that she wanted him was unmistakable, but the possibility that his body was pretty much the only part of him she wanted was like rubbing salt on a wound.

Grabbing her hips, he drove inside her, hard and deep. She moaned loudly and pushed back into him. Automatically, his hold tightened and he pistoned into her drenched passage again and again. He fucked her without mercy and when she came in a rush, he pulled out of her to keep himself from riding her pulsing pussy into his own mindless orgasm.

Brennan collapsed face forward on the bed, chest heaving. Booth palmed her hip and flipped her over easily so that she was flat on her back, looking up at him. She could see he was still hard and still angry and that worked just fine for her because her own fury was still burning hot. It was impossible to tell what made her rage burn more, his willingness to jump to conclusions, his unreasonable accusations, or the fact that despite everything, he could still make her want him.

Reaching out, her fingers curled over the hem of his t-shirt and she yanked it up unceremoniously. Booth fell forward between her spread legs, catching himself with one hand and sliding the other one under her. He cupped her ass and slammed into her all over again. That he felt so fantastic buried inside her to the hilt had her anger escalating another notch. Her arms went around him and even as she groaned in pleasure, her nails raked viciously over his skin.

Her hands ran all over his back but there was nothing tender about it. Fingernails dug in hard enough to draw blood. There would be marks all over him tomorrow and she wouldn't feel guilty about them.

He was pounding her straight into the mattress and her legs spread wide in encouragement. She couldn't control the sounds dripping out of her, but she was determined to draw blood in more ways than one. "I like getting fucked," Brennan growled tauntingly into his ear.

For just a moment, his rhythm faltered, catching the implication. The clear taunt hinting at the possibility that perhaps her uninhibited reaction had nothing to do with him. That she would react this way, regardless of who was between her legs.

"Nice try," he growled back. "You like getting fucked 'cause I'm the one fucking you."

Her lips crashed against him in a punishing kiss and he tasted blood. Booth was sure her nails on his back were breaking the skin, but the pain just added an edge to the dizzying pleasure. She cried out with each pounding thrust and this time when she came, he unloaded inside her, long and hard.

Breathing heavy, Booth rolled off her and stared dazedly at the ceiling. He turned his head to see her sprawled on tangled sheets. Her dress was a mess, twisted about her waist and snapped at the straps. On her hip, he could already see the imprint left over from his fingers. Maybe he should be sorry, but the truth was that he couldn't be sorry about making her his, even if only for a moment. The way his back burned reminded him that it went both ways and that she made him hers too was something he couldn't regret either.

And he knew whatever point they had both just tried to make didn't matter. Didn't matter. Only thing that mattered was that she was leaving. Two years ago, he purposely hid from her just what it had done to him. Maybe it had been pride, sitting in that bench with her and unable to tell her how she was ripping him to pieces. Maybe it had been a desire to protect her. But whatever it was, he was done hiding.

"If you want to go, I can't stop you." His voice was almost stark, but also strong. "But I'm not going to make it easy for you this time. I'm not going to tell you it's cool, that it's only a year or any of that bullshit that made it so easy for you to leave without feeling guilty last time." Hell, last time, he'd made it easy by leaving too. "If you want to leave me, go. I won't even ask you to stay. But this time, I'm telling you so that there are no misunderstandings. You're fucking ripping my heart out."

Without a word, Brennan got up from the bed. She wiggled out of her ruined dress and threw on a long, faded t-shirt. Picking up her laptop from her nightstand, she opened the screen and went to her inbox. She clicked open one particular email and extended the computer in his direction.

Automatically, Booth sat up, yanking up the clothes that were tangled around his knees. Surprised, he took the laptop from her. "What is this?"

"In the future, I recommend you gather all of the evidence before making rash judgments."

Dread was a painful ball in the pit of his stomach. He glanced down at the computer screen. There was a long list of collated emails. The ones from the Maluku project were obviously attempting to persuade her to return, but every reply from her was a polite denial.

Booth swallowed and closed the laptop. "You're not leaving." It wasn't a question, just a shell-shocked whisper.

"What if you had to go undercover—for an indefinite period of time?" she asked suddenly, without even looking at him.

The question snapped him out of his daze. "What?"

"What if you had to go undercover for a case?" she repeated coolly. "One of your cases that have nothing to do with me. Would you go?"

"Yes," he sighed. "It's my job. You know that."

She was silent for several moments before continuing. "And if that happened, would I be justified in thinking that you had left me or abandoned me?"

He knew where she was going with this and he didn't like it. "Bones," he spoke up, but when she met his eyes, her own were cool with masked indifference.

"I wouldn't be justified, would I?" she pressed, daring him to disagree. "Because you'd just be doing your job. Just like I would be if I ever decided to go on a dig."

Partly, she was right...he knew that. He knew it was possible that at some point, she actually could be called away to some other country, and she might go. It might be a week or a month or longer because she loved her work and he'd kept her from it for many years. And if that happened, it wouldn't be fair to think she had left him, just like it wouldn't be fair for her to think he'd left _her_ if he ever had to go on a mission for the Bureau.

But this wasn't that simple. "This isn't just a dig, Bones. It's Maluku. This," he sighed, "this is different and you know it."

Her chin tilted in defiance. "It's still my job—"

"Oh, come on!" He jumped up from the bed as if propelled by a spring. "Don't you dare tell me you went to Maluku the first time because it was your job!" He knew it was more than that and he wanted to hear her admit it. " 'Cause that's a fucking lie and we both know it."

She tensed, and he watched as she practically coiled up with rage. And he knew enough of her to know that all of that emotion was either going to be buried or directed at him. He hoped for the latter, because he just could not deal with silence. "No. It wasn't just my job," she admitted, her eyes blazing. He wasn't sure if she was pissed at him or just at her admission, but he stood there, waiting. "I was also trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" he blanched. Oh, he was so fucking tired of hearing those words come out of her mouth. "From what, exactly...and this time, spell it out for me perfectly because I'm kinda dense." His tone was sneering, and Brennan's jaw tightened.

"From me!" she hissed and was then right up in his face. "From your own fucking feelings for me that were _not_ going away no matter how much you promised you were going to move on! You said you had to move on, but I know you weren't. I had to do something. I felt so much for you, but I was terrified and I didn't know what to do and I couldn't stand to hurt you anymore!"

Her lips were spitting out angry, desperate words, and he crowded into her personal space. "And you thought running away to the other side of the world wasn't going to hurt me?"

"I just wanted to protect you," she repeated hoarsely and he became incensed all over again.

"Do not fucking protect me from you ever again!" His hands gripped her shoulders and he shook her a little. "Do you understand me? I don't want it and I don't need it!" He pressed her closer, feeling the urge to crush her against him and never let go. "It's you I want. It's you I need, goddamn it! Don't you get that?"

Caught in his arms, she felt herself wavering between anger and surrender. It would be so easy to just melt against him and forget everything, but they just proved that it solved nothing. Even after the wild, mindless sex they just had, they were still arguing.

"You want me and you need me, but you can't trust me, is that it?" She shoved him away with two flat palms on his hard chest.

"Bones…"

"I'm not going anywhere," she said dully, suddenly exhausted. "But I'm also not going to spend the rest of my life fighting with you or worrying that you think I'm just going to up and leave." She sat heavily on the bed, fighting back the most ridiculous urge to sob.

"I messed up," he admitted quietly. "I'm sorry."

"This will never work if you don't trust me."

She sounded so desolate, his throat locked. He sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders. "I do. I know I fucked up, but I do trust you, Bones."

"You thought I was leaving you," she mumbled into his shoulder. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain before you started throwing around accusations."

Booth closed his eyes, knowing he had fucked up royally. "That's true." He shifted her onto his lap and stroked her hair. "I saw that email and my stomach just bottomed out and I swear I told myself I wasn't going to worry about it. I told myself that no way you were leaving and that you would tell me about it when you were ready."

She waited quietly for him to continue. "And then I saw the plane ticket. I was going to leave you a note—you know, like you left for me last week—and I saw it and every good intention went out the window. It was like I was right back in that damn bench, listening to you tell me you wanted to go and not being able to do anything to stop it." He swallowed and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I kept waiting for you to tell me. I swear no matter what I said in the heat of the moment, I really didn't think you'd just leave without telling me. But you didn't say anything and that flight is in just a few weeks and I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop and winding myself up more and more. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bones."

"The Maluku project coordinator sent me the plane ticket. It's a fairly common practice. Even when I decline projects, I'll often get plane tickets or other incentives, trying to persuade me to change my mind."

"I should have just asked you about it, I know." He placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face up. "I shouldn't have lost it like that. And the only excuse I've got is that thinking about losing you all over again made me a little crazy."

"I'm not leaving you," she said quietly. "Even if I go on a dig at some point, it's not because I'm running. I need you to believe that." Her voice went soft and vulnerable. "I need you to trust that I'm done running from us."

Booth nodded solemnly. "Fair enough." His thumb stroked across her cheek. "And I need you to stop protecting me. Especially from you. "

"Booth—"

"No, Bones, I'm serious." His gaze darkened, almost imperceptibly. "Why didn't you tell me they wanted you back in Maluku?" he asked knowingly.

Her gaze flickered down. "I wasn't going to go. It didn't matter."

"Bones …"

Gaze moving back to his, she nodded reluctantly. "Fine, I thought it might upset you and I didn't want that. But sometimes … sometimes I can't help it." She raised a hand and cupped his face. "I don't want to hurt you ever again. I don't want anything to hurt you."

Booth pulled in a deep breath and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know what you mean."

"This was an awful fight," she murmured softly.

"Yeah." Booth leaned back. Her gaze was wide, and then she swallowed, looking so young it made him ache. "Listen, I can't promise that we'll never fight again. But I do promise that no matter what is said or done, I'll still be here after." Booth let out a long, slow breath and he placed a hand over one of hers, gently weaving their fingers together. "And I'll trust that you'll be here too."

She nodded and traced a long vivid scratch on his shoulder. "Should I be sorry about this?" she said with a tiny smile.

Booth smiled too, sliding a hand under her hair and cupping her nape. "Ah, don't…" His voice was low and thick. "I—I kinda liked it."

She met his eyes and he stared at her for a moment before leaning down. He paused, his mouth a centimeter away from hers. Then they both leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss—no anger, just promise.


	99. Happy

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.**  
**

A/n: Because you are so awesome, here's a Halloween present to you'all. This started kinda fluffy and then turned kinda serious. Very much inspired by the deleted scene from DitM, which I've decided is part of my personal canon. Happy Halloween!

**Happy**

* * *

From across the creepily decorated Jeffersonian ballroom, he watched his goddess of wisdom and reason. The beautifully draped white gown left one lovely shoulder bare and flared loosely over her very pregnant belly. Booth's lips quirked up in a small smile. This year, she had traded in superhero for warrior goddess. In keeping with her ancient civilization theme, Booth had chosen to go with Roman soldier. Before leaving the house that night, Brennan had eyed him up and down and informed him that in many Greek myths, gods and goddesses often descended from the heavens to fornicate with mortals they found appealing.

"Appealing, huh?" he'd grinned smugly.

Her eyes had narrowed and she'd promptly informed him that Athena, of course, was considered a virgin goddess, never taking a lover or consort. Booth had just laughed. He'd drawn her close and whispered into her ear, "Maybe tonight I can talk Athena into cashing in her V card."

He knew she didn't know what that meant, but he was sure she could guess.

So far, Booth had spent most of the party wondering if there was gonna be some role-playing when they got home that night. His mind had already spun a couple of racy fantasies. He was more than willing to play mere mortal to her horny goddess all night if she wanted.

"Hey, Booth, looking hot." Angela's voice next to him practically made him jump. "But I thought Roman soldiers wore those funky hats."

He cleared his throat, trying to wipe every inappropriate thought from his mind. "Yeah, well, I decided this was authentic enough." Knowing just how easy it was for her to pick up on sex vibes, he tore his gaze away from Brennan. "You make a lovely gypsy, Ange."

She gave that smile that always said, 'nice try, but no dice.'

"Speaking of lovely," she nodded in Brennan's direction. "That's the best pregnant glow I've ever seen. When I was that far along, any glow I had was just glistening sweat," she recalled. "Brennan told me she didn't even have morning sickness. I could hate her for that, Booth. I really could."

He chuckled and gave her a quick, affectionate one-armed squeeze. "From what I remember, you totally glowed."

"Tell me, does the charm always work on Brennan?"

"Not always," he admitted with a goofy smile, letting his gaze veer back to his partner.

Brennan was having an animated discussion with a ghost, who Angela recognized as a scientist from the Antiquities department. Brennan took off the elaborate headdress she was wearing and handed it to him. The ghost pointed to something on the shiny surface and Brennan nodded.

"You think they're talking about the historical accuracy of her costume?" Booth said in amusement. "God, look at her," he couldn't help sighing out. "She looks so damn gorgeous."

Angela studied her best friend. It wasn't just pregnancy making her glow; it was pure, unadulterated happiness. Her smiles now actually reached her eyes. "She's happy. Brennan always glows when she's happy." But that hadn't always been the case and the memory had her sending a hard glance to the man next to her. "And when she's not, it's like watching something bright and beautiful slowly fade to gray."

Her tone wasn't exactly accusing, but it felt like an accusation to Booth anyway. "That's unfair," he said thickly, but without any heat because the truth was that there was nothing Angela could say to him that he hadn't already said to himself.

A small wave of remorse hit her because she knew that despite the façade he'd presented for months, Brennan hadn't been the only unhappy one. "Maybe, but you were trying so hard to be happy, you made two people miserable." Remorse or not, she was going to speak her mind. "When you were telling yourself you were happy, did you really believe it?"

The question dared him to lie. "I worked hard to believe it." He swallowed, regret like a bitter taste in his mouth. "Damn it, Angela, you have no idea how hard it was to see her every day and bury every goddamn feeling I had as if it had never existed."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have."

"And maybe you shouldn't judge," he shot back, a spark of anger igniting. "I didn't want to lose her. I wanted her in my life however I could have her and I only knew one way to do that without losing my mind."

And then one rainy night, he'd discovered loving her didn't have to mean losing her and he wasn't even allowed to feel anything but dread. He wasn't the type of man who used a woman, he wasn't the type of man who gave one woman his heart and another his body, he definitely wasn't the type of man who lied to himself. But the bitter truth was he'd been all three and it made him a little sick to his stomach to think just how far he'd been willing to go to keep the whole house of cards from falling down around him.

Practically reading his mind, Angela softened. It was impossible not to, he looked so dejected. "You wouldn't have gone through with it."

He gave her a sharp look, but was unsurprised that she read his thoughts. He was feeling pretty transparent at the moment, every regret and misstep printed clearly on his face. "I hope to God not."

Because he was her friend too, Angela gave him a soft smile. "You're a heart guy, Booth. Sooner or later, your heart would have caught up with the rest of you."

The fact she was right didn't make him feel any better because the truth was that he shouldn't have even asked to begin with. "I was a jackass when Hannah said no," he confessed. "How fucked up is that, Angela? I proposed to someone for every goddamn wrong reason in the book and then was pissed at the result."

"Rejection always hurts, Booth," she offered quietly. "No matter why or who."

"The thing is that if I saw her right now, I'd have to thank her." His gaze moved to Brennan again, heart catching at the way she placed a hand on her stomach in an unconscious gesture. "All that anger for no damn reason, because the truth is that whatever her reason, she was right to say no."

And just imagining the clusterfuck his life would have become had she said yes, made him break out in a cold sweat.

"Well, I guess this is a good time to tell you I did a little happy dance when I found out she was gone." Angela gave him a sheepish smile. "I felt a little bad because I know you were upset, but honestly, I was just so glad I wouldn't have to keep playing nice for your sake."

He looked over at her in surprise. "You didn't like her?"

"No, Booth, I didn't," she said honestly. "And neither did Cam, by the way."

"Neither did Cam what?" With a glass of likely spiked punch in her hands, Cam popped up next to them. She gave Angela and Booth a smile that showcased her sexy vampire fangs.

"You didn't like Hannah either."

"Oh. No, I didn't." She gave a little wince in deference to Booth. "Sorry, Seeley. She was perfectly pleasant, but she was just …" Cam struggled to find the right words.

"In the way," Angela provided helpfully. "She was in the way."

"Yes!" Cam's glass sloshed a little in her excitement. "That's it exactly," she said in a more subdued tone.

Booth could only shake his head at his own cluelessness. "Wow, I had no idea."

"Of course not," Cam scoffed. "That was the point."

"Okay, well, just so I'm clear, me and Bones. Your happy for us face is for real," he clarified. "You guys haven't been faking that, right?" Angela and Cam gave Booth _are you serious_ looks. He shrugged. "Just checking."

"As long as you keep her happy," Angela said, "I won't have to kick your ass."

"As long as she keeps you happy," Cam added loyally, "I won't have to kick her ass."

He smiled at them both and wished them a Happy Halloween.

**-x-**

Later that night, after Brennan had her way with him, he tugged her close, pressing a kiss to her damp forehead. Once their bodies cooled and their panting breaths evened out, she transformed from goddess to forensic anthropologist and he upgraded from mere mortal to FBI agent.

"Hey," he said softly, brushing his knuckles over her rosy cheek. "Do I make you happy, Bones?"

"What? Of course." Brennan propped herself on one elbow, giving him a curious look. "Why do you ask that?"

"Just …" He gave a soft smile. "Just wanted to make sure."

Brennan's head dropped back to the pillow. After a few moments, she had settled into her favorite position—on her side, back nestled against Booth's front.

"Do I make you happy, Booth?" she asked quietly in return.

"Yeah," he husked, hearing the soft vulnerability in the question. His palm spread on her stomach as his lips pressed a kiss to the back of one shoulder. "Absolutely, Bones."

"Good."

"Mm-mm," he murmured sleepily, his lips quirking up. "We keep each other happy and both our asses are safe."

* * *

**-x-**

**Ahh! One more chapter! Hope you're as excited for it as I am! And if you're not in a candy coma, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one. I'm sure there are all kinds of different thoughts and opinions about the whole debacle and I'd love to hear them. Just keep it polite, please :)**


	100. Absolute

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

A/n: Last chapter. I can't believe I'm saying that and I can't believe you have been with me for 100 chapters of this. If I say everything I want this a/n will be longer than the chapter, so let me just say a very sincere thank you to everyone who has commented! There are those of you that have commented on nearly every chapter and I really appreciate that, whether praise, feedback or suggestions, comments are really important to a writer. So Thank You!

Much love to pal _Dispatch_ for her feedback and general awesomeness.

Fun fact about this story-I used the letter S more than any other letter (22 times!) Enjoy!

**Absolute**

* * *

She walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress.

Booth was sure she looked gorgeous but the gauzy white veil obstructed her features. His heart pounded so fast, he was sure at any minute it would beat right out of his chest. He was incredibly happy and excruciatingly nervous and the combination felt strange. The happiness he recognized, the sudden nervous tension though was new.

His gaze swept the crowd and Booth realized he didn't recognize anyone on the bride's side. The pews were simply full of people he didn't know and that fact had his anxiety ratcheting higher. Automatically, he made eye contact with his brother who was standing next to him. Before the wedding, Jared had asked if he was nervous. Booth had replied with an amused no.

Jared had chuckled. "When she's walking down that aisle at you," he said easily, "you will be. Just look right into her eyes and you'll be okay."

At the time, Booth had thought the advice unnecessary, but now he was feeling nearly desperate to look into those expressive blue eyes of hers.

She walked to stand beside him and it seemed so right, but something felt wrong.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate—"

"Wait." Alarm bells began to go off. "That's not right." And that's when he realized they were in a church and that definitely wasn't right. "Bones, what happened to our civil ceremony?"

"What?" she replied in a soft, soft voice that even through the veil he could tell wavered uncertainly. "Seeley?"

The word was like a punch to the gut. With near trembling hands, he lifted the pristine white veil. Booth didn't recognize her features, but her eyes weren't blue and her hair wasn't dark and he automatically recoiled. "Who the hell are you?"

His words were unintentionally loud and a gasp swept the crowd. The stranger in front of him looked traumatized but it was hard to sympathize because he was feeling pretty traumatized himself.

He turned to his brother. "Jared, what the hell is going on?"

"Seeley, it's your wedding."

"Yeah, I know that, but where's Bones?" He looked around and realized his partner was not the only important woman in his life missing. "Where's my daughter?"

"Seel, you—you don't have a daughter."

"Are you crazy? Of course I do." Something like panic was threatening to swallow him alive. He stepped away from the altar and his gaze landed on the front row. Immediately he recognized Cam and Sweets. And standing between Angela and Hodgins, he saw his son, looking solemn and grown-up in his tux.

Booth felt weak with relief. He rushed forward and hugged him. "Oh god, Parker."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I don't know, buddy, but I'm going to figure it out." He leaned back to look at his son. "Park, where's your sister?"

"I ... Dad, are—are you okay?" Parker asked tentatively.

Angela raised a concerned hand. "Booth …is everything alright?"

"Angela, god, what is this?" he asked desperately. "Where's Bones?"

"What?" Angela paled. "Booth, you …you knew she wasn't going to be here."

"Is this some kind of joke?" He was not amused. "Of course she's supposed to be here. We're supposed to be getting married!"

"Oh God," Cam whispered in horror. "Booth, you haven't talked to Dr. Brennan in almost three years."

His eyes dilated wildly. "Are you fuc—" At the last moment, he glanced down at his son who was looking at him with wide, confused eyes. "Parker, go with Uncle Jared for a bit, please."

"Seeley, I think you need to—"

"Jared, please," he interrupted his brother. "Just …just look after him for ten minutes, okay. I need to figure out what's going on."

"I'm not a little kid, Dad."

For a moment, Booth thought Jared would argue, but then he took Parker's hand. "C'mon, buddy, let's go find something to eat."

Parker sighed in obvious discontent at being left out of the grown-up conversation, but he went with Jared without arguing. Immediately, Booth whirled to face the small group of people who had congregated around him.

"If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!"

"Agent Booth, I realize weddings can be stressful, particularly when it's your—"

"No." He stopped Sweets on his tracks with a deadly glare. "Don't you dare shrink me right now. I want to see my partner and my daughter and I wanna see them now."

Cam and Angela looked on the verge of tears. Sweets and Hodgins just looked like he had lost his mind.

"Oh, Seeley, I think you need to sit down."

"Cam, this isn't funny," he said almost frantically. "Bones …she—she's supposed to be here. We're supposed to be getting married, we—we have a daughter, she …" His breath hitched in panic. "She's almost three, she looks just like Bones …where are they?"

"Booth, no," Angela said gently. "T-that's wrong. You and Brennan, you were never together. You never had a daughter."

"No," he said hoarsely, head shaking in denial. "We are …we do."

Angela placed a soothing hand on his arm. "It's been years since you've even seen her. She's still in Maluku, Booth."

Her voice sounded so sad, but so very final. For a moment he wondered if he was losing his mind. Had he made up the last four years of his life? It couldn't be happening again. "NO!" Violently, he shook off Angela's hand. "This is fucking crazy! You're lying!" he yelled.

Angela took an automatic step back and Hodgins took one forward. His arm went protectively around his wife. "Booth, I think you need to calm down."

"I will not calm down! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FAMILY?"

The words were still ringing in his head when Booth woke up, heartbeat pounding wildly.

His gaze landed on the empty right side of the bed. The clock on the nightstand said it was barely midnight but he had turned in early for a reason.

Tomorrow was his wedding day.

He dragged a shaky hand through his hair. Eyed the clock again. Fuck it, he was calling her.

Getting her voicemail did nothing to calm him down. Maybe it was ridiculous, but he needed to hear her voice. That dream—Jesus, nightmare— had felt too fucking real.

This was all Angela's fault, he thought crankily and scrolled through his contacts, finding her number.

"Hello?"

"I wanna talk to Bones."

"Booth? It's late."

"It's barely midnight. She's not picking up her cell."

"Um … yeah, I uh, it ran out of batteries earlier. It's probably charging."

"I want to talk to her."

On the other side of the line, Angela rolled her sleepy eyes. "C'mon, Booth, it's one night. You can live without her for one—"

"Angela, put her on." His tone brooked no argument. "Now."

"Okay." She knew dead serious when she heard it. "Give me a sec."

It probably was just a few seconds, but they felt endless until he heard a slightly husky, "Booth?" from the other side of the line.

"Bones," he breathed, letting himself relax back against the pillows.

"Is everything all right?" Brennan asked. "Angela said you sounded agitated."

"Everything's fine. And I know I probably woke you. I'm sorry, baby," he said softly. "I just …god, this sounds so stupid, but I had this dream and it … it felt so real."

"Dream?"

"Nightmare really," he sighed. "I just … I wanted to hear your voice."

"Why? Was I part of the nightmare?"

"No, it was a nightmare because you weren't there at all."

"I don't understand."

Booth could practically see the tiny line between her brows. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to smooth it away. "It was our wedding, but you weren't there."

"Are you concerned I won't be there tomorrow?" she asked. "I promise you I will be."

Booth laughed a little. "I know. It's not—it's not that. I'm sorry, babe." With a sigh, he realized just how silly it all was. "I guess I'm not used to sleeping without you."

"Would you like me to come home?" she offered.

"What? No, it's late," he said quickly. "Really, it's fine. I'm sorry I woke you." He did feel bad, but talking to her had made his heart beat normally again and that sick feeling in his stomach had disappeared so it was hard to be too regretful. He did want to talk to his daughter as well, but he'd already woken up his partner, he wasn't going to wake up his kid too.

"Good night," he said softly before a thought popped in his head. "Hey, quick question. You're not wearing a veil tomorrow, right?"

"What? Of course not." Her tone said the mere thought was preposterous. "I'm not a virgin, Booth."

He laughed in pure relief. "See you tomorrow, Bones."

**-x-**

He tried, but it was impossible to go back to sleep.

Booth was kinda wishing he'd put up more of a fight when Bones told him Angela's idea for the night before the wedding. Since Brennan had nixed a bridal shower, bachelorette party or any other type of culturally imposed pre-wedding ritual, Angela had put her foot down on a girl's night. Or rather day, since she had shown up bright and early and absconded with his partner and his daughter.

With a restless groan, he flipped back the covers. It felt absolutely ridiculous that he couldn't sleep one night without his partner. He'd done it before, Booth knew, it was just that at the moment, he couldn't recall how.

He was making his way to the kitchen when the front door opened. Booth froze in place. "Bones?"

"I know you said—"

In two steps he'd crossed the distance between them. She was in his arms, her mouth fused to his before she could even finish the thought. With a breathless laugh, Booth pulled back, pressed his forehead to hers.

"Aw damn, I love you, Bones." Booth leaned into her hand when she stroked it against his cheek. "I know I said I was fine, but I wanted to see you so badly."

"I know, Booth."

He ran a single fingertip over her nose. "I can't believe one little dream freaked me out that much."

"You know how I feel about psychology," she wrinkled her nose. "But perhaps you're nervous about tomorrow."

Hands curving over her waist, he lifted her. Brennan automatically wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to their bedroom. "I don't have cold feet, if that's what you mean." The mere thought was ridiculous. "But based on this stupid dream, I guess I'm nervous something's gonna mess up our wedding tomorrow."

"Like what, a case?"

Booth shrugged, rubbing a hand over her back. "I don't know. Not a case, more like life." With a sigh, he sat with her on the bed. "I mean, life has been pretty awesome for a long time now, but in just an instant it can punch you in the gut, you know. Life can suck. And in that dream, it sucked big time."

"Tell me."

"I thought it was our wedding, but it wasn't," he said softly. "I didn't even recognize who was up there with me, but it wasn't you. We—we weren't … you were still in Maluku. We never … we hadn't even talked in years, we never had our little girl, Bones." He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. "I swear to God, I woke up nauseous."

Her own stomach clenched unpleasantly at his words. She hugged him close. "If I had known, I would have brought her home too, but she was asleep and I didn't—"

"Hey, it's fine," Booth interrupted gently. "I feel bad enough I woke you up."

"Don't." She shifted in his lap, running soft kisses over one shoulder. "I had fun with Angela today. But I missed you."

"I don't care how traditional this whole night apart before the wedding thing is," Booth decided with a small pout. "I don't like it."

"It wasn't my idea," she reminded him.

"We gotta learn to say no to Angela."

Brennan laughed softly. "I think she thought you were upset about us spending the night over there and she felt a little bad."

"Well, she did take my girls," he murmured, head tilting to the side in invitation to her roaming lips. "But, you know, I get it … doing girl stuff before the wedding. I'm glad you had that, Bones."

"Well, in any case, she's looking after two small children tomorrow morning so that we can sleep in."

Booth smiled foolishly. "You …um, you're not going back tonight?" He chuckled. "Did you warn her?" Their daughter was a little like a tornado on crack in the morning.

Brennan just gave a little smile and reached for the hem of her simple shift dress. "Angela assures me that she's perfectly capable of handling two toddlers." The dress slipped from her fingers and Booth groaned softly. His hands slid up her back to unsnap her bra and in a flurry of soft kisses and strokes, she was naked under him in their bed.

Booth kicked off his pajama bottoms and smiled as he settled himself over her. He left the soft glow of the nightstand lamp on and just smiled down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." With a hand, he smoothed her hair over the pillow. "Just looking at you and trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're mine."

Her lips twisted in sassy coyness. "You do know you've already talked me into marrying you, right?"

"What?" Booth's eyes went wide. "You talked _me_ into it."

"That's not how I remember it."

"Well, that's what happened."

"I don't think so." Brennan chuckled, letting her hands glide over his back and cupping his tight rear end. "But if you want to argue the point for the rest of the night …"

Booth let out a little growl as her nails dug into him. She draped one leg over his waist and the warmth of her skin had him sighing in contentment. Her smiling lips found his and he chuckled as he kissed her. It was hardly fair how she melted him with just one touch, but he was used to it by now. And he knew it went both ways. He kissed her neck and she practically purred.

Without her permission, her body arched beneath him. Booth began to drop soft little kisses all over her and Brennan felt drenched in liquid adoration. She gasped his name as he pushed oh so slowly inside her. "Yes. Please. _Oh. Yesss_."

"Bones."

The single word was breathed huskily against her mouth. It made her shiver from head to toe, the way he tended to whisper that word as he sheathed himself soul deep inside her. Her short nails raked gently between his shoulder blades and she saw him swallow, eyes going to half-mast in pleasure.

He gave one slow thrust. And then a second. By the third, both her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her palms stroking up and down his back. She loved the feel of him under her hands. Warm skin, shifting muscles, and irresistible in so many ways. He was as close to her as he could be, but she wanted him even closer. She wanted him all the way beneath the skin. Obviously, the chemicals being released in her brain were affecting rational thought but she didn't care.

With every slick glide, her lips would press a kiss to his chin or his lips or his cheek. Booth braced a hand on the bed and buried the other one in her hair. He captured her mouth in kiss after kiss. Brennan slid a hand up to cup his nape in sweet possession.

"Don't close your eyes," Booth whispered hoarsely.

He needed to see that lake blue that rippled a hundred different shades. Her fingers around his neck tightened and her eyes were wide enough to drown in. He could see the rest of his life in those eyes. Every single time. Everything disappeared—nightmares, anxiety, worries—when he looked into that ever changing blue.

"I'm right here," she murmured.

He nodded, moaning softly as her hips rocked against him. Her body clenched him so damn tightly and it was impossible not to pulse into her in dizzying pleasure. But his eyes were open and so were hers and Booth didn't think there was anything more perfect than the way she unraveled in his arms without hesitation.

Breathing hard, he gathered her close and tucked her against his body. They were spent, but he loved having her pliant, warm body in his arms. Her cheek rubbed affectionately against his chest and he smiled, skimming his fingers over her spine. It was funny how she always curled next to him like a contented kitty, but in the morning, Booth knew he'd likely find her on the other side of their king-sized bed. He didn't mind. Because no matter how far away she slid during the night, when he reached for her in the morning, she always rolled right back into his arms.

She let out a happy little sigh and tilted her head up to look at him. "I love you, Booth."

He cupped her nape and smiled as he lowered his head to meet her lips. "I know."

**-x-**

Even before his eyes opened, Booth knew their outdoor wedding ceremony would require a change of plans. The sound of rain filtered loud and clear. Good thing he was marrying Temperance Brennan and she had a plan B and C in place for anything that might go wrong.

"It's raining."

At her voice, his eyes popped open to find her on her side, hands tucked neatly under her cheek. "Yeah." He reached out and tugged her close. Booth let his fingers slip through her hair as it fell against her bare back. The softness of her skin and the nearly soothing ping of the rain against the window made his bad dream feel a million miles away. "Guess we gotta move indoors."

"It won't be a problem," she assured confidently.

His mouth kicked up in a tiny smile. "So … any chance this is some kind of bad omen or something?" He knew what her answer would be and she didn't disappoint.

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Rain is nothing but liquid precipitation. It's just moisture moving along three-dimensional zones of temperature."

"Good," he murmured, smoothing a hand over her warm, bare back. "Because I'm so going to marry you even if there's a freaking hurricane outside." Brennan chuckled lowly, sliding one leg over his thigh. "Just think …" he mused in a raspy, sleepy voice. "The next time we sleep in this bed, you …" He let his hand slide down until he cupped her rear end with a soft possessiveness, "will be my wife."

Her head lifted, arm resting on his bare chest for support. "That term is needlessly restrictive. I prefer life partner."

Booth smirked and pulled her even closer, pressing his mouth against hers. "Life partner?" he teased. "We're not a gay couple, Bones. Plus, I kinda like the sound of, this here is my wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan," he said in the brisk, no-nonsense tone he used on the job.

She smacked his ass. "You're not as amusing as you think you are."

With a laugh, he rolled and threading his fingers with hers, he pulled her arms up toward the headboard. "I'm very funny," he said huskily, pressing a deep kiss to the base of her throat. "I make you laugh."

"Only sometimes," she sniffed, but then his morning erection pressed snugly against her sex and she gasped. "You can't call me your wife on the job," Brennan stipulated, firmly if a little breathlessly.

"Fine, I won't," he said easily. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and he gave her a cheeky grin. "But you will still be … _my wife_."

"And you'll be my husband, by the way," she felt necessary to inform him.

His lips were making a beeline straight for her breasts, but at the words, Booth raised his head. Her hair was tousled prettily, and her eyes were smiling even as one of her eyebrows arched up. He wasn't sure what it was—her words or her sexy body sprawled beneath him or that damn taunting eyebrow—but his throat went dry and his body hardened even more and heat raced through him so fast Booth thought he would choke on it.

"That's right," he rasped out. With a groan, he pumped between her thighs and when her legs spread wider in invitation; he lost all control and plunged inside her. "_Oh,_ _yeah_."

Her feet planted firmly on the mattress and instinctively, she bucked up into his thrust. His hands were still laced with hers above them and his hold tightened. He went hard and deep into her and a little whimper of pleasure escaped her.

He pounded, pounded and her eyes practically glazed over. His own gaze was dark, eyes narrowed and trained rapturously on her softly bouncing breasts. Brennan was sure he didn't even realize his tongue had swept out to lick his bottom lip. With a soft groan, she panted, "Suck me."

As if the words were a magic string, his head lowered immediately, lips closing hotly over a tightly pearled nipple. Her back arched, pushing into his mouth and his tongue rasped over the hard bud before sucking it roughly. Rasped and sucked. Rasped and sucked. Like the most erotic repetitive motion that ever was. By the time he switched to her neglected breast, her eyes had closed and she just let the pleasure drown her. Every tug and lick went straight to her clit until her own hips felt frantic twisting up and meeting his.

She gasped his name in a choked tone and his head snapped up. "Bones," he moaned, head crashing down to claim her mouth. His tongue plunged wildly, mimicking the motion of his body below. Brennan writhed beneath him and her perked nipples, so hard and wet from his mouth dragged across his chest.

"Booth …god," she panted desperately. "_Please_."

"Wrap your legs around me," he groaned, part order, part plea. Warm and smooth, she wrapped around him. "Oh, damn, yeah, so fucking hot."

"So close, so close," she whimpered, straining against him.

Booth released her hands and her arms were immediately wrapping around his neck. He shifted and palmed her ass, pressing her harder against him. "Baby, you're drenched," Booth whispered hotly into her ear. In reaction, she clenched around him and he shuddered, desperate to whip her into the kind of shattering orgasm he could feel gathering at the base of his spine. "So wet, so tight, and all mine."

She buried her face against his neck and pulsed, a hot, gushing release that had him moaning from deep inside. "Yeah," he breathed heavily, pounding into her in a wild, raw frenzy. "Fuck _yeah_. Bones … _Bones_," he rasped again and with one final thrust exploded into her.

Hazily, Booth wondered if there was any way they could get married without having to get up from the bed. With some effort, he moved off her, but she turned also, upper body sprawling over his still heaving chest. His fingers threaded lazily over the hair spread like a fan over him. Brennan felt her eyes fluttering, the way he played with her hair always made her sleepy. She should get up, but moving at the moment felt entirely too difficult. Instead she closed her eyes. Her fingertips moved softly up and down his side and Booth sighed happily. Lazy caresses and the rhythmic sound of the rain lulled them both back to sleep.

An hour later, the sound of Booth's phone had them both coming awake. "Your phone," Brennan mumbled.

Slightly disoriented, he extended a hand and answered the noisy appliance. "Booth."

"Brennan better be on her way here!"

He winced at the indignantly loud voice. "Angela?"

"Booth, do you know what time it is?"

He sent a glance at the clock. "Um …eleven?"

Angela inhaled deeply. "Thirty. Eleven thirty," she gritted out. "You're supposed to be getting married in less than six hours."

Booth smiled automatically. "I know."

"Then where are you?"

"Um …"

Another deep breath that fairly begged for patience. "You're still in bed, aren't you?"

"Um …"

"Oh, for god's sake," she rolled her eyes. "Tell Brennan we're moving to the east gardens greenhouse because of the rain."

He conveyed the information and got a sleepy nod. "She says fine."

"She could have warned me about your demon child," Angela said. It had been quite the shock when during breakfast there had been no trace of the sweet, angelic girl Angela was used to.

Booth laughed. "Put her on."

"She's playing with Michael," Angela said briskly. "Get your asses out of bed. Or you'll both be late to your own damn wedding." With that, she promptly hung up.

Booth dropped the phone and turned to Brennan. "We're in trouble," he said, tilting her chin up for a soft kiss.

Brennan smiled against his lips. "Angela said we should attempt to abstain from intercourse before the wedding."

He chuckled sexily. "Oops."

"Abstinence was supposed to build the anticipation and thus positively heighten the overall experience of our wedding night," she explained quite seriously. Her lips pursed in consideration. "Do you think perhaps we should have listened to her?"

Booth scoffed. "What? No. Believe me, our wedding night will be fine."

"Fine?" She frowned in consternation. "I don't think I will be satisfied with _fine_."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

With a groan, he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. "I mean, we could spend all day having sex today and our wedding night would still be amazing."

"Well, research does suggest that married couples are likely to have less sex," she informed. "Of course, studies vary wildly and the results are woefully inconclusive—"

With a little growl, he palmed her bare butt and nipped her shoulder. "We are not going to have that problem."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you, because you love me." Her lips parted, likely to argue, but he nipped her again, on her neck and then trailed a row of tiny kisses to her mouth. "Because over ten years after meeting you and my heart still races when I see you. Because I couldn't stop loving you even when I tried. Because before I fell in love with you, I wanted you and after it, I wanted you more. Because even when I wanna strangle you, I still want to hold you. Because I didn't think it was possible to be this happy, but you make it possible."

"Booth …"

"Because, Bones …" His hand stroked up her back to cup around her cheek and his thumb brushed gently across her soft bottom lip. "Because you can annoy me, piss me off, or drive me crazy like no one can and yet no one could ever fit me so perfectly. Because every day I find something else about you that turns me on. Because you have the most beautiful mind, the most beautiful heart and that you choose to share both with me, makes me so damn lucky."

Her eyes glittered and Brennan could barely swallow. "I …I'm lucky too," she whispered softly.

"I love you. I love you so much." He leaned forward, placing one soft, tender kiss on her lips. "You're perfect."

She let out a little watery laugh. "You know I'm not."

"Perfect," he repeated tenderly. "And absolutely beautiful from the inside out."

"So are you."

Booth laughed softly against her mouth. "I'm glad you think so."

Brennan nodded solemnly. "I do." Her arms went around him, holding him close. "I really do."

He held her against him, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "We need to go soon," she murmured after a bit.

"It's okay." Booth stroked her hair and sighed at the softness of the strands. "They can't get started without us."

**-x-**

Seven hours later, she stood next to him.

There was no walking down the aisle, no white dress, and no veil.

Instead, there was a pair of sky blue eyes that smiled into his and dark silky hair that felt glorious against his fingers.

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

**-x-**

_**I hope you have enjoyed this last chapter. I truly hope it's made you smile, made you laugh, made you feel something. Saying goodbye to this story is harder than I thought :)**_


End file.
